King Torrhen and the War for Westeros
by bigblue2289
Summary: Sequel to Rise of King Torrhen Stark and starts in 301 AC. This will follow the events of the previous book starting the War of the Four Kings. Robert v. Aegon v. Torrhen v. Balon. Who will rule? Who will fall? And what off the undead? Enjoy this game of cyvasse.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

I am so glad to have the returning readers back from King Torrhen, if you have not read the first book please look up my profile and read King Torrhen Stark. This is a direct sequel and you will be confused diving in. Again some OCs but most will not matter and just fade to the back while the ones that matter will be given a role where you can keep track.

Reviews, comments, and passing thoughts are greatly appreciated, flames are not. I am not soft skinned enough to let flames get to me but tell me something constructive and I will fix it, explain it ect...

I hope you enjoy

Ric

301

The sound of steel clashed through the yard as the squire to King Torrhen attempted to hold back the newly caped Wolf Guard, Sylvia Stark. The Wild Wolf had passed her trials by gaining the approval of Asheffi and now pushed the young man to his upper limits.

From high above Arty and his wife Talla watched on in thick coats while newborn Randyll Stark hugged closer to his mother's breast to keep warm. Determined to prove his worth in the upcoming tourney in a moons time Dickon looked to finish it beating Sylvia for the first time. The moment was not his. Sylvia took advantage of sloppy footwork and with a kick to the back of the legs the young man was dumped into the mud.

Sylvia now laughed as Dickon groaned in pain holding his back.

"You know King Torrhen wanted you to go with him to the show Dickon, it does not do well to get dirty before that. The Torgol Guild is even putting on mother's favorite play; The Tourney of Change. She says the actress captures hers and father's love at the weirwood perfectly." Sylvia said helping the squire up. They were shocked when a sultry voice echoed from above them.

"I would appreciate it if my daughter did not speak for me. I much prefered the Smiley Goat Guild, they put on much better action than the other two guilds. Is Torr still at the courthouse?" Ashara asked surprising them all walking with little Arya who had just turned 2 years of age.

Arya who looked the spitting image of her Aunt Lyanna as a child was now playing with the wooden sword in her hand play fighting along to the combat that just ended.

"Aye mother. Asheffi said they would be back by nightfall. Apparently they captured the whole band of bandits terrorizing the King's Road. We need to get Arty to volunteer for the Judge of the Lords, give him something to do rather than sitting on his hands." Sylvia jested as her brother could only shake his head walking down the stone steps.

"Marq Piper is doing a fine job and I would rather not almost fall asleep in court, the gods only know how Torrhen does not fall asleep in that throne when he has court." He now took Randyll out of his wife's arms, holding the babe close to his own chest he heard the screech of an eagle and looked up towards the massive Widows Tower.

"Plus Sylvia my husband will probably be selected as the King's Judge. Now do not allow Randyll to play in the mud again Arthur, if you do you are the one giving him a bath this time. Those poor servants." Talla told her husband kissing him on the the lips and looking towards her brother who just got out of the mud.

"Dickon let us find father, I know you want to know as much as me if Uncle Lucas made it out of Hornhill. Starfell is where they should call home by now."

Dickon still covered in mud followed his sister towards the large rebuilt castle. Arthur watching his wife walk away could not help but be distracted by Addrivo the dothraki captain helping his wife calm a zorse mare. In front of the stables his son Drogo was with Bennard, Rodwell, and a few of the other lords children all playing. At the age of four Drogo who was named for the previous khal already swore his wooden sword to protect Ko Bennard as he called him like the fierce warrior Asheffi protected her khal.

Arthur walked up to the stables seeing a carriage being parked. On the flag was the Bank of Braavos. Dacey who was watching over the children walked towards the carriage in her silver and grey cape when her crowned prince started making his way there.

Out from the door came a man in his early 50's and looked of Braavos. His long black hair was worn straight back and coming from his chin was a thin goatee.

"Who dares approaches the home of Khal Bennard? State your business." Drogo says holding out his wooden arakh. The man looking at the children only puts on a friendly smile and plays along holding up his hands.

"I am Noho Dimittis of the Iron Bank of Braavos. I take it you are his fierce Wolf Guard Commander?"

Drogo much to the adults amusement puffed out his chest.

"Not yet but when Ko Bennard sits on the Wolf Throne I will serve him like Ser Arthur and Dame Asheffi." Drogo said as his 5 year old sister Tyala ran by with Aurora Flowers. The two girls who became quick friends were being followed by Alerie who looked very frustrated with the two children.

"Now what about you young man? How will you serve this noble khal beside you?" Noho asked of Rodwell who stood by his cousin's side. The boy who was looking more like his father everyday put on his signature smile now. He even started to grow slightly taller than his prince cousin and wider.

"My cousin will send me all over the nine kingdoms to get these lords in line. They will tremble at the name Rodwell Stark as if they heard Uncle Torrhen marching with his soldiers."

"Before you can have all of Westeros tremble before you the art of sword care must be mastered. Drogo, Rodwell, Bennard go to the armory and ask Jhon to teach you how tend to steel." Arthur told them walking up. One year old Randyll wiggled slightly in his father's arms but the babe started to breath heavily and fall asleep.

"But Arthur I bet father never made you clean the swords. That is what squires are for." Bennard pouted as some of the young children agreed behind him. The confident crowned prince now looked less under the intense glare of the future Warden of the North.

"So you plan on being a lazy king who delegates everything to everyone? What would your father say if he heard you say that?"

Bennard now looked away not able to meet his eyes.

"I will answer that for you. He would whip that tiny butt of yours and after that he would ensure you were cleaning every piece of steel in this castle. If you want to be like the crowned prince to the south of us you can go ahead but we will kneel before your siblings. Never let another warrior hear you are too good to tend to your own steel. Am I clear?" He said with a passion in his voice.

"I understand. Come on guys let's go to the armory." The child said deflated before running with some 9 children his age towards the towers.

"I apologize about the children Noho, it has been what 6 moons since you graced Harrenhal with your presence? I imagined you would be still squeezing any coins you could out of King's Landing." Arthur said shaking the man's hand. Arthur saw some Stark servants coming out to pick up his baggage and take it to the room that was saved for him. The banker always enjoyed the sight of the sun in the morning high up in the Tower of Ghost.

"Gyles Rosby the old coot still talks in circles and the queen only says we will receive our coins once those rebellious mutts have been dealt with. Lord Toloh will not be pleased. But I am here on business Ser Arthur, do you know the location of King Torrhen? I imagine he is most busy."

"I believe my cousin was at the courthouse but he should be back in a while. Shall we split a bottle of mead Noho? And please call me Arthur."

Noho smiled now giving him a nod and the two started walking towards the great hall. In the distance you could see Jocelyn and Abigail playing with Dawn and the unnamed mate direwolf of Artos. The direwolf that was once found by Sylvia in the woods of Winterfell was now pronounced heavy by the beastmaster of Harrenhal. Bennard now only waited for a pup of his own.

"Tell me about this court Arthur. I know kingdoms including the one to the south yet unconquered only compile lords as needed for trials."

"Well we have three judges that serve for three year terms and at a maximum of two terms. One judge is the Judge of the Lords selected via vote by the major house heads of Westeros, another is the Judge of the People which is selected by vote by the smallfolk, and the final judge is Judge of the High Lord soon to be Judge of the King. Can you guess who selects that one?" Arthur jested as they passed a group of marching dothrakis waving an unknown banner to Noho. The banner had a horse with an arakh behind it. Lord Karlo Sandsteed nodded to Arthur as his men marched passed them.

"I am guessing it is not the Wolf Commander. Who are the judges right now?"

"We have Aiden Rane of Lord Harroway's Town as Judge of the People, Lord Marq Piper as Judge of the Lords, and finally Lord William Dustin as Judge of the King. Apparently Torr wants to establish this system in all the major capitals of each kingdom with Harrenhal being the higher court. Oh did you pass by the fountain we have being built?"

Noho could only nod as some Ice Warriors held the door open for their future lord allowing them entrance into the massive great hall that could fit an army it seemed like.

"The fountain is massive, kinda hard to miss Arthur. Beautiful artwork of dragons and wolves being carved in so I imagine the finish product will be for Queen Rhaenys."

Noho was surprised when his deduction was wrong with the shake of Arthur's head.

"It is dedicated to my aunt actually, it will be called Lyanna Plaza since it is in the center of Wolf Haven. The statue will stand over 200 feet tall and in her hands will be a large blue rose rose made of colored glass. Ah here is our serving girl now." Arthur said with a smile as the newly hired girl of 16 walked towards them on shaky legs nervous to serve Arthur Stark himself.

The two men sat enjoying each other's company while the one year old would steal the fruit off his father's plate as they exchanged stories. Noho was about to go into detail about the meeting with the miserable old Lord of Rosby but before he could say anything about the treasurer to King's Landing the beautiful Sarra came looking tired.

She saw Arthur waving her over and took the seat next to him along with the mead in front of him much to his chagrin.

"Lord Noho I presume? I am always it seemed when you visit."

"Please I am just Noho, were you at court with your brother?"

Sarra went to speak but when starting to she sprayed Arthur with some food having her mouth full of Arthur's bear. He could only glare at her now protecting his food wondering where the servant went needing some fresh mead. Sarra washed down her food with Arty's mead and proceeded.

"I apologize Noho, I swear mother would have belted me if she saw me do that. Aye I was at court with Torr although I left early to write some missives for Winterfell." Sarra now could not look her cousin in the eye at the last statement confirming Sarra was sharing a bed with someone who Torrhen did not give permission for.

"I know Lord Randyll was there so if you see him just ask him, now if you'll excuse me I need to lay down. My stomach is upside down, the mead must have gone bad." She excused herself and they could only look on with concern seeing the wolf princess walk away green in the face.

"If you want to see someone get beat to death Noho wait till it comes out who Sarra is fucking." Arthur said as he waved a servant over. The nervous girl dropped into a curtsy before them and rose again.

"Can you please bring me some more mead and have a maester check on Sarra. Also I want you to have some of the northern ale made in Winterfell put on the ship at White Harbor headed to Braavos. I want Noho to go home with our best ale we produce."

Noho could only smile watching the girl walk away much happier dealing with the wolves than the stag.

"The ship only has 750,000 dragons instead of a million because of the war, we are sorry for the lower amount but with the war Torr wanted some more coins in the vaults just incase."

Noho could only laugh and wave towards the young wolf.

"You do not have debts so do not worry young man, your kingdom's vaults over flood while King's Landing has experienced a drought for the past 15 years. In fact while they refused to give a single dragon towards the debt their treasurer even had the gaul to ask for a two million dragon loan. That Lord Rosby is as foolish as he is old. How goes the struggle to the north? I know Torr does not have proof yet of the undead besides a few crows but know that the Iron Bank of Braavos will help out it's friends in anyway possible."

The smile on the young wolf's face disappeared as he looked at the scraps that Sarra left on his plate with a solemn look.

"All we can do is pray to the old gods. Lyarra is leading a wave of ships north to Hardhome to secure the wildlings because we will need them even though most still think my cousin delusional. We have captured a few of Mance's rangers recently and they swore even under torture not to have seen Uncle Benjen so something happened beyond the Wall. There is an old man name Craster who married his daughters and had even more daughters even though the sons seem to disappear. Apparently the one daughter Yonna when some rangers were being hosted at their home poisoned their father and seeked refuge for her sister wives south of the Wall. She sits in a cell at Winterfell awaiting judgement while her sister wives did receive protection at Port Lyanna."

Noho was about to ask a follow up question until his Lord Tarly came into the great hall. Arthur now rose to meet his good father.

"Have you seen Torr? Noho of the Iron Bank seeks his attention."

Randyll who had not heard any news on his family at Hornhill could only look grimly and nod his head.

"At court my wife desired to learn the old tongue and asked King Torrhen to teach her. I believe they are at the godswood right now. Is it about the joint bank between Harrenhal and Braavos? If so I can sit in place of Torrhen as his Hand."

With that both men left for the solar leaving Arthur to look around for his wife.

The sun that started so high in the morning was starting it's descent and everyone was at night meal except for Lady Tarly and Torrhen. Randyll and Noho sat and talked at the table about the rates of interest and how much the Bank of Wolf Haven should have in their vault at one time while Arthur traced his finger over the delicate creases in Talla's hand causing her to laugh. He still had yet to hear from Sarra since the maester said she simply needed some rest, things were not adding up though.

Everyone's eyes were diverted towards the entrance as Torrhen walked in holding a sobbing Melissa Florent. Randyll seeing his wife distressed quickly rose from his seat to comfort her. The thing Arthur along with a few other warriors noticed was that on his flank was Asheffi and Addrivo. Addrivo did not have the neutral face as he had before while helping his wife at the stables though, plastered across his face was a look of rage that show a readiness for war.

Melissa separated from her king and now was in the arms of her husband as Randyll now saw a missive in his king's hand. A look of sadness echoed in his eyes as he handed the missive over. Curious what had Addrivo so angry and his wife so upset Randyll unrolled it with his free hand while still holding onto his wife.

Your Grace,

I have received word that Lord Whitehill and around 3,000 are headed up from Pinkmaiden to Fairmarket readying to march with you north whenever the time may come, sadly it may be closer than you ever thought. The Freys are still a factor that our shadows have not figured out yet but we urge you not to trust them. We think they are in league with House Lannister but currently lack proof.

We know the lion is south of the Twins so we suspect foul play. I have spies killing their messenger birds and gathering info as we speak. Word from around the kingdom seems to speak of the agreement holding strong. The main allies of Robert have not moved out of their lands yet but a large contingent of Tyrell is marching towards Oldstown and already took Hornhill earlier than we expected under the orders of Lord Tyrell.

Maester Samwell was in Hornhill at the time along with a few Tarly cousins. Lord Tarly's younger brother and current castellion Lucas had just saw saw his wife and children through the trap door where Tarly men were waiting to escort them through the Red Mountains and upon entering the bailey the enemy broke through.

Samwell, Lucas, and his son James were all hung from the tallest tower while Lord Tarly's sister Tanya was beaten and raped on the order of Rainbow Guard Member, Ser Emmon Cuy. She is on her way via prison transport to King's Landing and my shadow wrote he in pursuit with a few Tarly men to free her and take her south. It seems Lucas was on track for his escape south but was delayed one fatal day later with the visit by the unexpected visit of Samwell wanting some books. Mace's good brother Jon Fossoway now holds the keep for House Tyrell.

We have yet to inform Lord Tarly so I hope you could inform him of the death of his family members we would be greatly appreciated. Also it seems House Redwyne has broke the agreement of neutrality with Paxter leading a third of his ships towards Oldstown and preparing the invasion south to Dorne and another third towards Highgarden for defense. I may have overstepped my authority but I sent a runner to House Reyne who has been ready for the invasion sitting in Starfell for the past 5 moons along with House Glover and Umber, the message I sent was "The Arbor shall feel the flames of their conquers for their betrayal." If I overstepped my authority I apologize but knew action needed to happen right away in response. As a humble servant I am willing to accept any punishment you deem fit for my actions even if it is the gallows.

I will send more information as it becomes available.

Mars

The image of his brother and nephew swinging from the tower that they use to play in as boys enraged him, by the gods even the idea his maiden sister had her innocence taken away from her by savages enraged him even more. The thing that drove him crazy with anger though was the idea of his innocent maester son who was so proud to earn his chain being killed in such a manner.

"I want that fat fuck flayed alive Your Grace! I will burn every crop and inch of Highgarden till all those fucking cowards are fleeing out their home into our blades and arrows. Fuck this little charade of a tourney Torrhen, Mace Tyrell has declared war with the death of my family."

This statement draws in a confused Talla who walks up to them and takes the letter reading it. She starts shaking hearing her Uncle Lucas and cousin James were slaughter so carelessly but she soon sobs like her mother into the arms of Arthur reading about Samwell. No more would her jolly older brother sing those merry songs to her and it crushed her.

"Hopefully Leyton and his family made it out but I already have Ser Marq preparing his men to march south with you. Your men are at Lord Harroway's Town so prepare them and take the fight to the fat fuck. Jasper get your ass over here." Torrhen now boomed as Jasper Sol the Master of Ships walked over leaving his sister's side.

"I want you to close the Blackwater Rush so Robert cannot sail his ships north to Harrenhal and we cannot sail south to King's Landing. A peasant fishing vessel will not make it through let alone war ships, am I clear?"

Jasper who had his ships ready for something like this nodded and departed towards the docks to follow the command.

"Addrivo and Arty will march north with me so I can gather our forces in the North, Mors Umber will defend the city as castellion. The Vale cannot agree whether to go on offense or defense so I am not worried about them but I am worried about the lion coming from the west until House Reyne makes their move. Mors will have a fighting force of 30,000 Riverlanders, northerners, dothrakis and unsullied Rhae sent home so keep our capital and family safe. Where is Sarra?" He questioned looking around for her. Strangely the maester caring for her seemed to vanish with a look of fear on his face. Mors Umber spotted the suspicious man walking away and pointed his men towards him.

The man tried to make it to the side door but was soon dragged before his king by his collar. Asheffi threw the man to the ground as if he was an enemy seeking judgement. He looked fearful as he looked up into the deeply scarred face of his king ready to piss himself.

"The good maester here went to check on her but he only told her to lay down. It seems like Maester Tytos is hiding something from us Torr." Arty chimed in and Mira Forrester who had been helping Sarra had a look of shock come over her putting the pieces together.

"Your Grace you see your sister is under the weather as we speak. It is nothing more than a passing issue." The man said on his knees but soon received a boot to his face causing him to go sprawling to the ground. Asheffi who had the blood on her boot was about to walk over to the maester when Mira stepped forward saving the poor man.

"It is the same sickness your wife had when finding out about Bennard, Talla had with Randyll, and Val had just before she left with Lyarra."

Torrhen at first did not put it together because he did not want to. After what seemed like an hour in his head the pieces came together and a rage came over their king that even frightened his Uncle Roger who was walking over. Before anything else could be said Torrhen stormed out of the great hall with Asheffi and the recently returned Obara in tow. Umber men were now dragging the scared maester to the dungeons as a symbol to his fellow brothers to be honest.

"Find out where Daario is before Torrhen can and make his new niece or nephew fatherless." Roger now said with concern. The Lord of the Rills then followed his nephew out the door making sure he did not commit a murder.

(Perspective Change)

The Inn of the Sleeping Goat was alive as in the background Ryswell men sang along with that of Umber and Stark. In the center table though was the fierce Ice Warriors who had been preparing for war for the past three moons. At the head of the table was the captain Daario who was listening to the nightly exploits of Seryna and Torrhen. Recently after a late night strategy meeting she became the lover to her king and the former Spear of Tyrosh and wife to the former archon finally felt alive once again.

In the far corner Jasmine Tour'e fresh from training her ship captains sat with her Uncle Dutch laughing at a joke by Jonathan Dwig as his son came back with four fresh ales. Dutch had already received a Lannister spy making an offer to him but now the Lannister bastard cousin was in the secret dungeon telling every little secret he was ever told since childhood.

Seryna sent a wink towards Dutch and pointed to a table on the far end. She could only laugh along with Dutch seeing a whore walk up to a table of unsullied quietly enjoying some mead. She attempted to grind her hips on them but soon walked away quickly seeing the glare realizing they were half men.

"I tell you Daario, Torr is thrice the man my husband was in bed. Queen Rhae is a lucky woman to be able to carry his children, Prince Bennard with the wolf inside him will be a fierce warrior and a fierce fucker. Speaking of wolves and fucking you are making sure Sarra is drinking moon tea right? Although I still think you a fool for keeping from King Torrhen." Seryna asked ripping a piece of bread from the table. Jasmine was escorted to the dance floor by her current lover and first mate Emile when a fast northern tavern song started playing.

"Do you think me stupid? Being a mercenary in Essos you go up against many scary men but an angry Torrhen is someone I rather not meet. That being said whenever I lay down with the whores all I can think of is her smile and her body. The wolf is trying to domesticate me."

Daario and Seryna continued talking about their lovers and when a whore came to sit down on his lap they shifted to conversation towards the war.

"I am getting anxious Seryna, I almost wish the war would just start already." Daario told his fellow Ice Warrior captain. Seryna went to respond when the doors of the inn were kicked in. On instinct all the Ice Warriors rose ready for a battle holding their meal knives but relaxed seeing their king. Well all relaxed besides Daario who saw pure rage on the face of Torrhen. The man with the scar across his face and the beard down to his sternum scanned the crowd of those loyal to him looking for his target. A wicked grin that scared a few warriors, also making Seryna wet crossed his face as he set his sight on Daario.

Daario went to calm his king down but upon approaching him he received a hard shot to the face as Lord Ryswell entered the inn. Daario felt the whole side of his face bruise as he went crashing to the ground. A man went to help Daario up but was halted by the arakh of Asheffi.

Trying to get to his feet Daario was assisted as his collar was grabbed by the Savage Wolf and his body as if it was the doll that Aurora played with was thrown into the back wall of the bar smashing all the bottles of cheap ale. The barmaid quickly hopped the counter and hid behind her security.

Daario's back now screamed in pain as ale now covered his clothes. Grabbing the bar he tried to drag his body up but was assisted yet again this time being lifted to his feet by his hair. Daario now was flung over the bar onto the hardwood hearing his body scream at him.

"This is the great man who conquered Princess Sarra Stark? All I see is a cockless coward who makes my sister heavy without the fucking decency to tell me. Stand up and fight back!" Torrhen roared and with the rough help of Asheffi he was back on his feet now holding up his fist.

He did not fare to well as Torrhen delivered a hard left shot to his ribs and as he recoiled a right was delivered to the already bruised face. Daario was now barely standing on his two legs when the Savage Wolf delivered a devistating spinning backfist causing Daario to go launching into the pillar. Bouncing off the pillar with pure will Daario connected a fist onto the lip of Torrhen, the hit was hard enough to cause Torrhen to bleed from the lip but Torrhen stood strong as Daario once again fell to the ground face first.

"That is much better Daario, I King Torrhen the second of my name hereby accept the betrothal of Daario Naharis of Tyrosh and Princess Sarra Stark of Winterfell. Before we go to war we will go before the gods and make it official. Welcome to the family Daario." Torrhen said now helping the confused and battered man up.

"Seryna I want you to prepare the men to move north on the morrow. THE WOLVES OF WAR MARCHES UPON THE SHEEP OF WESTEROS." He roared to a loud cheer from the stunned crowd.

"Tonight we dine as a family, Uncle Roger set a space for Daario."

A confused Daario was now being aided by the barmaid as their king left. Roger walked up to the group now.

"Did you think my nephew a fool Daario? I apologize about the damage, come to the castle and speak with our treasurer and tell them it was your inn destroyed by Torr. Barmaid, I will have coins put aside for you for repairs. Now Seryna take the fool to his betrothed so they can celebrate. Brother prepare the men to march north." Roger told his younger brother Rickard and followed his nephew liege out.

That night for the first time Daario did not need to sneak into his lover's room after a quiet family dinner. Sarra falling asleep on her lover's chest could only pray to the gods that her sister was safe feeling something was wrong north of them.

(Scene Change)

The ships came up and on the ocean bobbing in place as you could see men tieing the sails all the way from the high platform. The man could only rub his temples hearing his wife complain about the Iron Bank coming once again for a payment for the seventh time in over a year. Lord Rosby assured him all was in order so with calm breaths Robert just smelled in the fresh ocean air.

The sound of the babe in his arm waking up from her nap took his attentions down as the black haired Joanna Baratheon wiggled adjusting to the light. Behind them three year old Steffan and Cassana played with their brother Tommen's kitten.

Tommen meanwhile was learning how to use a spear from a member of the city watch preparing for his 13th birthday stag hunt. His elder brother Joffrey used a crossbow which disappointed his father driving Tommen to practice all the harder. Another reason for his practice was his betrothed Beatrice was sitting with her ladies in wait watching the display.

From across the long court you could see three figures walking towards them. In his dark tunic which his beard formed down was his foster brother walking with his namesake bearing the Karstark name. Beside him was a Quiet Wolf who even disarmed looked ready to protect his lord with his life.

"Ah Ned the cocks finally woke you up. I cannot believe I am a father of six." He said with pride as Joanna grabbed her father's finger.

"Come Robert we both know you are a father of many more. But aye six children to carry on your legacy. From the looks of Tommen your warrior legacy will be secure." Ned compliment and Tommen glowed at the man he had come to respect greatly.

"Aye Ned I do, how did we ever get like this? We both know if you were not a prisoner here you would be leading armies against me. I still recall teasing you with your brother Brandon about your wandering eye to a dornish beauty. All it took was Brandon to ask her to dance for you to take the initiative and cut in yourself. If only I could have kept Rhaegar away from Lyanna the war would have never been started."

Ned taking a seat next to his foster brother could only laugh wondering what Robert's reaction would be finding out the truth.

"If you think I trusted Brandon around anyone I desired you are mistaken. I learned my lesson from fancing the serving girl when we were the Vale."

Robert now let out a booming laugh awaking the babe fully.

"She kept trying to hint to you that she wanted your wolf but none of the messages would get across so I had to strike. Ned tell me the truth, how dangerous is your nephew?"

Robert now asked getting more serious. The question earned a snort from Edd Karstark who was counting the warships on the ocean.

"You and the dragon have caged the wolf for 300 years Robert. You will find out what happens when the caged and starved wolf is released upon the sheep. Our allies will only need to follow the trail of blood left behind." Edd replied not looking directly at the glare Ned was giving him.

"Edd spoke out of turn but he has the right of the ambition in my nephew. You remember how his father was Robert. Brandon may the gods watch over him but he lived with his passion on his armor and you know if he knew the results of his trip to King's Landing he would have done the same thing but with an army of northerners. I know you probably think Bolton will be able to take Winterfell but Torrhen has already secured his legacy and the legacy of northern rule. I ask of you right now to go before him right now and place your crown before him before you both lead thousands into the pyre."

Robert knowing the truth in some of the words could only look back at Tommen who was now practicing his striking and laugh.

"Now that I am an actual father Ned I am horrified what I did to Elia and Aegon. If it did not start so many headaches I would thank you for saving Rhaenys that day. I only pray if that day is to come where your nephew does in fact march his armies through the Lions Gate that Torrhen shows my children more mercy than I showed Rhaegars."

The stag king could only stroke his beard now watching all the ships in the distance getting ready for war.

"I would love to give up this damn crown, take my children, and flee to Essos maybe starting a mercenary group. I would call them The Deathly Stags. But now I have to lead my people and become a better king once the threat is over. I have to go from the king that starved his people to the one that fed them. Ah pissing gods what does he want? I told him not to interrupt me." Robert grumbled as Lancel came running out of breath. The young man halted before his king and bent over catching his breath.

"Lord Jon Arryn requested you in the Great Hall Your Grace. Tyrell men have marched into the city with their lord at the head."

Agitated Robert now handed off his daughter to his wife's handmaiden giving her responsibility over the children and followed his squire in. Eddard walked with his foster brother as Ser Meryn Trant walked slightly ahead of them with his white cloak wave in the cool wind.

Entering the throne room Mace stood with his son Garlan with a broad smile on his large face. Robert giving his wife a kiss on her cheek he climbed the steps reaching his seat on the Iron Throne and watched the Queen of Roses stand in the crowd with a look of disappointment on her face.

"Why did you march your armies into my city Mace? What has you so jolly on the eve of war?"

"Ah that is where you are wrong, we are no longer on the eve of war Your Grace. Knowing you would agree with my decision I moved my good brother Jon Fossoway south towards Hornhill to capture the home of Lord Tarly. As you know my cousin Moryn Tyrell is the captain of the city watch in Oldstown so I ordered him to open the city allowing Ser Bayard Norcross to march his father's army into the open gates. We should receive word any day now that the Reach is under your complete control."

Mace looked up at his king ready to receive a feast of valor for his leadership but only saw anger across the face of Robert.

"You dare start a war without alarming me Mace? You had better pray to the gods of old, new, and in Essos that you are joking or I will have you thrown in the Black Cells." Robert boomed startling the now confused lord.

"They were traitors and I only took back what rightfully belonged to King's Landing within my own lands. What is the issue Your Grace? That fool Randyll could not win a battle if he had the high ground and all valyrian blades and we will capture all of House Hightower since they were expecting to have longer."

The simple shrug by the fat Mace Tyrell caused a fire to grow inside the stag king and he launched his chalice at the the fat lord causing him to jump to the side dodging it.

"Since this fool has decided to start the war without informing us, the Westerlands, Stormlands, or the fucking Vale we must protect ourself north to Harrenhal. Hopefully word did not reach Torrhen. Lord Rosby get your son to have your men ready to march north."

"Why not just sail up the Blackwater Rush and take it by sea and land? Harrenhal and King's Landing is a mere two day sail away." Cersei asked having missed many of the war strategy meetings.

"Because the wolf will be lining the river with traps and ships effectively closing it off. He will close it off to himself to close the waterway. Lord Rickard Thorne can you escort Lord Tyrell to the Black Cells to be imprisoned until I send word of his release. Garlan you will take over your father's duties, do not be a fool like him." Robert told the court as Thorne men descended upon a shocked Mace who was dragged off screaming out of the throne room.

"Also you will enlist the aid of your grandmother and listen to her advice. Do not fail me or the Reach or I will take the head of every Tyrell."

Garlan who still had a shocked looked on his face could only nod looking towards his grandmother who had House Ashford men surrounding her.

"Ser Daeron I want you and your men to travel west towards Bitteridge with House Merryweather to protect us from the north and I will send riders towards the Arbor to launch the fleet south to attack the coast of Dorne. We must attack before the wolf or Dorne can put up their shields."

Robert happy with the leadership of Garlan looked over and saw Cersei ordering Lannister men to take Ned and his guards to the Black Cells. He goes to dispute her but is quickly overwhelmed by many lords now yelling up to his throne asking their assignments.

Giving lords their assignments he is ready to step down from the throne until a peasant walks up with three other men who all look to be brothers. The oldest looks to be nearing 50 while the youngest is barely 30.

"I tried to tell them it was a bad time Your Grace but they have 1,000 men outside the Red Keep Your Grace and demanded an audience." Lancel tells him and with a wave from Robert the oldest man steps forward with a regal step.

"I am Marcus Julius and behind me are my brothers. We represent thousands of people in King's Landing that are tired of building your defenses, farming your lands, and building your ships of war without wages, food, or rights. We hear of the court system of Harrenhal and demand you create one with a judge elected by the people with an equal say along with real wages." The man spoke with passion as his hair was now coming out of the loose bun as his emotions rose. His clothes were dirty and ripped but from his very stance and presence you could have dress him in fine clothes and confused him for a life long lord.

"No more will we create your weapons of death and your farm for your six course meals while we struggle to feed our children. The Orphan may have never been discovered but if you do not give into our demands King Torrhen will not need an army to break the gates down because we will open them presenting him with you and your wife on a chain."

At this outrage now broke out amongst the lords but it was Cersei who stepped forward.

"Go plan the war Robert I will take care of this." She assures him and reluctantly he nods leaving the throne room to have a war council meeting. With an evil glare she turned her gaze upon the four brothers.

It was minutes before the four brothers were being dragged to the black cells to await their public execution.

(Three days later)

High upon the steps of the Sept of Baelor sat three beheading blocks and thousands of city folk crowded the area. Many had fresh cuts over their body after House Lannister calmed a violent riot with even more violence. In all 2,000 were dead including the heir to House Rosby and captain of the guards; Ser Duncan Rosby.

King Robert who had yet to receive any information of the attack of Hornhill and Oldstown stood with his wife and Joffrey awaiting the convicts.

Marcus was marched up in chains along with his brothers Marion, Malcom, and Marius. Cersei looked into the eyes of the only brother to be spared and expected fear, trepidation, submission. The look of resilience in the eyes of Marcus were those that could have overthrown the old Valyrian Empire.

Robert tried to concentrate but could only think of his foster brother who was now in a gilded cell high in the Red Keep rather than the Black Cells.

The three brothers were forced onto their knees before the people with smiles on their faces.

"Fear not people of King's Landing for the wolf will be at the doorstep one day and we shall be good sheep and open the doors for them allowing them to slaughter the shepherds within." Marcus boomed and Payne with his heavy swung it high on the command of Cersei. With a hard swing downward the head of the man starting the riots for the past three years had his head rolling off the stage.

"Do you expect us to weep lion cunt? The people will one day rise up and take back their dignity." Marion said before Payne could take his head.

"Fuck you cunt. We will be dead but you will not be far behind." Malcom now finished meeting the same fate of his brothers. Cersei looked into the eyes of Marcus and now expecting to see anger, hate, pure rage but only saw a passive look angering her.

"Take out his tongue so he cannot speak anymore discontent and release him. Let this be a warning to all those that cross the crown." She boomed towards the crowd as Payne walked up to Marius with a dagger in hand. She expected to hear the screaming of his tongue being taken out but only heard quiet grunts from the man. Payne once the tongue was taken out held the tongue out for all to see.

Robert never wanting to be this type of ruler could only hang his head in shame before leaving for the Red Keep with Jaime following behind him.

The gold cloaks pushed through the crowds but eventually Robert made it to the Red Keep and went to the Tower of the Hand where Jon sat in his solar looking over reports.

"Ah Robert there you are, we should be receiving reports any day now. I fear for the Sisters but their navy should be able to stop that of the Stark fleet. I am more disturbed with more and more reports of dragons being reported in Essos a moon ago. We finally received the reports and they are from sailors so who knows if they are true tales and if they are who they belong to."

Jon informed him as Robert walked towards the balcony overlooking his starving city.

"I should have let Ned just walk up those damn steps claiming this kingdom for himself, now he is a prisoner in the damn city. Where did it all go wrong Jon?"

While Robert questioned out loud Robert poured some ale for both of them.

"The wolf threat will be gone soon Robert and you can lead your people properly. I warned you about the excess you insisted on and now we are paying." Jon told his old ward with anger almost spilling out but calmed himself remembering some new information.

"I have received word yesterday that Bran Stark is in custody after a fight on Dragonstone. His cousin Doran and squire Brandon Fenn were slaughtered like pigs by Ser Penrose, after the battle was over and Lyanna Glover disappeared with his child Eddard Baratheon and Jorah Fenn after Lady Seylse apparently tried to kill the child. Only Ser Richard now protects Shireen and the babe within her, I fear when when the babe is born he or she will be killed by its grandmother. Seylse requested a lift on the protection of House Lonmouth but I sent the denial on that order."

Robert hearing from Ned knew how close Doran and Bran were, disbelief entered his mind thinking about all the idiotic military minds around him.

"I want Ser Cortnay in the cells at Dragonstone for the unauthorized killing of a surrendered foe, one day he will face judgement by me but first we must get a hold of the situation. Also send Lord Tarth as well to keep Shireen safe from her mother. Any word from Garlan? If that fool Mace could have coordinated with us we could have delivered a strong blow, now he may have delivered us death."

Jon hearing the truth in the words sipped his wine before going through some reports.

"They probably reached Bitteridge but no official news but your brother Renly will march his forces towards Bronze Gate ready to move his attack north. House Redwyne and his navy will attack the coast keeping Dorne out of the war along the coast but we need to pray House Fossoway holds Hornhill keeping Dorne from marching north. If the Red Viper can attack the Reach from the south before we subdue the north we have a lot harder war ahead of us."

The two men discussed the war and the lords at their disposal until a couple hours later the youngest son of Randyll Arryn; James was knocking on the door.

"Lord Hand I was just off to the Eyrie, what are the orders of attack?"

Jon waved his distant cousin in and at a seat which the young man took.

"I want the Sisters ready to defend the Vale and House Coldwater along with the other lords of the fingers to ready their fleets to mobilize. The wolf has a deadly navy we must be wary off."

"What about an attack on Greywater Watch? Attack the North directly."

James who was expecting to see a nod was confused by the anger on the face of his lord.

"You will not attack the craggonman ever. Those swamps are deadlier than you can ever imagine and we would lose ten thousand men before marching a mile. They may be simple frog hunters but never underestimate House Reed, Lord Howland is a crafty fighter who will not lose in his own lands. Tell us the truth how many support the wolf in the Eyrie?"

Robert hearing this now leaned in closer.

"The Lords of the Peakes have many wolf supporters since Lady Anya Waynwood is of the first men. They have abided by your trade bans with the north over the past few moons but our dragon has suffered. Your wife and son do not help matters in the least and even your old friend Lord Royce speaks behind their back at the chaos they are causing. The Stone Union still stands firmly behind you especially since Lord Sunderland can see the North from his home on the sisters. It seems both Redfort and Waynwood will only move if you order them personally."

Troubled by this news Jon leaned back stroking his thin beard humming to himself.

"I want your father to act as an advisor to my wife, there is few I trust more in this world than Randyll. Now hurry and leave immediately so my mountain does not freely open the Bloody Gates to the wolf. I shall be there in two moons so hopefully they will defend their own damn home at least until I get there."

Inside the lord knew he was losing his mountain but refused to believe the honor of his lords would lead to betrayal.

The young man departed leaving Robert and Jon like the days of old to discuss war. The Warrior called out to him and Robert would answer with his hammer.

(Scene Change)

The seas were calm yet it felt as though death itself was staring at them from the Haunted Forest. Everyone of the three hundred crows that walked on deck and look out towards the forest beyond the wall felt a shiver right down to their spine. The massive ship The Silly Josie was barely filled due to House Stark calling in a favor and picking up their mortal enemies at Hardhome. Thankfully House Stark led by Princess Lyarra herself and Tormund should have sorted out the group.

Having processed a group of 4,000 wildlings personally that fled towards the Wall rather than make the trip to Hardhome he heard story after story about the others and it terrified Darrel. The former heir to the Salt Pans in Dorne Darrel Gargalen finally gathered some respect and was captain of his own vessel once again. His younger brother Doran had an eyepiece concentrated on the coast line they past and looked as if he was frozen in place. Darrel wondering what could scare his brother who has a youth was so fearless he would climb the castle walls as if they were built with steps upon them.

"Don't tell me you saw another wildling bath brother. They are only tits brother." Darrel jest grabbing the eye glass out of his hands and saw what looked to be a direwolf similar to the one Lyarra sailed off with a moon ago from his home castle. The strange thing about this one was it seemed to be...dead riddled with arrows. The eyes were not the dark color but rather a light blue. Then he saw them.

It looked to be a marching line of dead figures just like the Lannister bastard said he saw in the forest on a scouting mission. Many disputed the report by Tybolt Hill but down to the pale blue bodies everything was the same as the report.

"Men drops the sails and get this ship to fucking Hardhome. You have better grabbed those dragonglass weapons House Stark made for us because the Lannister bastard had the right of it." He boomed now checking his new blade. The bastard blade well taken care off had a thin layer of dragonglass donated by a donor in Essos embedded into the edges creating a new edge of dragonglass.

The sail was dropped and they picked up an extra gust of wind sending them quicker towards Hardhome. The ship behind them which was freshly built and unnamed as of yet followed suit.

They saw the docks approaching and what looked to be 10 ships taking up the 15 dock spots. High on the mast waving proudly in the wind was something he never thought he would see ever again; the three headed dragon. Passing by 5 ships which looked to be loaded with wilding families, dothraki, slaves bearing marks of all kinds, and groups of bald headed tan warriors they took the two spots at the end just as they saw a crying mother who had not looked to bath in a year running with a one year old in her hand.

Quickly attaching the rope and lowing the gangplank they saw a line of what looked like the Unsullied from his tales as a child creating a new wall with their large shields since the original fort walls looked to collapse.

Darrel approached the fighting forces of Stark, Targaryen, and Giantsbane only to see a group of the blue enemies attack from the forest on his flank. His men with their blades in hand fought off the 100 enemies while the families still awaiting spots started to ambush towards their ship seeing it empty.

Doran quickly took charge of the families forcing them into a three person wide line keeping an estimated figure in his head while Darrel fought against the undead. The families quickly filled up his two ships and he just landed and Darrel easily chopping through the hordes of others felt good about his odds until in the forest before him the ground utterly shook.

Having a quick pause in the action the crows all looked towards the forest in fear as two giants swinging heavy trees came rushing at him. They all braced praying they could save what innocents they could when nearly a hundred feet in the air the giants were bathed in a bright orange fire that blanketed them from head to toe. The giants enraged by the fire swung their clubs wildly and the giant on the right even split the others head open with an ill timed swing.

Looking up they saw something straight out of a creature from their childhood stories; a dragon. The pure black dragon with red eyes just oozed fire all over the others and a few of his men fighting in the middle had the ill luck of being caught as well.

With the flank finally clear the dragon flew off and joined his two siblings terrorizing the undead.

By now the ships that could each hold 5,000 were just about filled as their looked to be 3,000 people remaining including warriors and a whole ship left unfilled. Doran came running up to his brother not able to take his eyes off the dragons releasing fire down below.

"Brother I know she is my ship but you must take that ship now and leave with the crows. I will fight with House Stark and take their ship away from this hell hole." He said pushing his brother towards The Silly Josie. The nephew of Commander Cotter Pyke had already began disembarkation process of the second crow ship while the last remaining wildlings jumped on board. The other ships clearing their docks of enemies pushed off as well.

Woman, child, and grown men with full beards looked near crying as they sailed away from their doom.

"Come back home brother, we need someone to teach the chef your bread recipe." He said hugging Darrel and ran passing up a few wildings who were helping the crows get the woman and children on board. Many watched as their spearwives and children sat on deck unsure if they would ever see them again.

A woman of 40 wiped a tear from her eyes after seeing her children off to help their protectors. The woman was draped in what looked to be part of a snow bear and on top of her once pretty but now scarred face was a short cropped haircut.

"Where is the wolf princess? I need to speak with her." Darrel said running up to her as she hid the last tear before going into spearwive mode once again seeing her children sail away.

Hearing this a sad smile came across her face.

"You had better have a reason for seeing her kneeler. Her lover the one called "Jory" and her wolf both fell to them and she had to kill them personally. She is not very receptive to visitors right now, I would talk to the mother of dragons or the fire priestess." She told him and they started walking towards a group on the far end keeping the others away.

"If her brother is as Uncle Tormund speaks and is half the leader this Princess Lyarra is we will happily kneel to a southerner. I am Birlis niece of Tormund Giantsbane. You are?" She asked.

"I am Darrel Gargalen formerly of Dorne now of the crows. I take it you did not follow him south all those years ago?" He asked as they saw ally giants clearing whole rows with a single sweep of a tree. There looked to be only 2 giants so either the rest went south to another castle on the wall or they shared a similar fate to the giants they met upon docking.

"Aye crow you have the right of it. Tormund pleaded with my father to follow him but the two brothers could not agree if it was morning or night and he refused. Now he is dead and all I have left is Tormund, my children, and a few cousins. Here is the mother of dragons." She said approaching Dany who was standing with Tormund and Melisandre. The fire witch standing before flames seemed to be powering the dragons with stronger magic speaking a mysterious tongue. For a quick second Darrel became hypnotized by the beauty of Dany but quickly shook out of his stare when he saw her curious eyes upon him.

"Mother of dragons, this is Darrel Gargalen of the crows. Him and his brothers took some 7,000 with them and there is only two ships left at dock and the one is nearly full. We should depart soon if we are to survive. If not I will gladly fight to the death alongside my uncle and the wolf princess." She said with pride. Darrel looked towards the open field and saw Lyarra dancing through the undead with a valyrian blade and pure rage across her face. The bastard valyrian blade of a long dead house found in the Stepstones treasure cave had been gifted to her by Torrhen and she wielded it with deadly accuracy. Ironically the twin of the blade laid on her twin's hip.

"We will not die here Birlis, neither will Princess Lyarra no matter how much she wants to. Come sound the retreat niece. I have a little girl just born to get back home to." Tormund boomed and yelled for his men to prepare to retreat.

The Ice Warriors who were greatly thinned now around Lyarra heard this and started to prepare as well. Only Lyarra had no intention.

Lyarra cleared her enemies and looked to the head gate seeing an other who did not look like the others. He stood tall and looked more leader than mindless grunt. Lyarra smiled and was about to walk towards him when she was lifted by Tormund over his shoulder.

Lyarra screamed she wanted to die here as she was dragged off crying towards the ships. The Ice Warriors now created a wall and started moving moving slowly back.

"Melisandre, we are leaving. DRACARYS." Dany now boomed using who her whole diaphragm and Rhae's dragon Torrgon led the attack after dodging a rock thrown by a giant and torched him with the others around him.

They ran onto the docks and already on the ship was the pregnant wildling wife of King Torrhen holding onto her equally pregnant sister. The Ice Warriors instead of running towards the ships stayed just on solid land.

"What are they doing uncle?" Birlis asked as they engaged other after another never retreating to the ships. Instead they planted the Stark banner into the ground and fought. The remaining 300 Ice Warriors created a personal wall of protection for the docks.

"They are doing what they must Birlis. They are doing what may be called upon us one day soon. They are sacrificing themselves for the greater good." Tormund said as the Red Witch now boarded and the gang plank was raised. Lyarra stood by herself watching the men she trained personally get slaughtered one by one as their ship now entered deeper waters.

Memories of Jory flooded back to her as she recalled seeing the the sword enter her lover's heart and turn her into one of them. Just as soon as she was forced to take the head off her beloved the howl that broke her heart filled the air.

Protecting her flank Lola became overrun and was soon covered by them. The wolf tried to fight but eventually there was no more fight to give. That was when Lyarra truly discovered her inner wolf. Clearing the field of her best friends killers Lola started to rise from the ground, once more and with tears in her eyes she beheaded her most loyal companion.

Birlis having to kill her own husband on the way to Hardhome in a similar way knew the pain she felt and approached the woman no one dared. The look of misery now turned into a strange smile and she cut away her breast plate exposing her tunic. All along her strong bare arms were deep cuts that had the maester on the other side of the ship worried.

Birlis saw the hand go towards the sword and knew she had to act quickly. Running at full speed as Lyarra raised the sword placing the tip over her heart she looked up to the moon smiling. As Lyarra was about to plunge the blade into her own body ending her life Birlis with all her force brought her fist across the cheeks of the wolf princess knocking her out cold. The steel crashed to the ground as both women also hit the wood.

The cold air bit at her lungs from the run as Dany now running towards them knelt before Lyarra checking on her.

"It took me building a great city in his honor to earn Torrhen's favor and friendship. You have just won his eternal friendship dear niece." Tormund patted her on the back after helping her up.

"Darrel was it?" Dany asked helping Lyarra to a sitting position with the help of the Red Witch. The crow nodded approaching them picking up her sword off the deck.

"I am going to help her out of her armor but after that she will be restraint and you will watch her until we get to Skaggos." Dany commanded with a strange presense of command. The dragons now growing but not able to ride yet were diving in and out of the water sometimes coming up with a seal to eat.

Rhaegeal once tossed the seal in the air, Torrgon lit the seal aflame and Viseyna ate it out of the air.

"Skaggos? Why not the proper North?" He inquired as an Ice Warrior picked up his princess and carried her to the rooms below. A little wilding boy of 2 with no parent in sight was soon picked up by Birlis while the boy cried out for his mother who had been turned right before his eyes.

"There is still a game being played in Westeros and if we went to the proper North with all these wildlings and dragons before the pieces were set we would surely put King Torrhen's family in harm. We can control the flow of information better from Skaggos for the next few days. Once we receive proper word then we will take them to Winterfell where 30 giants should be headed as well. Hopefully they make it before turning." Tormund said as Dany disappeared down into the ship with Lyarra.

"How many wildlings did we lose Tormund? There only looked to be around 50,000 and I know some 70,000 were headed that way."

As Darrel asked this and an Ice Warrior took his princess's blade before walking down the steps. A man came up who looked to be thin of stature and long of hair. On his side was the woman he recognized as Val and another woman who must have been her sister. She was slightly shorter and slighter in beauty.

"Probably more around 40,000 young crow made it to Hardhome. You look of Dorne young man. When I wore the cloak hardly any of you desert dwellers dared take the oath." He commented sitting a barrel tuning a lute he had brought.

"Wait you were a brother? I take it the life was not for you then. Well normally we would stay in our comfy hot desert but when you rebel against a Stark they have their way of enforcing order. Are you not afraid to lose your head once you go south?"

Mance could only laugh at this while Val and Dalla looked on worried.

"I am the one you know as the King Beyond the Wall the infamous traitor Mance Raydor. With my sister by union over here marrying your king they have declared for him and I do not blame them. He offers them safety with submission. I only offer death with freedom. I will make my case to your Wolf King but I know my days are numbered young man. Do not cry for me Dalla, I swore the vow and now must accept my punishment." He told his wife setting the lute on the ground and holding her tight.

After having a quick conversation with Birlis and watching the 15 or so ships around them sail for the island of Skaggos Donnel descended down the stairs and entered the brig to see Lyarra chained to the wall. She sat on the ground while her hands were chained high up in the air.

"Tormund, as your princess I order you to get me out of these shackles and give me my blade immediately. I do not want to relive her their death over and over again. Let the nightmares stop." Lyarra commanded to the large man now closing the cell door.

"I love you like a daughter Lyarra and will not allow you to kill yourself. If you want to die in battle like your ancestors before you then so be it but even your father had so much fight in him he choked himself to death. You wanna die like a coward and I will not allow the little girl I taught to properly skin a deer to end her own life. She dies on your watch I will throw you overboard in full armor boy." Tormund growled and passed Darrel. He looked into the pretty face that now had lifeless eyes in them.

"Yes stare at the pathetic wolf chained up. You kill your lover and best friend yourself while watching all your friends die around you and tell me how you feel. Now quit fucking staring and wake me up when we dock."

With that Lyarra with her hands still raised in the air by chains so she could not choke herself in any manner laid her head back and slept reliving the nightmare all over again. The former heir walked over to the far wall where a book was already on the chair and was page marked with an eagle feather.

Picking up the book and sitting in the chair Darrel looked at the spine.

The Real Accounts of the Stepstone War by the Traveling Maester

Maester Jon Windhelm

Darrel having to tune out the thrashing Lyarra who fought her nightmares read about the first hand accounts of the Stepstone War. He had just finished the chapter covering the Battle of the Blood Moon and read about the battle between legendary pit fighter Randyll Harloon and King Torrhen when the door creaked open and Dany came in. Closing the book the stood up for the dragon.

"Princess Daen…" He started off but stopped hearing her laugh and holding her delicate hand up.

"I am Lady Dany if anything. King Torrhen is kind enough to give me Dragonstone and I am more than happy to take it. How is she Ser Darrel?" She asked walking closer to the bars as Val now leaned on the doorway looking at her now good sister.

"She is a danger to herself and has been thrashing in her sleep since being placed here. She woke up once offering her body to me as my personal whore if I killed her afterwards and nearly bit my finger off when I rejected her and attempted to give her water. I hate to say it but I would suggest she remains locked up under watch until King Torrhen comes back north and deals with it personally." He advised sending a friendly nod towards Val who waddled in.

"When we arrive I want you to find Lord Dirron Bearclaw and arrange for her transport. After that you are free to join your brothers. Oh Val may I ask you what you will name your child? You are so close." Dany asked rubbing her large belly.

"Rogor Wildstark for a boy after my father and Milla Wildstark for a girl after my mother."

The surname caught both Darrel and Dany off guard. Val could only laugh at the shock spread across their face.

"I have not told my sister yet but King Torrhen wants us to start our own branch of House Stark on the Sisters, our overlord will be House Manderly until we have established ourselves. I have never been one for the waters but I will adjust if it means safety and duty to my husband."

They talked some more until Mance entered the room.

"The docks and my chains approach. I would swim to safety but alas I shall die a coward not wanting to die jumping into the sea. Rather die in a warm fool with a dry coat without my head." He jested and Val grew grimmer. Ice Warriors now entered the room and the cell chaining the now awake Lyarra with her hands chained together behind her back. The once lively woman who would find a different place in Winterfell everyday to make love with Jory now looked a shell of a woman.

Lyarra said nothing to anyone and walked up the stairs in silence till she saw Tormund standing there holding on the blade of his second oldest son and heir Torwynd the Tame. The man who was not a great fighter by any means insisted on marching with his father and in the end Tormund had to kill after he turned into one of them. With Torregg a Wolf Guard and Torwynd dead Munda was now heir to Torrhen's Hol.

Realizing Tormund went through the same thing she did Lyarra walked up to the large man and placed her seemingly tiny head into the massive shoulder of Tormund and cried. Tormund wrapped her up and while he did not cry like her still had tears coming from his eyes. Munda who had watched her brother turn after being killed by an other direwolf approached and patted her sister in all but blood on the back whispering some words into her ears.

No one dared approach and ruin the moment as the gangplank was lowered. Lord Anthor Stane who along with his two remaining brothers had been allowed to keep their lands waited on the docks. His lady wife Sharla who was still pale from seeing the dragons eat some seals waited as well. His men were already hard at work processing the new residents of the North.

Dany was the first off the ship with some Targaryen men. The docks scattered when Visenya her light green dragon who was almost big enough to fly now landed before her just on solid ground. She simply smiled and kissed the dragon on the nose.

Lord Dirron Bearclaw who had his men already processing the large groups onto his island saw a thin man in chains being escorted by five Ice Warriors and two pregnet wildlings. Tormund now approached with the similarly chained up Lyarra.

"Lord Dirron Bearclaw I presume?" Tormund asked as Lyarra once again begged for a blade to kill herself.

"Aye Lord Tormund I am. If I said seeing the crown princess chained up on my island by her own subjects is the strangest thing I've witness but I would be lying, three dragons are behind me. Who is this man?"

"Ah good lord I can answer that. I am Mance Raydor, former king beyond the wall and former crow. Quite possibly adding former owner of my head as well." He said in an bow.

"You will keep him locked up here and the rest of these people comfortable until King Torrhen returns north and rallies the army for war. Most likely Skaggos will be fighting the war north of the Wall but that is not my decision. Princess Lyarra will be chained up and forced fed and watered three times a day until her brother can talk with her. Every third day she will be bathed by those without any kind of blade or weapon because if she kills herself on your watch I will take off your head before King Torrhen can. Are we clear?" Tormund boomed as Dirron's children all young looked on behind their own troops at the wolf princess.

"Jorah I want you to follow Lord Tormund's orders to the letter. Talia could you arrange the servants that will be taking care of Princess Lyarra." Dirron asked of the captain of his guard and wife. Both nodded and Lyarra was escorted to the castle that was being rebuilt.

"Lord Anthor, I want you and your men to help put up tents and temporary housing for our visitors. Also send your brother Kean to the Castle Black to see if Skaggos can help out the black brothers in anyway. If what the first ships told us is true we will help them in anyway possible." Dirron ordered to the lord of House Stane.

"Lady Alona, I want House Crowl to house the high guest in your finest rooms since you have the largest castle."

At this order the former wildling and wife to the now dead Lord Jorah Crowl spit on the ground at his feet.

"I will help my former brothers and sisters north of the Wall but I will not house any kneelers." Alona spat but received a stiff backhand by Dirron forcing the wild haired woman to the ground. Her daughter who had truly led the house since her father's death fell the ground and held Alona back ensuring she did not receive a blade to the chest.

"You will house Princess Daen…"

They heard a growl as the silver haired beauty walked up with the Red Witch.

"I knelt to King Torrhen just like all of you. I am Lady Daenerys Targaryen." Dany cleared up.

"My apologies. You will house Lady Daenerys, the Red Witch, and anyone else we order you to because if you do not I will send in that report to Winterfell stripting you of your lands. I do not ask a lot of your house in the way of submission but when I do give you an order you will follow it. Clear?"

Arna helped her mother to her feet and nodded.

"I apologize for her behavior Lord Bearclaw and we will accommodate the guest. Do your dragons require anything Mother of Dragons?" She asked as Munda walked up with her princess with chains rattling.

"They will find what they need from the sea."

Arna destabilizing the conflict got the pieces into motion and everyone went about their work as massive tents were put up and supplies were off loaded. Dany giving Rhaegel a kiss on the long snout looked around seeing the banner of the three headed dragon once again being waved proudly as a group of dothrakis exited the gangplank with tent materials in hand. The leader a former khalessi now bloodrider to Dany, Sirha planted the three headed dragon with a silhouette of Dragonstone in the background.

With a smile at the banner of Targaryen of Dragonstone Dany now was ready to fight for a place to call home.

"We're back Robert."

A/N:

So I wanted to show that Harrenhall and Wolf Haven have developed into a real capital with acting guilds, new court system, and even a partnership with Braavos to bring a bank to Wolf Haven for farmers and lords alike.

I really focused this aspect due to Torrhen making his product more appealing than Roberts. In order to win the war you need to win the people with morale and hopes of a better future. That starts with banks, plays, and so forth. Also creating a more equal legal system for peasents where lords and kings still maintain power. Torrhen will not be declaring a democracy giving up his throne like George Washington, no worries there.

Also I know the reason Ned accepted the invitation is dumb but storyline wise I wanted Ned in KL and now left with a strange plot hole. If you have made it this far I hope you accept it and enjoy the future of KL. And when you need a trigger to start a war low hanging fruit can be the most logical, Mace Tyrell.

Finally onto the sadness of Lyarra having to kill her wolf and lover as they were turning, the Starks need some adversity and a personal stake in the war to the north besides purely ideological thinking.

Well I am glad you are back as a reader and enjoy the book.

Drogo

Addrivo's son

Born 297

Noho Dimittis (Canon)

Iron Bank Rep who works with King's Landing in the books

Also aides Torrhen since they are not far away

Tyala

Addrivos daughter

Friends with Aurora Flowers

Born 296

Lord Gyles Rosby (Canon)

Master of coins after Petyr leaves and is a frail old man in books

Lucas Tarly

Castellion of Hornhill killed in Hornhill

James Tarly

Lucas' son hung alongside his father and Samwell from the hightest tower

Tanya Tarly

Randyll's youngest sibling and only sister

Raped in battle for Hornhill

On way to KL

Rickard Ryswell (Canon)

Roger Ryswell younger brother

Joanna Baratheon

Robert's and Cersei's new born girl

Born 301

Ser Duncan Rosby

Died in a riot

Former heir of Rosby

Marcus Julius

Eldest brother of four who led the people in violent revolts in KL demand fair treatment

Marion

Malcolm

Marius Julius

Youngest brother allowed to live as reminder but has tongue taken out

James Arryn

Heir to the Arryns of Gulltown

Birlis Giantsbane

Tormund's niece and mother of 4

Born 260

Did not leave with uncle, rather stayed with tribe following father's orders

Sirha

Former khalessi

Dany's bloodrider


	2. Chapter 2

The feeling once again pricked at his head as if the miners of Lannisport were looking for the gold they coveted so much. Branston Cuy was not a young man, nor was he foolish, still he doubted his every sense in his head allowing the elite warriors to ride off and fight with Ser Loras Tyrell. The young man who proudly wore his purple cloak in honor of Renly assured him he would see his men again once they were staging for the naval assault on Dorne, he could only pray the Redwyne ships would be in their port soon. The calm before a war was a feeling that made the most foolish of warriors excited and the wisest of men nervous.

Once again the aging lord of Sunhouse which sat just east of the Arbor looked at the missive sent by his daughter Gwynevere yet again pleading with him to kneel before King Torrhen like she and her husband Ryon Boldfox did. Before the events of Oldstown along with Hornhill he would have stamped his foot a firm no, now doubt crept in.

The news just came of the tragedy committed by his own son on the family of Randyll Tarly but an even bigger disaster was the mishap of Oldstown. The Redwyne navy under the command of Paxter and the ground forces led by the combined command of his twin sons had attempted with some Tyrell forces to take Oldstown by force capturing the harbored navy and many political prisoners.

Sadly they underestimated the readiness of the old lord of Hightower. The only highborn prisoners captured was Gunthar Hightower tricked by his own wife Jeyne Fossoway to take another exit. Following his wife he walked right into a trap set by Horas Redwyne. Horas went to break the promise made to Jeyne sparing Gunthar, Horas payed for this treachery by the thrusted blade of Jeyne through his heart once the redhead twin got close. Horas' men went to kill them both but Paxter's captains swept the now prisoners way off King's Landing before Horas' men could find retribution.

Both husband and wife were now headed to King's Landing to find a home in the Black Cells.

The only other Hightower they captured was Leyton's sixth oldest child and fourth daughter, Denyse when her husband Ser Desmond Redwyne saw his family's sails gave his wife a glass of Milk of the Poppy putting her to sleep. Much to her and his dismay Tyrell forces still raped Denyse for refusing to kneel to the rule of Baratheon and slit her throat nearly killing Denyse. Paxter losing his spine before Tyrell forces did nothing angering his nephew Desmond who disappeared on a Redwyne ship with a freed Denyse with a bandage on her neck. Desmond had instruct his men to slaughter his uncle's warriors taking the ship for their own. Word was they were already near Starfell.

The biggest blow though came when Hobber the elder twin went to secure all the docked ships they had been lined with dragon fire lighting the whole of the docks aflame, all 400 ships, and Hobber with his 1,500 men. Now word was they had no prisoners besides Randyll's sister, Mace was in the Black Cells, and Garlan now commanded the Reach forces. The old man could only ponder how life could get even worse. Even his brother James was on the docks leading 100 of their elite warriors before they were burned alive.

Feeling the pain finally go away and the poppy starting to act as it should his eyes started to drift close. Sleep almost found the elder lord until a noise he had not heard for nearly 20 years; the invasion bell. Fighting the poppy he lept to his feet and secured his sword around his waist running out of the small solar. He passed many warriors already being organized by his heir and second eldest Horace in the great hall.

"We have ships that spotted the sails of Dayne, the Bloody Skulls, and Glover. Some 200 ships are headed towards our docks but another 500 are headed at the Arbor. With only a third of their forces the Arbor it will fall father. We must fight, surrender, or flee." The 35 year old urged as his 24 year old brother Duncan was yelling at a warrior wanting to surrender.

"With your brother Emmon as a member of the Rainbow Guard, Jaxson a maester of Highgarden, and the events of Oldstown and Hornhill we will not see friends in surrender. See if we can fight and win, if not Duncan will flee with your mother and the ladies. We will stay with the old warriors and provide them cover."

"Father.." Horace started but was stopped by the smile of his father.

"I am an old man who fought nobly in many wars. Perhaps my friendship with Rhaegar will earn me some favors. Now send out the scouts."

Branston did not wait for his sons retort though. Marching passing a few men he served in the rebellion with he came to the sight of his wife surrounded by all the highborn ladies. Aymee sat with her lady in wait Lina Redwyne who had just been assigned to her not one moon prior. Along with her was Allyson Norcross who was the only daughter of Ser Renly Norcross. The 17 year old who had grown a very sheltered life shivered unable to drink her poppy.

Aymee with all her ladies around her panicked looked as if she was as calm as the waves on a windless morning.

"Dear you must prepare to flee if need be. Lina will you be a brave little girl?" He asked kneeling down to eye level with the slightly shaken ten year old.

"Yes Lord Cuy, my sister wrote me saying she would not let anything happen to me and I need to meet my new nephew LittleJon. Are the bad guys headed towards my home my lord?" The little redhead asked who still had been kept in the dark about the deaths of her elder twin brothers.

Behind him Duncan was standing with a serious face. Turning around Branston nodded for him to report.

"The Bloody Skulls have just broken through the Arbor's blockade and we can see fires from the island already. Our fleet is not handling the enemy so well either, they have already captured 50 ships and sunk another 100. We have cravens sailing north abandoning the protection of our home, the banner of Dayne gives chase to them. It seems Lord Mace Redding leads the cowards and now our coast is open. Shall I take mother and the ladies through the tunnels from your solar?"

Branston listened to this chewing his lip before looking at his wife who sadly nodded.

"Aye, me and Horace will give you time to flee. Leave immediately son and take them to King's Landing. Myr if you have to from there but keep our family safe."

With father and son exchanging a hug but Duncan holding it longer he swore he saw a look of guilt cross his face for a quick second. Pushing his thoughts out they went their separate ways. Marching with his men to the bailey he saw his son organizing the captains who were ready to defend the city to the death. Opening the large gates the men numbering some 2,000 mainly of green warriors marched the streets to the docks where the fallen flags of Cuy were already on the ground from the scorpion attack. Many layed dead around them from those trampled trying to get out of the town.

Looking at the docks the Cuy ships laid broken by the large bolts or the sails were ablaze by fire arrows not allowing them to take off. Pulling past the ruined ships that were once their defenses the sails of Dayne waved proudly into the wind. Getting ready to order his men to attack the ship with their own flame arrows the order was distracted by the marching of heavily armored men walking along the stonewall. Emerging past the wall was a man in heavy armor carrying the giant of House Umber.

This distracted them enough for three or four more ships to land safely as House Umber lined up on the street facing them. Branston and Duncan gripped their swords and almost drew them when the front line of large shields split creating a pathway for three people high on horseback to ride through.

The woman on the right with heavy armor and the ugliest face he had ever seen carried a white flag of truce with her muscular arm. Her back remained straight back displaying the giant of Umber. On the otherside was a large man who looked near 40s with a heavy beard and solemn eyes bearing the fist of Glover. Finally was a young man no more than 20 with white hair and a handsome face on tan skin. Duncan recognized this man immediately as the lord to Starfell and cousin to Bran Stark; Lord Edric Dayne.

Reluctantly high on their horse Duncan and Branston walked to the center with Duncan's good brother and leader of his archers pointing an arrow at the ugly female.

"It is always nice to see a familiar face Duncan. First we were trading partners now enemies, throw your blade down and we can be allies once again." Edric said as the woman eyed the arrow being aimed at her. Doland now shivered seeing the sneer of the woman looking his way.

"I am Lord Edric Dayne and to the right of me is future Lord Ethan Glover. Apparently King Torrhen seeks to reward the man for his loyalty to his father and uncle during the rebellion. About time I say." He says slapping the man who rode south with Brandon on that fateful trip to King's Landing and with Eddard to the Tower of Joy.

Ethan said nothing but stared at the father and son.

"And the lovely lady to his right is heir to the Last Hearth, Lyanna Umber. She is as deadly as she is beautiful. I assure you making love with a warrior like her is a privilege."

Lyanna was seen rolling her eyes after sending the young lord a glare.

"You jest like this is a game young man. I have lost men I knew personally just like you will, do not insult their memory by your jokes. Now what do you have to say Lord Edric?" Branston challenged tiring of the games. The ever placid and carefree face of Edric now hardened looking at the old man across from him.

"I saw my aunt raped by our own dornishmen during Quentyn's rebellion and just found out my cousin Doran was murdered in Dragonstone while Bran is still critical. Do not tell me about this being a joke. It was not a joke when Lady Mina Tyrell sent her twin sons to Harrenhal to announce the disowning of Desmera out of the Redwyne family to the whole of court either, something about her being a traitorous whore. I assure you I find none of this funny. Throw your blade down, surrender Sunhouse to us, and give us Lina Redwyne. If these conditions are met you will not be breaking rocks in Ghaston Grey till the war is at an end."

"Why Lina? What could you want with a little girl of ten? I knew you dornish were perverts but…" Duncan started but was interrupted by the yell of Ethan.

"Was it not your son that led the attack and rape on Lord Tarly's sister? I assure you your son Emmon will receive his justice but you will receive no better deal for you and your sons. And as to Lina, Desmera misses her sister dearly and wants her safe from the war. Now throw down your blades at terms of surrender or we will acknowledge any other act as a terms of refusal." The edge in Ethan's voice even shocked Branston.

"Let us speak with our captains Lord Ethan." Branston negotiated and Ethan nodded not fully trusting the lord.

Making it back to the lines three or four captains all circled their lord.

"We left your sisters a couple hours ago and this battle would not last 15 minutes when comparing our strength. Hopefully we can stall longer though and the breaching of the castle will last near a day. Are you ready to die today Duncan?"

Son looked back towards his father with sad eyes and nodded missing his elder twin sister who had married the fox lord over Lord Jon Fossoway. Walking his horse slightly in front of the line Duncan drew his blade raising it high causing his men to cheer announcing the rejected terms of peace.

The battle did last longer, not my much. 25 minutes later Branston had his non dominant arm taken off at the elbow by Edric who moved much more gracefully than Duncan would have thought. About that same time Duncan was in an intense battle with the heir to the Last Hearth. Lyanna even with her size and bulk danced gracefully on the battlefield slaying enemies who dared interfered with their duel as if they were mere flies. She even ignored the arrow lodged into her thigh and pushed Duncan to the stonewall.

Lyanna with her large sword blocked high and brought her steel gauntlet into his face causing him to fly back into the stone. Shaken and not able to defend himself for a second Lyanna grabbed the top of his breastplate and flung the man away from the wall before slamming him harder into it again. The vibration cause pain to scream in his back and his sword to fall into the dirt. With a hard backhand slap he fell to the dirt surrounded by men of the giant.

Doland attempted to help his good brother but before he could draw back his bow a knight of Dayne stepped behind the archer with his dagger and guided the sharp blade across the throat. Ser Doland Oakheart now laid dying as the banner of his house was thrown upon him by his killer.

Duncan could only watch helplessly as the last of Doland's archers surrendered or received a sword to their chest.

"Gather the prisoners and put them on a ship. We have a castle to siege." Lyanna ordered to her men and Duncan with his armor being cut off of him could only laugh.

"You think you will capture any of my family. I assure you they are halfway to Oldstown by now. I will accept the block or the Wall along with my father but they are out of your reach." The smile on his faced turned though seeing the laugh upon hers. She did not say anything as he was dragged off now in his small clothes worrying him all the much more.

Her great uncle Hother with Mors Umber son Osric just followed the heir to the Last Hearth ready for more.

(Perspective Change)

The little girl at first was confused when the stone statue in the solar moved but seeing a long tunnel she now assumed this was their escape. Holding the letter from her sister in her hands along with a wooden carving of grapes made by her new good brother Ajax she followed Lady Cuy obediently praying she would either get to see mother or Desmera soon.

"It will be okay little one, soon we will be in Oldstown and we will bring your mother with us. I just know your mother escaped the Arbor." Aymee assured her grabbing the small hand. Walking hand in hand with her lady the group led by Ser Horace came to an opening that was used for wine storage many centuries ago. On the wall you could see bottles long since spoiled collecting spiders and webs.

Passing a few paths the group walked straight but a few jumped swearing to hear noise around them. With confidence in his voice Horace calmed them leading them to a wall he said was the exit. His mother looked at the wall confused knowing it was down the next row where the secret exit was located. Before she could say anything sounds once again came from behind them but now they had owners. Surrounding them were thirty well armed men bearing the giant breaking chains. The warriors of the house went to attack but the sound of Horace filled the air.

"Captain Lukas place your blade on the ground. We yield, do you accept our surrender?"

Aymee looked shocked at her son who betrayed her and walking through the armed men was a lad in his late teens or early twenties standing just over seven feet tall with a massive bushy beard. Duncan's wife Mansy Oakheart held onto the shoulder of their only child while the 12 year old Brandon looked ready to defend his mother.

"Aye, I Ajax Umber of the Last Hearth accept your surrender granted you hand my good sister freely and submit yourself to House Stark."

Lina now stepped forward on shaky legs looking up at the man her sister described as kind and generous and made her the wood carving in her hand. Ajax placed a soft smile on his face and knelt before her looking at the carving.

"I see you still carry that all these moons later. It warms my heart to see you hold that Lina, your sister and nephew is in Starfell and insisted on sailing south with us upon hearing you were being sent to Sunhouse. Would you like to come with me?"

She listened to the man and saw his massive hand be held out for her to grab. Calming her breaths she looked behind and saw the rest of the household minus Horace and Aymee being tied up. Now looking back into the eyes of the man she reached out grabbing his hand which he held softly.

"I am a faithful servant of House Baratheon and King Robert, I will never serve the wolf like my traitor son." Aymee now yelled getting aggressive with her captures. All it took was a nod from Ajax and his captain now tied her up and led them up towards the castle. Aymee now saw the large passageway held some 100 soldiers bearing the giant of Umber.

"I will lead House Cuy against Tyrell and Fossoway joining my sister in service to House Stark of Harrenhal. I ask that my nephew Brandon and his mother Mansy are released into my custody." Horace said dropping to his knee.

"I am no king Horace so fucking rise already but aye they will released. Come let us secure your home."

The walk back towards the solar Lina listened to Ajax talk about Littlejon who would probably grow as big as his father when all was said and done. Entering the solar they saw captains of the house organizing the siege and went to attack. Their attack stopped when seeing all the prisoners come up and Horace not in chains. Brandon unsure who was the enemy anymore simply stayed in back holding his mother's arm.

It took a couple deaths and 15 minutes but soon the gatehouse lowered the gates allowing their conquers into Sunhouse. In the great hall Aymee saw as she was being escorted out to the prison ship the stag of Baratheon being lowered and the wolf of Stark being raised.

Being dragged along the streets with the high born prisoners as if they were nothing but common cattle. Lady Alyce Graceford of Holyhall even fell in the mud but was dragged some 8 feet before she was helped up. It was said her husband had been one of the lead commanders who led the attack on Hornhill.

Reaching the dock all could only gasp at seeing the largest fire they had ever seen coming from the Arbor. It looked as if the whole of the docks and the fields had been scorched and they seemed to climb higher and higher.

On the docks after being pushed along onto a large ship that looked to be unnamed they passed by men and women bearing spears and the sigil of Dayne. A woman who looked near 50 walk towards them in light armor that had scratches all over it stepped towards them.

"My name is Allyria Sand and I am in charge of all the females on the way to Ghaston Grey. If I so as much smell trouble coming from anyone you will be whipped publicly not matter if you're a servant or the cunt queen herself. Am I clear?"

She received a few mumbles for a response but pulling a long bull whip out of her back she cracked it hard on the deck causing them to jump.

"I said am I clear?" She yelled again. This time the response was clear from the fifteen ladies and even Aymee had to shiver.

"There will be new clothes for you on a table as you enter, you will undress placing your dress, shoes, and jewelry in a bag registering it with the woman on the table to the right. Some of you will be prisoners a moon and be given back everything that gave up and other will be for longer still being given everything back. Any attempt to smuggle even the smallest earring or ring and you will cause all to be searched thoroughly and that woman will be publicly whipped. Any questions?"

No one spoke to afraid looking at the whip in her hand. They followed the female warrior down to the ship and happily saw no males there but saw the bottom had been fitted with three large cells. Inside some of the cells were already some of the female warriors that had defended the city and Aymee spotted her bastard sister drinking some water out of a canteen.

Walking to the table to the left she saw the rags they were instructed to wear and a pile of bags along with two filled canteens each. Taking the shy approach she turned towards the wall and started to undress uneasy looking up and seeing the floor above them had been cut out and above them leaning against railings were Dayne female warriors with crossbows in their hand.

Now fully nude she picked up the rag like dress that went to their knees. Placing the dress over her head and grabbing her canteen she walked over with her expensive dress in hand and waited in line behind Lady Alyce.

While in line she took the dress placing it in the bag along with her undergarments and shoes and then her earrings and finally rings. Finally she was next.

"Name?" The woman at the table asked.

"Lady Aymee Cuy."

As the woman received the bag she looked up amused.

"Sarra look we have the hostess herself. I was so glad we did not need to burn that castle of yours to the ground, it is such a beautiful home. You will thank King Torrhen personally when he allows you back into that home though, your son lost his honor in losing to Lady Lyanna and your husband lost his arm. You do not want to lose much more, trust me."

"I still am a faithful servant of ….."

"Ghaston Grey." The woman interrupted her. The now former Lady of Cuy turned into a broken quiet mouse when the guard cracked her long with on the ground causing all prisoners to jump in fear.

"When you leave your new home though and you see your true king you will cower before King Torrhen like many have before you and many more will after because if you do not I will personally whip loyalty into you."

Aymee now jumped two feet when she cracked her whip on the floor of the ship again.

"Get the fuck in there and do not start any trouble or else you will be stripted and chained down to the floor like a dog. Move!" She yelled taking the bag and placing the missive with her name on it in the bag before closing it and throwing it with the rest.

They sat there for near three hours and not one person said a thing to their neighbor. The only thing that could be heard was a Dayne guard that started singing a southern ballad about the Savage Wolf conquering Dorne. With the oars finally taking the ship into the open sea the trip was shorter than they expected since as soon as they took off they heard the yell of the oarmaster below them easing them into a dock.

Alyce and Aymee both walked towards the wall closest the docks and listened closely to the commotion out there.

"Why are you doing this to us? We are nobles." Lady Alyce asked with tears hearing more nobles both men and women being herded towards the ships. The Dayne guard lazily walked over with a broad smile on her face. Aymee look wistfully at her old friend seeing they were already breaking her, that is why they were doing this.

"Graceford, Cuy, and especially Tyrell are enemies who have yet to submit." She said with venom walking towards the cell staring at 17 year old Ellin Tyrell who had been visiting Sunhouse with her betrothed and the son of Lord Ambrose; Ser Alyn Ambrose.

Their attention was diverted by footsteps coming down the steps. Instead of the waves of prisoners like they expected two men came down with some men bearing the red ant of Ambrose. Aymee recognized the older man who wore his armor proudly with slight dings in it as the Lord of House Ambrose, Lord Arthur Ambrose. Now walking behind him was an elegant woman who she instantly recognized as the seventh child of Lord Leyton and his wife, Alysanne. Rather than the rags the nobles had been forced to wear she was in an elegant dress.

Beside them though was their only son and heir Alyn who was in the rags meant for prisoners. The handsome young man captured in the city defenses scanned the crowd until a smile fell upon his face spotting Ellinor. Walking up to her he grabbed her hand softly.

"Pledge yourself along with me to the wolf and we can be together far away from Ghaston Grey Ellinor. My father is a commander for King Torrhen so please come with me." He begged having grown close to the woman.

"But I am a Tyrell Alyn, I will probably be raped and…" She started but was soon scared back farther into her cage seeing the anger of Alysanne storm towards her.

"We are not the savages that beat my brother despite him surrendering or rape my sister in surrender. I like you Ellinor but never compare what we do to what happened with my family at our home. Thankfully Denyse was able to escape after her husband found some common sense but now it is on you to find that sense. If not I will not lose a minute of sleep knowing you are breaking rocks in Dorne."

She was calmed by the hand of her husband on her shoulder.

"King Torrhen will not punish you Ellinor for your families mistakes. If you say no now I will break the arrangement between you and Alyn and thus ending any protection we will provide."

Ellinor now looked at the lord who was to be her good father soon and back at her betrothed and recalled their rides through orchards discussing possible children names. With a soft sigh she grabbed Alyn's hand and nodded. The two couples were almost at the stairs when they were stopped by a voice coming from the cells.

Lady Alyce was grabbing onto the bars with tears rolling down her eyes. Desperation and almost a pathetic amount of inner will oozed out of her.

"Lord Ambrose please let me serve House Stark, I cannot handle Ghaston Grey. I would just die." The once proud lady of Holyhall now crumbled to the ship's floor crying. A few of the dornish guards who were born low in the social classes simply laughed seeing these respectable ladies used to five course meals in such a state. One standing on the deck above Alyce even dumped her wine on the now pathetic woman from above.

"Last I checked your husband Petyr controlled your armies so what use would we have of you?" Arthur asked walking up to her looking down at the weeping woman.

"He is of the Stormlands and he only became lord because I was the last Graceford. Take me to the gates of Holyhall and the captains will listen to me, I swear it." She begged and looked up in happy tears when the door was unlocked.

"Point out your ladies out and they will come along with you. Be sure to grab you bag on the way out."

Alyce scurried out of the cell and fell to her knees before Arthur kissing the steel greaves.

"You are now a servant of House Stark, wait till you see King Torrhen to do that." His wife jested holding out her hand which Lady Graceford accepted. They were grabbing her things when the same speech that they heard about the clothes and the bags of possessions was just wrapping up from up the stairs.

The fresh crowd of prisoners shuffled their way down the steps and the departing group stepped to the side. 40 or so ladies of the Arbor made their way to the table but who caught their attention was Lady Redwyne herself, Mina Tyrell. The woman who had her daughter insulted before all of court in Harrenhal now looked to be fresh of bruise.

"Release my cousin Ellinor and me immediately and I will make sure you Lord Ambrose do not find the block, you will receive the Wall instead." Mina said storming up to the lord her brother Mace had so much trouble controlling over the years. When Lord Hightower jumped over to support the wolf his son through marriage had been the first outside of his blood to follow bringing with him his house.

A guard bearing the sigil of Dayne backhanded her just as she reached the lord causing her to go crashing to the wooden floor. The cheek was now a bright red that was sure to swell up later.

"Lady Desmera the new lady of the Arbor does not care what happens to her mother so make sure she works for every drop of water she is to receive whether that is as a whore or labor. Tell Lady Lynda when you reach Ghaston Grey she is to be trained by the captured slaver to become a bed slave being passed around all of Ghaston Grey. She will pleasure men, women, even live stock if the customer is paying enough."

Alassane now knelt down staring into the fearful eyes of Mina.

"Mina, you and your brother have ruled the Reach with an iron fist for so long, my father and Lord Randyll will march their armies through your allies submitting or killing any that cross their way. Be sure to practice your moan." Alysanne said lightly slapping her cheek as she was ripped out of her clothes. The look of anger never left her face as Mina screamed for mercy as she thought about what House Tyrell and Redwyne did to her family.

Never looking back Alysanne left holding her husband's hand walking up the stairs with their now freed prisoners. The group watched on the docks as the fires finally started to calm behind them.

"How good of a whore do you think Lady Redwyne will make?" A voice said behind them. They turned around to see Lord Tion walking with his Bloody Skulls guard. The man nearing 40 stood alongside Alyn as a large angry man approached. Ajax Umber who rode the ship the Arbor looked ready to draw steel on the lord of Tarbeck.

"Let me correct myself, former Lady Redwyne." Tion corrected quickly realizing an angry giant is a bad thing. All calmed down hearing a grunt of acceptance from Ajax and seeing him calm down. Tion in his head thanked the gods he did not have to find out if the tales were true of Ajax able to rip whole arms off with his bare hands.

"I have known her many years, she will fight it every step of the way but once she is broken she will never be repaired." Lady Graceford replied with submission in her voice and a strange smile crossed the face of Alysanne who personally had to save Alerie and her children from being captured. Of course Arthur and Ambrose men had a big part of it but her husband happily gave his wife the credit.

"Lord Ajax of the Arbor. I take it Duncan Redwyne will become the captain of your forces." Arthur now inquired as the group walked down the docks.

"Aye he will, how many ships are being left behind Tion?"

Tion dodging a dock worker who now served Ajax and Desmera thought about the numbers in his head. Around them every available maester was healing the most basic cuts to tightly wrapping up limbs getting ready for amputation.

They saw Duncan Redwyne now running around with his forces setting up medical tents for both captive and allies.

"We will leave 200 ships at Sunhouse and 300 ships here. With the other 400 captured you have 700 to keep the Arbor in our control. I will capture as many keeps along the coast and mainly the Shield Islands but my focus is still the Westerlands. Crakenhall will the first to see my true banners. Shall we continue sending the nobles to Tor rather than Ghaston Grey? I doubted King Torrhen when he planned it thinking no nobles would be fool enough to submit before getting on the ships but I stand corrected." Tion now said looking at Alyce who was still thanking her saviors pledging herself to the wolf already.

Ajax nodded and the rest of the day was resetting up the defenses they crumbled and arranging a sound strategy to protect their new conquered lands. Three days later saw Lord Tion Tarbeck sailing north towards the bay that led to Oldstown. Three Towers and Blackcrown would feel the wrath of House Tarbeck and Reyne.

(Scene Change)

The girl walked down the halls trying to avoid the eyes watching her wishing her protection was not in the cells. The girl in the beautiful red dress and blond hair braided up walked with uneasy steps as behind the sight of Martell guards followed closely. Walking past the now opened doors she slinked quietly into the throne room where her future good mother sat rubbing her temple.

"Lord Franklyn can you tell me why House Fowler has not sent your troops yet? House Dayne stands alone protecting the Red Mountains when you look out over the damn things every day!"

Arianne now drank back her entire wine looking back at the man.

"We are still gathering our forces princess, perhaps we could offer the safety of Myrcella as an ultimatum to stop their progress through the Red Mountains." Franklyn said pointing now at Cella who received many angry looks. His twin daughter Jeyne started to walk towards her but Oberyn with his spear he just received from his own namesake moved quickly through the crowd and stood in front of her.

"If you take one more step towards my future daughter I will send you to Harrenhal to become a whore for my husband while I send your sister to be washwoman. I am sure they could use another person to clean the sheets."

Jeyne quickly walked back to her twin Jennelyn and avoid the general direction of the princess from King's Landing.

"King Torrhen's and my son have grown attached to her so we will grow to treat our southern stag with respect. Now quit being a lazy cunt and protect our home Lord Fowler, I will not ask a second time. Lord Darkstar how does the transition go in Manwoody? I know they served the captains and the people served House Manwoody for over a thousand years."

Gerold "Darkstar" Dayne now stepped forward with a little less swagger in his step than normal still waiting on word about his son in Dragonstone. Allyria Dayne also stood in the crowd not sleeping for the past three days.

"It is not seemless princess but they are learning. When your uncle moves north the captains will be ready to kill some Fossoways. We have the men now crafting spears for the dornish army. When should we…" Darkstar started but was interrupted by the door being flung open. All eyes turned to see a thin young man bearing the lilypad of Fenn. Surrounding him were two of the Kern Warriors and one looked to have a nasty cut across his face still untreated. The thing that caught everyone's attention was a one year old in his hand. Allyria immediately recognized the man as the one who fought alongside her nephew Bran saving her from the Manwoody men.

The Martell guards went to go stop the man from moving forward.

"Allow Ser Jorah by. What happened?" Arriane asked stepping off her throne. In the crowd Verona was sitting on her brother's shoulder trying to get a better view. Meanwhile Princess Ellie was holding Mors hand.

"The bastards struck us hard and fast to capture us. We had the keys to the armory so my brother Brandon got our weapons and we put up a good fight. Before Bran was captured he killed three sons of Lord Mertyns and Lord Rosby youngest son. Dirron was laying with the lady in wait to Lady Selyse when they broke the door down. He was dragged to the cells still unclothed."

Gerold now grew a look of anger at the treatment of his son as Allyria moved through the crowd now standing in the open staring at the young man. The sleeping babe shuffled slightly in his arms but still slumbered.

"Lady Shireen was bathing with Eddard here at the time and Ser Richard took his men with Doran to keep her safe. Upon entering the room Ser Cortnay's eldest son was there with 12 men ready to kill Eddard and the babe in Shireen's stomach under the order of her mother but Ser Richard and Doran slaughtered all the men. Me and Lyanna entered the room to see Ser Richard entering his blade into the downed Orlys Penrose. We did not want to leave but Shireen ran up to us with Eddard in hand and forced us to flee Dragonstone."

"Yes but what about Doran? Tell me my son lives." Allyria asked impatiently and was ready to cry seeing the look get sadder on his face.

"A mysterious woman forced us into the shadows as we exited and it was just in time as Ser Cortnay came running up with his men from Penrose. Cortnay demanded to know who killed his son but Doran took the blame. One of Ser Cortnay's men tried to finish Lady Selyse mission and kill the babe inside of Shireen but Doran tackled him to the ground. From the doorway we saw Cortnay drive his blade into the downed defenseless Doran killing him."

Allyria now leaned into her cousin shoulder and wept for her loss son.

"Is your brother okay Jorah?" Lord Trebor Jordayne asked from the crowd but Jorah only shook his head.

"Apparently before Stannis could gain control of the situation they threw him over the railings and his body hit the rocks below. The woman said they found his body and are transporting him back to the neck. Father will be so disappointed in me, I was suppose to protect him, he was my little brother." Jorah said in despair fighting the tears once again and it was Allyria who walked up to the man and gave him a hug. She lost her good daughter in childbirth and now her son. All she had was little Brandon Sand.

"Uncle Manfrey, I want you to find a bedroom to lay Eddard in with a full time attendance to watch over him. Also make sure Ser Jorah has our best remaining guest room and is provided everything he needs. Where is Lyanna, Jorah? I see no banners of Glover coming through the door." Arianne asked now rubbing the shoulders of the young man.

"She stopped in Southern Driftwood to coordinate an attack with Lord Aurane Waters. His brother Lord Monford just escaped Driftwood with his sons Daemon and Laenor and is there as well. I will join them soon, just wanted to give little Eddard to his grandmother."

"How was Lord Bran Jorah? Was he treated well last time you saw him?" Trebor asked walking forward.

"Bran was in critical condition last I heard. We attempted to rescue him but too many guards near by. The woman that snuck us out in the night said a bandage was wrapped around his face but that is all I know."

"Sylva Santagar step forward." Arianne boomed and a 20 year old beautiful dornishwoman stepped forward with tan skin and a freckled face.

"House Santagar was one of the conspirators against my rule and sided strongly with Quentyn. With no punishment ever made by my husband I have been looking for a suitable arrangement. House Santagar will honor House Fenn with the return of Eddard Baratheon with a betrothal between you and Ser Jorah Fenn."

The lord of Spottwood Ser Symon Santagar steps forward angry.

"How dare you take away my heir and only daughter. I have been grooming her to take my household over and now you do this. The reason we followed your brother is exactly for this reason "Princess" Arianne." He sneered towards her but was soon on the ground as a spear struck his stomach taking out the air from his lungs. He was now flung back as the spear struck this throat. He looked up and saw the 10 year old Oberyn Snow looking down at him with a look of anger and a spear to his throat. Mors stepped forward feeling brave.

"You will respect my mother or Obie will spill your blood and your daughter will be made a servant ordered to clean it up and more messes like it for the rest of her natural life."

Many who only saw the heir of Sunspear as the child playing warrior was impressed. Arianne smiled and walked up to her son playing with his hair as he held his look on the downed knight.

"Please Prince Mors, there will be no need for that. I would be happy to wed a noble knight such as Ser Jorah. May I have my leave with him and get to know him more?" Sylva pleaded fearing her father's sharp tongue would get him killed.

Mors surprised the question was directed towards him looked up towards his mother who looked down on his smiling and nodded. He waited a few more seconds but no response from his mother he knew it was his time to shine.

"Yes you may Lady Sylva. Obie release him and there will be no words of discontent from you good ser or the gods will not hear your prayers."

Sylva gracefully walked towards her now betrothed who had an apologetic look on his face but she knew his noble nature would never abuse her so she would calm his mind later relieving his guilt. The new couple walked out arm and arm while her father stood up angry being shown up by a ten year old and stormed out the other exit.

"Allyria I want you to watch over Eddard until his parents are free. I will sent a missive to Dragonstone and King's Landing demanding the body of Doran for proper burial but as you can see lords and ladies the war is upon us. Shall we give my Aunt Elia the justice she deserves?"

Cheers range through the halls and she walked out with her son and nephew. They passed by Cella and Mors grabbing her hand she was forced to follow. The group made it to the garden where the blood oranges were almost ripe upon the trees.

Sitting there was the mother of her newest adopted daughter, Reyna. The woman had agreed to never acknowledge little Barbery Sand but still remained as a retainer for House Martell. She was currently filling the glasses of wine seeing her princess come. Nearby her two brothers were lounging around looking almost too comfortable.

Arianne walked up to the woman with bright red lipstick and was nearly assaulted by her lips but embraced the lips nonetheless. Behind her Mors was pulling the seat out for Cella as some of the dothrakis bearing the sigil of Martell walked by. One man named Rakharo who had been one of Drogo's bloodriders and commanders walked by with the princess he had grown to admire. She was beautiful but also a strong leader. He was even impressed by her son in court a few minutes prior.

Looking across the courtyard she saw the two brothers rise nervously at the sight of them and breaking away from the kiss Reyna almost looked nervous. Arianne went to question why but Reyna was already walking quickly out of the courtyard.

Arianne looked down at her son feeling her legs get weak and her mind get light before she collapsed onto the stone. Mors and Oberyn soon circled her in concern and the brother Rey and Roy started drawing their swords walking towards the young prince. Actually it seemed as if men who were dressed as guards were starting to turn towards the princess and the children.

Spotting the deception Rakharo ordered his archers to let loose on the false guards now pulling their blades as Arianne seemed to fight for her breath and Mors was in tears begging for her to breathe.

The guards not expecting the dothrakis patrol nearby were quickly slaughtered and even Roy and Rey were captured with major wounds to them. By the time Rakharo reached the boy and his mother Arianne was already looking up at the sun dead.

Lord Jordayne hearing the commotion ran out with Jordayne guards.

"Send your men to protect my siblings Trebor. I want that whore dead Rakharo!" Mors screamed with a mix of tears and anger. Trebor not one to question a Stark ran out of the courtyard leaving a few men to protect his prince while they ran towards the apartments.

The rest was a blur but soon the maester forced milk of the poppy down both Oberyn's and Mors throat. They fought the effect but soon Allyria holding both boys they both fell asleep.

The sun shined bright through the room and the boy of 10 stirred. Having a bad dream the young man stretched out his arms but was surprised opening his eyes Allyria sat holding his sister Princess Ellaria in her arms. There was a small cut across her cheek and what looked to be a busted lip. The normally playful Lewyn sat on the ground with his sister Barbery quiet handing the smiling girl toys.

"You are awake young prince. You have been out three days." Allyria Dayne said walking towards the bed placing his sleeping sister under the covers forcing him to share.

"It wasn't a dream?" He said sadly. A tear fell when she saw her shaking her head.

"House Wells did not expect Rakharo and his dothraki to be in Sunspear or else you and your brother would be dead as well. We have all the members except Lord Lewyn Wells and the assassin herself. Ser Jorah is personally leading a group of men with Lord Trebor as we speak. Come get dressed, you must say goodbye to your mother."

Numbly the boy got out of bed and obeyed Allyria. In his court tunic he was met by his brother Oberyn who embraced him with a hug.

"We will make them rue the day Prince Mors became Prince of Dorne brother. I will follow our enemies to the gates of hell for you." Oberyn declared.

Nodding both boys walked down the hallways where the mood was somber and a joke would have made it even worse. Making it to the sept all eyes turned towards him as on the main stage was the body of his mother in her finest dress. She looked as beautiful as the day she gave him a proud look in court. Walking up to her he saw Prince Oberyn had arrived from the Red Mountains a few hours prior.

"We will not rest until those bastards are in custody Mors. She was so proud of you, both of you in fact. Do not misplace her pride and do what you must young man. Lord Darkstar will lead the southern attack and I will be here ruling in your steed." Oberyn informed him and walked away meeting his lover and four youngest daughters at the end. His new born boy Torrhen Sand sat in his mother's arms smiling seeing his father walk up.

"I will make you proud mother, I swear it on the old gods."

(Perspective Change)

The plan had been perfect but the whore beside him had to mess it up not spotting the dothraki in the courtyard. The man now screamed as he lost his footing and started choking trying to find his feet. The steel clashed around his neck kept threatening to drag him through the sand as Sunspear came into the distance. At least he was dressed, that is more than he could say for the whore Reyna who walked next to him.

They passed a small village that had been sure to throw everything from horse shit, rocks, blood oranges, and even bloody clothes at them. The man on horseback bearing the three black lily pads of Fenn dragged her as if she was a piece of cattle. Barefooted she yelled at every sharp rock she stepped on and even was beat when she walked to slow.

The gates of Sunspear opened up and the sight he was greeted with his brother Troy's head on a spike along with all those who were his retainers. Stumbling past the spear that held his uncle's head he was dragged to the throne room where the ten year that should have died as well sat. Rey and Roy looked to be beaten within an inch of their lives causing Reyna to weep.

"You weep for them but you do not weep for my mother. No killer's remorse. Tell me did House Lannister promise you anything in return for the death of my mother?" Mors asked coldly as Cella was standing to the side just below the throne and Ser Arys Oakheart with his white cloak was chained amongst the other prisoners.

Panicking she nodded causing fear to overwhelm Cella.

"Princess Cella and Ser Arys told me I would receive safe passage and my brothers a lordship in the Riverlands. I intended to grab them as well but plans had to be changed. Please Prince Mors forgive me, I did not want to do it but Lord Wells made me." She now fell to her knees crying.

"You lying cunt! You said House Lannister would raise me to Prince of Sunspear. Please this is just a misunderstanding."

Mors looked over at Cella who lowered her head in submission praying to the gods she had a head by the end of the night.

"I Prince Mors Martell son of King Torrhen Stark and Princess Arianne Martell hereby sentence you to…"

The court held their breaths and and even Cella started to cry a little knowing she deserved no kindness after his family had treated her so warmly from the beginning.

"Have a wonderful dinner with me tonight and a trip to the Water Gardens tomorrow. Prince Oberyn said he would cover for us while we get away from this place for a few days."

Shock graced her pretty face and she looked up at her betrothed. He grabbed her hand with care and kissed it before turning back to the naked whore.

"I know you sent a missive to King's Landing and received none in return, although received one from the false dragon and my uncle. You three even planned to use House Wells as a scapegoat for the murder. Prince Oberyn can you please have Rey and Roy placed on a crucifix on the tallest dune over looking Sunspear and bury this whore up to her neck facing them. Let the scorpians or the heat kill her, I do not really care which does it."

Upon the nod from Oberyn Rakharo gladly had his men drag all three of them away while they were screaming for mercy. Reyna bit her dothraki guard's nose but received a quick beating resulting in two broken ribs before being dragged out by her hair. A look of almost fear from all the dornish lords and ladies went to the throne where Mors act like he did not see it.

"I thank you Prince Mors for understand…" The disgraced lord started off but was soon cut off by the fist of Rakharo. The man tasted his blood in every breath.

"The women in your house including your wife and three daughters will be sent to Ghaston Grey to be trained to be whores and all the men will lose their head. For approving of the plan to murder my mother I take your head myself."

Lord Franklyn Fowler held his twin daughters close knowing with the insults they gave House Martell and Mors betrothed personally it could easily been them joining the three women in Ghaston Grey. The once defiant House Santagar now lowered their head in submission as Sylva moved closer to her betrothed hoping to be wed by nightfall for the protection alone with a loyal Stark supporter.

Before all of court Lewyn Wells was forced to his knees and mustering courage up he leaned forward accepting death. Closing his eyes he heard the unsheathing of a sword and the small footsteps of a 10 year old.

Feeling the light tap of the steel he knew this was the first man the young prince was ever going to kill.

"Strike hard, sure, and fast on an execution boy. Your father has executed thousands like this. I really should feel honored, first kill of the Sand Wolf." Lewyn said smirking. Another jest never came out of his mouth as the "Sand Wolf" brought down the blade onto his neck. The valyrian blade gifted to him by his father sliced right through the head doing all the work.

Mors stumbled slightly back watching the head roll away. Prince Oberyn had taken the blade back and Mors putting on a strong face walked out the exit with Cella and Oberyn running after him. It was three days later that his mind finally registered the kill before the heart tree at the Water Gardens.

Cella simply held his hand in sympathy as tears fell from his eyes praying to the gods he made his ancestors proud.

(Scene Change)

From the windows the flames were rising and the passing steps sounded like horse hoofs rather than those of men. The little girl terrified held onto her stuffed bunny as tears ran down her face. It took her mother five times before the shaking got the scared child's attention.

"Hide under the bed right now." She shooed the child under the bed and just as the shadows covered her three of the largest men the little girl had ever seen stormed in with smiles on their face. She watched as the largest man raped and killed her mother while another took the knife and stabbed her younger brother over and over.

Closing her eyes tightly hoping the mean men wouldn't find her a hand wrapped around her leg tightly dragging the girl from underneath the bed. She was about to cry and call for her daddy when the door was slammed open and a strange man with a very large blade and a short beard came in with a shocked look on his face.

The man grabbing her leg did not have time to turn around before the sword pierced his chest from behind causing him to lax his grip. The man who raped her mother attempted to attack her rescuer but with his speed the evil man was soon dead.

As he approached she wanted to run back under the bed but knew she would never be safe. The man with a kind tone in his voice finally calmed her down and soon she was passed off to a man slightly smaller than the evil man.

The kind large man surrounded by even more large mean bearing what looked to be a man on their chest soon ran down the side entrance and passed right by a massive smiling man in the courtyard. On his helm were large antlers and in his hands was a war hammer some of her daddys friends carried.

The smile slightly faltered as they passed in the courtyard but the large man carrying her did not allow the look to linger as he mixed his men with men carrying a flag with a white dog on it. She looked back and saw that the joyous man kept looking back eyeing her as well but shrugged his shoulders and walked towards her home in the Red Keep.

It was 30 minutes later after navigating the streets and as the man put it "dodging those damn lions" that she was finally on a carriage with a hand maiden and try as she might a deep slumber soon found her.

It was three days later on their travels north that they met up with her savior with the short beard once again but now instead of the kinds eyes she saw before there was a hollowness to them. Then she saw something that she would have never expected; the large man with the even bigger beard and voice cried.

He punched the wall of the inn they were staying at over and over again. Every time his fist made contact he would simply say "Why you Lyanna". After a minute or so of this with his hand bloody the man simply laid down when her Uncle Arthur came up to her with a strange black haired baby in his hand.

The trip north Arthur told her what happened with her father and the short bearded man told her about her new home. Passing by forrest and hearing wolves the little girl cried herself to sleep wishing her mother was there.

Finally after they passed a blockade with a man bearing a deer on his tunic they passed under a castle that looked to act as a bridge as well. As they passed through the bailey they came to a stop and peaking through the drapes Rhaenys spotted an elderly man bringing out a little girl who looked no older than her and the man with the short beard looked offended at the mentioning of someone name Torrhen and Rodwell being married off to the little girl. Thankfully as some ugly men bearing a castle with two towers on their chest were approaching her carriage with her father's friends hiding inside with her the man waved the caravan on out the otherside.

Finally they entered the North according to Ser Arthur and were soon in Winterfell. Approaching the large castle and entering the large doors she saw a boy a couple years older than her but his attention was not on the arriving party, rather the cart they were pulling with the body of the woman named Lyanna.

Looking into his eyes unlike most children their age she did not see life dancing across his gaze. Rather in the boy's eyes she saw something that she had felt for the past week; dead.

As the boy looked at her she tried to focus on his glance but the more she tried the less she saw. Soon Rhae shot out of her bed with sweat coming down her forehead with a concerned Ser Arthur by her side. The crying of three one year old babies soon filled the room as it rocked creaked from the rocking of the ship.

"You crying in your sleep Rhae. Your three little ones woke up 15 minutes ago but you slept through their crying." He told his queen and saw the black haired Rhaella being taken from her crib by Sylvia. The babe now had calmed down as Mya picked up both Lyanna and Rhaegar.

"Can you take them to the galley? I will be right there." Rhae request after letting out a loud yawn and gaining her senses. The now 20 year old natural mother of four watched as her children and Ser Arthur departed the room.

It was 20 minutes later and in a modest grey dress and her hair loosely bunned that Rhae emerged in the galley to see Rhaegar sitting on Ser Arthur's lap eating some of the blueberries on his plate.

Lord Boldfox whose men would act as her personal security force once they landed stood upon seeing and pulled out a chair for her to sit in. As soon as she took the seat next to his wife Gwyn her Lady in Wait Mya came up with her breakfast already made.

"Are we nearing our destination?" Rhae asked receiving Rhaella who looked ready to fall asleep again.

"Aye Your Grace, White Harbor is less than a day away. Soon you will be reunited with your husband and Prince Bennard."

(Scene Change)

The ground shook as nearly 8,000 souls marched forward forcing the peasants carrying grains and such to move to the side. Many of the smallfolk children looked up at the tan warriors with blue face paint in amazement. It was the sight in the middle of the pack that caught their attention though. High upon a fierce looking horse with a long bushy beard and a nasty scar across his eyes the peasants all dropped to their knee seeing the Savage Wolf himself.

Marching to his right was a man that had a short beard and similar face, rather than the pale face of the north though his was tan and could only be described as handsome. That man sending a quick wave to them to rise was having a bad day.

Looking behind him his wife who sat in the carriage holding little Randyll Stark had fresh tears running down her face after reading a book given to her by Samwell. Her mother who rode with her tried to comfort her but it was no good.

"Ser Arthur, are we sure about them attempting to betray us? I have my men ready to move." A voice riding up to him said as his cousin rode up to teach his daughter Domina to ride better within a formation. Domina who rode with the still bruised Daario watched every move of those warriors around her and even had a training arakh on her hip.

"Aye Karlo, the cunts look to catch us off guard. Honestly Torr did not want them to keep their lands anyways so it makes it so much easier. You know where to take your men?" Arty asked of the dothraki recently raised up now lord of the almost finished Oldcastle in the Riverlands.

"The village of Riversbend, about 1,000 Lannister men acting like traveling mercenaries. The fools will all die for their trickery. Especially their leader Ser Stafford. What about north of the river? The old fool used nearly 4,000 of his own men to trap us at the twins."

"Maege has command of the Wolf Pack and they will slaughter every single person carrying a blade. Now we still have another days ride to discuss strategy, tell me how does Alora Sandsteed sound? All you have to do is ask Torrhen."

Karlo put on a bright blush thinking about the woman who attempted to tame his heart like the zorse he was high upon.

"When the war calms down I will ask her but until then distractions only get us killed."

"Oh my friend you are already very distracted. Family and the ones we love will always distract us. Knowing the treatment my brother had to endure at the hands of his good father sickens me and I want nothing more to ride to Dragonstone and kill every last person who cause my brother pain but it is how we deal with those distractions that make us."

The duo now rode in silence with only the sound of Bennard riding on his pony giving a motivational speech to the other children as Drogo with a strange dedication much like Asheffi to his father rode by his side. The dothraki child kept looking at his father riding with his war paint on trying to emulate his stance, even holding one hand on the reins and the other on his wooden arakh. The children who sat on the wagon were listening closely to their future king as if the horse was the Wolf Throne and Bennard was addressing court.

Eventually in the far distance the Twins could be seen jetting into the air and the smell of the river hit them. All it took was a simple hand up by their king and the whole caravan stopped all at once. Quiet whispers echoed through the line as King Torrhen remained still. It was only when a strange rider from the west approached wearing a black hood that he moved slightly out of formation. The strange figure rode up to him and whispered something into his ear and rode off east. Drogo saw his khal simply wave his hand and both his father and Lord Karlo rode up to him.

"Children, brave you must be. The eyes of war you will see." His mother said riding up to Bennard and Drogo who were wondering what was going on.

"Different light you will see your father in Ko Bennard, do not be fearful of your father though. It is the path of the warrior."

Even more confused Bennard now saw Artos and Dawn emerge from the forest with fresh blood over them. What they did not know was that it was Frey scouts who had got to close. By their masters now the caravan started moving with the women and children slowly getting separated from the main warriors and at the lead of them was Ser Arthur surround them with nearly 3,000 men bearing the wolf of Stark.

At the front formation Addrivo rode alongside Asheffi who shared his smile of the upcoming events. Soon they would shed the first blood of their khal's conquest of the whole of Westeros. A sharp whistle by Torrhen caused Karlo to break off with some 1,500 dothrakis to the west. Just as they disappeared from sight a welcoming party bearing the sigil of Frey came over the hill.

The leader of the party had a bright smile on his face surrounded by what looked to be some 5 cousins or brothers.

Ser Walder Black led the group while the rotund and foolish looking Rhaegar Frey attempted to keep pace. Coming to the lead group they were halted violently as Artos let out a fierce bark nearly dropping Ser Symond Frey on his ass.

"Give us passage through your gates Frey. I am needed home." Torrhen told them trotting up clearly annoyed by their presence.

Walder eyed the group noticing the women and children did not come but knew that mattered little once the Lannister reinforcements from the south came.

"You have crossed our bridge many times through the years Lord Stark, tell me why this time would be any different when it comes to speaking with my father? Each time you refuse and each time you travel three extra days going through the swamps. This is quite a large group to march through your swamps. Please follow me and meet with my father so we can discuss marriages. I assure you we have some wonderful brides for Bennard or Rodwell."

Both men eyed each other for a while before Torrhen nodded and marched forward with his men and wolf.

"Please no wolf and your men are not necessary, we are no savages." Rhaegar spat at them and shuttered when a low menacing growl was directed his way. Torrhen sitting on his horse could only laugh.

"I will not bring Artos into the castle but my men will stay in the gatehouse. I grew up knowing the Frey's honor is not worth the cunt hairs on a King's Landing whore. Now let us ride."

(Perspective Change)

The frail plain woman sat high in her room in the east tower watched as in the bailey her husbands sons and grandsons all waited to be remembered in history. The 10 year old Cersei Frey walked up to the window and saw her father Raymund ordering the archers to hide from sight. Joyeuse Erenford turned her head slightly hearing some footsteps approaching her from behind.

With a smile smile she greeted her brother and heir to Erenford, Walder. Beside him was Roslin who at 20 was absolutely gorgeous.

"Ah sister I see you have the best seat in the house, soon your husband the Lord of the Crossing will go down in history as the most brilliant man in the seven kingdoms."

He greeted her and gave her a hug.

"Please tell me the plan dear brother? Our reputation here at the Twins is not the most honorable and the wolf conquered Dorne when Targaryen could not, call me paranoid."

Cersei now was waving down to her father even though the man had no chance in seeing it.

"Simple we allow the savage nobles to cross and trap them on the bridge. We attack them from both keeps with Lannister reinforcements and your husband gets Riverrun. Quite simple actually. All we need to do is hope father moves quickly from our home with the Lannister reinforcements. Now do not worry so much dear sister."

"Lady Joyeuse, what will happen to us if the plan fails?" Roslin asked seeing the bailey down below clear. Joyeuse simply smiled and parted her hair and waddled the three steps to her parting her hair.

"We will not fail my dear. Do you see your brother Benfrey down there?" She pointed to a 20 year old man commanding a group of soldiers mainly consisting of the sworn house of Frey, Haigh. Her brother a man near 23 stood tall and confident.

"With that confidence we cannot lose Lady Roslin. Do not believe all the tales you hear from the traveling merchants. The bite of the wolf is nowhere as bad as they say, it is all bark. Now let us watch the show."

Roslin gave a soft smile nodding looking out the window. The daughters of House Frey all along the tall tower had their heads poking out of various rooms facing the bailey as well. The gate to the bridge was still down but the sounds of the massive gate allowing entrance into the bailey could be heard turning, slowly the steel gate was opened and Ser Black Walder strode in high on his horse with a few men in massive steel armor and the helm of a wolf. Then they saw him.

Surround to his left by a massive black wolf that looked ready to strike at any moment and a woman with a strange curved blade on her hip and blue face paint on they saw King Torrhen him himself. The wolf king eyed the bailey all around him and even carried his gaze up their tower sending shivers down her spine when their eyes met.

From far away it looked as if Tywin Frey was trying to wave the wolf into the great hall where her husband sat waiting but he did not move. Concern struck those in the bailey but soon what sound like 1,000 horse hoofs were heard approaching the entrance. From the entrance strange tan warriors on horseback with the same blue face paint as the woman came roaring in screaming an angry sounds.

That is when they saw the king strike. Jumping off the horse quickly he captured the element of surprise slicing his blade through the head of Tywin as he was distracted. Seconds later pandemonium struck as those archers released deadly accurate strikes to the upper levels dropping Frey archers by the 20s.

From below you could hear daughter of old man Walder and now Lady Vypren, Lythene Frey scream as she watched her husband be torn apart by the massive black wolf. Lucias Vypren missing his arm tried to crawl away but was trampled by a horse ridden by the heir to the Twins Ser Stevron Frey. He was attempting to escape out the castle but the body of Lucias caused him to go flying off his horse onto the hard stone. Joyeuse could only watch helplessly as the woman in blue face paint circled the man smiling since he landed near the king. He reached up for mercy but with a single swipe lost his head.

All around her sobbing was heard as all the Frey women saw their husbands, brothers, fathers, and cousins be slaughtered as if they were mere sheep. Joyeuse had enough when she saw the wolf king kill Aenys, Aegon, and Petyr Frey in three on one combat. Petyr was crawling away and the man drove his sword into the back of him killing the 16 year old. Black Walder seeing his younger brother get slaughter ran towards the king for revenge. His vengeance ended when a dornishwomen with a long spear and silver cape jumped out of nowhere and drove her spear through the thin armor of Walder. He attempted to raise his blade to her but received an arrow to the back of his skull.

"The castle is lost, Walder I want you to gather the ladies and we will wait in the highest room of the castle and pray to the maiden the Lannister forces come." She told her brother and heir to House Erenford. He saluted her and ran off with his guards from their home. Rallying the females together in the room after watching the Savage Wolf march into the keep she led cousins and servants alike leading them higher and higher till they were in the massive room Lord Walder himself once housed until the gout stopped him from climbing the stairs.

They waited for nearly 20 minutes but soon the door crashed open and the Frey guards all readied their blades until Walder Erenford stumbled in with a large gash across his chest and three arrows in his back. Quickly she ran towards her brother who fell over dead onto a bear carpet.

Walking in behind was one of the Ice Warriors, then two, then three. Soon 20 warriors lined the exit and windows surrounding the occupants. They spread apart for a smaller warrior with a smaller frame. Taking off the wolf helm they saw it was a female captain smiling at them.

"I am Seryna Hestar, Captain of the Ice Warriors. Your home now belongs to the wolf. I would hate to chain you all up especially since there are so many young children here but I will if anyone gets any ideas of escape. Am I clear?" She yelled and Joyeuse stood up and walked towards her.

"I am Lady of the Crossing and I demand a fair…." She started off but found herself on the ground after Seryna backhanded her. Joyeuse rubbed her bruised cheek as Roslin now ran up and held onto her hoping the child in her belly was still okay.

"The crossing does not belong to House Frey anymore. King Torrhen has already declared a new lord of the crossing you little cunt so do not demand anything. Jorah this one will give us trouble, make sure she is chained up." Seryna ordered and walked out.

The scared women and children soon followed in a line looking at all the dead bodies as they passed. Walking through the bailey they saw carriages now full of people and a tan warrior with two swords at his hip. He looked to be directing the group when it came to settling the Twins, Joyeuse even heard someone call him "Ser Arthur".

Making their way to the throne room her husband had controlled for the past nearly 70 years Joyeuse saw nearly all the Frey son's and grandsons kneeling chained up against the wall while her husband was sprawled out on the ground clearly in pain.

"Ah I see how you treat an old man, the rumors are true there is nothing but savages to the north of us." Walder spat at the man sitting in his throne. The king did not look insulted by the comment, rather he talking with a little girl sitting on his lap. Looking into her eyes and loss of color her blindness was clear.

Their conquers looked up at the throne with great admiration while the conquered looked up in fear or anger.

"Father says a card cheat in Wolf Haven has more honor than a Frey. I honestly think that is an insult on the card cheat comparing him to your family." A little girl of no more than 11 said. A large dothraki standing next to what looked like his wife just laughed while the king who was laughing at a joke by his 10 year old daughter looked up and glared at her. The 11 year old who was standing before all of court shrunk inside her skin.

"Did you receive permission to speak before court Domina? Apparently the belt is not getting through to you so I guess I must take away your combat training as punishment. Lord Poole you are to stop training her immediately until I tell you she has served her punishment."

The girl much to the amusement of the conquerors turned into dread as she started to apologize before all of court.

"Fine but you are not a mere child anymore Domina, your punishments will start matching your offenses. You carry royal blood, we do not have the room for games in court. Now help your sister down the steps so we can leave this fucking place already."

Domina obeyed instantly grabbing her sister's hand and helping her down the steps. Once Abbi was next to her sister Josie the former lord of the crossing was thrown before the throne into kneeling position.

"Heh, you think you have us beat pup. Soon you will be kneeling before me begging for mercy." Lord Walder roared spitting as he spoke. Torrhen simply smiled and wave his hand towards the side entrance. Out from the side came a large dothraki teen holding two heads and Maege Mormont holding two helds as well.

"May I present to you accompanied by Lord Karlo Sandsteed, Ser Stafford Lannister and Lord Weyland Erenford. With Lady Maege Mormont we have Ser Emmon Frey husband of Lady Genna Lannister and finally Ser Andrey Charlton. We would present the rest of the bodies but the corpses are probably already being burnt."

Joyeuse stared at the head of her father who planned to the lead the southern assault with Ser Stafford in horror. She fell to the ground and started cried.

"Ah what is this your 8th Lady of the Crossing you old fuck? You must be Lady Joyeuse Erenfold. I would say it was a pleasure to meet you but I am guessing it only goes one way."

Laughs now rippled through the hall.

"I demand a trial by combat pup, heh you and your northern honor must give it to me." The 90 year old man below the seat said.

"Just like you would give me and my men a trial by combat after you slaughtered my whole family and children. No Walder you do not deserve the honor of a trial by combat. Prepare the gallows for all those that planned this attack Addrivo."

Roslin hearing this ran forward with tears running down her face and threw herself at the feet of King Torrhen. She pissed herself hearing the growl of Artos who sat to his right with still fresh blood but remained in place.

"Please King Torrhen do not punish my brother Perwyn. I will take his place in the rope but my brother was innocent. He did not want to even follow our cousins so they threw him in the cells." She now was kissing his boots never raising her head.

"Was Perwyn found in the cells Lord Cerwyn?"

His old mentor and lord to the south of Winterfell stepped forward nodding.

"After we conquered the castle across the river and crossed the bridge my men inspected the cells and found him and his brothers Willamen and Olyvar locked up. They plead their innocence upon releasal but we still chained them up just incase they were not in their for being to drunk."

Torrhen now threw his head back and laughed shocking his captives.

"Uncle Eddard threw me more than once in the cells in that state. Apparently when I drink I like to fight any man near me and fuck any beautiful maiden around."

Maege now stepped forward. "So I take it take out the kegs Your Grace and bring this lovely Frey up to your room? You know they now call you Torrhen the Conquer and even renamed the years TC starting this cycle."

Torrhen now stood from his throne laughing looking down at the woman still on her knees and at all the captives that were deemed innocent.

"Perwyn, you still have 14 cousin that may get off on charges mainly these lovely ladies sharing your blood. It will not be said King Torrhen slaughter women and children. This is Addrivo of House Addrivo and his heir Drogo Addrivo, House Frey will be given the old keep of House Erenford and you will become a minor house to Addrivo. Is this understood?" Perwyn fell to his knees and nodded.

Roslin hearing her brother's acceptance was shocked to see the king's hand extend to her to help her off the ground. Taking the hand she rose and stared up at the king scared.

"Your sister will become the servant to my wife and if any member of House Frey ever gets the strange idea to rebel against House Stark I will slaughter all the men of your house and send out the women to become servants to nobles. We also know how some nobles treat their servants. Am I clear?" He growled now grabbing the hand of Roslin and escorting her down the steps, the message to Perwyn was quite clear.

"Yes Your Grace, House Frey will forever be the servants of House Addrivo of the Twins and House Stark of Harrenhal." The man pledged and with a nod Addrivo ascended the steps yelling out orders to his men to get the Twins back in order.

Still gently holding Roslin's hand gently he walked towards the exit stopping before Joyeuse and Cersei. Cersei seeing Artos approach cowered behind Joyeuse.

"Do not be scared little one, he is a mighty beast but he only attacks those who seek me and my family harm. What is your name?" Finally releasing the hand of Roslin he knelt down to her level and heard Josie and Domina approaching arguing about the best weapon.

"Cersei Frey, daughter of Ser Raymund Frey. This is my sister Serra and my other sister Sarra. They are twins Your Grace." She pointed to two pimply 15 year old twins who looked terrified. He simply smiled at her.

"You know I have a sister named Sarra and funny enough she is a twin as well. My other sister is named Lyarra though but you love your sisters very much I imagine. How would you like to help them out and all three of you get to leave the Twins and Riverlands?"

Cersei looked up at her mother Beony Beesbury who nodded quickly.

"Dacey I want you to get a new carriage for Lady Beony and her children. Her cousins will be able to join the Ice Warriors if they are strong enough and her daughters will be able to flee the memory of the Riverlands. I know I saw a couple men bearing the Beesbury sigil in the prisoners lineup."

"You are too kind Your Grace but what do you require in return?" She asked holding the shoulders of her young children Tywin and Jaime.

"Ah you see we can help each other out Lady Beony. Your daughter here will become friends with my daughter Domina here since she needs some other influences besides warriors. Serra and Sarra will go to Ghaston Grey and become Lady in Wait for my sister Lynda who is currently running the prison. You my dear though will help me most of all." He now offered his elbow which she hesitantly took and the five of her children and Roslin followed him out to the bailey away from the screams of Lord Walder Frey being dragged away.

"Your family is just up the Honeywine River just between Oldstown and Brightwater Keep. You are going to convince your father Lord Warryn Beesbury that Honeyholt will look better with a direwolf banner rather than the stag. In return your husband gets sent to the Wall rather than the block even though he was the main commander behind my family's death and your whole family earns the name Beesbury."

"My father will never listen to me when it comes to surrendering the castle. He…"

"Sold you to Walder Frey for what 1,000 dragons? I joke about selling my daughter Domina for 900 to rile her up but would never do it. Now if your father was so inclined to deny me your former home by force I may need a new more loyal lord of Honeyholt, how about one named Tywin?"

Beony now stopped in her tracks and looking down at her 8 year old son.

"Also once I control Oldstown I could convince the maesters to give your son Robert a easier path to more chains gaining more respect, I mean two chains after all the work he has done. Not to mention your second oldest Malwyn who is what still an apprentice of alchemy in Lys? I happen to know a few masters of alchemy who work directly with Archon Horo who could be convinced to take him on as their apprentice."

"How do you know all this about my family? My son only just sent me a missive last moon about having trouble finding a master alchemist to serve."

Torrhen only laughed and almost dragged her along back towards a carriage Arthur was directing his men to clean up the bodies.

"Close your eyes children and grab your mother's hand." He said softly to the three small children as from behind him with Obara protecting them Domina walked out with Josie, attached to her hand Abbi followed. They nodded and obeyed.

"It is my business to know my enemy, just like I know it was Lord Bolton that looked to clean up the pieces taking Winterfell for his own. But that is now in the past and Roose is now in chains. I know you hated your good father Walder, especially since there was no upward movement on your family. That can change if you accept my friendship."

Beony now looked down at her children and nodded.

"I agree with your terms. Little Bee I want you to get to know Domina over there, she is going to become your friend." She pointed to the girl with the plain face and long black hair now striking a straw dummy with her sword. Cersei looked over and gulped before nodding and walking over.

"Now let us go to the carriage and wait."

They sat there for an hour while Addrivo got his new house in order and the Bolton captains were marched by in chains. Domeric being Torrhen's cousin and loyal commander had earned the right to ride his horse back and explain if he had any part in while his father rode the prison transport north.

Soon Sarra was ready and all the Ice Warriors under the command of her betrothed Daario were lined up ready to march. Then they marched north.

The trip took two days and the complaining of the pregnant Talla could be heard calling for her husband every second and Beony and her children were relieved to be free of the Twins and the memories that lingered there.

As the sun was lowering on the second day Little Bee riding behind the saddle of Domina opened her mouth in awe seeing the large Winter's Town coming up. Torrhen's Hol where they stayed the night prior impressed her but seeing the massive old castle at the end of the street she pestered Domina with non stop questions.

As Torrhen walked the streets of Winter's Town the guards walking with their Stark shields took out their blades and hit the blades on the steel shield in unison. All looked up in shock as Winterfell came into view and on top of the broken tower perched was a creature they only heard about from the stories as kids. The black dragon Torrgon let out a mighty roar that shook the ground. The roar was joined by two other dragons and soon the howls of Artos, Dawn, Nymeria, Princess, and Kern.

The large gate opened up and standing in the bailey in a gorgeous silver dress with her hair braided back was Rhaenys holding her twins Rhaella and Lyanna. Bennard seeing his mother rode his pony faster but soon got off his horse and ran as fast as his little legs would take him into her arms. Rodwell and Drogo tried to keep up.

Torrhen smiling dismounted his horse and first past his wife Lyra for which he gave a kiss and hug to his sons Joer and Torrhen. Then Val who he also gave a kiss to and on her stomach. Then came Alerie who stood in her beautiful red dress and after kissing her he gave his 5 year daughter Aurora a sloppy kiss on her cheek causing her to laugh.

Finally he came to the love of his life just between Ser Ryon Boldfox, Sylvia, and her uncle Ser Arthur. The one that confused him though was a strange beautiful woman who had violent beautiful red hair. Soon his thoughts were lost as Rhaenys who handed her children off pounced on her husband's lips melting into them.

Breaking away the widest smile crossed his face.

"I have missed you so much love and was so worried about you when you wrote of the ritual. From the guest on the towers I am guessing it worked. Now let me see my children."

He was handed his three new children who looked ready for their naps. They kept saying "dada" having seen his portrait and tugged on his beard which caused a smile to cross his lips once more. The sound of footsteps distracted his attention right seeing his Uncle Rodwell walk up with Ice on his hip. He took a knee to his nephew while Rhae looked towards young Roslin Frey as if she was prey for the mighty dragon, Roslin tried to stand strong but seeing the purple eye upon her she was quickly failing.

"I Rodwell Stark hereby pass back Winterfell and Ice back to it's proper lord and master, King Torrhen Stark the second of his name."

Torrhen approached taking the sword offered to him.

"I King Torrhen the second of my name hereby accept Winterfell. Now rise, Arthur get your ass over here." He boomed and both him and Talla walked up with his good mother and mother. Arya kept squirming in her mother's arms while Randyll squirmed in his grandmother's arms.

"Come we must go to the heart tree. I can no longer be the master of both Harrenhal and Winterfell." He said walking towards the forest. All the nobles soon followed. Soon standing before the water Torrhen and Rhaenys stood their and a crone had two crowns in her hand. The large crown made of iron like the kings of old showed a dragon on one side and the wolf on the other. In her other hand was a similar smaller crown but this had a few more jewels from her grandmother's crown.

They knelt before the crone and closed their eyes feeling the acceptance of the gods around them.

"Do you King Torrhen Stark the second of his name and Queen Rhaenys Stark promise to protect the people that serve you no matter the cost? To keep the starving fed, the homeless sheltered, the injured healed? Do you accept these vows before the true gods of old?" The crone asked.

"I accept these vows before the gods of old." Both said in the old tongue and the crowns were laid upon their heads.

"I present to you the King and Queen of the nine kingdoms, King Torrhen and Queen Rhaenys Stark. Long may they reign."

They rose as the people started to chant long may they reign. Tyrion who sat in the crowd was about ready to admit defeat and pledge himself upon seeing the three dragons fly in. Val for her part who had wanted to fight the rule of her husband looked around at some of the wildlings raised up and saw they as well accept the vow before the gods and joined in on the chant. Morna with her mask on chanting was the one who surprised her.

"Lord Arthur and Lady Talla present yourself." He boomed and from the crowd Arthur approached holding his wife's hand. Both mothers in the crowd had tears running down their face wishing their husbands could see this moment.

"Kneel before you king and queen." Rhaenys commanded and they obeyed.

"Do you promise to protect the north from all enemies whether they be internal or external? To remember that winter will always come and be prepared to protect our homelands from the unknown winter brings? Do you accept your vows to protect the people smallfolk and nobles alike of the north?"

"I accept the vows." Both replied and Torrhen held out Ice.

"Rise and accept Ice, along with it the title of Warden and Wardness of the North."

They obeyed and Arthur grabbed the sword and holding it for the first time in his life it just felt right. He gave his wife a kiss on the lips and turned the crowd raising Ice high in the air causing them to cheer.

"I may have passed Ice to my cousin here but I will try to the the king of winter you need to lead you against the undead to the north. These southern cunts think that the wolf is the only thing that lingers in the winter woods. Together we will conquer the south and protect them at the same time. Who is with me." Torrhen roared causing all to cheer loud. With a nod he grabbed Rhae's hand and walked with her away from the tree. They chanted for their king and queen as they departed.

(Perspective Change)

The change of power had been expected but still strange. No longer was her brother the Warden of the North and no longer was her sister full of life. The chains rattled to her left as the hollow shell of Lyarra marched with her up the stairs. Cregan walked on the otherside of his cousin as they approached the solar. Vayon Poole stood outside the door and opened it for them as they approached.

Walking in they saw Arthur looking through some reports with Talla while Melissa played with her grandchild. In fact Ashara was there as well and little Randyll and Arya were playing with wood wolves together.

"Mother can you take Melissa and the children out to lay down. We have some things to discuss." Arthur asked looking at his mom. She simply nodded almost offended at not being involved but accepted her son's request and soon her and Melissa were carrying the babies out.

"I do not know how Torrhen does this, I have to determine how much grains goes to storage and how much goes to the people but no answer seems right. Oh Tormund can you please unchain Lyarra, I think she will be fine for right now."

Tormund with his niece nodded and took of the chains and they all sat down.

"Where is Jon? I expected him to be here." Sarra asked gently grabbing her sister's hand but received no squeeze back. The moon or so of captivity had done a number on her figure since most days she refused to eat.

"He is just to the east getting somethings settled with the wildlings. Apparently some in the settlement upon hearing Ygritte was declared Lady Targaryen they wanted to pledge their blade to serve the dragon. Apparently some wildling loyalty thing. But Torrhen should be here any minute, he had a strategy meeting with Seryna and Rhae apparently." Arthur said shrugging his shoulders not sure what they had to discuss. The laugh surprised everyone especially since who it came from. Lyarra let out a low chuckle.

"You are naive sometimes Arty, I imagine my brother is trying to make me and aunt once more with either Seryna or my good sister. I take it her and Torr became lovers."

Their question was answered when the door was opened and Asheffi walked in with Sylvia by her side. Standing to the side they allowed Torr and Rhae in.

"Actually it seems Rhae has joined making it an orgy. Actually she even has her eyes set on the Roslin girl from the Twins. I have created a monster."

Rhae laughed and kissed her husband sitting beside Birlis introducing herself.

"Now Lyarra what is this you turned into a coward." The fun expression on Torrhen's face quickly disappeared and turned to one of anger. She simply put her head down ignoring him. She was picked up by her collar and slammed against the wall.

"Since when did House Stark breed cowards? You want to kill yourself so bad I will allow it though."

This shocked the group as he let her go and she slumped to the ground with a sad smile on her face.

"Sarra I want you to take her to the crypt and hand her father's blade that he died for trying to reach. Our grandfather was burning alive and he was choking to death but he still fought to the end but Lyarra wants to kill herself. Also make sure she stares at the statue of Rodwell who died in battle protecting his wife and children so he can know from where ever he is that his fight was for naught because Lyarra wants the undead to roam the north slaughtering his wife and children."

Lyarra with tears now in her eyes now crawled towards her brother looking utterly miserable.

"But Torr they killed Jory and Lola, I had to kill them with my own blade. You must understand…"

She was soon absorbed into a hug by Torr and she cried more as he gently patted her head.

"You are a Stark and we are the protectors of Westeros. If you want to die leading armies against them then I am all for that but you Lyarra Stark are the strongest most stubborn cunt the north has ever produced. Make them realize they fucked up."

Laughter now echoed off his shoulder.

"I am not a cunt Torrhen."

"I beg to disagree sister, I planned to be waist deep into the cunt of everyone of my wives by now. Sure Val is pregnant but Rhae and Alerie would just shine with another pup in them."

"Please no more until after the war brother and I promise to go out in a spectacular fashion killing the undead. It even took me a few seconds to remember Domina's name when I saw her."

She pulled away from the hug and kissed his bearded cheek.

"Plus now that Sarra is heavy with child I do not need another niece or nephew to try and spoil, my allowance is only so high."

Sarra now happy swarmed her sister into a tight hug. Their Uncle Rodwell sat in the corner sat their relieved he would not have to attend another pyre for a family member.

"Now what is this I hear of you wanting to travel back with uncle and take your vows?" Torrhen now turned to Cregan who nodded.

"You and your captains have trained me as well as I can be trained, I need to become a ranger and find out what happen to my father Torrhen. If he is dead I will accept it but I must know. Please do not try and stop me."

Torrhen now stood to his full height and slapped his cousin's shoulder.

"I would never stop a Stark from wanting to serve on the Wall. Just think before you act Cregan. Oh and when you see my brother Rickard tell him he still owes me 100 dragons. I will hunt him down on the wall and collect if I must."

It was Rodwell who did the mocking laugh now.

"Like you are ever going to get a single dragon. My nephew is one of the most frugal bastards I know, that is probably why the western towers still have coins in their war chest though." Rodwell now thought back.

Soon the candle wax was almost out and Arthur yelled for everyone to get out of his solar so he could work.

That night Sarra hugged the bare chest of her betrothed but it was the slim hand of her sister hugging her waist like a scare child that gave her a smile. She finally had her sister back.

A/N

So the family is back togethers, the Freys payed for their ambition, the dragons are not properly in the North. I do not think they will be involved in very many battles south of the neck but will make a few important appearences.

With Dorne Arianne is the new princess so Doran has some supporters still and the lords are dragging their feet. A new ruler causes a wave of change and sometimes it takes time to adjust. Also yes Prince Mors put a death sentence on House Wells to make a statement.

They ship the nobles to Tor (which is on the coast of Dorne near Ghaston) the way prisoners are sent to instill fear in them and like Alyce get them to kneel before Stark. The families themselves living in the Arbor are integrated.

Well I sure hope you enjoyed this chapter and please leave a review, message, comment and so forth. I love honest feedback but blantat flames will be ignored since I only write to help with my anxiety, please write tactfully and I will adjust accordinly.

Thank you.

OCs

Ser Horace Cuy

Twin to Gwyn and heir to Cuy

35 by 301

Ser Duncan Cuy

Youngest child of Lord Branston Cuy

24 by 301

Lady Aymee Cuy

Mother of Gywn Cuy and wife of Branston

Lady Allyson Norcross

Only daughter of Renly Norcross

Lord Mace Redding

Lord of Redding

Mansy Oakheart

Ser Duncan's wife and eldest daughter of Lord oakheart

Bran Cuy

Only child of Duncan and Mansy

Lady Alyce Graceford

Lady of Holyhall in the Reach

Only child of the lord so became lady

Husband Petyr a knight from the Vale commanded troups in Hornhilll

Lord Franklyn Fowler (Canon)

Lord of House Fowler just south of hte Red Mountains

Lady Jeyn and Jennelyn Fowler (Canon)

His twin daughters

Ser Dameon Velayron

Heir and eldest son of Lord Monford of Driftwood in the Crownlands

Ser Laenor Velayron

Youngest and last son of Monford

Sylva Santagar (Canon)

Daughter of Lord Santagar in the Dorne

Barbery Sand

Daughter between Torrhen and the whore to be adopted by Arianne

Mother was the assassin who killed Arianne

Rakharo (Canon)

One of Drogo's bloodriders in the books

Torrhen Sand

Oberyn and Ellaria's 9th child

Oberyn finally had that boy

All Freys are canon

Only Beony Beesbury and her daughter Little Bee will be worth remembering, that and Roslin


	3. Chapter 3

This is a repost for those who have read this chapter previously.

I hit 13k on this chapter and it feels like a good goal to me in rereading and proofreading. Please tell me either way if you like this length so I can adjust for future chapters. Also have no worries, the Iron Isles were not forgot, they will become a very big part of the puzzle very soon.

Chapter 3

The old veteran sat on his balcony watching the waves crash against the rocks of Pike wondering if what he was doing was the right choice. Being the envoy for Tywin was bad enough but making a deal with a deadlier ally still plagued his mind.

"Lord Joffrey, are you okay?" His oldest friend and captain of the guard asked walking into the room. Harrion had served House Algood since he was a young squire and even his father had acted as a commander for Tywin during the Reyne-Tarbeck Rebellion. Their fathers had even ran down into the mines with the former Lord Algood only saying "Son we must make things right with the gods." drowning. They found their bodies when the water had been drained at the back of the mines.

The new Lord Joffrey Algood sent his friend to investigate once the Lannister men had cleared. Harrion found a secret exit and what looked liked three adult footsteps leading down the trail along with two toddlers. Joffrey ordered the men who investigated short of Harrion killed keeping the secret in their heads for the past 40 years.

"It seems like destiny had brought us here Harrion. Remember when we were young men thinking about this day? Righting the wrongs of our fathers. Now here we are."

Harrion let out a low laugh and sat down.

"We are not young men My Lord. I just turned 61 and you are nearly 60 yourself. It was a task that took three generations but our children will make it right. Now when will your daughter Joanna be here with the bribe gold for "King" Balon? It seems the amount he demands goes up by the moon, yet Lord Tywin still pays."

Joffrey simply shook his head and looked out the window sitting in silence. As both men were finishing their ale they heard a knock was heard on their door. Hearing the door creek open they saw Prince Theon walking in with his long hair tied back and his trademark smirk.

"Ah Lord Joffrey there you are. I am looking forward to seeing your daughter when she arrives, Jo is such a wonderful creature. Maybe you should talk to your father and we could discuss a betrothal."

"Maybe Prince Theon, as long as it is not being your salt wife."

Theon walked up and slapped him on the back laughing.

"Please do not insult me, I already have one Frey, one Vance, and two bed slaves from Lys. Your daughter will be in a position of honor above them all. I came though to inform you my father is holding court, your presense is requested."

They walked down to the seashell throne where Balon was yelling with his brother Euron.

"We will not strike as you say "when the iron is hot" Euron because we are not fools. The Lannisters are paying so we will wait." Balon roared.

"Ah that is what we have become, we went from fearsome pirates in Westeros to the deadliest whores in seven kingdoms. I try to talk sense with you Balon but nothing seems to get through."

"Leave us Euron and go commiserate to yourself. Lord Joffrey my good brother Lord Harlow has relayed to me the delivery of gold with your daughter on the ship was intercepted by the Seagard navy. You will write to Tywin and tell him he has one moon to give us a double payment or our agreement is at an end."

Shock and worry crossed his face but Harrion having known him nearly all their lives saw something odd in the expression. It was as if it was a false emotion.

"Theon I know I promised you could take your men to conquer the Twins and House Frey but the Twins have fallen. They now are controlled by a dothraki named Addrivo. We must rethink our attack strategy on the North now."

"Yes we do not attack the North. The wolf and the stag will both fall to the dragon coming from Essos brother. I have it on good word that Aegon is ready to sail with nearly 20,000. Our time to strike the wolf will come but even now the lion deceives us. I say we string up Lord Algood and his men and burn the Westerlands."

As Euron roared this many cheered while those who supported Theon and Balon jeered. Court nearly lasted 2 hours and nothing was accomplished. Exhausted Joffrey and Harrion finally hit his room and plopped down on their chairs watching a ship bearing the kraken of Greyjoy fight against the rough ocean.

It seemed the only ones who did not want to attack the westerlands was Stonehouse for revenge on Captain Julius Stonehouse from the Stepstone War and House Harlaw who sided with Balon on pretty much everything.

"You were not surprised Joff by the news, were you?"

He looked at his old friend with a sad smile.

"Lord Tyrell kills members of House Tarly and captures Oldstown. It was only a matter of time old friend. Are your men ready?"

"Aye Lord Joffrey, we will perish but soon your family will control Lannisport. I have 20 men here ready on our order."

The order came three days later as Joffrey woke out of bed and found a missive on his bedside. Looking around he saw no one around and opened it.

The time to strike is now.

TL

With a wistful smile he grabbed the missive that had the stamp of Lannister on it and walked to the fire place bringing it alive. Feeling the flames dancing across his fingers he carefully lit part of it on fire and extinguished it quickly placing the half charred letter to the side away from the flames.

Dressing in his armor Joffrey swung the sword his father carried helping Tarbeck and Reyne escape with anxiety. Harrion receiving word to see his lord in full armor came with his heavy steel polished and greatsword at his side.

"The evidence is planted and it is time strike old friend. It has been an honor serving alongside you. If we received our message than I have no doubt our children are sailing south towards Dorne." He said extending his forearm. Harrion smile and grabbed his forearm.

"To House Reyne, the Wardens of the West."

"To House Reyne." Joffrey replied and released his arm and standing outside were nearly 20 old veterans who all accepted the mission knowing they would die. They had fought in many wars and were ready to meet the stranger.

(Perspective Change)

The young man paced anxiously in his room awaiting word from his father as his two salt wives sat playing cyvasse. The two women sitting in the nude watched their husband pace back and forth with a smile coming across his face. Walda Frey the daughter of Edwyn Frey had tried to mourn the news of her father's and uncle's death but the fresh whip marks on her back due to her crying saw an end to that.

Her salt sister wife Emphyria Vance and second daughter of Lord Karyl Vance of Wayfairers Rest had to comfort the grieving woman in private lest all four of them being whipped again.

"You look like news awaits you My Prince." Emphyria inquired as Walda just conquered her dragon on the board.

"Of course you dumb wench. Soon my father will send word that I Prince Theon Greyjoy will lead the kraken against Port Lyanna. Maybe I will get a chance to kill my sister while I am at it. I hear Lady Madison Searidge is quite the looker, I make take her as a salt wife." He pondered checking his bow once more.

A knock on the door sounded and soon entered Harrion.

"Ah Prince Theon there you are. It seems some of your father's bannermen are yelling for Euron to be placed as king, your father requested you immediately."

Theon was confused but shrugged wondering who would be stupid enough to side with Uncle Euron. Turning around he went to grab his blade not seeing the blood fresh on his tunic. Harrion walked up to him and was within reaching distance drawing a dagger. That is when the Lysini salt wife saw this and gave a horrifying scream. Walda who along with her salt wife sister had been to interested in their game screamed seeing their husband try to dodge out of the way only to receive a dagger to his side.

"Lord Tywin will punish you stupid cunts later. Now die like a good squid Theon." Harrion boomed now striking the young man with his greatsword. It took all of the strength in Theon to dodge to the right the greatsword but survive he did stumbling to the balcony. Crawling his way out to the balcony Theon looked up and saw Harrion stalking his way towards him twirling his sword. The sword was raised in the air and as Theon saw his life ending the drowning gods were looking up at him. The sword did not come down onto him but rather fell harmlessly to the side. Stumbling to his knees the eyes of Harrion told the story as the sound of two more bows being released entered the weak parts of his armor.

Theon used this moment to strike, taking the dagger out of his side he lunged up towards the neck of Harrion causing blood to run out. With all the strength his body could handle Theon dragged the stumbling Harrion over the ledge so he could meet the drowning gods. Relief to be alive kicked in right before his legs gave out.

His uncle Victorian walked into the room with his men and a maester quickly started stripping Theon of his tunic to heal his wound.

"Heal Theon, Harrion attempted to kill Euron as well successfully killing Lord Sigfrey Stonetree."

"What of father?"

"He is with Lord Harlow and his brothers so he will be fine. Now that you are patched up ready to kill the rest of these cowards?"

As Victorian asked this the maester had just wrapped the bandage around the stuffed wound. Theon nodded and rose slowly to his feet grabbing his bow and the quiver of arrows.

"Let's get them uncle."

(Perpesctive Change)

The walk with his brother through union thoroughly annoyed the twice crowned king at everything he had to say now.

"We do not have the ships to attack both the North and the Reach. Yes the Shield Islands are there for the taking and it would give us a pathway to Highgarden but it would be very ill advised. This is not the small wolf fleet you remember as a lad Balon, the Savage Wolf has dumped gods know how much gold into the navy."

Emerging through the doors the sweet ocean sang to him.

"Enough Sygfryd, we will discuss this later. Now leave me be, the drowning gods sing such a wonderful song." He yelled and starting walking across the wooden bridge that connected the two castles from above. Lord Harlaw and his guards all stayed on the stone knowing the man needed some distance. The king of the Iron Isles walked across the creaky wooden bridge with confidence coming across Lord Algood who stood quietly looking at the ocean.

"She is a beautiful sight, I know why you lot found your gods in them. Me, I have never been a spiritual man." He said letting out a sigh and looking towards the king who eyed him warily.

"Enough of your talk, let me by or I will trice your bribe." Balon growled at the man looking behind him feeling the bridge rattle. Coming from behind him was another warrior dressed in heavy steel that had blood covering the octopus of Algood.

On the solid stone platform a pool of blood was on the back of the skull of Lord Harlaw and to his right Lord Dunstan Drumm was being thrown into the waters below while he laid unconscious.

"Ah it seems Euron was once for the first time in his life. Now die like a good craven."

Joffrey underestimating the speed of Balon had his dagger in his hand and drove it into the throat of Joffrey. Joffrey feeling the blood rush out looked at the platform saw Harlaw guards coming over to kill his men and save their lord. Harras Harlaw looked ready to commit genocide. Falling to his knees and dropping his second blade Joffrey saw as the old kraken snatched it out off the air and clash steel with his man that caught up to the duo.

Balon the veteran fighter made easy work of the old knight but before he could gloat an indescribable pain went through his leg as Joffrey with his life fading away cut his leg off with the blade he father wielded running into the mine. Harlaw and Greyjoy men started running their way from both sides of the bridge but with his last act before meeting the the gods Joffrey cut the rope in a single swipe.

It took a second cut to the other side but soon Balon and Joffrey were falling to the water below with some 10 warriors. Euron who had scoured the castle with a fresh bandage over his eye courtesy of Joffrey barely made it back to solid ground, only by Ser Harron Botley holding out his hand was he able to survive.

Euron should have been angry, should have killed all those around him in a rage. None of that happened though, a simple smile crossed his face as he was pulled to solid ground.

"Ser Harron, tell my brother Aerion it is time for a Kingsmoot."

(Scene Change)

Cold bit at his body as Tundra went running after a rabbit. The King's Road north that had been redone still required the group to stop three times in three new settlements to put on new shoes for their horses. The Freys behind him looked angry but every time their eyes would wander left or right it seemed they feared the Ice Warriors more.

Raymund Frey trotted his horse up to the lead of the pack passing many of his cousins.

"How much farther wolf? We have been riding for what seems like forever." The man groaned as his brothers Merret and Geremy trotted to them.

"Calm brothers Frey, soon we will be at the Wall and we will all be brothers."

"You will never be a brother to us wolf. We know that the savage Addrivo sits in our home at the present but just you wait House Frey will rule the Riverlands." Merret growled.

Anger built up even higher seeing the laughter come from a few of the crows escorting them. Even Rodwell Stark had a smile on his face.

"House Frey is now a minor house and whether you like it or not will be my brothers in arm. Quit bitching at my great nephew now and shut up. It is too cold to waste such words."

"Plus King Torrhen is probably making your wife very comfortable in Winterfell Ser Raymund. He promised her House Beesbury but what do you think Lady Beony gave him in return? I am sure her moans will soon fill all of the north." A bastard of Drinkwater from Dorne jested. Raymund was about to pull his blade on the man until Rodwell rode in between them.

"Deymond you hold your tongue or you are leading the rangers next time. We all know you are to craven to fight the undead so you volunteer to recruit. And you Raymund…. Do not act like a cunt. Anyone else have any conflicts I need to settle or can we get back on pace." Rodwell boomed making his own men cower a bit while the Freys cowered as well never seeing Stark anger before.

They rode in silence as all looked ahead seeing the commander for the northern army in the war against the undead trot in silence. Princess Lyarra with her bastard valyrian blade at her hip acted as if there was nothing but dead noise behind her and kept a good pace well ahead of the group.

Birlis Giantsbane who had come to be her right hand rode tall next to her ready to die along with wolf princess. She looked behind her and the ground shook as nearly 4,000 Ice Warriors of Stark marched behind them with 1,500 from Torrhen's Hol. Her uncle before departing for White Harbor readying the men to take the Sisters had entrusted her with command.

"We shall meet your brother, shall we not?" Birlis asked as the sounds of wolves echoed through the forest around them. Lyarra did not look her way but nodded.

"Rodrik Snow, you will meet him soon. Western Commander of the Wall. Good man he is and Torrhen says everytime he sees him father seems to be standing right there. Now I appreciate you keeping me company Birlis but if I wanted to talk I would be back there."

Birlis getting the message nodded towards the princess and continued to ride in silence the rest of the way. They came to a small town called Wolf's Fang where many of the maesters after hearing of Oldstown had decided to stay in the town devoting their life to studying the beauty of the outdoors. The lights of aurora had been last night and you could see many people packing up wagons ready for their trip south. At the sight of the brothers and the Ice Warriors all eyes turned towards them walking down the middle of the street. Lyarra slowed the group down seeing a young man about her age standing in the middle of the street. With the sigil of Glover proudly displayed the man walked up with a heavy bear coat around his shoulders.

"Princess Lyarra, I am Brandon Snow, bastard of Lord Galbart Glover. May we welcome you to Wolf's Fang."

"Aye I know who you are, I was in court when your father asked for you to be given control of this town. He said you would defend it from the undead in the north, and the ironborn in the west. Have you kept your promise or shall I raven my brother that we should look else where for leadership?"

Lyarra asked this and scanned her eyes came across many patrols of guards bearing the fist and what looked to be a small castle's foundation being built to the east.

"I assure you Princess Lyarra we may not have an ancient wall to protect the north but we are securing our defenses and will fight to the last man to protect those south of us. I would offer you a room in the castle but as you saw riding in we have only put in the foundation. We have a clearing where the prisoners, crows, and Ice Warriors can raise their tents. May we offer you and your captains a spot at the inn?"

Lyarra nodded waving her hand. Rodwell rode up to his niece along with Cregan. Rodwell looking into the eyes of Lyarra could only feel his heart break. She once had the life and the spirit of Lyanna but now carried the serious aura of his brother Rickard.

"Cousin you are to organize the captains and commanders into rooms at the inn and uncle I want you to ride to the clearing Brandon here will tell you. I want the Ice Warriors and those from Torrhen's Hol set up. Uncle Mark should be a mile behind us so find him an area as well. Also make sure your recruits are watched over, I do not trust a fucking Frey to not piss on a weirwood let alone attempt an escape."

Both nodded and left while Brandon led Lyarra and Birlis to the inn. While waiting for her kin Lyarra had a whore kicked out of the inn who three times attempted to seduce her. News traveled of her love with Jory and now every whore in the North wanted to be a conquest of hers.

Danwell Frey the eighth son of former Lord Walder Frey dodged the half dressed whore that was being tossed out the door into the snow by Birlis.

"You annoy Princess Lyarra once more then I will have your tongue taken out. Now leave and find another inn." Birlis boomed getting a couple of raised eyebrows from Rodwell and Cregan. Terrified the 30 something whore with red hair scrambled to her feet running towards the brothel.

"Apparently the whores hear the princess had taken a female lover and now they all want her. Come she wishes to speak with you."

They followed Birlis past some men bearing the giant of Giantsbane where they saw Lyarra sitting with her Uncle Mark Ryswell. The man who had rode to the Tower of Joy with her Uncle Eddard had always been a close companion to her and even now he volunteered to lead the men of Ryswell to be near his niece.

Danwell stopped before the table seeing the Ice Warriors eye him with little to no trust.

"Ser Danwell I know you have seen him riding with me in the front but may I introduce my Uncle Mark. He leads the Ryswell troops and expect him to be treated as the royalty he is." Lyarra said in a low tone and pointed her hand to the empty seat. Danwell nodded and took it while her kin sat as well.

"You know we were raised to not trust your Freys and the events of the Twins seems to tell us why. That being said we have heard you were not born with the honor of a weasel like many of your kin. Is this true or another tale?"

Mark asked with his soft voice that seemed to still command the attention at the table. Danwell hearing the shot at his family learned to ignore it since he had heard worse, even from the murderers and rapist traveling to the wall to take the black.

"One to say he has honor has little meaning but I hope to prove it to you through my actions. I appreciate the invitation to your table but I am still curious why I was invited."

"You were a squire to Lord Tywin in your youth and have been known for your mind in strategy. I imagine if you were involved in the planning of the betrayal rather than locked up in the cells the fight by your family would have been greater. What do you know of the northern clans Ser Danwell?"

He listened to Mark and leaned back sipping his ale trying to recall the lessons.

"From what I know isolated but very loyal to Winterfell. If I am not mistaken Theo Wull was one of the men at the Tower of Joy with you, Lord Eddard, Lord Howland Reed, Lord William Dustin, Ser Ethan Glover, and Ser Martyn Cassel. There must be what six mountain clans I believe?"

Commander Rodwell who was looking forward to taking back command of his castles grunted a yes.

"Burley, Flint in the Mountains, Wull, Knott, Liddle, and Norrey. Well heir Morgan Liddle is in need of a crow commander that knows strategy. His elder brother Duncan is a crow already but serves as aide to Lord Commander Mormont. Once you take your oath to whatever gods you believe you will head towards Stonedoor and become the second to Castle Commander Nekar Hestar. Nekar right now is aiding the mountain clans as we speak and you will be there to give your advice."

Danwell shocked by this recovered quickly and was distracted momentarily by the songs of the drunks in the background. A maester who had his fill of ale was leading a group Ice Warriors in a song about the burning sept. In fact a whole table of masters with long chains seemed to be singing along enjoying the festivities of the inn.

"I understand and will perform it to my fullest potential. We have been riding for long, is there anything else you require of me?"

Lyarra for the first time smiled and looked up.

"Well Torghen Flint the head of the first Flint clan as they call themselves is commander of the mountain clans and they are kin since my grandmother and namesake was born of them. But watch out for my cousin Lynara Flint. She has made it her mission to get ten crows to break their vows. I think she is up 7 so far, did she not go after you Uncle Rodwell?"

Lyarra now laughed seeing the anger in his eyes.

"The menace you call a cousin cornered me as soon as her family made it to the wall and would not leave me alone. I dare not take any drinks around her or her womanly ways will surely get to me. Now I tire of talk of your cousin and will rest myself."

Soon everyone dispersed and the cocks were calling for the morning. Starting early on the road they made it just before nightfall and all the recruits could only looked amazed at the ancient wall. Castle Black that had been rebuilt stood on the side of the wall. They passed nearly 200 glass gardens with each one devoted to a certain crop that could handle the cold. They allowed a wagon load of winter cabbage by and another one that looked to be filled to the brim with pak choi.

Finally making it to the castle they saw a man looking over some reports and talked with someone who looked more of Essos. A thick black bear coat hung tight to his skin while a sword that had pear on its hilt rested on the hip of the young man from Essos.

The man with the long pale face of Princess Lyarra and the same grey eyes smiled seeing them approach.

"If it is not my favorite sister, Princess Sarra. Please do not tell Lyarra I said that or she will get extremely jealous." The man jested holding out his hand for her to grab. She accepted the hand with a slight smile and dismounted her horse. Once on the ground she delivered a hard punch to his arm.

"You wound me dear sister. In all seriousness if you need anything Lyarra tell me and I will go to the lands of forever winter to get it for you."

Seeing the soft smile Lyarra hugged her bastard brother quickly. Her brother now turned to the returned Rodwell Stark.

"Uncle you better get Thorne under control. Next time Joer said I am to leave in your place to sit as the Stark in Winterfell, the prick is driving him insane. It even seems he is trying to already get support on his side for a vote if Joer was to die."

"Like Thorne would ever win the vote for commander. Now I would like to introduce you to your cousin Cregan Stark and your brother wanted me to give this to you."

Rodwell passed a rolled up note to Rickard who opened it confused. His face fell wide open in shock and happiness. Lyarra shared a similar smile.

"This is a royal decree stamped by Torr and Queen Rhaenys declaring me Rickard Stark, once and forall shedded of the name Snow."

Lyarra taking a knife from behind her handed it over to him. It was made of valyrian steel with a Stark inspired hilt.

"Torrhen said you have made the Stark name proud like Cregan over here and Lynda far south of us, this dagger is said to have been carried by King Jorah himself. Wield it proudly like a true Stark."

Rickard with tears threatening to form hugged his sister tightly which she gladly returned. Released from the hug he now received a pat on the back by Rodwell before he went to find the Lord Commander.

Mark Ryswell took control of the men while Cregan and the other future crows followed their new trainer. Lyarra though had found herself on top of the Wall looking over the edge of the world with Rickard and Birlis. Looking into the forest the feeling of eyes on her was apparent, unlike the scared little girl in Skaggos or Hardhome this was a new woman reborn.

"Let's make our ancestors proud brother."

(Scene Change)

The queen looked down in disappointment and the woman below her worked feverishly. The woman attempted to climax her queen with the tongue that flicked in and out but grew panicked looking up and seeing a bored look.

"Should your queen be yawning as you try and please her?" The silver haired beauty asked as she brought her whip down on the bare back of Roslin. Roslin yelped in pain with tears forming and dug faster lick the folds of Queen Rhae.

The death of Princess Arianne had reached Winterfell two days ago and everyone reacted differently. Her husband after placing fresh seed in her belly in a most painful night for her had spent the last two days in war councils planning the invasion of the Three Sisters. She still sported the deep bruises of his conquest on her skin.

Lord Sunderland would personally feel the wrath of Torrhen's anger while poor Roslin was now feeling hers having just left a four hour small council meeting. Mya Stone knelt in the corner scrubbing the floor feverishly glad there was someone else that experienced the darkside of her queen, yet strangely missing it.

Rhae now moved her lips closer till the mouth was covered and plugged the nose of Roslin. The 20 year old Frey beauty now fighting for breath continued to lick faster but soon started to get light headed. Involuntary Roslin reached up to the bare tan legs of Rhae and gripped till Rhae let out a yelp feeling the nails dig into her.

Roslin expecting the whip again saw to her shock a smile finally form on the lips of her queen. With new motivation and recalling the fall of the Twins Roslin gripped harder and moved faster. Ten minutes later a satisfied Rhae padded nude across the room.

"Mya you have become somewhat of an expert, make sure she is trained up. For now on any punishment she receives due to performance you will receive double that. Am I clear?" Rhae asked kneeling down to the black hair Baratheon bastard. From conditioning Mya leaned in and kissed her valyrian ring and received a kiss in response.

"Also if you two ever get the strange idea to do what my cousin's whore did to her I will ensure even in my death you and your whole kin are burnt to death. Am I clear?"

Both women looked into her eyes and nodded feverishly. Walking into the other room Rhae went to get her dress while Mya walked over to Roslin helping her with the fresh marks. Roslin winced slightly as the cream was applied to back.

"Excuse her anger Ros, she and her cousin were very close. You gave her the first smile I have seen in two days."

"Why me though? I never planned anything at the Twins."

Mya gave her a forlorn look placing a blanket around her shoulders.

"Men start and fight the wars while women and children feel the affects. Now we shall obey our queen in everything, let us train."

Rhaenys with calmer nerves stepped out of the room in her dress to the sight of Mya on her knees pleasing the cunt of Roslin. Roslin tried to pay attention to the techniques but the sensation distracted her greatly. Pleased with her ladies she departed the room where Ser Arthur stood with Ser Humfrey.

"Ah my favorite Wolf Guards. I hear your father and siblings made it safely to Dorne Ser Humfrey. We will get your brother and good sister home back, do not worry good ser. Now where is my husband?"

"He speaks with my nephew at the godswood last I heard. Are you sure young Roslin Frey will be able to handle the dragon Your Grace?" Arthur questioned as they started walking down the hall. Walking the halls they passed Jasmine Tour'e and Justin Dwig who were discussing the plans to take each of their homes. Jasmine had been sad to see her nephew Jimmy leave with Jasper Sol towards Port Lyanna but knew defending a city by sea was just as important in learning how to attack one.

"I broke Mya completely and Torr broke Izzi. What chances do you think a fucking Frey has against me? Soon she will be afraid to use the privy without asking permission."

Humfrey looked into her eyes and was terrified seeing the gleeful fires dance across her eyes. Not wanting to hear anymore about their queen's darkside both Wolf Guard kept quiet and followed in silence. Entering the bailey she saw Torrgon and Artos both attempting to sleep while Nymeria would wake them up and run away.

Nymeria made the mistake of getting to close to Artos though. The hyper wolf ran over and bit the ear lightly of Artos causing the tired wolf to strike back. With a mighty headbutt Nymeria was thrown off her feet and landed hard in the dirt. She went to recover but Artos lept on her pinning to her down harshly barking loudly in her face. Upon being released from the ground Nymeria ran quickly as she could back to her spot in the barn.

Looking around some of the southerners were terrified of the loud bark while those always around Torrhen watched on with great amusement.

"Artos quit scaring your sister."

The wolf hearing his master's mate order her around growled at her until Torrgon woke up and stared meninley at the wolf. The wolf turned his attention to the pure black dragon and did not cower.

"Enough you two. Save it for your enemies."

Torrgon let out a puff of gas on the wolf before flying to the fields to find a bear to eat. Sighing deeply she walked up to the wolf and kissed it on top of the head before walking into the woods. At the heart tree Ygritte sat their with the silver hair Aemon while Bennard and Drogo swung wooden swords at each other. Rodwell was too busy listening to stories by his sister Sansa to join in on their "training". Their mother Tyene read letters from Mors Umber on defenses in Wolf Haven while stroking Sansa's hair.

The young Sansa Stark now 7 was starting to look like the beauty any cold blooded northern man would fight wars for once she got older. Just like Arthur her skin had been kissed even softer by the sun than him.

Looking across the pond Arthur was cleaning off Ice after having to perform his first execution as Warden of the North. Before a jury of their fellow lords Roose Bolton had been found guilty while Domeric had found innocent on all charges. Domeric now was Lord of the Dreadfort while his father had a private pyre.

The thing that made her laugh was looking over clearly getting to much into his prayers Torrhen laid on the ground with his head on a small branch emitting a light snore. On his chest Rhaella and Rhaegar slumbered as well but 1 year old Lyanna with a smile on her face along with some blue paint was drawing on her father's face.

"This is the first time Khal Torrhen has slept since finding out khalessi. Shall I awake him for you?" Asheffi asked lowering her head in respected towards her khaleesi.

"That shall not be necessary Asheffi I will just take Lyanna and wash her off before mid day meal. I know you do not enjoy children but can you grab Rhaella and I will have Ser Arthur grab Rhaegar?"

Asheffi bowed and walked carefully over to the chest of her khal and grabbed the slumbering black haired Rhaella. Arthur walked over and grabbed the silver hair Rhaegar. Both children pouted but never screamed coming slowly out of their slumber. Lyanna now in her mother's arms started painting her face as well causing Arthur to laugh. She returned a playful glare before walking off.

They came to the bailey and two year old Barbery Bolton held onto her father's hand looking up at the green dragon perched up on the tower of Winterfell.

"Tell me Asheffi when does my husband plan to leave? I am surprised to have this long with him even though it seems he is not all here."

"Five more nights khaleesi and we depart for White Harbor. Mance, Val, and the other wildlings are already there and House Locke and Manderly should be preparing their warships by now."

Rhae nodded and looked towards Ser Arthur.

"I want you to prepare a small party north to the Wall. Arty and Talla now have command of Winterfell and I wish to check on progress north. Plus I want Uncle Aemon before he meets the gods to meet his great nieces and nephews. Has Addrivo given you permission?"

Arthur nodded as a servant held open the door to the castle for them.

"Drogo is young but I will still give him tips and he will page for Asheffi when he is old enough if he still wants to be Wolf Guard. Addrivo has his older son Fejo as heir anyways so accepts his son's path if he so wishes it when he gets older. When do you wish to depart Your Grace?"

They entered the great hall where Mya was walking with Roslin talking responsibilities. Seeing their queen with the messy child they walked over. Roslin with the urging of Mya grew the nerves and dipped into a curtsy first before speaking.

"Shall we clean your children for you Your Grace? It seems Princess Lyanna has got into Dame Asheffi's paint." Roslin on shaky legs remained in the curtsy before rising after what seemed like five days in her head.

Asheffi who loved to see her khal and khaleesi dominate those around her especially if it was her sister just smiled at the fear and submission in Roslin's eyes. Lady Myria Bolton formerly Jordayne still gave her khal and her the same look.

"Yes but make sure you are quick with it. Rhaella has the appetite of her father and gets angry if she is not fed promptly. I swear Rhaegar eats like a bird and his sisters take it upon themselves to clear off his plate."

Smiling Mya took Rhaella and Rhaegar while Roslin took Lyanna who found a new clean face to paint.

"I believe your son has your eating habits Your Grace. I remember Elia trying to get a screaming 1 year old to eat her carrots. Actually doesn't King Torrhen still finish of your plate?" Ser Arthur inquired as Rhae was given a wet towel to clean off her face with.

"Aye Ser Arthur, I swear I love him but he has the eating habits of some of these wildlings. Now prepare the party to leave once my husband is gone. I will be the second dragon queen to ride a dragon towards Castle Black."

(Scene Change)

The young knight had a smile on his face as his lover helped him put on his armor. He let out a soft moan as his tender neck was kissed and laughed feeling his lover's beard dance across his skin. The flowers of the Grassy Vale in the Reach now scented the tent, it was simply divine.

Please Renly I am still trying concentrate on the battle before us. Keep this up and we will never leave your tent." Loras moaned slightly. Renly simply smiled thinking that was actually a good idea but nonetheless helped his lover back into his armor.

"Of course, we do have Randyll Tarly himself on the run and the archer will have a broken bow thanks to us. Alas you are right let us go find our commanders. Lord Elwood Meadows has been kind enough to host us so let us find him."

The two left the tent with some maps in hand to show they were "discussing strategy" and the recently returned Ser Emmon Cuy was standing there keeping guard with his yellow shield. Ser Parmen Crane carrying his purple shield was patrolling ensuring no one got to close.

The wind filled their nostrils full of the freshness of the lands of the Grassy Vale and with a slow deep exhale Renly looked up towards Grassfield Keep. With his three Rainbow Guard they started walking towards the keep. Along the way they passed soldiers of both the Stormlands and Reach ready to take back Bitterbridge for House Caswell.

Entering the large bailey that had moss all over it's walls giving it a green color. Passing Ser Ronnet Connington the current Lord of Griffin's Roost they saw lords and captains alike preparing their men for the battle to come.

Walking up the steps they entered a large strategy room placed there by Aegon the Conqueror and even had a map similar to the one in Dragonstone. Walking up to the map he saw Lord Lorent Meadows eyeing the spot on the map a one day's march northwest. Ser Armond Caswell who had escaped his home by the Mander River with only 500 knights. His brother Lord Lorent now sat as captives with his two nieces and one of his four sisters.

"Ah Ser Armond I am glad to see you here. I was afraid none would make it out castle when we heard."

Armond had a downed face looking at his home on the map seeing the naked lady of Piper at his home since the Tarly forces had moved west.

"I only escaped Lord Renly because me and my men were patrolling the Manderly. We tried to fight back into the castle but Lord Tarly's forces were just too much and had to flee. Now fucking Marq Piper sits in my family home and it makes me sick."

"No worries good ser, soon we will clean out the vermin that infest your home. They will see the Baratheon banner and tremble in fear. I know you have four sisters, were any at the keep?" Renly asked picking up some of the reports from scouts. Scouts had spotted Lord Tarly burning all those who opposed him and now many small villages or local lords and knights simply bent the knee at the sight of his banners. They were nearing Golden Grove threatening the dominance of the Lannisters in the Westerlands now.

"My eldest sister Mary is a prisoner but the three youngest are in King's Landing. As you heard my youngest Eve should be betrothed to Prince Joffrey by now. Mary is strong though, if anyone can handle this situation it is her. Now that we have the men and the plan what do we wait on?"

Renly walked over and smiled at the young knight lightly slapping his shoulder.

"Nothing good ser. We shall dine tonight and march before the cock crows."

Clearing his mind of the temporary residents of his home he walked down to the great hall where Lord Elwood Meadow's younger sister Lysa Meadows was walking with her husband Olymer Tyrell. The Tyrell cousin had brought some 1,000 men of the rose to help take back the keep at the urging of current Reach commander Garlan Tyrell. Their son Raymund Tyrell who was acting as right hand for his father was running back to the kitchen while Megga, just turned 18 sat quietly and did needle work.

Walking up to the table Oylmer was busy cutting the elk for his wife as a servant quickly ran over with a plate for him. Giving the lad three pieces of silver the Tyrell cousin now noticed their new guest.

"Ah there you are Armond, you have been in that damn war room for so long I thought to send the troops to find you. Any news from the Reach we should know?" Olymer asked receiving a kiss on his cheek from his wife for thanks.

"Well those Bloody Skulls are moving towards Three Towers and Blackcrown and your lords sister is still missing. It seems Mina Tyrell has just falling off the face of the known world. Oh and if Lord Tarly himself was not bad enough we have this dothraki savage... Karlo and his horde ready to move into our lands. If the Vale does not get involved soon we will all perish it seems."

Olymer nodded but trusted his family to keep them safe.

"Well Lord Tywin only looks to keep the Westerlands and the Crownlands safe with his forces. He does not even have any threats as of yet to his lands but he still sits back and waits. Have no worries though, my cousin Garlan will take his father's spot and lead us Reachers to victory like Mace did in the rebellions."

Olymer now smiled seeing the arbor wine being poured for him. This was some of the last shipments to leave before the Bloody Skulls burnt the fields and seizing the warehouses.

"Dear husband, with the Crownlands that close to the North should Lord Tywin now be afraid? Either of our kings have entered the battlefield as of yet but I assume Queen Rhaenys will want her husband to attack the lion. Not to mention her dragons." Lysa said with fear lacing her voice but was confused when Renly walked over laughing.

"Worry not Lady Lysa, we have no confirmed reports of these "dragons" as of yet and they are probably as real as this "undead" that Torrhen insist is the real enemy. No it is just false information that is thrown out there to instill fear in his enemies. He hopes some will surrender before steel is ever matched, that is all. Just false news." Renly assured her praying to the gods hoping they were false for the sake of his son and unborn child.

Lysa was not convinced though and unknown to even her husband was ready to flee north to the first sign of enemy forces and surrender with her children and bastard brother Jon. On standby Jon had 20 men involved in the plan that could leave at a moment's notice.

Renly looked over at Loras and let out a yawn as the moon peaked her head out through the large glass window.

"If we are to be victorious on the morrow rest shall become my mistress. On the morrow lords, ladies." Renly bowed slightly and departed with his Rainbow Guard.

Armond that night found the arms of a local whore, though he did not find the peaceful rest. Waking hours before the cocks crowed he left the gold bedside for Amelia and found his sword for training until hordes of people started to file out of the ancient keeep.

Finding his captains in the bailey he started to organize the men while others did the same thing. Olymer walked around without a care in the world bragging about the might of the rose of Tyrell while Lord Elwood remained quiet and more stoic. Finally the trumpets sounded and all saw Renly walk out with his Rainbow Guard behind him. Lord Bryce Caron had recently been enthralled by the man and now carried the orange shield proudly.

"Gentlemen, war is upon. Let us free the Reach of these invaders creating a more peaceful lands once again." Renly boomed raising his sword in the air. Many followed his lead drawing their sword and cheered. Soon they were on the trail northwest with Baratheon forces leading the pack.

They marched hard and rested on a hill that overlooked a valley. From where Renly's command tent was to be set up you could see the castle that they would fight over. Scouts had come back telling them House Piper held it with Marq as it castellon but Lord Tytos Blackwood from Raventree Hall also was housed there.

They talked nearly four hours about strategy before all the lords and commanders were dismissed as the sun once again was falling. Armond was ready to walk out as well until he saw the hand of Renly. Waiting until everyone except Loras was gone he walked up to him.

"We saw you training this morning Ser Armond, restless mind I surmise. Have no worries soon your kin will be with you once again and revenge shall be yours. Find a whore for the night, drink some ale and rest up. Tomorrow we strike."

Taking his advice and once again finding the arms of a whore with some ale with the thoughts of revenge sleep found the night much sooner and sounder. It was a good thing because the battle in the morning was a cruel affair.

A couple hours passed and the army was now lined up ready to take back Bitterbridge. The first battle was with House Darry at the actual bridge to cross the Manderly. Lord Raymun had put up a good fight but eventually Renly and his forces broke through. It did not come without a price though. Along with nearly half of the Tyrell forces Ser Olyman Tyrell was tossed into the Manderly when he was trying to flee from Lord Raymun Darry. Lord Raymun soon was surrounded by Ser Guyard Morrigen who wore the green shield for the Rainbow Guard and Ser Emmon Cuy the Yellow. Ser Guyard received a sword to his shoulder but as the Darry lord was pulling it out Ser Emmon slid his sword through the helm killing the lord instantly.

With the Darry forces in retreat towards the castle Renly regrouped and had the Tyrell forces now scouring the river for the body of their commander. With no suitable commander and a much smaller number he decided to take them out of the battle.

The battle for the village outside of Bitterbridge had been intense and once again victory came at a heavy price as Renly nearly lost a quarter of his manpower and Ser Emmon Cuy. Both Emmon and Marq Piper had met in single combat, having been the victor Marq dragged his prisoner to the castle in retreat.

Regrouping and advancing an hour later strangely they made it to the castle with no archers hailing arrows over them, in fact no one eyed them from above.

Ser Armond had been looking at the large doors he called home for his whole life as the ram was once again raised. With a pull of the lever the wood horns smashed on the door once again shaking the ground. All it took was one more and the smashed opened. With shields up they stormed past the gatehouse and into the the bailey ready for a fight. None came though. Lowering his shields he glance around the bailey and saw no one.

"Ser Armond, I want you to take Loras around and secure the castle. Something feels off." Renly said looking around and not seeing a single enemy. With 500 men they started to go from room to room and did not even see any servants. Finally entering the room that had been empty since the death of his mother they saw life.

The servants all stood in the locked room, many pacing in fear. Delia the head maid ran up to Armond seeing him.

"The seven be praised Ser Armond. As soon as they lost the bridge Lord Piper started preparing their departure through the secret tunnel. They tortured your brother before the battle finding out its location. When Lord Marq came back he forced us into this room and started fleeing the castle."

"What of my kin Delia?" Armond now grabbed her hand carefully as her fellow servants were being cared for by Baratheon soldiers..

"They said they had no use for your brother so left him but took your sister and nieces. We were so scared Ser Armond."

Armond helped her along and they did in fact find his brother cowering locked up in his chambers. The thin weak man known for his low constitution often called a sneak in many sectors now had a new mark on his body besides those left by Rolly Duckfield. The arms and legs broken by Rolly still carried the marks but now on his cheek was the brand of the coward in high valyrian.

"Brother, they….they….I tried to be strong." The defender of the Ford now said as he was helped up from the ground. A maester came in with a page and started to treat the brand.

"Kept punching me in the stomach until I told them where the escape tunnel was, I tried to be strong like you and father but they would not stop."

Armond now walked to his brother and lifted his tunic, his ribs were barely marked. His brother caved after only a few hits. Reassuring his brother it was okay he departed the room not wanting to show the disgust he felt for his own kin.

Walking to the great hall where the household was now being question Armond approached his lord.

"Any word on Ser Emmon?"

Renly shook his head before throwing a crumpled report on the ground.

"A servant saw them taking him through the tunnel. He will probably be in the hands of Lord Tarly in three nights time and you know everyone blames Emmon for the rape of his sister. I would send men after Marq but honestly have no clues of direction to send the men. I am afraid Ser Emmon will lose his head."

In his hands he held the yellow cape of Emmon left behind. There looked to be sadness in the eyes of Renly before he looked up at the man who grew up within these very walls.

"I seek a seventh guard until I find out word either way of Emmon, Armond will you fill his spot?"

Armond now looked at the cape and it seemed his brain was yelling at him to say no but his muscles seemed to reach out for the cape. His head screamed louder now silently as Loras placed the cape around his shoulders and he made the oath of servitude.

(Perspective Change)

The news now started flooding in from Bitterbridge and Lysa was alarmed seeing Megga engulf her in tears as wounded Tyrell soldiers now filled the halls. She now saw her bastard brother walk up with his captain.

"Lord Renly has taken Bitterbridge back but along the way your husband was killed sister. I do not know about this plan though, what do we have to offer them besides spots on the chopping block?"

She now saw the 20 men slyly and separately make their way out of the hall where Jon had horses already gathered.

"Go to my room and under the mattress is a sheet that Lord Tarly would surely spare us for. We offer him it and request permission to travel north even if it means under chains to pledge ourselves. Without Olymer I owe Tyrell no more allegiance, me and my family will survive." She said as Megga looked confused but followed the captain to the horses. 21 year old Raymond who had been part of the planning with his mother now led his 20 year old brother Rickard out a side entrance.

Looking around for suspicious eyes on them she only saw the chaos of post battle with wounded being ushered in. With halted breaths and shaky hands she drank her wine as many knights, lords, and ladies came up to her offering condolences. She nearly spilt her drink seeing Jon walk down with the sealed sheets.

"I thank you for your kind words Ser Theodore, I will do as you say and make my way to Highgarden. I know you travel to Oldstown to serve alongside your grandsire Ser Moryn, I wish you good travels."

Theodore Tyrell the handsome third cousin of Mace smiled thinking of his grandfather.

"I am most thankful for your well wishes. My grandsire will hand over command of Oldstown guard to me seeing as he is to receive a medal from Queen Cersei for his heroic actions. I shall leave you Lady Lysa, you have a busy night ahead of you before your travels tomorrow. I shall pray to the gods for cousin Olymer." He bowed now and departed searching for his son who set to squire for Lord Redwyne. With sweat now dripping from her brow she now moved to the exit avoiding all conversations and saw Jon by the barn with an empty horse to his right. Along with him was Ser Derrick Fossoway of New Apple.

"I must insist that I accompany you on the ride, Lady Lysa is in most grief and it is most dangerous on the road to be out alone." The son of Lord Jon Fossoway insisted as Lysa now walked up putting on a false smile.

"Ah Jon there you are, please Ser Derrick my brother Jon is a most accomplished sword to protect me. I just hate riding with a crowd at this moment. My sons have departed to search for their father and Megga insisted on joining them, tranquility is what the maester ordered." Lysa said politely accepting the hand of the stable boy who helped her upon steed.

"I will not take no for an answer, I will not insult the memory of Olymer by allowing his wife to find harm. I will bring no other rider than me, please allow me this peace of mind." Derrick said now starting to look towards Jon suspiciously. He started to approach the saddle seeing a tube stick out of the saddle. She reacted quickly.

"Of course good ser, I am just being foolish and naive. Do you have your horse near?"

Derrick halted his steps and made his way to the back of the stable riding out upon his large black steed.

"I know we do not worship the savage old gods but just north of here sister there is a weirwood that is quite calming. Would you be agreeable to that direction Lysa? Derrick?" She smiled shaking her head.

"Ah we have one in New Barrel as well, my wife quite loves it there as well. She still worships the seven but says she understands why the northerners worships the old gods."

With a pleasant smile on his face Derrick followed the two north and remained quiet the ten mile path to the weirwood. The weirwood was before them and Derrick was eyeing a rabbit run away from the black fox, Lysa looked over and saw Jon tapping on his helm and then look towards Derrick.

"Ser Derrick, is that a new helm? I recall a much less grand one at the small tournament at Highgarden." Lysa questioned and the large smile of Derrick lit up taking the helm off his head and eyeing it.

"Lord Mace gave me this as a gift in that tourney win. It is a shame I could not have faced the Savage Wolf at the Tourney of Riverrun but I was not ready then."

She held her hand out and he passed it to her. She put it on her head and it was comically large on her head. Derrick did a bellowing laugh causing some birds to vacate the branch above them.

"How about now? Could you slay the Savage Wolf? He has had many approach him trying to take that glory, none have succeeded yet."

"I would love to try at the very least, the problem would be reaching him. She may be a woman but the warriors have reported on the skill of Obara alone and she would be trouble. She was great prior to her trip… wherever she went but now it is said she is quicker and deadlier. And not to mention Asheffi who does not leave his side, a ruler is lucky to have such dedication."

Jon now slowed slightly staggering behind his peripheral vision.

"Now if I were to get past them then I would try even if I was another victim…." Derrick said now feeling a steel boot press his heels deeper into the stir up. He looked over to see the club coming his way. With no time to react the thick piece of wood to fix horse shoes bounced off his head knocking the man out cold. The only thing that kept him from falling off the horse was the boot of Jon and him reaching over just in time to grab the steel chest plate.

The children of Lysa and the 20 men now rode out from the brush as Jon now drew his dagger.

"Stop it Jon, Derrick is not able to defend himself. We will present him before Lord Tarly to be judged." Lysa chastised as groggily Derrick's eyes flickered opened and closed. Jon grudgingly sheathed his dagger as Rodrick rode up.

"Tie his legs to the stirrups, armor to the saddles, and hands behind his back. Oh also have one of the men put a rope around his neck attached to their saddle so he does not get the idea to speed away. Also gag him, the last thing we need is him giving away our position. Were you followed nephew?"

Raymund now rode up shaking his head as three men went to work.

"No uncle, one attempted to follow us but my archer took him down and we buried his body. We freed his horse of all sigils and identification and gave it to a local."

Jon nodded and looked up the trail leading north.

"We are not safe in any direction but the best bet is north, and stick to the back roads. We need a scout to ride ahead, if there are Renly's men or anyone coming up we will have to kill Derrick and play lost."

All agreed and made way north as the scout sped ahead. They had traveled for two days hopelessly lost not sure if they were even headed north anymore as the now silenced Derrick rode hungry, thirsty and amused. He only waited for his allies to come over the hill to free him from these traitors.

It was as on the end of the second day that Derrick lit up hearing horses approach them from all sides. Jon nervous drew his blade placing Megga and Lysa behind him along with the 18 other men. Jon relaxed and Derrick grew alarmed seeing the scout, Jon though now grew alarmed seeing him disarmed and even led by leash like Derrick.

From all sides converging on them were men bearing the sigil of the fox.

"You will throw down your blades, bows, daggers, and any other weapons you possess or else we will open fire. We will aim for the men but promises cannot be made that Lady Lysa and Megga will survive it." A tall thin man with a long narrow blade ordered. Along with him were some men of Cuy.

Jon now saw themselves surrounded and the archers had an arrow drawn back. Damning the gods he threw his blade down. Rickard and Raymund tentatively followed suit, soon all the men threw down their blades.

"Good decision, I am Lord Ryon Boldfox and beside me is Lord Duncan Cuy of well… Cuy. His brother had the chance to be here but rejected the offer and should be on his way to become a black brother here within the moon."

Duncan nodded and waved his men forward and they advanced.

"I am Lady Lysa Meadows, now widow of Ser Olymer Tyrell. These are my children and we seek the protection of the wolf." She boomed out as their weapons were collected by squires. Ryon nodded thoughtfully and rode down the small hill approaching the group. He made his way to the group. Riding towards Lysa Rodrick now moved his horse in the way eyeing the man down.

"You will tell your son to move Lysa or I will take him to Lord Tarly in chains. Any other weapons?" He now yelled and everyone including Lysa and Megga shook their heads.

"We are at their mercy Roddy, please move aside."

He looked back at his mother gripping his reins tightly but obliged.

"Good lad. Now we have had many approach us wanting freedom, your sons will want their own men to lead, your daughter will want a good marriage, most importantly you want your house to survive though. Tell me Jon, have you and your nephews raised swords against our forces?"

"Aye, we were defending our home. Never attacked on offense."

The fox lord now looked over his new charges staring them down.

"That is fine, if this is in fact true then it will be good news for you and your kin Jon. Now the quality of your housing will depend on the cooperation of information you provide, such is the ways of war."

"We bare information of the frontlines, Bitterbridge was won by Lord Renly but your brother Emmon was captured by Piper forces and taken with him when they fled the castle." Rodrick now directed towards Duncan who contorted his face in anger.

"He is my kin no more. I use to idolize the man, then my noble knight brother rapes Tanya Tarly making her heavy with child. That is the moment I plotted against my own kin. Now like my good brother Ryon said, what do you have to offer?" Duncan growled in anger causing Megga to tremble on horse holding her stomach in fear. Duncan eyed her querly as with a bow on him Jon took out the rolled up sheets passing it to a man of Cuy.

"We have maps of Highgarden, detailed maps of very trail, hill, and road that will help Lord Tarly secure his new home. Also included are plans of the castle from every staircase to every door."

Ryon nodded looking at them quickly quite impressed with the details on the sheets.

"Lord Tarly awaits you as we speak, this will interest him most. This and your prisoner you were so kind to bring. William, please take the nobles including Ser Derrick to see Lord Tarly immediately." He turned to his captain, Duncan though now rode towards a nervous Megga who shook in uncontrollable fear.

Raymund tried to intervene but was taken off his horse by a man of Cuy and secured. Five more were similarly taken down including Jon and Rickard.

"Are you hiding something Lady Megga?" Duncan asked grabbing her hair and yanking it back. Her hands grabbed her head in pain as a scream omitted from her. Holding her he now felt her stomach and patted the teen down. He stopped patting the long skirt she rode in. Fear laced her eyes as his hand reached up her dress pulling a small dagger no bigger than six inches.

She was yanked off her horse and looked up from the ground in terror up at Duncan.

"Lord Ryon, I would suggest we have everyone stript nude starting with the two ladies since this one tried to assassinate Lord Tarly." Duncan boomed dismounting his steed and cutting away her dress. She now cried in her small clothes while Lysa now dismounted her steed falling into the mud and lowering her face into the mud crying before Ryon.

"She is just a silly girl who did not mean no harm, she was just nervous. Please no more."

Ryon looked down on her giving a sigh holding up his hand for Duncan to stop.

"Your daughter's actions will cause all of you to ride in chains and be presented before Lord Tarly as such. You two will be inspected by a female guard in private and given a bath. You will not appeal to Lord Tarly in your state. Duncan, tie the ladies to their horses and the men will walk the ten miles to the castle linked together by chains. They have given us no reason to trust them now."

The walk was grueling as only three prisoners sat on horseback. Rickard hated himself for it but damned his sister for her stupidity. Rickard now emerging on the road knew they were nearing Tumbleton where he had paged for Lord William Footly in you youth.

The road was not lined with the caltrops of Footly though, rather the archer of Tarly. The castle finally came in the distance as men of Tarly now walked out of the town brothel and sent many suggestive comments to the barely dressed Megga. A female captain of the guard now road up bearing the Boldfox sigil.

"Layla, I want you to take Lady Lysa and Megga to private quarters and stript them inspecting them for weapons. After that they are to be given a bath to look present to Lord Tarly."

"Lord Ryon, Lord Randyll has left north for business. He will not be back for another moon, his nephew Ser Raymond now sits in his place. Shall my men lead you directly to Ser Raymond or do you need to rest m'lord?" Layla asked grabbing the arm of the females. Tarly men soon came in and started processing the men.

"I will see him immediately, do you know where Lord Tarly departed to? I was just here yesterday and he gave no indication of a trip."

Layla shook her head.

"No m'lord, he complained about a task King Torrhen sent him on to retrieve a book at the library of a nearby lord saying it was for squires but left nonetheless. Come on you two." She said tugging them towards the castle. They entered a medium sized bailey, rather than proceed forward to the main halls they diverted right to where the apartments were. Megga looked around seeing men from House Footly cleaning up the damage while those of Tarly looked to be wardens in a prison. They reached the room and in a humiliating moment for Megga and her mother were stript of their clothes and were very thoroughly inspected for weapons or poisons.

"A guard will be posted in and outside of the room so do not try anything or else there will be consequences. Ser Raymond is much more lenient than his uncle so be thankful it is him who passes judgment on you, that said he still will not allow for your games."

They watched Layla leave as a handmaiden who Lysa recognized as the Lady Madelyn Footley walk in with two dresses in hand.

"Madelyn what did they do to you? Why are you dressed like a hand maiden?" Lysa asked approaching the former lady of the castle. Her once beautiful and always braided red hair was now dirty and loose while her hands looked to be forming calluses.

"My husband never received the help he requested from Renly or Robert and put up a fight against Lord Tarly. Duncan now rides as prisoner with my sons to Winterfell to swear themselves to King Torrhen personally. Until then me and my daughter are to work the castle like common help. Lord Tarly made me a hand maiden and her a chamber pot girl. I shall prepare your bath Lady Lysa."

Defeat and submission echoed in her voice as she put the dresses down and walked towards the tubs to prepare the baths. The two took a bath and came out to see Madelyn on her hands and knees scrubbing the floor with soap and water.

With guilt wrenching at her Lysa ignored her friend since they both were ladies in wait in Highgarden for Lady Ollena and got dressed and left the room. They did in fact with their guard pass by Lacy Footley carrying a freshly used chamber. A most foul smell radiated off of her while she looked to be sick to her stomach.

Passing the 15 year old by they made it the small throne room where a young man no older than her own daughter sat in full armor looking at the maps.

"Ah I hear there was a misunderstanding even though Lord Cuy seems to think you intended to murder my uncle. Come forward please." Raymund waved them forward and on uneasy steps they obeyed standing next to Jon and her sons.

"I had no intention Ser Raymund, I was a foolish scared girl. Please believe me." Megga begged on her hand and knees. The defeated minor lords of the area conquered and turned traitor to Robert's cause looked on with glee seeing those from a major house beg.

"I have no doubt and you are lucky it is me judging you, not my uncle. Now Lysa I plan to send your sons and brother to the capital to prepare for the defenses at Wolf Haven. Mors Umber will have permission to take off your head if you should sabotage the mission in anyway. Are we clear?"

Jon nodded along with her sons and Lysa stepped forward.

"What of me and Megga Ser Raymund?"

"Ah well am I to assume you two know how to sew?" They nodded.

"That is most excellent if not at all surprising. We do have a war to fight in the north and you are to head to Moat Cailan in the neck to start sewing furs to armor. The fight with the undead will be in a most hostile terrain I assure you and our men will not die of the elements before they can kill us."

Rickard now laughed causing his mother to glare at him.

"You expect us to believe the ghost stories of the North Ser Raymond? Surely you do not follow the paranoid ramblings of your king. Next you will tell me giants and mammoths exist." He paled slightly seeing the knight nod and anger dance across his face.

"I assure you they do very much exist and we have 30,000 people on the wall fighting these ghost stories you speak of so casually. Oh those giants and mammoths are very quite real, 50 giants and 30 mammoths fight for us while half those numbers travel south so the mothers can raise their young and heard the young mammoths. Now I will gladly send you to the wall to show you how real these monsters are if you dare mock my king once again. I am sorry, now our king."

Rickard wanted to retort but thought better of it seeing some men pale at the mention of the undead. After Ser Derrick was sent to the wall court was dismissed and Ser Raymund with the maps went to discuss the next moons attacks.

It was eight days later after crossing the Twins now under dothraki control that they came to a large tower surrounded by water. Everywhere she looked there seemed to be farmers with their labor rushing to get the last crops of the season while soldiers marched all along the roads. She nearly fell off her horse seeing the sight of a two baby giants playing with a pup mammoth as the mother seemed to sit on the side making a spear from a tree.

"If what they said about the giants is true then I wonder…." Ser Derrick started off and paled remembering where he was headed with some 100 other men.

"Aye the undead are very real, killed an important looking one myself. After I stabbed him five of his minions around him died." The crow recruiter said with pride as snow now began to fall for the first time this far south in a long while. "King Torrhen even ravened me personally saying my son would receive a squire position with Lord Ajax for my deeds."

"Why are you at the Wall Axel? We have ridden for the past eight days and you are nothing but a gentleman to be sent there on a crime." Megga asked seeing some color return to Derrick's face. The other recruits refused to believe the man, rather wanted to think they were tall tales.

"Ah young Megga, when I was younger than you my son Osric was born and I lived a most foul life of whoring, drinking, and gambling. Well on a cold winter some years back I partook in all three while visiting Winter's Town and lost my control of my damn senses. I came there with 100 dragons but awoke the next morning losing the wages meant for my families food for the next year and a dead whore next to me. I do not remember how it happened but seeing my own son and wife watch as King Torrhen himself sentenced me to the Wall broke me. He even called me scum before my own child, and he was right. Now I fight to regain the honor of my family name. We are not all as noble as you think, remember that."

Megga paled slightly from the story and saw regret filled the blue eyes of Axel and they rode in silence. Finally the girl's destination came up as something cold now fell on the back of her neck for the first time in her life, snow. Looking into the skies it seemed as if the god had opened up the frozen well for the mortals below. Axel laughed seeing her smile as many now rode hard towards the crops to help bring them towards the protection of cover.

"Welcome to the North."

A/N:

I am sorry about the long delay but I have had writers block as of late trying to get the story back on focus. The first book was fun to write but too many wars, people, children, and plot points that corralling them together was an unexpected challenge. I thank you readers for returning and hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Oh and Torrhen's bastard brother earned the Stark name because he is a good fighter and he cannot inherit anything Stark anyways being a crow. More symbolic to get him to fight with a greater purpose. And just so you know that was the remaining members of House Reyne and Tarbeck that the Westerland Lords saved in the mines.

Renly is a major character and an important lord with many selfish desires like many in this world, if you were offended by the scene please blame GRRM for writing him like that. I will not go into details but it would be silly to not acknowledge it on one of the major set pieces on Robert's side. Oh and Emmon Cuy was the one who raped Tanya Tarly so a measure of revenge and if you want to know who are the Rainbow Guard for Renly look it up in the wiki, All seven on there serve Renly as his guard, well except Emmon now lol.

I will warn you readers this will not be a complete even war on both sides. Torrhen has had his men, armies, and political decisions prepare for the war while Robert like in the books by George sees the issues much too late with Daenerys and the Lannisters and did very little when he did see them. That said Robert will not just roll over on his stomach and concede the War of the Four Kings.

Well I thank you in advance for any comments and will reply in quicker manner than I have had before.

Ric

Lord Joffrey Algood

Lord Algood of the Westerlands and envoy for Tywin Lannister for bribing the kraken

Ser Harrion

Long time captain and friend to Joffrey

Joanna Algood

Joffrey's eldest child

Walda Frey (Canon)

Theon's salt wife in this story

Emphyria Vance (Canon)

Daughter of Lord Karyl Vance and Theon's salt wife in my story

Danwell Frey (Canon)

Eight child of Old Man Walder

Honorable Frey in my story that was placed in cells

Squired to Tywin Lannister

Ser Armond Caswell of Bitterbridge

Younger brother lord Caswell

Lord Lorent Caswell (Canon)

Lord of Bitterbridge

The story of his broken limbs by Ser Rolly Duckfield who serves Aegon is actually true to canon

Eve Caswell

In canon there are four younger sister to Lorent but no names

Betrothed to Joffrey to secure the Reach

Mary Caswell

Eldest sister of Lorent

Lord Elwood Meadows (Canon)

Lord of Grassy Vale

Lysa Meadows (Canon)

Sister of Elwood in my story and wife of Oylmer in canon

Olymer Tyrell (Canon)

Distant cousin to Mace

Raymund Tyrell (Canon)

Eldest son to Olymer and Lysa

Megga Tyrell (Canon)

Lady in Wait for Maergery

Daughter of Olymer

In book ends up captive by faith along with queen cousin by Cersei's plot

Lord Raymun Darry (Canon)

Lord of Darry in the Riverland

Ser Randyll Tarly

Son of Lucas Tarly who was Randyll's younger brother who died in Hornhill along with eldest son James

Ser Derrick Fossoway

A Fossoway of New Apple


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for reading and please leave me feedback and I will respond promptly. I sure hope you enjoy this new chapter of war.

Chapter 4

Anger traveled through the woman as if it traveled upon steed causing her emotions to bounce off the walls. Sitting in the council she could only do nothing as the Master of Ships Jasper Sol proposed that...nothing. Dutch Tour'e would occasionally look over at the woman but kept his attention more on his great nephew Jimmy helping him along the conversation.

"So from King Torrhen's own mouth we are to set up the defenses and just wait? Not three days ago we were readying an attack. I wish our liege would make up his damn mind." Lord Roland said shaking his head. The husband of Lady Madison Searidge sat in his chair twirling a dagger through his fingers. His wife getting agitated with the motion grabbed it from his hand and threw it deep into a pillar.

"Aye that is what the king said. With the death of Balon there should be a kingsmoot and he wants to see the results before striking. Theon seemed ready and happy to strike the North but who knows where the winds blows the others. Maybe Lord Farwynd will get the throne." Jasper said causing the ironborn heir to slam her fist hard on the table. Some cups shook but her own tipped over.

"Do not jest with my home Captain Jasper. I will happily plant my axe into your head."

Yara now stood up angrily and her chair went crashing to the ground. Jasper instead of even rising leaned farther back into his chair now propping his foot on a wooden bar beneath the table.

"Go ahead and try it cunt, you would not get be able to get an arm lengths near me let alone close enough for that. Queen Rhae specifically told me to make sure you stay in line, something about not trusting you to follow orders." Jasper said feinting a bad memory looking into the grey stone above.

"I am Lady Reaper by rights and Queen…"

"In her own mind or you will to deal with the actual queen's dragons. You're a landlocked prisoner that no one trust but our king and me and that was only because you gave me your second in command. Do you know how many distrustful eyes I had to dodge because I was the second to a Greyjoy during the Stepstone War?" Madison yelled causing Yara to calm enough to not launch herself at Jasper and kill him. Jasper started to look smug until he saw the glare of Madison.

"And you the oh great Captain Jasper Sol, you will calm your tongue. Just because you are the son of the actual great Marcus Sol and sit on the small council does not mean shit to me if you are starting battles in my own castle. You both will act like grown adults or it will be the cells for the both of you, I will answer to King Torrhen himself."

The outburst and the fire that danced cause Yara to storm out of the room while Jasper grunted but continued to deliver his reports from Winterfell.

Yara making it back to her apartments threw the door open startling her bastard sister and cousin. Amelia Pyke looked concerned at her sister while Melissa still held onto the baby blanket her baby used. Mentally she never quite recovered from the death of Sygfryd and not even a stop by her lover Torrhen had been able to help her. Having refused multiple request to stay in Winterfell she chose to wither away in Port Lyanna.

"Sister you do not look happy. What of our father's death?" Amelia asked moving over some items on the two seater couch. Begrudgingly Yara sat next to her.

"It seems the lions planned to eliminate our whole family on Pyke. Unfortunately for them Lord Harlaw was visiting with a few lords and ruined their plot. Only our father was killed although my cunt of a brother nearly was killed before his salt wives. Now there is to be a kingsmoot and the rightful heir will not be there to take her place as queen… lady of the Iron Isles."

Yara in her anger threw a chalice against the wall near Melissa but she did not even jump at the noise or turn their way.

"I need to be on Pyke sister but they will not respect me if I do not have any ships." Yara thought outloud walking towards the window where she had a clear view of the large docks. Across many of the 900 or so had the banner of the wolf but an easy smile crossed her face seeing some bared the sigil of Greyjoy.

"Sister are you still good at forging documents?"

Amelia looked over worried.

Two nights later under the cover of night Yara walked to the docks with her bastard kin and 500 men. Walking up to them was the dock commander and Roland's younger brother Reymund. The young man of 21 was going over the reports of his dock captains when she walked up with a slip in her hand.

"Ser Reymund, we have an order from your good sister Madison herself that you are to release my ships. We are sailing south to Flint's Fingers, apparently Lord Robin Flint is worried about the Lannister blockade nearby."

Reymund looked up at her doubting the story but glanced at the sheet nonetheless. Inspecting the notes and stamp for deceit he was ready to hand it back when he noticed the capital "S". Getting suspicious he inspected it once more and found a few more errors. As he looked up to call for the guards the men behind her were swarming the docks and the back end of her axe connected with the face knocking him out cold.

One of his men seeing this started to run towards the warhorn.

Yara knowing she had little time to get to open waters she ordered her men to the ships they had been preparing in secret for departure since the morning. Running up the docks a large man bearing the ship and bow of Searidge was running at her with a warhammer. A few of her men tried to give her a clear passage by him only to recieve cracked skulls. Drawing her cutless Yara now ran at the man ready for battle.

Caught off guard by his speed Yara crumbled to the ground as the hammer connected with her armored chest after only a few parries. Deeply inhale fighting for air she saw the killing blow high above her ready to come down. Amelia jumped to her sister's side and slid a blade into the armpit of Roland's oldest cousin and best friend, James. With the help of Amelia, Yara stumbled to her ship still fighting for air as James Searidge laid dying on the deck having had his lungs pierced by the blade.

Finally making it to the ship they pushed their ships into the open water and the blockade ships for the port did not spot any trouble since the lighthouse was not lit so allowed the kraken ships through.

With pain in her chest screaming at her and the ships now sailing south with a good three hours lead before even the quick scout ships Yara calmed down looking at Port Lyanna disappear into the distance. She let out a yelp of pain when Amelia walked beside her and gently pressed onto her ribs.

"Come down below sister, we need to take off that armor."

"Aye but make sure none of the ships slow down at all. Work the rowers and the sails to they give out. I will not lose the Seastone Throne to that cunt of a brother Theon or even my uncles."

Melissa who was sitting quietly on a barrel with lifeless eyes walked up to the captain steering the ship and relayed the orders as the sisters walked down the steps below deck. The crew that had become loyal to her through all their missions in the south watched with concern as she passed. Making it to the mess room a boarding captain named Samuel poured her some ale while Amelia cut away her armor.

"It only looks to be bruised sister, you are lucky. You remember James during the Stepstone war? He would crush a fully armed man's chest with a single blow with his hammer. But we certainly murdered him and you remember how close him and Roland were. Are we going to lose our heads sister?" Amelia said with a worried look rubbing her neck protectively. Yara smiled after wincing as the bandage was placed around her rib.

"We are too important to King Torrhen's control in the Iron Isles so he will not take our head. The punishment will not even be severe because we will threaten to keep our home destabilized. With his war in the north and against Robert he will have no choice but to cave and give us complete mercy. Plus we will deliver the Iron Isles to him." Yara said shrugging as the maester helped her put on the shirt once more. Amelia did not look convinced but still accepted it.

Deciding it was time to get some rest she departed leaving her sister in command and walked towards the backroom to rest her eyes. The next day she awoke walking onto the deck using her eyepiece to look behind the ship and looking past the waves of ships she was bringing with her was a few ships bearing the sigil of Searidge. She estimated the rest of the fleet was only an hour behind them, the nearest was only a scout ship.

Her concern about the ships to her rear could not linger her on her mind as Melissa came running up.

"Cousin we have ran right into a Lannister blockade. I spotted the banners of the lion and of House Banefort. Shall we slow the sails and allow the ships of House Searidge to reach us? They will help us defeat them."

Yara now looking forward saw the report was true and saw nearly 200 ships of westerland design before them. Surprised they had moved their blockade that far north she only shook her head.

"We have the superior ships thanks to the wolf and the superior crews thanks to me. Not all ships will make it to Pyke but we will get as many as we can there. Blow the attack horn, they will feel the wrath of the kraken."

Melissa who was in her battle leathers finally had life flowing through her as she truly smiled for the first time since the laugh of her baby walking with a purpose to the horn. Amelia and Yara quickly ran down and dressed in their armor and prepared for battle.

The problem with the battle was she underestimated the battle prowess of Lord Quenton Banefort's second son, Tygett. The ships she went against had been rebuilt with finer wood and she could only watch in anger as it seemed the enemy knew her attack pattern during the war for the Stepstones. It had been a longer battle than she anticipated as her ships could not gain the flanks.

Praying to the drowned gods she watched as the ship _The Hooded Hero_ rammed the side of the _Sea Bitch_ causing her to fall onto the floor off the upper deck. On the main deck Amelia was organizing her boarding party for defenses as the ship pulled alongside them bearing the hooded man of Banefort.

Looking to the sea her captains adapted and were sinking and capturing the enemy ships but with her down to 15 ships it was not looking good. Back on deck she saw a young man with blonde hair bearing the lion of Lannister jump on the deck. She surmised this was Ser Daven Lannister, the only son of the deceased Ser Stafford. Roland had warned them he was very dangerous with a blade in their meetings since he was born with the brain his father lacked.

Soon for the second time in her life she was boarded and whether it was Banefort or Captain Julius Stonehouse it humiliated her. Drawing her dual boarding axes two men ran up on her only to be cut down by her boarding captain Jorah. Leaping the deck below Yara quickly engaged with large knights of the westerlands and slashed her way with quick precision through the lines.

The battle was in their favor until Tygett Banefort who was locked in a fight with Amelia drove his sword through her throat when she was distracted dodging an enemy. Pulling the blade out Yara could only watch as her sister who became her closest family bled out on her deck. It was not Yara who went into a rage though, Melissa feeling a new fire to life cut the head off a Banefort knight and ran behind Tygett slicing her blade across his neck. He fell over dead.

Devan seeing his old friend die went after the lover of King Torrhen. Yara running towards the fight to help her cousin out was soon embroiled in battles along the way. With cuts up and down her body she finally reached two. Melissa was on her knees with a large gash on her face and her right arm lying on the deck beside her. Devan strutted up to the woman with only minor damage and his sword in hand. Raising his sword he looked up at Yara and smiled. Then he winced in pain.

Extending her only remaining arm out Melissa with a dagger in hand drove the steel into the weak part of his armor taking advantage of a design flaw. Devon looked down and saw a dagger sticking out of his gut and drove his sword through her sternum causing Yara to yell in anger.

With her cousin and sister now dead along with many of the captains she trained personally she attacked the Lannister with an anger she did not know she had. Ignoring the Searidge ships around her that were taking over the battle she clashed steel with the Lannister.

Her boarding captain Jorah tried to come over and help but a noose was wrapped around his neck and the rope was pulled tight. The man loyal to Yara tried to fight his captures but his body was flung over the railings where the rope was tied off. Soon most off her captains met a similar fate.

Moving slower from the dagger still lodged into his gut Yara ducked under a hard swing and brought her axe down on the man's knees causing him to hell in pain as she heard the knee cap cut in half. Only the armor on the other side of the knee prevent dismemberment.

Attempting to fight on one leg they took their fight to the railing side where the lead ship of House Searidge was now pulling up. Ser Devan was now in visible pain and sweating profusely with anger retching across his face seeing the once proud fleet around him of the lion now being captured. He did not even bother put up a defense seeing Yara walk towards him. With a hard kick to his chest Ser Devan in full armor went flying into the sea and met the drowning gods.

Exhausted from the battle Yara fell to the ground as Roland and his men were boarding her ship as his fleet captured the remaining Banefort ships. Crawling over to her sister she grabbed the hand that would never move again only to be yanked up by her hair. Looking up she saw Roland looking at her in anger.

"Stript her nude and tie her to the front of my ship. If she dares utters one word until Port Lyanna take her fucking tongue. Am I clear?"

Understanding the threat she did not even yelp when her bruised ribs connected hard on the deck. She now turned bright red as before her whole crew she was cut out of her clothes and armor being dragged to the front of the ship. The men who knew James well spat at her as she was dragged onto his ship. She could only watch with great sadness as the bodies of her kin and the slained were left on the ship as is, Melissa being the once lover of their king was carried off the ship along with the weapons, supplies, and food below.

She was confused when she was on the back of the ship looking at her ship now 40 feet away.

"Light it on fire Rob, let her watch the ship her own king that gave her trust gifted her with burn in flames. Remember not a word or unlike Leraria you will be raped after your tongue is taken out." Roland warned with venom in his voice as fire arrows landed on the deck. With them placing the mattress and sheets on top deck it did not take long before the ship went a blaze.

All she could do was watch her very own ship that was made specifically for her eventually sink into the sea. Now on the ground kneeling refusing to let tears fall from her eyes she was dragged to the front of the ship and lashed in place. With the memories of her cousin and sister behind her she let out a single tear but never said one word.

(Scene Change)

The last moon which had been miserable for the girl was starting to look better seeing what looked to be ships bearing the direwolf on a red background, on the wolf's head was a crown. The girl having met the king when he visit her home in the Vale prior was looking forward to being free from her abusive betrothed. Her betrothed Heir Garlan Borrell was pacing their room ready to strike her once more if she dared spoke highly of the wolf especially with his fleet nearing Sweet Sister. The town of Sisterton below had Lord Sunderland's heir Ser Jon defending it while his father and 6 brothers sailed off to meet the wolf invaders.

"You just watch bitch our liege lord will crush the precious king your grandmother is so fond off. You know why Lady Arryn betrothed you to me Anya?" Garlan said stalking towards Anya Waynwood. She had attempted to fight back multiple times but each time only resulted in rape so she kept quiet praying to the old gods King Torrhen saved her.

"I see you are learning my precious wife. That is why, you and your group need to learn who is your true lord and king. It is not the pup but the mighty stag. Now how about a kiss or a fuck for good luck before I go to fight?" The cocky ugly man with webbed hands asked walking towards her. The only saving grace in his sisters Gemma and Gella were not around to save her this time.

She attempted to yell for help but a fist connecting on her lips caused her head to spin. Anya had her blond hair moved lovingly as a sick smile crossed the face of Garlan. He took his time undressing her as the yells below of captains told him the sea battle had begun. Taking off his own clothes he covered her mouth and lined up with her cunt.

The more she cried the more he seemed to enjoy it until a satisfied looked cross his face leaving her a naked mess with juices running out of her. Feeling refreshed Garlan pushed his hair out of the way and walked towards the window looking concerned as the evenly matched sea battle took place. From the distance it looked as if the wolf was momentarily winning but trusted Lord Triston Sunderland to defend their home.

Looking down into the moat below he let out a sigh and saw his men in the heart of the town getting ready for defenses. He went to turn around and get dressed until the unsheathing of his sword sounded behind him. His confusion was alleviated when the taste of blood filled his mouth and agony entered his chest. Looking down sticking through the back to the hilt of the blade his own sword gifted to him by his father now pierced the ugly chest of Garlan.

He leaned over in pain but was helped over the railing as Anya bent down and grabbed his feet. To weak to fight he went flying into the moat below. All attention turned towards the docks no one noticed or even heard the body hit the water.

Her legs gave out and she crumbled to the floor as a concerned Gemma and Gella ran in five minutes later. The twin sisters who had their brown hair in similar buns looked with concern on the balcony seeing the crying nude Anya.

"My brother did it again. I am so sorry Anya, I wish I could do more than protect you. Where is he at now?"

The panicked look of Anya disappeared knowing her secret was still safe and ran towards the twins before they could look into the moat below. She embraced them both in a hug and started crying.

"He said something about needing proper armor and left in his small clothes to the armory afterwards. I did not mean to get him mad."

Anya thought she was laying it on thick but both girls bought in and wrapped her up in a blanket. Gemma sat with her on the bed while Gella started wandering around picking up the clothes. From the door came in Ser Harry the Heir who had refused the order not to travel with her along with some 200 of his personnel men. Them being Vale still were allowed to keep their weapons even during the siege since Lady Anya Waynwood pledged herself to Jon Arryn via raven to King's Landing accepting the betrothal. Gella walked to the balcony to see the wolf ship starting to swarm and take the flanks and looked down.

She ran to the room and went to scream for help seeing a dead man below but only saw Harry with a few of his men in the room and a blade to the neck of Gemma courtesy of Anya.

"You have helped me out so much in the past but I swear on the only true gods, the old gods that if you so as much yelp out I will cut her throat. Are we clear?"

Gella looked into the eyes and saw terror in Gemma before nodding.

"We will act as loyal servants Harry but when the time is right and the wolf is ready to strike close the gates keeping the warriors trapped in the city. Once the wolf has slaughter our host you will raise the gates giving them Breakwater Castle."

Harry impressed, almost turned on by the presence and wisdom of Anya nodded and ordered his men to act out the plan. Two men bearing the sigil of Waynwood came over and would act as guards over the twins.

Floor by floor death found the guards of Borrell as House Waynwood struck from the shadows hiding the bodies in the storage closets. Soon inside the room with the freshly dressed Anya was five armed guards, Lady Nymella Borrell, the twins, and a handful of servants. Lady Sunderland had been kept in her own guest room.

Lady Nymella who born in dorne watched on as the wolf fleet overtook the large fleet of the Three Sisters. The wolf fleet divided and started moving towards a different island. The mermaid of Manderly could be seen headed to Littlesister which housed House Torrent. Breaking off and headed to Longsister and home of House Longthorpe was the sigil of Locke. That meant headed towards the home of Sunderland and her husband's house Borrell was the Savage Wolf himself.

"Do not fear him Lady Borrell, you were friends with Elia in your youth so just mention that when you are kneeling before him." Anya said with a shrug hoping King Torrhen himself was on one of the ships.

"If it was only that simple young one. Why betray us like this? We only treated you as family and this is how you repay us." Nymella spat at her but received a hard slap across her face.

"So my future husband raping me twice a day for the past moon is being treated like family. Apologize right now and I will speak kind words to King Torrhen for you."

Nymella with her sandy brown hair a mess after being dragged to the room and her tan skin bruised from the rough treatment went to spit at the young girl for her disrespect. Looking out to the sea she saw the ships getting closer. The massive drawbridge of Breakwater Keep and the steps up would occupy them for a while but with the wolf's siege equipment and what looked to be siege ladders on the ships it would only be a matter of time. The only thing keeping them safe was the large portcullis but with time that would fall as well.

Sucking up her pride the dornishwoman stood before Anya looking at her with defeat in her clear.

"I apologize for my sons…" She was stopped by the slap of Alison Redfort who had been sent to Sweetsister to marry the heir of Sunderland, Ser Jon. Nymella now looked up at the girl with shock as she remained on the ground.

"I do not know what you were taught in dorne Lady Nymella but we were talk to curtsy before your betters."

Nymella now rose and dipped into a deep curtsy fully humiliated.

"I am sorry Lady Anya, I apologize for my sons behavior and never curtailing it from the beginning. I hope you accept my apology."

She did not rise right away but rose seeing Anya walk to the balcony. Harry the heir walked behind her and spotted nearly the whole of the armed troops marching towards the town across the drawbridge.

"Do we still have the surprise?"

"Aye Anya, we have men guarding the closets where the bodies are and as you can see maids and ladies are sent her every few moments. They think we are coralling them for their safety. There is maybe 200 troops left in the castle including guards."

Anya nodded and walked over to the risen Nymella. She felt the materials of her expensive dress and frowned. The twins and many of of the ladies had similar dresses.

"I want you to start working your way down to the lower levels and close the portcullis once they are far enough away trapping them in city. If they surrender to the wolf raise the portcullis then they may survive, if they fight they can only go forward cause we blocked their exit to the rear. Also I want all the ladies to dress in rags when they are presented to the king. I want to make a good impression on his grace with my leadership." She said with admiration in her eyes towards the wolf king.

"The twins can dress a little better and they will be at my side since they helped me afterwards and even stopped him a few times. I am sorry Gemma, Gella."

Nymella yelped as she was ripped out of her dress by an overeager Waynwood guard. The rest stript down themselves as Allisons ladies went to find the servant dresses. Harry disappeared through the door to allow his king's first major offensive to become a win.

(Perspective Change)

The ugly and veteran Lord Godric Borrell marched his men that had trained with him since Robert's Rebellion through the gate house to defend their home from the wolf invaders. In a rousing speech to the departing army only three hours prior he reminded them of the Rape of the Sisters by the northern savages, many nervous captains and foot soldiers now were ready to defend their home to the last.

Looking behind him he saw the defenses of the drawbridge and the portcullis they had at least two opportunities to regroup before defending their keep directly. Comforted by this he looked upon the city of Sisterton and saw the common folk now running past him to make it to the keep for safety.

In the distance fires at the docks could be seen as the last sea defenses were starting to fall. Godric went over the techniques taught to him through his life seeing the _Pandora_ pull into his docks. Everyone in Westeros knew this meant the Savage Wolf himself was at their home. Calming his breaths he turned around hearing some marching come to his rear.

Smiling at the backup he saw Harry the heir coming to his senses to help him defend the city. The 150 or so troops had blood all over their armor and Godric slowly started to weave his way through his troops to cross the 300 feet he was away from the gatehouse. Confusion grew into anger as he saw Harry ordered his men to slaughter the troops at the gatehouse. With a smirk Harry waved for the gate to be lowered.

With anger leading him he ran his men back towards the massive gates. He was nearing gates when a few determined captains ran ahead of him only to be crushed by their own iron gates. His bastard brother made it through in time but received a sword in his throat.

Shock hit him seeing the iron gate before and he now shook in anger seeing his escape to the rear had been blocked by a traitor. This was his only escape with the Savage Wolf destroying the fleet of the Sisters. Some 3,000 men now gathered around the gates looking in bewilderment while the citizens now already kneeling waited against the wall for their new liege.

"Open this gate immediately and I will not have you thrown through the moon door Ser Harry!" The fat ugly lord with webbed hands yelled slamming his hammer against the iron. Harry with a smile pushed the hair out of his face looking at all the trapped men.

"Fine, be sure to first drop your weapons and surrender to the true king of Westeros. Funny we never planned to betray House Arryn but strange how life works out. It is a good thing Lady Anya is visiting Redford. I better raven her to not go to the Eyrie, I imagine Robin would throw her through the moon door once they hear of this." Harry said thinking tapping his chin.

The panic on the men was contagious as the men bearing the spider of Borrell saw a massive black wolf enter the city and start tearing through the last lines of Sunderland defenses. The sixth son Rolland Sunderland had attempted to fight the king himself only to knocked out with a spear shaft by a dornishwoman in a silver cape.

Godric also saw his twin nephews freshly knighted fall in two on one combat with a female warrior that had bright blue face paint across one half of her face. Reginald laid slain on the ground while Boris tried to crawl away. With the cruel smile she killed her defenseless victim on the ground like the great eagles did dragging goats off the mountains.

Then all his men and captains saw who she was protecting. That said the man needed no protection as his blade danced through arms, necks, and even one person screamed as the front of his face was cut off before receiving the death blow. Many tried to become a legend and slay the wolf king in battle but even Lord Sunderlands' most experience son in battle, Baelor tasted the end of the dornishwoman's spear as he attempted to approach the king with his war hammer.

The green men in the Borrell lines were throwing their blades down and running to the gates begging for safety. The some 600 veterans while not doing so looked to consider the option as well.

The fat lord looked around seeing his men were losing the mental battle before the physical one even began. Nodding knowing he lost the battle already he threw down his war hammer and the veterans almost sighed knowing they would at least serve on the wall rather than lose their lives.

They did not have to wait long as walking up to the group after the quick battle and his men starting to secure the city of Sisterton King Torrhen walked forward with his massive beard and the distinctive scar across his face. To his sides were the two fierce looking females with silver capes on and a black wolf the size of a horse behind him. All four had blood all over them including a short skinny man.

"I Lord Godric Borrell yield my home to King Torrhen Stark the second of his name." Godric saying almost spitting. Torrhen who had a vicious smile on his face walked up to the war hammer on the ground picking it up adding it to his collection of conquered foes. He looked to almost relish the look of fear in the green boys as they spotted the horse sized wolf behind him.

"You said they would not be reasonable Asheffi. I mean it took the destruction of their fleet but through death comes reason. Now why do I see a closed gate before me? It seems this young man is trying to anger me. Tell me Mance this young man does not seem that foolish does he?" The Wolf King snarled and with a growl from Artos which made a few of the veterans piss themselves Harry the heir quickly had his men raise the gates.

With the gate now open Harry approached the king but stopped feeling Obara's spear pressing lightly to his chest armor. Placing his blade at the feet of the king he knelt down.

"I Ser Harrold Hardyng hereby swear my blade to that of House Stark of Harrenhal."

Harry who was not easily intimidate could feel the eyes boring into him as if it were 1,000 spears. The mother of his daughter who had turned into a fat cow during pregnancy had always called him "Harry the Brave", now he did not feel so brave.

"Rise Ser Harry, Lady Anya had spoken highly of you and hope I do not have the loyalty that you shared with House Borrell. I assure you those who betray me will wish they never befriended me to begin with."

"Your Grace, Lady Anya has only spoken highly of you and I wish to serve you rather than the old fool Jon Arryn. I…"

"Never insult the name Jon Arryn before me again or it will be the last insult you do with that tongue of yours. Aye he is my adversary but I will not have the honor of Jon Arryn questioned in front of me. Mock Robert, Lysa, Robin, even me when we are drinking but never mock Lord Arryn. Lord Arryn rules the Vale now and they will after I claim the Eyrie. Am I clear?"

Torrhen grabbed the man by his collar meeting him eye to eye. It took everything in Harry to not recoil but nodded.

"I apologize King Torrhen. May I lead you to your new holdings?"

Torrhen nodded as the prisoners were secure. It was two hours later but in the small throne room where the King of the Sisters once sat Torrhen sat there while Asheffi and Obara stood not moving. Ser Blackfish was walking through the crowds looking for suspicious activity. All the nobles present stood to the side as the doors were opened and in walked the beautiful Anya Waynwood who almost became paralyzed by the eyes of her king on her. Allison Redford smiled and pushed her friend along.

Behind them in maid clothes was the twin Gemma and Gella while their mother and the other noble ladies of Borrell and Sunderland walked in peasant rags. Anya walked before her king and dipped low into a curtsy along with Allison.

"If it pleases you Your Grace I am Anya Waynwood of Ironoaks and besides me Allison Redfort of Redfort. May I present to you the noble ladies of Sweetsister dressed how they should be."

Still in her curtsy Anya's legs shook threatening to topple her as she felt the eyes upon her and then scanned to the crowd behind them.

"I hear you are the architect behind capturing the castle. It seems I owe you that dance we never accomplished when your grandmother invited me to your home. Now I see all nobles of Gorrell accounted for except the heir himself. Ser Blackfish, I want you to have men scoured the castle for him."

Saluting from the crowd Brynden started to leave until Anya spoke up.

"Actually Your Grace look at the moat around the castle. You will see a naked body floating with his ancestral sword in his back."

"It seems you owe her two dances Khal Torrhen." Asheffi jested as the twin sisters look shocked and their father stormed forward in his chains only to receive a fist to the face by the gauntlets of the Blackfish.

"You dare kill my son you cunt! I will see that you are raped by every man in the Vale before you are given the mercy of death."

Godric spat while laying on the ground spitting out a tooth.

"I will not allow the rape of the Sisters to happen a second time while I do nothing and my son lays dead by a traitor. I demand a combat by trial against you the puppy king."

Both men looked at each other intensely before Torrhen broke out into loud laughter angering the now disgraced lord.

"Do you think a king can answer every challenge thrown his way? If I did then over half the kingdom would challenge me and no work would get done. I will allow you your combat by trial and if you win your wife and daughters will be given transport to Braavos to start a new life there. If not you die and your wife and daughters become citizens of the North and will serve those I deem fit."

Godric angered by the disrespect shown to him agreed without looking once towards his wife who had a look of fear on her face. Gemma and Gella looked a little more calm seeing Anya turn around towards them and saying "I will get you two in my service."

Godric sending a smile his wife's way felt the shackles come off him as he was picked up by the massive Greatjon. He was given a bastard sword and confidently swung it getting a feel for it.

"Since I cannot face the wolf king I want to face his chosen champion. How about you woman?" He now walked up to Asheffi smirking as she growled at him. "I saw you slaughter my nephews but I assure you I will give you a quick death and not toy with you too much. Or how about the infamous Sand Snake herself?" He now sauntered over to Obara gripping her spear tight.

Anya and everyone else was escorted out of the center as Rodrik Forrester walked in with a fresh wave of prisoners being escorted by Greatjon and his own men. Lord Alesandor Torrent of Littlesister had fell immediately and after the death of his brother in the surrounding town of Hardwaves he surrender his castle. His 16 year old son James was killed in the battle in the town but with five more children breathing he gladly surrendered.

"Ah old friend, shall I save your family along with mine? How bout it Alesandor?" He said with a cocky smile as Lady Torrent and their remaining children were escorted in. Many of the lords around them still look defiant to their new Stark overlords. This changed though and Godric seeing Alesandor tense up, even one of the captured Sunderland children turned around seeing the king himself holding Vengence in his hand.

"Now I said I cannot accept every challenge but you insulted a new friend of mine and a future Lady of Ironwood shall Rodrick accept."

A bright smile appeared on Anya's face hearing she would actually get to marry a northern warrior and looked towards Rodrick. He was tall with dark hand and as handsome as a newborn mare was adorable. He placed a small smile on his lips and nodded towards her accepting the match.

"Ah the wolf rips our ladies from the Vale and rewards traitors. Is this the type of person you seek to serve?" Godric bellowed out to the all the lords. Some looked defiant still but many looking around seeing the Ice Warriors line the wall looked to already submit to the Wolf Throne.

"After I deal with this upstart king I will return with an army to save you all."

As Godric turned around he grew more serious seeing a fire grow inside his opponent's eyes. The eyes spoke of death, war, and conquest while the smile showed his love for all no matter how much he fought it.

Both men circled each other eyeing each other carefully with Godric taking the offensive advantage first. The problem was he underestimated the speed of the king and overestimated the speed he had left.

The fight if you could call it one was a miserable performance by a man who thought himself a great warrior going against someone who eyed the whole of Westeros for himself.

Eventually was thrown hard on his back having fought the hardest fight in his life and lost. His sword slid towards Asheffi as the cut up lord now rose into the kneel position. Looking over he saw his wife wiping tears away beside her Stark guard while the twins stood obediently behind Anya ready to serve her. Both had the look of submission in their eyes and even his old friend and overlord Lord Triston Sunderland looked to submit as well.

He tensed feeling sharp steel press against his neck and the memories of his father being beheaded in battle during Robert's Rebellion and the death of his brothers replayed in his head. Then something happened that even surprised him, he cried.

"Please do not kill me Your Grace, send me to the wall but spare me please. I will do anything you require but just spare me."

The man now wept with tears rushing out and feeling the steel leave his neck he leaned forward and kissed the steel boots of King Torrhen begging like a common street whore begging for cock to be able to pay for the nights meal.

The defiant lords and knights in the crowd all looked in shock as the proud Lord Borrell now humiliated himself. It started with one knight but soon all the captured knights and lords took the knee. Then it started Anya who knelt low and Allison followed giving her new king an eye full of her bust. Then soon only a few defiant knights remained standing.

"Lord Sunderland you and your unwedded sons will go to the wall and the same thing goes for you Lord Torrent. I have it on good authority that House Longthorpe is dead so Longsister remains lordless. Your son Lord Torrent will become lord and submit himself to the rule of Wildstark and my new wife Val."

At this a beautiful blonde walked in with a little baby cradled in her arms. Behind her was some men bearing a new sigil to them all, the direwolf with the wall in it's background. Mance Rayder stood to her right while his wife was behind him.

"And as thanks for helping us come to a peaceful resolution of the western wildling tribes and since you were born on the Wall with no choice I hereby free you of your service and give you Lord Mance Raydor some lands here on Sweetsister. Help my wife rule these islands."

Mance nodded thankful he worked with the wolf king.

"Lord Godric you will go to the Wall and you will serve faithfully defending Westeros from the undead." A few scoffed at the mention while those who had already fought them paled slightly. "If your service is lacking or you betray your brothers in anyway your daughters will not live the protected lifestyle you want for them so much and your wife may share the same fate as Mina Tyrell. Now I am off to my chambers, Val?"

Torrhen now held out his arm and she gladly walked up taking it while their son wiggled in her arms and they disappeared through the doors. Asheffi following her khal just smiled seeing the defeated looks on everyone's face while those whose did not kneel were dragged out of the other door like common cattle.

(Perspective Change)

The two women sat in comfortable silence watching the moon high in the air as their hair was being braided. A small snore emitted from Anya's bed as the exhausted Rodrick who came up with the purpose to learn more about her slumbered soundly. She looked to reward the noble knight and heir to Ironwood in the morning for his brave fighting while Allison looked down see long lines of prisoners down in the bailey being escorted to the docks.

"Ahh." A screech emitted from Anya as Gemma backed away quickly, almost scared.

"I am sorry My Lady, please forgive me." She begged knowing her life of privilege and being respected was at an end.

"It is fine but not so damn tight. I want my future betrothed to see me at my best in the morning. You may continue."

Gemma nodded and stepped behind her once more and continued. They talked for a little longer until the door was opened.

"Who the fuck dares bother me…" She yelled turning around but nearly fell out of her chair seeing a smiling Asheffi. The look of dominance over Anya's face became one of utter submission. Asheffi strode over to her and bent her over the balcony. Anya wept as she looked down at the moat below only being held up by Asheffi grabbing her loosly tied braid.

"Please Dame Asheffi do not punish her for her words. Speak to her I will." A voice behind them said as Rodrick who woke up to the commotion and the screams of his betrothed. Asheffi seemed to study his face before nodding and throwing her back onto the balcony.

"She will learn we are all not two pathetic twins that she can order about. You will teach her that her place is beneath the wolf always or else I will do it. I expect to see fifteen fresh lash marks on her in the morning for punishment or I will deliver it personally. Am I clear?" Asheffi asked getting nose to nose with Rodrick who to her approval did not shutter back. He simply nodded as Anya was now being comforted by Allison.

"I was told to fetch Lady Allison, you are to meet him in the lord's chambers right away. Follow me, oh and Rodrick I expect a proper lashings not light ones to get your dick up." Asheffi said turning her head as Allison had a fearful look on her face but nodded and followed the Wolf Guard out of the room. That night Rodrick saw the first sight of his betrothed nude but it was for punishment purposes, after that Anya rewarded him for his bravery in defending her honor.

Allison entered the chamber but did not see her king there, rather saw a nude and bald dothraki cleaning the room. Her body was littered welts and she looked as if she would have submitted to the mouse in the corner of the room had the person who broke her commanded. Rising she walked over and dipped into a curtsy.

"I am Izzi and I am here to prepare you for a show that me and you will put on for King Torrhen and Lady Wildstark. Have you had relations with females before?" Even her voice had sounded defeated.

"Aye but performance?" Allison said but then it dawned upon her and her cheeks colored red.

"We shall make love for the king's entertainment and if he should choose he will take one or both of us as well. Lady Wildstark seems to like the show."

Izzi now rose and started undressing the lady from Redfort. That night with the rush of battle still flowing the Wolf King took all three ladies and strangely Allison did not mind it. In fact the maiden until her king entered her started to love the feeling wishing it would never end.

(Scene Change)

The dripping of the water echoed through the cell and the stale air of filth filled the air as the once fat lord started to loose his gut thanks to a strict diet of beans and corn. Finishing off the last of the beans he wiped his mouth with the dirty tunic and marked another day on the wall. The flower lord now looked at the 15 marks on the wall wishing he was in a 5 course meal drinking his exotic wines and ales once again.

With the taste of Arbor wine dancing in his memory the man saw the large door open for the first time since he was stript of his clothes and jewelry before finding a hopeful temporary home in the Black Cells. Standing there was the new Captain of the Watch Ser Alyn Rykker having been given that mantle with the death of the former in a riot. His father Lord Renfard was excited for a high position being offered towards his third son but Alyn for obvious reasons was not as anxious.

"Lord Tyrell, you are to be presented before court." Alyn waved to his side and two servants came in with a bucket of water that had a sponge in it and beside it was a fresh tunic not containing a single stain. "You will bath yourself and be ready in fifteen minutes. You are still a prisoner so walk with humility or his grace will surely show you some."

Mace did not have a chance to respond as his cell door was slammed shut. Like he said 15 minutes later Alyn walked in with shackles in his hands and Mace now placed thin sandals on his bare feet. Utter humiliation filled him as shackles were place around his wrist and dragged through the black cells like a common thief. In front of him a woman he recognized as Jeyne Fossoway was walking in similar clothes and chains. They stopped at one more cell and emerging from the cell with bruises all over his body was Gunther Hightower. Jeyne went to run at her husband in joy but was halted by her guard. Conflicted emotions danced across his face looking towards his wife before they were chained together and marched through the cells and upon reaching the steps they were handed off to court dressed guards bearing the crowned stag.

They were eventually marched to the throne room where the crowd was large and King Robert who looked frustrated sat on the Iron Throne. Having been given royal cells in a tower Eddard looked better standing at the foot of the throne.

Robert nodded and a guard walked towards Gunther who was ready for anything, until he wasn't. Confusion filled him and some of the lords when the shackles from his wrist fell to the ground.

"What is the meaning of this Robert?" Cersei boomed looking up at her husband.

"He was an innocent party when his own overlord invaded his home. He committed no crimes not even raising his blade to our forces so he shall be treated as no criminal. That being said Ser Gunther you shall remain here in King's Landing under my hospitality and not be allowed any weapons. Is this clear?"

Gunther looked up confused towards the throne trying to process it when his thoughts were interrupted by a voice behind him.

"How could you be so stupid Robert…" Mace started to boom until he was silenced by and angry Robert getting off his throne and marching towards him.

"How could I be so stupid to trust a useless cunt like you with a single man let alone the main army of the Reach. You struck without permission or cause. No your punishment will be to lead the three thousand men that took Hornhill allowing the rape of Lady Tanya who is now heavy with child. I wonder what Lord Tarly will do once he hears this."

"Command Your Grace?" Mace said smiling now but it quickly dimmed seeing the bright smile on Robert's face.

"Aye command Mace. You will be leading the charge to take on Lord Tarly himself. I know some birds have escaped King's Landing so I assume Randyll will find out in short order."

Cersei who had devised the plan hating the very existence of Tyrell was smiling in the corner while dread filled Mace.

"This is a death sentence Your Grace."

Robert now lifted his head back laughing.

"The great Mace Tyrell cannot beat the man who… how did you put it? Oh yea could not beat anyone with the high ground and all the valyrian blades. Now stand there and shut up." Robert boomed at the fat former lord now disgraced before all of court. He now turned towards Gunther once again.

"Now that he has been dealt with do you understand the terms of your release?"

"Aye I do but what of my wife? She only killed the Redwyne boy because he was breaking an oath."

Robert nodded and walked back to his throne as a blond man walked in holding a few missives. Most recognized him as Lyle the Green instantly. With his name and reason for travels known to Westeros he had turned from spy in enemy territory to messenger with in ally territories.

Robert now waved them forward towards the throne once seated. He looked down at the woman who looked with great guilt.

"Aye I have received the proof that Ser Horas did intend to break his oath but she still killed a knight in my service. If she wounded him I would dismiss it but cannot let this go by. I will give her a trial by combat though. Ser Alekyne Florent seeks a spot on the kingsguard and volunteered to act as champion for the crown. Does anyone seek to be her champion?" He asked of the court. Gunther went to step forward until her cousin from Cider Hall stepped forward. Ser Tanton Fossoway who was heir to Cider Hall stepped out eyeing Alekyne Florent.

"I Ser Tanton Fossoway hereby swear to be Lady Jeyne Fossoway's champion. Shall I have some time to stay with my cousin to discuss things with her?"

"Aye just stay over there since court is almost at and end. After that Jeyne will be placed in the noble cells where you will have till night meal. Now Lyle I saw you slink in you, what is it now?"

Lyle heard his king's voice directed towards him and stepped before the people now bowing low.

"As a humble servant of the crown it is a great honor…."

"Just get to the point or it will be an honor to be a tongueless messenger." Robert said annoyed causing the slick tongued Lyle to smile nodding.

"Very well Your Grace. Lord Redwyne can you please step forward?" He asked turning towards the crowd and perplexed Paxter stepped forward. Hoping it was more information on his taken home he listened closley.

"I know you already posses the information your daughter now controls Redwyne and sits there now with her husband, Lord Ajax. Ser Garlan took the Tyrell forces west and conquered the empty Cuy. Someone tipped Lord Edric Dayne that they were coming and by the time Ser Garlan reached the town the last ship was just reaching Redwyne. They have sured up defenses on the island and without your full fleet and with the destruction of the Hightower fleet they can only sit and watch the island without taking action. Also it seems as the Bloody Skulls now control Whispering Sound and the bay entrance into Oldstown since they captured Blackcrown and Three Towers."

Gasp sounded throughout the crowd since they knew Lord Jon Buwler of Blackcrown had been one of the toughest lords in all the Reach. Lord Tommen Costayne of the Three Towers was a known coward so none were surprised there.

"It seems Lord Buwler escaped with his son and daughter but his wife Lady Victoria was not so lucky. Her caravan route was closed off by a captain of the Bloody Skulls named Arnold. It seems he is the nephew of the founder. Lord Costayne and his wife both died after their ship was sunk trying to ride up to Oldstown. Only their newborn daughter Layla survives in the enemies custody."

The information was sinking into everyone when Lord Rosby with his cane walked forward.

"Your Grace, since we control Cuy we can build some ships. They have a large dock and unlike the Oldstown docks they are not in complete disarray."

"Actually let me correct you Lord Rosby." Lyle now said quickly. "Before they left every single last piece of wood and nails was burnt on the docks. We could not land a rowboat on the docks now. The best bet would be Highgarden since the Shield Islands will be their next target. In one moon we could lose the whole coast of the Reach ladies and gentlemen."

"Gods damn you Lyle why do you not ever bring good news." Robert said frustrated rubbing his beard wishing he was on the battlefield today rather than in four days.

"Actually the news gets worse Your Grace."

Lyle now flinched at the look of anger by Robert and had to dodge the almost full chalice of wine.

"The Warrior's Sons of the Faith Militant attempted regain the Riverlands and burn down the weirwoods but nearly half of them died taking Acorn Hall from House Smallwood. Lord Theomar's 7 year old son died in the battle but he escaped with his wife and daughter. Lord Theomar came back with Lord Tarly though and the battle did not last an hour before the commander of the Warrior's Son Theodan Wells was beheaded by Lord Tarly himself and his head sent to King Torrhen."

The high septon now stood up angry.

"Your Grace we demand revenge on those who follow the heathen gods. I hereby arrest Eddard Stark, Eddard Karstark, and Gregor Forrester in the name of the seven for the criminal acts that their family started against the seven."

As he yelled this some of the Poor Fellows surround the three along with moving towards the cells to gather the other twenty of his household. Robert went to maintain order in the court but soon Ned was in chains and his namesake named Karstark was throwing people off of his lord. Grabbing a blade Edd killed four men before he was struck in the back of the head. Now unconscious he was dragged off with Ned.

"The great Robert Baratheon, once the greatest knight in all the kingdoms is nothing but fat useless shit who does the bidding of the faith and the lions. I told my friend Ned not even his old foster brother had an ounce of honor in him. Do you not dare touch me you cunts. The old gods smile upon me while I piss on your seven." Gregor spat leaving an angry Robert fuming at the high septon who walked out as Gregor was beat nearly to death.

"How dare you give those cunts that much power Cersei! Do you know how many Stark supporters roam our own streets? Unless you have anything else to add Lyle get the fuck out of here." Robert boomed but rubbed his head when Lyle did not move.

"We have found out what happened with Mina Tyrell Your Grace."

At this Paxter stepped forward glad news of his wife finally leaked out. He did not feel good looking at the face on Lyle. Mace hearing of his sister also stepped forward.

"Well you know what she told her twin boys to do in Harrenhal?" Robert nodded and Lyle continued knowing they called her a "disowned whore" before all of court in Harrenhal.

"Well Lady Mina is now a literally disowned whore. Lady Desmera has disowned her from House Redwyne and she is on her way to taught to be a whore from Lionel the Black. She is now in Ghaston Grey being forced the ways of a bed slave servicing all the men of the prison."

Silence now filled the arena. Cersei's uncaring voice broke it.

"Who is this Lionel the Black?"

"Cersei do you remember I told you of that slave trader Torrhen captured trying to kidnap northerns some years back?" She nodded and recalled it was about 4 years prior. "Well Lionel the Black was Lysini's most renown bed slave trainer who could break anyone he got his hands on. I would say we will get back Lina but we will never get back the same Lina. She will now have the mindset of a bed slave for her master."

Mace now fell to his knees not believing his sister was being passed around to all the prisoners.

"I do not care if you have anything else Lyle, get the fuck out of here. We are dismissed." Robert commanded and slowly people started to file out and Paxter who lost his sons, home, daughters, now his wife walked slower damning himself for betraying the dragon's word.

Robert just stared at the ceiling while his hand Jon walked up. Cersei still looked on while Jaime stood in the corner.

"I know you need me in King's Landing Robert but my Vale lords refuse to move unless I give them the order personally. Of all the women in the seven kingdoms I had to marry Lysa."

Robert now stepped off his throne and walked down the steps.

"What is happening to my kingdom Jon? Now even the high septon walks around with more power than me it seems. I would never do it but sometimes I wonder if it would be better if I just opened the damn gates threw down my war hammer and surrendered."

"We both know Robert that we have come too far now. Tarly and these Bloody Skulls ravish the Reach and it is only a matter of time before our tan neighbors to the south get involved. That is why I am off to the Vale and you are ready to swing your war hammer once more. Now Lyle has more information for me on our spy, I can feel I am so close Robert."

Robert now grunted rising from his seat. "You are sure it is not going towards Harrenhal Jon? We know the wolf has agents hidden in our capital."

"We have traced it back to Volantis Robert, as much as it is convenient to blame our enemies to the north I think it is the third player."

Robert drained his wine and crossed the room stopping at the door.

"I pray to the gods that the report is false because if Aegon survived and has Connington as his hand the Stormlands will be their first target. Gods be damned Jon, why did I not walk away from that throne and stop Ned from storming out the Red Keep. I must find out what the cunt wife of mine has got my foster brother into now. Be safe old friend."

"You too Your Grace."

Robert now sat finishing his wine preparing how to deal with the Ned situation. Glancing at the reports a knock on his door alerted the old man. Looking up Lord Jaylon Pyror of the Pebble was standing just outside his door. The lord and his family had controlled the island of Pebble for the past century and it lied a half day sail east from the Sisters.

"Your Grace." The elderly lord bowed which Robert returned with a simple nod of his head, Lord Jaylon now looked towards the Warden of the East. "Lord Arryn, we have the ships loaded and we are ready to sail off to Gulltown at a moment's notice. Also we have reports of the wolf fleet sailing from White Harbor, we suspect the sisters will be the destination but lack no evidence yet."

The elderly lord who had always been Jon's closest advisor in court asked. The 70 year old now had knees that screamed at him with the steps and hands that ached with every grip but still he performed his duty to the last day. A missive now rested in his ancient hand.

"I told you, send your son on these errands old friend. We are not young men anymore and is that not why we have the young around us. But I hear much of the same from the Sisters old friend. Do you bear news?" Jon asked looking at the missive in his hands. Nodding he passed it over and Jon read it. His eyes bulged wide open before Robert snatched it out of his hands reading it himself.

 _I hope this message finds the hands of the Hand father. I have seen the beast with my own eyes father. My brother sent me to the North to act as a merchant to get the lay of the land and I made it all the way up to Winterfell. James had heard many strange reports coming from the land north of us and wanted clarity. Standing before me like in the stories of old were three large dragons who if I were to guess were nearing fully grown._

 _From the accounts of the local blacksmith King Torrhen and his queen went before the old gods already declaring themselves rulers of the lands from the Wall to the Stepstones. From the same blacksmith it seems that since Ser Arthur Stark was given the title Warden of the North the queen was preparing a trip north to the Wall, I was there when they departed north._

 _One rider was the queen and the other was the exile Daenerys but it was the third rider who even shocked me father. The son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark, Jon Targaryen. He even wears the same armor that his father died in. It is said both married when it was thought Lyanna was kidnapped._

 _At an inn the Greatjon confirmed it in a drunken state that Lord Eddard protected his nephew under the illusion of his own son._

 _Ser Dawin Arryn_

Robert reread it over and over before anger filled the man as he flipped the table in anger.

"This must be a lie Jon! I loved Lyanna and she loved me. You find our spy Jon and find out why your cousin would lie about this."

Robert now stormed out of the room leaving Jon to think alone with his old friend to plan out the war.

Jaime having picked up Robert's protection halfway to the Black Cells was confused by the anger of his king but dared now question why. Lords asking for advice tried to stop Robert but as if they were born mute Robert just stormed on.

Reaching the Black Cells Robert glanced in and spotted the Quiet Wolves chained to walls and even spotted Lord Gregor being interrogated by the High Sparrow himself in a small cell no larger than a closet. The Lord of Ironwood simply ignored the old man even under the threat of torture refusing to admit to any crimes.

Walking one cell over it was opened with a wave of his hand. Sitting in the corner with shackles to his feet was his foster brother who was stript of the court clothes he had on before in exchange for prison rags.

"Tell me it is not true Ned. Just tell me Jon is your child and I will damn the faith and protect you. It was always meant to be me and Lyanna." Robert roared but in a begging voice. His heart nearly dropped from his body seeing Ned shake his head and look away.

"You just approved of the murder of Princess Elia, Aegon, and wanted the same fate for Rhaenys and the just born Daenerys. I will gladly take my place at the block knowing my nephew was able to live a life past his first namesday Robert. I loved you like a brother Robert but Jon is my nephew. I take it he finally took his father's name?"

As Ned asked this he attempted to readjust on the cold stone wincing his face in pain being thrown into place by his captures. Robert did not answer though, he simply walked over to the chair where the high sparrow sat just minutes ago "convincing" him to convert and looked defeated.

"Just surrender Robert and no one else will die for yours or Torrhen's ego. There is an enemy to the north that we should be fighting as an united front. I told you before Robert Winter…."

"Is Coming. I know you and all the damn Starks I have ever met have said the same thing but what am I supposed to do just because Torrhen thinks he is a northern king of old? You northerners live with your heads in the fairy tales Ned. Not to mention I have possibly another Targaryen departing Essos landing only the gods know where and the kraken drains my war accounts daily to keep them from attacking us. Four godsdamn kings on our tiny stretch of land."

Looking out the door he saw the man of the faith militant looking at them through the hole in the door.

"Sometimes I think your religion is easier Ned, no leaders that want their own military or septs to spend gold on to build it for them. All you have is old woman who need seeds and a shelter over their head. I will try to fight to help you Ned but I am off to war in two days time. I will have Jon figure a way to protect you and your men."

Ned simply nodded a thanks and Robert left the cell and entered the hallway to hear the screaming of Eddard Karstark as he refused to convert to the seven.

Deciding he needed time to think the journey was up to the nursery rather than the bedroom of his wife or into town for his whore. Walking into the large room where one of Cersei's Lannister cousins were putting Joanna down to bed he smiled seeing her struggle in the woman's arms.

"Here let me try Serra." Robert said holding out his large arms. She obeyed quickly and placed the tiny child into his large arms. The whole time while little Joanna wiggled in his arms the only thoughts that passed through the mind of the stag was the betrayal of his true love. Surely Ned must have been wrong, Lyanna would never fall Rhaegar when it was their destiny to be together.

Sleep started to find both father and daughter until the sound of steel boots on stone echoed outside of the room. Waking up fully to the crying of Joanna, Robert saw Lancel fling the door open with Kingsguard Meryn Trant coming in as well.

"Thank the gods you are alright Your Grace." Lancel said relieved seeing father and daughter. Jaime who stood behind them looked affronted that his cousin would dare question his skills.

"Of course I am alive. What is all this ruckus Lancel. It had better be good to wake up your princess from her slumber." Robert growled walking the baby over to the crib.

"Lord Arryn found the spy Your Grace, the one feeding information to Aegon. Before he could find you though the spy struck killing both him and Lord Jaylon Pyror. He attempted to steal the maps and notes but was interrupted by Ser James Arryn Your Grace and fled."

Robert hearing this started to feel lightheaded like this was a bad joke Tyrion would tell him. He waited for someone to counter his words but no one ever did. His foster father now laid dead.

"Who is the spy? I want him found and strung up by his fucking throat!" Robert boomed now walking towards Lancel who flinched back a little bit.

"Varys Your Grace, your Master of Whispers had been the spy the whole time. Shall I lead you to the room Your Grace?"

Robert nodded gruffly and the group now departed for the Tower of the Hand while you could see guards everywhere trying to find other locations to the secret tunnels.

Entering the room the sight was a gruesome sight and a hidden stone door behind his foster father still remained open. Jon had not seen it coming as witnessed by the knife in the back of his wicker chair. Looking at the face it was a look of utter shock that he was dying this way. Lord Pyror was a much more messy affair.

The old man looked to have cuts all over his hand showing he must have struggled with Varys and his second knife. A blood trail now led to the passageway showing the old battle veteran injured his killer but the old lord now had the second blade lodged into his eye.

"I tried to give chase Your Grace but he lost me in the corridors below. It is like a Lorath maze down there." The young James Arryn said distraught looking at Jon once more.

"If only I was not so distracted by their bodies I could have caught him."

Robert walked over padding the man who was clearly angry with himself.

"He was your kin, it is a normal reaction James. I will have the maesters prepare the body for travel and you will take him back to the Eyrie. I need your father to get your homelands under control or else we already lost the war. Now find a pub and a whore drinking and fucking your problems away for the night. We will have Baratheon men scoured the castle all night."

James looked unsure but eventually gave him departing the room. It took a chaotic three hours but eventually they traced the blood down to a hidden dock where the boat had already disappeared into the fog of the Blackwater Bay. Posting permanent guards in the tunnels now Robert now sat around the small council table where the spot reserved for the hand remained empty.

The future good father of Tommen, Lord Nathaniel Caffaren sat in his new seat as the Master of War while a tired Petyr Baelish let out a yawn having gone to bed not an hour prior thanks to his newborn. The spot for the Master of Ships was empty but with a runner on his way to Dragonstone as they sat Stannis would be there within three days or so.

"May I say Your Grace how sorry I am that some that close to you has died. I know he was a father to you after the death of your actual father." Petyr said raising his cup for some wine.

"Yes Jon was a close friend but in a time of war we must be ready for anything and father was ready for this. If it would please you husband my I bring in a candidate for your new hand until we gain control of the situation?" Cersei asked still in her nightgown only with a housecoat over. She hate distractions, especially those that took her away from Lancel in the night.

"Of course you have a candidate woman. Tell me who it is and if you say Mace I will flip this table." Robert warned but Cersei simply smiled and waved for a lion guard to open the door. In came her uncle who had been in King's Landing for the past moon. Kevan Lannister strode before the king and stood at the end of the table. Robert was actually impressed by her choice.

"Your Grace, if it would please you I will take up the position of Hand until you find a suitable replacement. My brother has not called for me yet so I would like to help out here."

Robert looked at the man who followed in the shadows of Tywin Lannister his whole life and waved his hand toward the chair. Kevan walked quickly over with some notes in his hand and took the seat.

"Well what advice would you give to me when we now have four kings in Westeros? If anyone has any kind of plan I would love to hear it. How bout it Master of War?"

Lord Caffarren grunted gruffly and shuffled a map around.

"The bigger threat to your reign is that off the wolf. Lord Tywin has been ready for the kraken offensive for some time now and we do not know if Aegon will truly land in the Stormlands. Prince Quentyn maybe be taking them to Dorne to reclaim his home first which some sources have claimed. The wolf though has already struck the Reach coastline with the Bloody Skulls and may soon set his sight on securing the Riverlands as a whole. That is the enemy we should fear most and that you should attack first."

"How dare you just let the coastline of the Westerlands burn!" Cersei roared slapping her drink out of the way. "Not to mention we all know the pup king has an incentive to take the Golden Tooth. My father funds and aide to King's Landing yet when our lands are in dire need you send your aide to the Reach."

"Enough wife, we are not here to talk attack strategy until my brother gets here. Do we still control the Saltpans? If we are too make Torrhen feel any pressure we must take the port so near his capital." Robert questioned but received a shake of the head by his Master of War.

"Lord Cox still controls the keep Your Grace but the surrounding town and docks are now in the control of House Umber. The old man Mors Umber went with 2,000 men and the head of house Ser Quincy Cox ran inside the gates while his sons and grandsons defended the city. Now the kin of Cox lies captured or dead while Quincy refuses to open the gate with his granddaughters."

"Do they not siege the castle though?"

Lord Caffarren shook his head to the question posed by the new Hand.

"They have no need to. Inside the city is an ancient keep in fair condition that House Umber uses as headquarters while they simply starve out those in the castle. Once Ser Quincy is captured he will turn his loyalty, all we will control in northern Riverlands is Maidenpool."

Robert now glanced on the map farther looked grimly seeing the archer of Tarly now on the Stoney Sept.

"I am tired of waiting while my lands fall to invaders, prepare your men Master of War, once my brother arrives we will march by land and sail by sea. To a united Westeros." Robert held up his glass and those with glasses and those without now toasted,

"To a united Westeros."

A/N:

Just like in canon these Arryns are the ones that reside in Gulltown although GRRM never adds names to them. And Robert and Jon survived this far because Petyr had no reason to poison Jon since he married his true love and Cersei knows how useful her husband is at war.

In Canon Sunderland rules over the whole of the Sister Islands while Borrell rules over only the island of Sisterton, although Sunderland resides on Sisterton.

The fall of the Sisters is to grab a foothold near the Vale and to divide the Vale once more with marriages between nobles in the Vale and the North. Mance Rayder was born on the Wall in canon so he never had a chance at anything else, and I believe that is all.

Please leave a review on what liked/didn't like or messed up the canon in anyway other than my writers liberties.

Chapter 4

 **Garlan Borrell**

Heir to Sisterton

 **Ser Jon Sunderland**

Heir to House Sunderland and the Sister islands

 **Gemma Borrell**

 **Gella Borrell**

Twin sisters to Garlan

 **Lady Nymella Borrell**

Lady of Sweetsister

 **Lord Godric Borrell (Canon)**

Lord of Sisterton on Sweetsister

 **Baelor Sunderland**

Dead son of Lord Triston Sunderland who died protecting the city by Obara


	5. Chapter 5

The wind cut through the sky as the young man high on the Wall just finished the letter from his sister. Their brother Gryff now heir of Highpoint had taken his turn as she put it as lord of Moat Cailin defending the North. His mind since going to the Wall all those years ago it seemed had gotten sharper and he wished that he could slap the younger him. With no more hate of Forrester flowing through him the screams of the little boy being burnt alive in the building still echoed in his ear.

Walking to the railing Torrhen Whitehill looked around and saw some of his rangers being drunk and merry having survived another trip beyond the Wall. Of course it was that trip that made him commander of Rimegate, the tower west of Castle Black. His commander Byran Snow, the bastard of some unknown northern lord had always led from the front and that got him killed trying to rescue a few stranded men beyond the Wall without the proper support. There were no reported survivors from the group and a ranger swore he had to kill the undead Byran.

Frustration grew slight in the man seeing the upstart crow Cregan Stark walk the top of the Wall, beside him was the commander of the Queensgate and bastard to the Mad King, Duncan Flowers. In a few short moons Cregan had already jumped to number three in succession of the rangers and was training his own personal outfit to hunt down his father, Ranger Benjen Stark.

"Ah I see they let the riffraff here as well. How goes it under the rule of Commander Rodwell Stark? I can assure you his nephew Rickard is making my life a personal hell. My aide is now sending three reports a day it seems."

Duncan said with his silver hair tied back. His purple eyes scanned the forest beyond the Wall knowing there were some scouts of the undead out there somewhere.

"I served under King Torrhen before he wore the crown, I can promise you neither are as strict as him. My father once was a moon late on a payment of taxes and he had his aide of resources from Winterfell cut in half for three moons. After that father made a point of trying to get his payment in there before all the other lords. So Cregan I hear you are just coming back from your first ranging. How did the forest treat you?"

Cregan shook his head pushing the now long grown out hair out of the way. The beard had also begun to grow out thick close to his face much like his father. Even the eyes seemed a more gentle grey than that of the fierceness shown in Cregan's liege cousin.

"We saved a family of wildlings before the others could get them but seeing them swarm was something unreal. I just hope father is still alive out there or I am wasting my life on a feeling in my heart."

Duncan smiled softly patting him on the shoulders.

"Well your mission was approved by Lord Commander Joer himself and think of it this way, you have plenty of fodder to throw at them with the influx of Freys."

This got a resounding laugh from all around even some passing crows.

"Aye that is right but not all of them are lazy fucks. Don't you have three under you Duncan? I know that little cunt Tywin is getting on my last nerve. I am tempted to have him lead a ranging but would never endanger our rangers like that."

Torrhen now spat at the Frey who acted as his runner at the castle who took every opportunity to ditch his work for a nap or a trip to Mole Town. Three times he had to be dragged out by the second in command.

"Well I will not take any Freys, only those men I trust most because it feels like my destiny to go beyond that Wall. I wish it did not sound crazy but it is as if the gods are wanting me to follow my father's trail."

Both men followed the seven but understood what he was talking about. Duncan still had more or less rejected the idea of faith from any of the religions while Torrhen in the four moons of commanding Rimegate there already had a sept built and nearing completion. All they waited for was a captured septa from the occupied Reach.

"Duncan, do you know why all the commanders are here? I saw Nekar here not too long ago talking with his mother Seryna. I would say someone should make a move on her but rumor is she is fucking your cousin Cregan and who wants to follow the mighty King Torrhen."

Duncan listened to the question posed by Torrhen and simply shrugged his shoulders once again peering out into the woods.

"Fuck if I know. Shall we go get a couple pitchers friends? First drinks on me and we can discuss how we would try to pick up Seryna."

Both Cregan and Torrhen nodded taking the elevator to Castle Black. Finally reaching the bottom they saw Lyarra walking with her twin and bastard brother, Western Wall Commander, Rickard Snow. Sarra now walked slower with her belly growing even more and in the bailey were soldiers bearing the Ice Warrior helms. There was not nearly this many people a few hours all three recalled.

Walking towards the group of Starks Duncan smiled seeing Daario speed walk catching up with his new wife in Sarra just taking off his traveling cloak.

"Ah there is the stupid fucker who got my cousin heavy. I heard you even got a hit in before he knocked you out cold." Cregan said cheerfully causing Lyarra to laugh and Sarra to roll her eyes. Daario just sneered at the man.

"How about you get into a fist fight with that man and I will see how you fair. His younger brother was suppose to be bigger and tougher than him, I would have hated to piss him off."

"Aye he was bigger. When he visited the inn my mother worked at with King Torrhen, Rodwell tried to teach me how to swing a sword properly but the sword was too small for his hands he said. I am glad to see you Sarra but when did you all arrive? More importantly why?"

Cregan asked greeting his cousin with a hug.

"Can a sister not want to see her twin bossing around men? But if you must know we just got in an hour ago. Arty has control of Winterfell so now we need to find something to do until Torr sends us to Harrenhal. Also you should be receiving three guest here pretty soon. Duncan you will enjoy this surprise."

Duncan listened to the comment by Sarra and was confused and looked out in the yard. Ser Arthur Dayne stood waiting looking at the skies along with Brienne of Winterfell. In fact even Ser Humfrey was waiting as well. Three members of the Wolf Guard stood waiting in their yard looking up at the skies and in fact in the distance Duncan saw someone he would later find out was Roslin Frey and Mya Stone. In their hands were the infant triplets, silver of hair and purple of eyes. Soon the skies cried a loud cry that raised his arm hairs in excitement.

Looking to the south three figures started to appear in the distance and soon got bigger. Soon the large creatures filled the skies as three dragons approached Castle Black catching the attention of all those around. Landing first on a black dragon was one of the most beautiful females any of the crows had ever seen. Sitting in front of her was a dark haired boy of probably 4 laughing wildly. The other two dragons landed and there was another female that shared his family traits while the third rider was a dark haired man with very curly hair.

As the older girl probably 21 got off her dragon all the Ice Warriors dropped to one knee along with those not pledged to the Wall. Joer walked up towards her with Rodwell Stark and Rickard Snow by his side.

"Queen Rhaenys and Prince Bennard Stark, may I welcome you to Castle Black. I was glad of all your aide and Princess Lyarra has been such a boon to our efforts against the undead. I will give you a report later but I assume you wish to see your Uncle Aemon?" Joer Mormont asked and getting a nod and a kiss on his cheek from her.

"Your hospitality is most appreciated Lord Commander and I am thankful we finally get to meet after all our correspondence." She kissed the hairy cheek of Joer and now looked towards the kin of her husband. "And it is an honor to meet the uncle and brother to my husband. He has talked so much about how proud he is to call you kin, it is finally nice to meet you." She leaned in and kissed both men on the cheek as her silver dress reflected off the sun. Little Rodwell and Drogo had been near the cart and upon seeing Bennard ran up to him pestering him how the dragon ride was.

Roslin smiled softly at some of her cousin looking near being completely broke and walked towards her queen with Mya and the three triplets. Domina was on her way to Mama Rhae but got sidetracked by Torrgon. She was now sitting atop the dragon imagining herself flying while the dragon now rested.

"Please lead the way Lord Commander Mormont. Roslin, Mya you are to come as well. Uncle Aemon is to meet the next generation of dragons."

So the group left and Jon meeting with his wife who held onto little Aegon followed as well. His wolf Valyria had padded towards the stable where Cregan's Tundra now slumbered. The white wolf had grown almost fully now and would regularly go into the forest with Princess to practice hunting.

Duncan smiled seeing his niece who he had yet to meet walk away when the Wolf Guard Ser Humfrey walked up to him.

"Queen Rhaenys request you come to the room in 15 minutes Wall Commander Duncan. Do not be late."

Ser Humfrey did not wait for a response but rather walked away with haste to meet his charge once again. Looking over he saw Prince Bennard and Rodwell both playing with a cloth flower on her dress while the little dothraki boy who had blue face paint on stood in front of the crowned prince holding the hilt of a wooden arakh. His eyes scanned the crowd looking for trouble makers.

Turning his attention back to the queen he noticed she had such a petite figure but did not look sickly thin. The dress hugged her small breast but it seemed to only enhance her beauty. Looking up to her face he was met by a smile and a wink by his niece before she walked away.

"It would do you well to not oogle the queen like that Duncan. Yes she is beautiful but even without the dragons, wolves, and Wolf Guard around her she is very deadly on her own. Now while we wait help me replace a few training dummies for the new recruits. I swear with those dothrakis that just rode in we will need to put even more people on creating more of them." Torrhen told the commander of Queensgate. Sending his fellow commander a nod he went to work.

Fifteen minutes later Duncan walked into the room that belonged to Maester Aemon where the new maester of Castle Black and the youngest trueborn child of Lord Locke, Maester Gregor stood preparing some medicine in the corner. Looking towards the bed a smile graced his lips as Bennard sat on the bed regaling the story of his flight on the dragon to the ancient Targaryen.

Aemon smiled listening to Bennard add sound effects as Rhaella wrapped tightly in a blanket played with her mother's earrings as she was cradled on her shoulder. Ser Arthur did not move but Ser Humfrey eyed him quickly before going back to his position.

"Who dares enter when Ko Bennard tells us of his travels?" A young dothraki boy of 4 or 5 walked towards him holding out his wooden arakh. Duncan went to play along until the regal voice of Queen Rhae broke through.

"You may dream of being Wolf Guard Commander one day Drogo but until that day be quiet and learn."

At being chastised Drogo looked her way and lowered his head.

"Sorry khaleesi."

"It is fine Drogo, now Duncan Uncle Aemon says you give the Targaryen name honor here at the wall."

Duncan looked towards his great uncle with a raised eyebrow.

"Surely there must be another dragon on the wall cause those words have never described me. It is a pleasure to meet you Your Grace, and Princess Daenerys you look the spitting image of your mother."

Dany just smiled while holding the hand of Aemon while his namesake born from Jon and Ygritte crawled on his chest.

"We are all the dragons left in Westeros and I will make sure if I have to drag the fucking banner through a battlefield myself that the three headed dragon is once again feared and honored."

Duncan walking to the chairs he sat next Ygritte where Domina was braiding her hair attempting to control the wild red hair.

"What about your brother Your Grace? Word is from our traveling recruit crows that he is in Volantis right now ready to sail with the Golden Company. Are you going to welcome him into the fold?"

Duncan to his feet after dodging a full chalice and having a small dagger placed against his neck courtesy a very angry dragon queen.

"That is not my brother and for the attempted murder of my little Bennard before he was even born in Redwyne I will end him and his "claim". Never mention that name to me ever again."

You could almost feel the heat radiating off her and Roslin shrunk back knowing she would feel the wrath of her queen that night. Strangely Mya having been so use to the attention even though it was violent missed being beaten and used. A Baratheon spy even approached her to help her escape once but gave her answer in the form of a blade to his throat. Rhaenys even rewarded her that night with the service of her tongue.

"Rhaenys, I may almost be at the stranger but I will not see you succumb to the madness of your grandfather. Now sit back down please." Aemon asked/commanded and Rhaenys felt like the little girl in Winterfell obeying every word her future husband or Uncle Eddard said and sat back in her chair.

"I apologize for my sister Duncan, we received word that Quentyn had something to do with the death of his sister Arianne and is now with Aegon. Mors is just ten and had to lay his mother to rest." Jon said shaking his head missing the woman that would tease him so.

"Well he did order the slaughter of the men of House Wells and the female are now on their way to become whores in Ghaston Grey. I would have buried them all alive personally but Mors still showed great strength." Rhaenys muttered pulling Rodwell over to her and straightening out his tunic. He tried to scoot away when she licked her thumb to wash away a smudge of dirt from his face but a swat on his but kept him still.

"We have spoke with Lyarra about her ventures beyond the wall fighting the dead back, how goes the fight in defense?" Jon asked taking Aemon back seeing the eyes start to droop. Duncan regailed them with the journeys of his 2,000 man force who kept the dead away from his gate and that of the 250 rangers assigned to him.

Soon with Maester Aemon telling them tales of his brother Egg the paige for Jon came in telling them of the meal that awaited them and much to the delight of Aemon the children stayed to listen to his stories while a servant would bring them their meal. Brienne stood guard with Ser Humfrey as Ser Arthur followed his queen and the group.

Along the way to the dining hall Arthur now ignoring the stories Duncan told to his niece now looked around and saw what looked to be suspicious behavior from some of the crows. Most wore the tan skin of dorne.

Passing by Daario, Ser Arthur whispered something into his ear and continued to follow his queen while Daario now searched Seryna to pass on the worries.

Dinner was already set up and Roslin and Mya were now standing by the table that had no food as of yet. Again looking in the dining hall of Castle Black some crows looked suspicious while some young crows brought out the bear stew for the table. The lad of only 14 looked nervous laying down the stew at the spot for Queen Rhae and quickly disappeared avoiding all eye contact. This now caught Rhae querily as well as a sound now filled the air that filled them all with dread; the howl of the wolves and screams of men.

Rhae looked back at her seat to see Mya like she was accustomed to doing at times take of ladel of stew to her lips before the screams of her queen could be heard. The liquid had just ventured down her throat as she looked up and instantly starting gagging. The sound of clashing steel could be heard outside the door and many of the crows looked confused but some 40 now drew their steel and launched an attack at the royalty in the middle.

They had expected their black brothers to aide them but found to their shock blades entering them from their flank. Four did make it near the queen but with an easy flurry of his dual blades Ser Arthur slayed them while Duncan killed the two others.

With 40 brothers now dead in the great hall the doors burst open and Ice Warriors led by Seryna ran into the hall and surrounded their queen eyeing all the crows with distrust.

"I forced a crow to speak Your Grace before I killed him. This is a plot on your life by the dornish prisoners and the Freys." Seryna exclaimed and soon even if they were not in on the plot the dornish crows were taken to the ground and held at sword point by the loyal crows.

"What of my children and nephews?" Rhae exclaimed now checking on the dying Mya who looked to be suffering and begging for death. Taking out the dagger her husband gave her all those years ago from a thigh holster and tears in her eyes Rhaenys now drove the blade into the heart of Mya giving her a peaceful death. The Baratheon bastard that she had grown fond of died with a smile on her face looking up at her queen.

"Daario sent men to Maester Aemon's room and some were killed but Ser Humfrey leading the defense kept them safe. The wolves got free and now roam killing any traitors without mercy and your dragons burnt some 300 men trying to slay them and now they fly circling the castle."

Rhaenys looked to fill with fire and closed Mya's eyes seeing Rickard now approach them.

"I have no idea what happened Your Grace but I have my personal men sorting this out with your Ice Warriors. Please believe I would never endanger my brother's wife after he has been so good to me." Rickard Stark now said almost pleading seeing Ser Arthur now block her from the wolf commander.

"You Starks are too loyal and honorable for an act like this. Now find me Joer and send men west to those castles to make sure they are not rebelling there. Same goes for the east when you find Uncle Rodwell." Rhae commanded as if she was the Commander of Castle Black herself. No one disputed her though and soon Rickard left the great hall with his personal men to sort it out.

It was going towards the tower where they saw a pregnant Sarra being defended by Cregan, Lyarra, and Nekar. The son of the slaver with his quick blade killed those who got near and if they made it past him and his three men they would be filled with cuts, enough for Cregan and Lyarra to finish them off.

Cregan now seeing reinforcements circle around Sarra climbed up to a nearby wooden buttress and took out his bow. With deadly accuracy and the leverage advantage the 60 would be attacks now became 40 dead and the 20 attempted to flee. Tywin Frey led the retreat until his brother ran ahead and right into the jaws of Tundra who crushed the skull of Willem.

Soon they were surrendered seeing the wolves were followed by Ice Warriors with blood over their armor. Tundra padded up to recently dismounted Cregan with blood all over his white coat. The 20 were chained up and the party now walked to the heavily manned apartments where Maester Aemon called home.

Opening the doors with looks of worry Bennard and Rodwell now smiled seeing Rhae and ran up to hug her. Drogo held out his practice arakh scanning the newcomers like his father taught him before sheathing the sword. Dany ran towards Maester Aemon to check on his as he held onto little Aemon as Roslin started to make her way towards the infants sleeping on the spare bed being watched by the chambermaids. She stopped feeling Ygritte hold a blade to her throat.

"They say it was the Freys that attacked us after our king gave you and your kin the mercy of breaths. Tell me what your role is and I will make your death quick." She growled as fear and confusion graced the face of Roslin.

She fell to her knees and crawled to her northern leather boots kissing them and begging for the mercy of her kin's sins. "I swear Your Grace, I had no idea of the plot. I would never betray you or your family. Please believe me." She now begged with tears dripping down her face.

"Niece, you have already decided her punishment so tell to girl already." Aemon weezed out from his bed shock Rhae but she looked down at the woman who yet again kissed her boots.

"You will not suffer for their crimes because you were never unwatched enough to plan this but rest assured I will not have the same mercy for your kin involved. But I swear on the old gods that if you dare take out the punishment I give out on my children in anyways your death will be long and never ending. Are we clear?" She now said holding the cheeks of Roslin who nodded and was pushed towards the infants where the only one awake was Rhaella.

It was an hour later and Domina was finally ushered into the room having a scar across her cheek. The eleven year old was surrounded by Freys when Aunt Lyarra came to her rescue. The last Frey, Lothar looked ready to spar battle the princess but never got the chance as Domina picking up Lothar's brothers blade drove into the man from behind. A dying Lothar tried to kill the little girl behind him but Lyarra drove her sword into his throat. Now Domina held her Momma Rhae tightly still picturing the death of Lothar.

The door opened up and in came Seryna who had a serious look on her face.

"Commander Duncan just reported back from the Queensgate that there are no dissenters and one Frey we questioned said this was not planned days in advanced. Some Freys saw you land in the bailey and decided to get revenge. I have bad news though." She said in a low tone.

"We had men that went to secure the cells and came across the the Lord Commander. There was a sword lunged in his chest, shall we prepare a pyre?"

The young queen now threw her cup in anger which awoke her triplets who now cried.

"Prepare it and I want all crows interviewed to find out who was involved in this plot. Justice will prevail."

Seryna saluted her queen and left to follow the orders.

It was a week later and after a tense vote it came down to Rodwell and Rickard Stark for the new Lord Commander. Rickard though did not force another vote stepping down allowing his uncle to take command. Now all the crows and queen's men gathered around a massive pyre with large wooden stakes in it. Tied to one were three or four conspirators numbering 100 in total.

Waldron Frey had been the loudest in damning the future Queen of all of Westeros having led the plot himself. Doran and Darrell Gargalen thanked the gods they had been out delivering supplies to those trying to retake Hardhome when it all transpired as they watched on with many dornishmen tied up and scared.

The hard look of Rhaenys though stepped forward towards a platform.

"I Queen Rhaenys Stark of the 9 Kingdoms hereby sentence you to death for the assassination plot and the death of your Lord Commander. Any last words?"

Waldron Frey spit towards her from his position some twenty feet above her.

"Do you think we did not expect this fate? My death will be worth it knowing that we will inspire those to rise up against you. Now grab your torch and get it over with." His smile though now faded away seeing her grin and walk away.

Soon the ground shook as Torrgon with his red eyes and black skin landed in an opening. Rhae waited till she was out of the danger radius and looked at all the crows now look in fear at their brothers who were about to die.

"Let this be a warning to all, the dragon shall feed on those who do not obey. You lot are all here to save those family members and friends you left behind south of us. If the thought of your sister, wife, favorite whore being turned into the undead does not make you want to fight harder for your brothers than remember this. Dracarys." She now shouted the last part and soon a dark flame lept out of Torrgon's mouth and engulfed the men tied to stakes. The screams could be heard for miles.

The queen though did not react, she only smiled at the flame and stepped closer to feel the warmth.

(Scene Change)

The pastry melted in her mouth as her long golden hair was having some of the length cut off from it. Across from her was the half brother and cousin for her betrothed who also was getting some length taken off his hair as well. Oberyn Snow who had been learning to be a second to his brother like his namesake was to Doran for all those years had insisted coming to Rhaenys Plaza with them and the stag princess could not be more happy.

Having met the king a few times she saw her betrothed starting to become much more serious after the death of his mother just like his father had at the death of his own father, Brandon Stark. That said Mors had been nothing but the gentleman and even sent someone to Ghaston Grey after she received a tomato to her face.

The man along with his friends threaten to start a riot until they saw the three people who swore themselves to Mors as his bloodriders walk up. Rakharo the leader of Mors personal bloodriders threw the leader into the canal while one of Khal Drogo's personal archers Aggo and second bloodrider to Mors planted an arrow into the knees of all possible agitators. The thin and final bloodrider who was as quick to kill as he was to laugh, Jhogo had his arakh drawn defending the now 12 year old princess. In fact since the imprisonment of Ser Arys until the end of the war Jhogo had taken it upon himself to keep the stag princess safe.

Even now Jhogo could be seen with his dothraki brethren guarding the salon.

"Cella stop them from cutting me bald!" Oberyn moaned loudly as the hairdresser followed the instructions of Ellaria Uller. Cella now laughed as Obe had his shoulder length hair was falling to the ground.

"Such a baby for a fierce warrior. Layla do you have some toys for Obe to play with since he is being such a little kid?"

Obe glared and was about to throw his own pastry until Layla slapped it out of his hand. He recoiled since most even nobles dared speak harshly to them with who their father was. Especially after the slaughter of House Wells.

"You may be the son of King Torrhen but I will be damned if I allow you to make a mess in this parlor. Now quit fidgeting or I will leave it half cut." Oberyn looked up into her stern face and then at Jhogo for support. The dothraki who was getting his long thin beard cleaned up simply remained quiet not noticing her words.

It was then now 16 year old daughter of Prince Oberyn and Lady Ellaria walked into the parlor. Lady Obella Uller who had her appointment earlier walked with her younger sister Dorea.

"Is it going to be much longer Layla? Prince Mors requires us at the academy sometime before nightfall to inspect the first graduating class."

Layla's assistant was now doing a quick dornish braid on Cella while Layla herself was taking the last length of Obe's hair.

"Almost done Lady Uller, also tell your mother I would love to do her hair once again."

Obella now looked outside taking a seat seeing some young teens her age running around without a care in the world. One boy she found very handsome was now putting on a show of the wolf and the snake for the little ones.

He was tall and thin like her father and looked to carry his spear with confidence like him. She went to move her legs towards the door but then saw some were dissenters against the rule of Mors in peasant rags, looking at her own expensive dress she could only sigh knowing the cruel names she would receive for her place in life.

"Do not dwell on what could have been young Obella, focus on what is." Jhogo said before walking off and doing his rounds with a now trimmed beard. Sighing to herself she focused on her prince's right hand and his hair all falling to the ground. Never noticing the glances the boy gave her afterwards.

It was ten more minutes and with a very generous tip they left the parlor now looking refreshed and almost new. Obella's eyes kept wandering the street and noticed how the young man she fancied had scurried away seeing the royal caravan. Behind her Cella could be heard teasing Oberyn about his new hair only for him to return a playful jab back. She tuned them out seeing a herald yelling news about the war.

"...on Ghaston Grey. Those cowards from the Golden Company and the false dragon dares attacks our home but House Jordayne sent them running. May I make a prayer to the warrior that the Bloody Wolf Lynda Stark was blessed at birth with such a deadly blade. Only if we could have captured that traitor Quentyn." The herald scoffed mentioning the name and jeers could be heard throughout the crowd at mention of his name. Obella with a dothraki guard broke towards the listeners getting closer. A few looked ready to fight feeling their shoulder jarred but quickly backed down seeing her guard.

"Herald what is this you speak of? I just come from a strategy meeting and heard none of this." She asked getting his attention. The herald who was nearing his 50s smiled glad his coins did pay off allowing him to receive new first.

"Ah future Lady Uller. Yes Aegon and the Golden Company have launched their attack on Westeros. Almost all their fleet attacked the Stormlands but a small portion of their ships attempted to take the Southern Driftwood, Tyrosh, and Ghaston Grey. Let me just say my lady they did not expect the defenses that Lord Sol, Waters, or Jordayne had set up. Ahh it looks as if you are to receive even more information." He told her and looking back at the group she split from a Yronwood cousin was speaking with them. Pushing her way back Obe approached her first.

"Plans for the inspections are canceled, Mors requires us at the palace immediately." Oberyn urged and both walked quickly to catch up with the group. They made haste and Cella could not even give her customary coins to the poor that turned into her signature.

Entering the large palace that belonged to House Ladybright. All around them stood guards that once supported Quentyn in the uprising. With uneasy steps they walked towards the conference room where Mors now sat at the head. The seat to his right was empty but the former aide of Prince Doran sat to his left. Lady Alyse Ladybright being given a second chance seemed to embrace it and poured over documents.

Ser Symon Santagar who had just witnessed his daughter's marriage to the Fenn boy at the weirwood in the Water Gardens looked subdued. Walking to the seat next to Mors, Cella dipped into a deep curtsy before her future husband until she saw the nod and she sat down.

"Like I was telling you Prince Mors, the only casualties we had was some 200 sailors at the Stepstones and Lord Asher Forrester is being hailed as a hero for the defense there. They also landed on the mainland near Ghaston Grey but thankfully your aunt trained her dothraki properly. Sadly your Uncle Quentyn escaped thanks to some Wells outcast in the area." Lady Alyse reported reading the scroll.

"Never call Quentyn my uncle again Lady Alyse or you may find yourself on the gallows. He is a traitor who we now have proof orchestrated the death of my mother from Essos. What of Tyrosh and any prisoners?"

Alyse now looked towards her prince more scared than she should have towards an almost 11 year old rubbing her smooth neck.

"Well they must have underestimated the defenses of Tyrosh and the skill of Lord Marcus because Lord Sol smashed through their ships sinking nearly every one. He even caught a few straggler ships carrying elephants, soldiers, and supplies on their way towards the Stormlands. Our defenses stayed strong but the same cannot be said about the usurper. Greenstone and a few lands in southern Stormlands now belong to Aegon."

"That answers Tyrosh but what of prisoners?" Mors asked frustrated someone would dare attack his home.

"We captured no high ranking captains since they fought to the death but Lord Aurane Waters captured Marq Mandrake and a serjent, Jon Lothston. They are said to have attended strategy meetings personally. They are on their way to Ghaston Grey to be "interviewed" by Lady Lynda personally."

Mors just nodded grabbing Cella's hand gently and stroking her fingers with his thumb. She had learned this was a stress reliever for him.

"Post a 1 million dragon bounty on the head of Quentyn Martell. He knows our lands too well and we will not risk him giving too many secrets to the fake dragon. Brother I want you to start preparing the journey back home. I need to speak with Prince Oberyn. I know you wanted to see the performance tonight Cella but I will bring in mummers just for you to perform at Sunspear. Dismissed." Mors commanded and everyone left except his dothraki guards, Oberyn, and Cella.

That night while practicing her singing Cella saw the first smile grace the face of her betrothed since the death of his mother. To see that smile every day she swore she would sing till her voice became raspy and no more sweet sounds could be uttered no more. The captive was falling truly in love with her capture.

(Scene Change)

The chaos had lasted three days now and the votes got ever closer towards his uncle being named new king of the Iron Isles. The only house that openly supported him now was House Botley but with their lord and head of house Lord Sawane Botley falling off a cliff with his eldest son Harren votes were quickly being counted towards Euron.

Looking out to the open sea he saw his 60 longships bobbing up and down in the open sea. Hearing of his sister's humiliation he proposed to the kingsmoot to demand retribution against the true masterminds of the assassination of his father and strike at Moat Cailan. Historically it had always been a rundown fort that controlled all entrance into the north. His uncle though disregarded the blatant evidence against the wolf and spoke to the hearts of his fellow ironborn and promised to burn all the Lannisters controlled exacting revenge for the death of Balon.

A knock on his door slightly diverted his attention and with a wave of his hand his saltwife Walda Frey stood from her seat to answer the door. The voice he heard thanking the Frey was one of the voices that still voted for him with support of the larger family above him. Lord Norme Goodbrother of Shatterstone, a cadet branch of House Goodbrother had been his first supporter and remained his sole advisor yet.

"Ah Theon I see the tides still call out to you. Actually I came by to tell you to listen to them and leave immediately. New Lord Tristifer Botley has already sailed north with his four remaining brothers and three uncles and their kin with the intent to surrender to the wolf. Apparently they heard of their lands being stripted through an agent once Euron becomes king. With his father murdered by Euron and no prospects here I do not blame him. I fear your future may follow the trend of Lord Sawane."

The old man now sat down looking at the plans for the attack on Moat Cailan. The actual map was over 20 years they were basing the region on and Euron used that against Theon at the kingsmoot. He smiled at Walda as she gave him some ale.

"Botley were my only supporters besides Harlaw. The kingsmoot is over for me, isn't it?"

Norme nodded sipping his ale looking over the room seeing most of it was already packed.

"My uncle is a cruel man that would hang me from my own home. I feared this day coming and have had my men preparing a departure. Will your family suffer for supporting me?"

"Do not worry about my family Theon, my brother Gorold is the head of Goodbrother and one of Euron's strongest admirals and supporters. Take your saltwives, ships, men, and plenty of provisions and get out. The kingsmoot is suppose to conclude at nightfall tonight so by the old laws you are protected until then, leave now while you are protected." Norme advised and emptied his ale rising to his feet.

"Act out your plan and come back with a larger force to take back your right. Until then Theon every step here becomes more dangerous than the previous. If you have enough support when you return I will aide you but I will not commit my house to suicide for your lack of planning. Your sister struck at the wrong time and she rode back on a ship at the front nude. Do not share her punishment."

Theon bent his bow thinking of the advice as Norme left without another word. Watching the ripples of the waves lasted some ten more minutes before Theon admitted defeat and walked over to the torch on his balcony lighting it. The simple signal had been the secret sign with his captains that it was time the leave.

"Are your clothes already on the ships?" Theon asked not looking back. His four salt wives all said yes. Emphyria Vance being 8 moons heavy with Theon's child put the last of the jewelry into her pouch.

"Take the back way out and if anyone ask you are on your way to the garden. I will not have this plan ruined because of some dumb whores. Wait ten minutes after I leave the room and meet me at the Starship Docks. I assure you if you tip off my uncle he may win the day and you may think you will be better off but I assure you I am gentle compared to him."

The former lysini whore now saltwife Lanya having been used by Euron once or twice nodded his words true. Theon's whip felt like a gentle caress compared to his uncle's.

Theon then went to work at putting all of his plans and maps in a satchel. Finally putting his bow into the long narrow bow they saw his squire walk away and Theon knew it was time. On halted breaths he entered the busy hallway that thankfully covered up his movements with nearly every house on Great Pyk.

On swift feet he made his way down the tower and towards the large docks where it seemed some 40 ships were departed north and some 10 more looked ready to push off. Just in front of him his four wives were seen boarding the large _Angry Kraken_ , when he went to meet with them footsteps could be heard behind him. Turning around his guard drew their blade as Euron stood with a few lords who supported him from the beginning.

"Ah nephew it seems either you conceed your position or you really want to catch a lot of fish for our islands. Although never heard of warships being used for that." Euron pondered tapping his chin as he eyed the men in front of him ready to attack.

"I am your nephew and you not king yet. I am still protected by the old laws of the kingsmoot." Theon spoke with confidence and a smile now crossed the eyepatched face of Euron.

"Of course you are kin, that is why I will give you two days to never return or you will meet a similar fate like those Botleys that were left behind. Lady Botley sure likes to scream, I can see why those Boltons were so fond of the practice of flaying. I would love to go after my traitorous nephew but alas the lion calls my attention, I will give the people what they want."

"It was the wolf who killed father and you know that as well. You fight the distraction when the real enemy just sits back and laughs at us."

Euron put a shocked face and looked around confused.

"That is remarkable nephew, I never thought of that. I guess then the wolf will have to wait until we sack the gold of the Westerlands and the rich fields of the Reach then. While you do have the protection nephew I shall bid you adu." Euron said in a laugh and left with his captains and loyal lords.

Theon looked up at his home one last time with a look of determination still gripping his bow.

"I will return a victor and make you proud father." He swore and then followed his captains towards the ships. With the new destination of Port Lyanna they sailed north to take the crowned jewel of the North.

(Scene Change)

Joff looked on with a cruel smile and Tommen's sadness was evident as his mentor the past near year was being escorted by the Faith Militant. The three prisoners had dared spit on converting to the seven even before the High Sparrow.

Eddard Karstark now walked with a bad limp after his leg was broke during an "encouragement" session to convert. Gregor Forrester looked a little better but it was clear his jaw had been broke by punches and not properly healed. It was only their lord who stood between them in chains that remained untouched thanks to the intervention of Robert, still starved.

Jaime stood between his nephews watching all three men and the ten lower born men of the north walk with pride as they were dragged to their trial. Eddard Stark, a man Jaime had respected so much in the last war would lose his head without a blade in his hand because Robert had finally marched his men away to stop Randyll Tarly and his waves of devastation.

His sister stood with disgust watching the scattered flags of Stark being held by the common folk all being taken by the Red Cloaks.

"How dare they wave the wolf when it is us that feeds them and gives them a purpose."

A laugh came from below them as the recently escaped Tyrion who using Lannister gold and an empty wine barrell found his way home just days prior. They tried the same trick with Myrcella only to be sent the head of the ten agents with a Martell branding on their cheek.

"Dear sister they apparently seek more than to just survive on scraps. Like it or not we have not provided them enough to be content while they see the North flourishing. While some is exaggerated the orphanages and the people are fed from my experiences as prisoner."

"War is not ravaged on their lands uncle so they can provide food, what are we to do?" Tommen asked playing with the hilt of the sword on his hip. Ned seeing his time as a protected prisoner coming to an end had gifted his father's blade to Tommen seeing something special in the lad. Jaime had taken the blade taken to his personal blacksmith changing the wolf head to a stag and providing cover to Cersei saying it was gift from him, not Ned. He owed his…. son that much.

"Ah yes you say war does not ravage the lands but I assure you nephew it does. The snow limits their crops to onions, kale, and very few much but I assure you being in the North something is beyond that wall. If it is these undead that the Starks have warned us about for a couple years now I do not know, it is most queer."

Cersei simply scoffed like Joff while both Tommen and Jaime listened in praying their imp kin wrong. From the septs balcony they stood upon giving them a good vantage Jaime saw something that distressed him most.

Approaching the group of the seven led by his cousin Lancel marching from the Great Sept of Baelor on the Street of Steel was a large mob of people. The Warrior's Son outnumbered the group three to one but they halted nonetheless.

With visions of marching south back towards Fishmonger's Square their hopes were dashed with a larger force now appeared to be marching towards their rear. The Red Cloaks seemed to weave in to stop the movement but the group of near three thousands large would not be halted as steel on both sides were drawn.

It was the youngest and last Julius brother, Marius that struck first planting his blade into the neck of a faith militant. At that moment chaos took over and guards now surrounded the building entrance where they stood.

The people fought the guards with crude weapons and farming equipment not scared of the blades which caused hesitation in a few guards costing them their lives. The newest captain of the guard now damned his father for choosing him for the job as Marius now bled the heir out taking his steel. Jaime knew he could not just stand there and lept into action as the Hound being the newest Gold Cloak protected the family.

Jaime making it street level now saw the people start to scatter but the guards suspecting the northerners struck at the tied up 13 men. Three men using their size had taken one man to the ground while receiving blows to their body but Eddard Karstark took advantage of this and leaned down cutting his hands free on the now loose blade. Killing a guard that went to kill Ned, Eddard cut him free and handed him the now free blade. Soon the remaining northerners were surrounded but still armed.

Jamie approached with his men but were intercepted by a renewal of energy from the mob. His captain Lucas even fell to the ground receiving a pitchfork to the neck. Fighting through the mob Jaime with fresh scratches on his armor and blood on his sword now saw Ned Stark now fighting off his attackers as Eddard Karstark now laid dead to his right and Lord Gregor Forrester just fell over dead with three arrows in his chest.

Running over Jaime just saved his squire from Ned's blade sliding his steel into the ribs of the former lord. The breath of the battle seemed to take as all eyes now turned towards Ned who stumbled back now gripping his side in pain. Jaime did not have a chance to keep the momentum since the mob now rushed at him forcing the proud Lannister back to the protection of his own line.

Soon with a death count of 300 people, none of which included Julius the people were eventually subsided and the chaos was clear. Jaime with Tyrion was the first to check the area and much to their dismay the bodies of the ten dead northerners and that of the severly wounded Ned Stark was gone.

An intense search of the city was executed but even with the threat of death the people now kept quiet and Cersei damned the seven praying her Cella would remain safe.

(Perspective change)

The ship rocked in Blackwater Bay as the bodies of 10 men now were loaded onto the ship floating in the dark. Not much could scare the large summer islander but Jora Daa now rubbed the back of his neck seeing Ned Stark cleary ready to meet the gods be loaded onto his ship. Jaide Montoya in her black robes saw the maester rush over to heal the man but the old man did not look optimistic.

"I had one job, protect Lord Ned. Do you think King Torrhen would find me if I sailed to Essos?" He asked now worried about his prospects on living. Jaide was shocked seeing the fear in the dark skinned man who had trained her to be free of it.

"It was not your doing Jora, you had a plan to free him by moon's end. That damn Julius should be the one tasting justice of the king, not you. Come below, we have a fresh barrel of ale so you can get fall down drunk possibly once more." Jora nodded and as he walked below he noticed the two Shadows who he had not known were falling him, he was officially a prisoner until cleared by their king.

The ship without the notice of Baratheon patrols sailed the way of Pentos then to White Harbor avoiding the fighting between stag and the false dragon. All the while Ned looked out his port window smelling the fresh sea as the strength now left his body more as the minutes passed.

It was with glee that he was escorted the ship captain to the deck just in time to see the lands he loved, the North. For the next two days he had hardly left the deck never wanting to take his eyes off of his home until they landed in White Harbor in the middle of the night.

Docking a runner was sent to Wyman Manderly but as they were walking up the docks towards the castle Ned now had a smile on his face knowing where he was meant to be. Pointing to the right Ned being helped by Jaide and another Shadow he never found who came to the gods wood where a young girl of blond hair and extreme beauty was currently in the middle of her prayers.

Wylla went to question the strangers with the dark clothes but gasped seeing the lord who had been so kind to her.

"You have been much too kind to me Jaide, can you please leave me with a northerner and the old gods? I heard what you and Jora talked about how Torr will punish him with his head, give my nephew this and tell him it is my last command." Ned with great pain now pulled a scroll from his pants and gave it to the woman. She along with the Shadow now helped Ned onto a log before the faced tree and left the two to the gods.

"Do not weep for me youngling. I lived a warrior's life and will die a warrior's death. Most men die in strange lands near strangers with strange gods." He now gripped her hand weakly and gave her a sweet smile before wiping away a tear from her face. "I die in my home, with a fellow northerner, and before my own gods. Now I have been away along time from home tell me what has happened."

She was now unsure what to say as he grabbed at the bandage wrapped to his side. Wylla now saw some blood come out of his mouth as he coughed.

"Well father is preparing the navy for…" She started but halted when he shook his head.

"I do not speak of the war with the undead or my foster brother. No tell me about the north."

She now smiled slightly looking into his grey eyes and held his hand tightly not wanting him to die. "Well I came across a baby deer with a broken leg and father is letting me heal it and now it wanders the garden with a cast on. I name him 12 point because that is how strong I will see him grow." She said and pointed to a deer on the far end with a cast. Ned now laughed and the two talked for an hour. By time time Wyman made it out to the godswood his old friend Ned Stark had died resting his head on the lap of his crying daughter.

A/N:

Sorry about the delay but hope you all enjoyed the chapter. So hard to kill of Ned and killed him off that way to show that the people are now taking the war into their own hands and attempted to free Ned but damned him to death. Did anyone here reading this really think Ned would survive? The question is how will Robert, Torrhen, Arthur, Rhae, Bran react and what does it mean for Cella that it was her father… uncle I mean.

With the first scene wanted to show that just because you spare someone does not mean they will remain loyal. Also to show that Rhae is not afraid to use her dragons. Also we now have Euron as king and now ready to plunder the Reach and the Westerlands. He knows the North killed his brother but they do not have the material wealth of the lands south of him. Vikings attacked for wealth and so do the Iron Isles.

Also wanted to show that Dorne is still growing with universities and so forth and Mors is not taking an active role in ruling it even though he is young.

Just realized how many of the protagonist I have killed off :/

Well hope you enjoy, please review, comment, tell me whatever is on your mind and I will get back to you soon.

Ric


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I thank you for reading this chapter and chapters will be coming slowly, I have not forgot just getting reinspired by not drowning myself alone in this story, makes no sense but will keep up this and Alphard Black story. I know how this story ends but tell me some of your suggestions to fill in the middle with the war, particularly with Renly, no idea where to take his character. Also fixing the earlier chapters as we speak and will do the same to the first book once I am done with this book… eventually. Thank you listening and enjoy.

Chapter 6

It was a moon of complete chaos and nearly took 18 years but he finally sat lord of his home once again. Looking towards the corner the older man looked fondly at the drink cabinet where he and his old friend Rhaegar would raid discussing the almost certain upcoming civil war. The old fool Aerys though could not be trusted with the whispers of the kingdoms let alone the shouts coming from the North and the Stormlands.

Draining his mead he leaned back in his chair closing his eyes attempting to get some shut-eye when a polite knock was heard on the door and it opened. Standing there was the first member of the Kingsguard, Ser Rolly Duckfield.

To stand out and for the colors of House Targaryen, the cape falling from his shoulders was a bright red.

"I know you have not slept since Volantis it seems Jon but the king requires you in the throne room. The Spider has news and now wants to speak with the messenger from Dorne since Prince Quentyn has recovered from his wounds. Shall I tell him you are on your way?"

Jon looked at Duck considering sending him away but sighed deeply standing up. Placing his ancestral sword around his waist he nodded and followed Ser Duck out of the solar. Passing by portraits of his mother and father Jon took in the warm embrace of home as the dining hall door was open.

Standing to the side he saw his nephew and niece at the place of honor since her elder brother and current Castellion Raymund surrender the keep. Their eldest brother and Lord of Griffin's Roost was away preparing to fight the wolf for Renly. Ronnet had already sent a messenger demanding they evacuate his lands.

Next to them with a large cut across his face was Quentyn Martell looking angry since his latest humiliation in attempting to win his home back. Looking to the "throne" towards the front of the hall Aegon it seems had washed away the bright blue hair now showing his silver Targaryen legacy.

"Ah, Jon how nice of you to join us. Prince Quentyn here has assured me even though his first assault on Tor and Ghaston Grey was a failure he has a few houses lined up to help us take Sunspear. Isn't this right Quentyn?"

Aegon asked getting annoyed himself by the complaining of Quentyn. A smirk for the first time since his exile rose on his lips.

"Of course Your Grace. My nephew is foolish and trusts those around him too much. I have a foolproof strategy to…"

Quentyn started but was interrupted by the commander of the Golden Company, Harry Strickland.

"Waste even more men, ships, and supplies just to see them all burn once again. If I may Your Grace?"

Aegon trusting the commander of his forces more nodded and Harry continued speaking to the audience.

"Lynda Stark with a group of Dothraki numbering some 1,200 slaughtered 5,000 men we trusted Quentyn with, all he has to show for results is a cut on his face given to him by the Bloody Wolf herself. But wait does everyone here not recall how the prince over her told us House Santigar, Yronwood, Wells and more would rally to his banners? I recall this and guess who came to help him?"

Harry now approaching the man smirked seeing him tense up to afraid to draw his sword at the insults.

"Not a single damn sole. Prince Mors order the slaughter of House Wells and basically the slavery of the woman while all others involved were crucified for all to see. And what of Santigar? He marries the daughter of a wolf ally and now they are obedient. I say we just wrap up this cunt and send him back to Dorne with our regards. When we win the other kingdoms we make a deal to include them in our kingdom like Targaryens of the past did."

Harry finished and was walking until he heard the blade of Quentyn being drawn. Turning around the exiled prince looked enraged.

"This is my birthright you speak of and I will not be insulted any longer."

Jon seeing things diminish quickly stepped between them.

"We will speak of your strategy later Prince Quentyn and Commander Harry, please do not dictate terms without us discussing anything. Now step the fuck away."

The presence of Jon in his own home carried and both nodded walking away.

"Now I hear you want to hear from this messenger from Dorne Your Grace?"

"Aye Jon, we kept him in the cells for three days. I have him outside ready to relay his message. Apparently, Quentyn was supposed to be present. If he is asking for commanders of mine to slaughter there is a long line with the failure in Dorne, Tyrosh, and the Stepstones." Aegon warned waving his hand as his father's rings saved by Jon glistened off the sun from the window overhead.

The side door opened up and a man in dornish messenger clothing came in with his black hair tied back and some dirt on his face. The dornish skin was dark and his smile was bright.

"It feels good to be out of those shackles. I thank you for your hospitality Aegon."

The man started off but was soon on his knees holding his stomach with a fist to the stomach.

"I will not call him king since I knelt to the Savage Wolf personally. May I proceed "Aegon"?" The man sneered and the king matched it.

"Fine but watch your tongue or that is the only thing that will return back to Dorne."

The messenger nodded and rose to his feet rubbing his stomach now.

"I thank you. Now I only carry a simple message and this is to all those attending courts today and actually anyone in Westeros. I am here on behalf of Sunspear and the true Prince of Dorne, Prince Mors Martell hereby places a 500,000 dragon bounty on the head of Quentyn Martell for the murder of his sister Princess of Dorne Arianne Martell. Along with the bounty comes a lordship along with some lands recently unattended."

Many looked affronted while many of the mercenaries that acted as his army now looked towards the exiled prince as if he was a prized animal. Serjeant Laswell Peake who had successfully taken Rain House in the invasion of the Stormlands now looked towards him with calculating eyes. His younger brothers Pykewood and Torman looked his way ready to follow his lead.

"How dare this upstart prince present this before my court. I should have you beheaded for contempt to the true dragon of Westeros." Aegon roared standing from his seat approaching the man. His anger rose, even more, seeing him laugh. Rollun Yronwood having been in Lorath to see the dragons hatch personally laughed finding it amusing.

"I have served Queen Rhaenys proudly and even after the slaughter of my father, mother, sister, and many cousins I will die for her before I kneel before a false dragon. I saw those elephants and that pretty fleet you have out there preparing to take Storm's End. What do you think will happen to all of them when a real dragon flies over and releases a downpour of fire on all you hold dear? You can bring 1,000 elephants to war little boy but know this, the wolf will bite out your throat and he will just laugh as I lay dying. Oh, and whoever brings the killer of Jon Arryn before King Torrhen…"

Rollun said turning around and all eyes turned towards Varys who had been welcomed with open arms by his new king.

"Will be compensated 500,000 dragons as well since Jon Arryn was one of the few men my king greatly respected. 500,000 for Varys and 500,000 for Quentyn. In a group of mercenaries who has the ambition to reach out and take their prize?"

Both Varys and Quentyn looked more at unease seeing many of the younger mercenaries eye them like a piece meat at an orphanage.

"I want his head after you get all the secrets out of his head." Aegon roared as men bearing the three-headed dragon surrounded the messenger who just smiled and bit down onto something in his mouth.

Jon cautiously approached the man staying behind the guards but suddenly started seeing foam emit from his mouth and a horrible gagging sound emitting from him as he fell to his knees. The man now grabbed his throat as the face now turned from a handsome tan to a sickening purple. Maesters attempted to run and help him but by the time they reached him, he was dead.

"Find out what poison this was and how he snuck it past the guards. Ser Laslow, I want you and your brothers to keep Quentyn safe while Varys will remain close to the king. Anyone who attempts to cash in on this bounty will lose their heads and not even the Red Mountains can keep you safe." Jon boomed taking command of the room as the body was dragged out and some women screamed.

Laswell escorted the prince to his chambers while the order was regained slowly. Jon being the Hand of the King stood next to the "throne" talking with Aegon when Harry Strickland walked up.

"Nasty as that business was we will have much to speak about. We have Tarth, Greenstone, Rain House, and Griffin's Roost. What is our next step? The messenger speaks truly regarding dragons Your Grace and I do not expect your sister to just give up her throne."

"She will not have a choice when we put that new capital to the flames she calls home. I will take the dragons for myself and she will become a servant or die."

"Aye but what of the wolf?"

Standing up sharply the flail chair crashed to the ground now. Aegon looked down at him with fire in his eyes.

"The wolf will be no match for our armies. I will see him personally put to the sword for manipulating my sister like this. Jon, prepare the forces to take Storm's End. Lord Renly is away fighting in the Riverlands so we will take it easy with me at the head."

Jon was even shocked by the sudden urge to lead by his king as said king strolled out of the throne room with Ser Duck at his side.

It was three hours later and Jon was having midday meal with his cousin Alynne and new ally Lord Sewlyn Tarth. Lightheaded from the wine Jon rubbed his temple walking into the map room where a heated discussion was already taking place. Harry Strickland who had been the leading voice amongst commander voting against the invasion was now shouting at his serjeant Black Balaq who had led the forces taking Griffin's Roost.

"Fine we gained our footing easily but how do you expect us to beat the wolf? His forces ravage the Reach coastline and Dorne has not even deployed their troops. Prince Oberyn only plays defense in the Red Mountains."

Black Balaq slammed his fist on the table listening to his commander.

"Dorne will…"

"Do nothing or else that house will be crucified or have their heads lined on spikes in Sunspear. We underestimated the wisdom and counsel of Prince Mors. The best we can do with Dorne is just sit and wait. We will focus on the capture of Storm's End and the defenses in Evening Fall from King's Landing. We are capturing King Robert's home, he will fight us with a fire not seen since the Rebellion."

Both men of the Golden Company nodded as Jon pulled out a detailed map of the Stormlands.

"Are we sure Lord Lestor Morrigen has sided with us?" Jon asked looking towards Crow's Nest which lies just south of Griffin's Roost.

"Aye Jon, Lestor has been shunned in court by Renly and was thinking of aligning himself with the wolf. Lady Shyra Errol of Haystack is here as well in the guest rooms. Apparently, she aligned herself with Stark earlier but now wants to change allegiance to us since she was refused something. Normally I would not say align ourselves with a double traitor but she has an impressive group of archers we could use when the stag attacks."

Jon nodded in agreement placing a red coin under the haystack piece of Errol north of them. Throwing the gold coin that represented Baratheon allegiance he looked at the capital of the kingdom now.

"Have her pledge loyalty to King Aegon before the court and use her archers to block the roads out of Storm's End. I know Ser Daeron Ashford already led Lady Margery and her two children out but we must prevent any more from leaving. We need to capture Storm's End before who sits as Castellon can receive reinforcement."

Harry nodded and went to speak with the woman while Black Balaq eyed the map still.

"If it had just been the damn stag we would have easily taken Westeros. Those damn wolves." He said looking towards the North and Dorne which had a grey coin under all the carved sigils, even those in Dorne they thought to win the support off.

"With Rhae having dragons we need to secure the Stormlands quickly old friend or else my blade will next to the blades of conquered foes in Harrenhal. I will find a spot on the block while my blade moves in the spot between Drogo and Harloon."

Balaq laughed now hoping they kept the massive Wolf Haven intact to experience its beauty. Raising up his glass Balaq looked towards the three-headed dragon banner that hung on the wall.

"To Aegon the sixth, long may he reign."

(Perspective Change)

The ale had gone stale hours ago as the bats flew through the night air. The quiet snore of their assignment filled his ears while the bounty screamed at his mind. They had just received wonderful news that his uncle Titus and current lord of Starpike had fallen in combat to the invading Randyll Tarly, the Lord of Hornhill personally took his head off. Laslow had his lands but what of his brothers?

Looking over the room the middle brother Pykewood practiced card tricks while the youngest Torman slept himself into a deep snore. His lord's ransom golden arm rings clanked off each other as he readjusted his position in the chair.

"Three dragons, six wolves, the Savage Wolf, the Red Viper, Lord Tarly, and a shitload of Dothraki. Do we stand a chance brother?"

Pykewood looked up confused by his brother's comment but started doing the math in his head and looked towards the prince now.

"That cunt is worth a lot of coins and land alone. If we present the man who killed the Savage Wolf's wife they would throw a fucking feast for us. What are you thinking brother?"

Laswell smiled and walked towards a satchel in the corner of the room.

"Well I am to get Starpike but that leaves out you two. I am sure you would be more than comfortable fucking dornish whores as your own lord and the wolf will find something for Torman over there."

He paused now pulling out a small vile of liquid. Walking towards the still full wine of Quentyn he poured it in slightly diluting the color. Seeing an eyebrow raise on his brother's eye he laughed.

"No clue the fucking name but this will knock out Ole Jon Mudd for the next three days. Probably seven days for this skinny cunt. Well, brother ready to commit treason? We never even received a coin raise, just submission to a teenage cunt."

Pykewood rose from his seat thinking about the consequences and the rewards. Finally, he nodded. Laswell smiled slightly walking over to the sleeping prince shaking his shoulders. The eyes fluttered it seemed fighting the candles overhead.

"I know how you are about your wine from home and some cunt maid tried to take it away. Better drink up your highness." Laswell mocked and went to pick it up himself. Quentyn hating the man stood up quickly and grabbed the glass draining it in a single gulp.

"You think you are good enough to steal my wine let alone drink it? This disrespect will change once I am in my true place as Prince of Dorne. Now…" Quentyn started but closed his eyes feeling lightheaded.

Pykewood had already woken up his younger brother and was filling him in on the plan through whispers. Torman kept a neutral face but through the shock and agreement in the plan.

"What is happ…" Quentyn attempted to start again before falling to the ground after his legs gave out. He attempted to scream but the hand of Laswell muffled the noise. Holding the prince upright his body went limp before collapsing to the ground knocked out without the support of Laswell.

"Grab your stuff brothers and let us sneak this "prince" out of here. I heard Alynne saying something about a hidden exit nearby behind one of those large rugs down the hall, she grew up here so she must be telling the truth."

It took only a few minutes since all their possessions fit on them and peeking out the doorway with Torman as lead lookout they walked silently through the quiet halls to the large rug at the end of the hallway. Looking behind the rug Laswell tried to remember the place where the loose stone was. Finding the odd stone out the fake stone swung open just in time. The three had just closed the door calming the rug as the normal patrol baring the dragon of Targaryen now passed by.

The brothers noticed that this tunnel went the length of a patrol wall alongside the wall, the grates above them allowed the moon to give them just enough light as the occasional archer patrolling the night walked above them.

The tunnel seemed to go on forever and a few times they paused seeing drunk men above them being dragged away by those patrolling guards. Finally, the tunnel went dark for a hundred feet but the exit they found. Pykewood was the first one through and eyed the empty stables that strangely had… four horses.

Drawing his blade he looked around the barn that sat just outside the castle walls. Looking up they heard a laughing emit from above them seeing a slender figure in black sitting on the rails above. The voice was a female voice and was laced with beauty and death.

"Ah, the daring Peake brothers. I had my coins on the Cole brothers but I guess people are full of surprises. And not even just his head, Prince Mors will be most pleased." She said cheerfully as she fell to the ground below. As Pykewood now stepped through with his blade out ready to strike he looked overseeing four Golden Company guards on what looked like meat hanging hooks. The hook pierced their sternum from behind and each hand was placed palm down on the hook as well.

"Ah them, they tried to rape me. Who would try to rape a little defenseless peasant like me?" The voice was sweet and the hairs on all three brothers stood up. She took her hood off showing dyed black hair and a beautiful face. Moving her black cape sideways two short blades were now exposed on her hip begging them to attack her.

"Stand down fools. If that was the fate of Quick Byron what do you think your fate will be?" Laswell said finally emerging from the dark door looking at the dark-skinned man who was one of their deadliest blades. It looked like his eyes and tongue were cut out as well.

"Now are you here to slow us down or collect the reward with us together? It seems you are most capable to defend yourself. I have no problem splitting the reward if it gets out alive."

The woman just smiles and placed her cape back to normal hiding the blades once more walking towards a black horse.

"My name is Mya and I am here to see who looked to collect on the bounty and ensure they made it to Dorne safely. I would have done it for free but Prince Mors was so kind to pay me 250,000 dragons personally for the job. I think you will like him, just don't piss him off or your head may end up on a spike." Mya said with a shrug placing her hood on once more hiding her entire face and mounting her horse. The brothers finally sheathed their blades before mounting their own steeds.

"Here tie him to your horse cause we must be off. Too bad I could not collect the bounty for Aegon the fake dragon."

Laswell went to respond until he heard the bells from the keep ringing. Disregarding the rope he just laid the man across the horse in front of him and took off. Hearing hoof tracks behind them they sped up following the woman who seemed to navigate the lands like she was born here.

Torman lagging behind looked behind him to the main path saw a group of four riders ready to merge onto his path. Thinking of defenses in his head Torman was shocked to see the riders fallen by archers hiding in the brush.

It took twenty minutes but eventually, they reached a dock twenty miles north of the main docks their ship resided. In fact, the "village" consisted of an inn, three houses, and a dock that could hold two ships maximum.

The horses nearing death from the hard ride was rewarded with some water at a trough.

"That was a most excellent ride gentleman. If I liked the cock I would even have let one of you fuck me to get the excitement overflowing."

Torman pants groaned tightly as the small figure of the deadly woman walked away.

"If we were not carrying the prince here I would cash in on that regardless." He said looking at her walk towards a mid-sized dock ship that looked so plain as soon as you look away you forgot about it.

"Aye, and I would be lighting your pyre little brother. You want your dick wet? Fuck whores. You want to meet the stranger, you attempt to rape a woman who puts guards on meat hooks. Now I am sure we can find a whore for you to fuck on the way." Laswell advised dismounting his horse and carrying the unconscious prince towards the docks.

Sitting on a barrel was a large man who dressed similarly to the woman sharpening his knife. His hood remained up and the only thing you could see was the sharp chin that protruded from below. Unknown to them Mars watched every single movement they made ready to kill them at a moment's notice.

Finally, he raised his hand and three deckhands who looked of the Westerlands ran from the ship taking Quentyn to his new cell. An older woman in her late 50's it seemed was up top directing the men. It seemed even the crew looked to be terrified of the hooded men and women.

Mya walked up after paying their inn tab seeing how uneasy the brothers looked next to her brother in steel.

"Do not worry about Mars, he is just grouchy that he had to leave his heavy whore for the mission. I am sure you will be the father of a healthy boy when we get back home." Mya assured her.

"Well, you had to leave your lover as well who just became heavy. It was so nice of the king to give you the gift of motherhood." Mors countered and they saw the slender chin turn into a smile.

"We shall celebrate later but first we must leave immediately. Come, gentlemen." Mya said with a gentle wave off her hands and all four walked up the gangplank. Looking behind them they saw a small vessel bearing the Golden Company sigil on his mast.

Laswell recognized the ship name as the scout ship that went missing from their invasion. Scattered all across the deck were dead bodies littered everywhere as the captain and his first mate hung from a noose from the crows nest. Also scattered across the ship were deckhands that seemed tasked with cleaning the ship of the battle and preparing it for departure. One man in the dark robes seemed to peer over the deckhands putting them to the task.

"Ah them, the fools insisted on inspecting our ship and did not even bring proper forces. Come along, if Mya asks twice you are losing a body part."

The younger brother hearing this sped walk up on the deck where the deckhands were preparing the sail for departure. It took some fancy navigating through back channels but soon the small boat had passed the Targaryen barricade and entered the open sea. As the sand mountains and dunes of Dorne now filled their eyes Laslow now heard the voice from below of the prince demanding his release. Raising his glass in the air he proposed a toast to his brothers. "To the wolf."

(Scene Change)

The sounds of victory now filled the hills as the invaders now fled back to the ships they had come in on. The once mighty invasion force under the control of Harren Hoare was in ruins and the youngest son of Lord Tytos Banefort now rode after them with his mounted knights. As Ser Gregor the rambukus 18 years old now chased down Balon Haore, Tytos now smiled pulling up his helm seeing those ironborn around him surrendering. The greatest aspect of this surrender was the quick blades of his son and heir Tywin who had just pulled his blade out of the skull of Lord Harren Hoare himself.

Son walked up to father and they looked out to the open see eyeing the ships from Faircastle on Fair Isle finally giving them aide. Now with the ships of House Farman Tywin's uncle, Deimos seemed to be gaining the upper hand on the Iron Fleet.

"If Tygett could only be here father." Tywin said missing the laugh of his brother who was killed by the former lover of the wolf king, Melissa Pyke. The small constellation was that she had died in the battle as well.

"Yes son, he was most brave but that is at times the fate of us brave fools. Tell me, son, were you able to keep the villages safe from these pirates and vandals?"

Tytos looked relieved seeing his son nodded.

"A small group made it to the village but the town blacksmith led some farmers into defense before we arrived. I must send you away son, Banefort will be safe for the meantime, the Golden Tooth will not."

Tywin looked towards his father with a look of concern. The look though had turned to that of battle as a large man now ran towards them with two large axes in his hands. The bastard brother of Lord Harren with mighty swings now killed the Banefort men that tried to get in between him and Tywin.

"You will die for your crimes on Harren." He screamed and was surprised to see Tywin move his forces away from him. He looked towards Tywin and smiled showing his ugly teeth. His eyepatch had fallen off earlier in the initial battle so you could clearly see the ugly scar and wound that had taken his eye in the first Greyjoy Rebellion.

"The deadliest blade in the Westerlands, let's see how deadly you are." He now said and lunged at the 25-year-old. Tywin underestimated the man's strength while Gorren underestimated Tywin's speed, it was an ugly affair that would not win the praise of any maidens in a tourney.

Tywin cognitive of his location now allowed Gorren to follow through on one of his mighty swings just moving out of the way. Gorren's foot landed on a puddle of mud that shifted his weight unexpectedly causing enough of a distraction for Tywin to take off his left arm. Gorren did not scream in though, rather using his one remaining arm that held the ax he now swung that much harder at Tywin.

After six swings through the blood loss from the lost limb now started to cause the man to turn lightheaded. Sliding under the wild last-ditch swing of Gorren, Tywin now with the speed of a crossbow drew his blade across the ugly man's throat. Gorren fell into the dirt and holding his throat bleeding into the grounds of the Westerlands.

"Wonderful blades work son, had that tournament happened at Harrenhal I know for sure you would have won it." Tytos said now walking up to his son who had taken the dual axes for a trophy along with the one of Lord Harren Hoare. "You may get that chance defending the Golden Tooth, your strongest competition is said to be apart of the northern invasion."

Tywin now looked up quickly sheathing his sword and his men started to come in and clean up the now dead Gorren and his brother.

"Ser Arthur is apart of the attack? What the fuck are we to do when King's Landing provides us no help and Lord Tywin is so focused on those lands closer to Lannisport and Casterly Rock?"

"Ah you must have forgotten son, it is now Lord Arthur Stark, Warden of the North. At their weirwood in Winterfell Torrhen and Rhae were crowned king and queen and Arthur was given Ice as new warden."

"Well, I will just have to add Ice to my collection for you father."

Tytos smiled at the confidence in his son, he just hoped that his confidence never turned to arrogance.

"You know as well as I do that Ice is just ceremonial for beheadings. Come along son, Lord Leo sent his brother James here with a couple hundred men to negotiate a friendship."

They made it up to the castle where the cleanup effort was in full swing seeing not even the horsemaster's son was sitting down. The 3-year-old helped his father gather up the rope so his teenage son could actually gather the horses back together.

Entering the war chamber Ser James Lefford stood there with fresh dents over his iconic blue armor. The man was handsome and was said to be a very skillful blade.

Next to him was a man who stood taller than his uncle and looked the spitting image of his sister and mother to Domina Hill, Sandra Lefford. He was handsome but much rougher features than his uncle next to him.

"James, a pleasure to see you again. Now tell me that this cannot be little Aiden who was so happy to play swords with Tywin over here when they were only knee-high." Tytos said walking up to the man in blue. James and Tytos now shook forearms.

"The very same, my brother Leo is very proud of him. We were sad to hear about your wife's passing Ser Tywin, is the boy okay?"

Tywin now looked up at a painting on the wall with him his wife Lacy Farman and his two boys, the eldest being 7. He got lost in her eyes remembering the love she gave him every day she breathed till she gave her last delivering their third son.

"Fine, all three of our boys are in Casterly Rock in case the castle falls. The last thing I want is those Ironborn to have any of my sons."

The two men of Lefford let him have his silence as they now filled the table.

"Lacy would kick me herself should I sit around and mope though, what is it we can do to help you with the Golden Tooth?"

"You know damn well, we need that blade of yours to help us push back the wolf. Cyrus had pushed his men damn near to Riverrun but those damn Ice Warriors pushed him back into our borders. Now they prepare to march on us, remember we also hold the gold mines in the north, not as plentiful as Casterly Rock but still." James now said and adjusted some pieces on a paper map laid out.

"We know that you miss your wife Tywin but we have a proposal that should interest you and your family. The hand of my sister."

Tywin now looked at Aiden with a most curious look now.

"Correct me if I am wrong but it has only been 6 moons since the invasion of Redwyne, Lukas fought bravely on the island so should we not allow his memory some peace before you marry off his wife?"

"Since Alysanne and Lukas had no children father is insisting she marries again and soon. I know you two were close as children and you have three sons as it is so I rather it be with you that I call brother."

Tywin now looked at Aiden and his thoughts now raced through his mind like that of racing wild horses. He glanced back up at his wife's portrait once more and then onto his boys recalling the promise he made at Lacy's insistence to move on so their children had a mother.

"I will do it, I will marry Alysanne."

"Ah my brother is to become the uncle of little Domina Hill, tell me does your father kick himself knowing that the wolf king wanted to marry his daughter? She could have been Queen Sandra Stark." Ser Gregor said walking in from the side.

"The wolf raped my niece's mind, Ser Gregor, she was convinced she was in love with him and even had her break her vows baring a bastard child. My niece did not deserve to die at the hands of bandits, but she was much too good for a savage from the North." James spat and spoke with anger.

"These savages as you called them conquered Dorne, Dothraki hordes, slaughtered the Freys, Conquered the Free City of Tyrosh, and claimed the Stepstones as his own. These men and women may follow strange gods but if you are not careful James our lands will be flooded with the wolf and we will dead. Do not insult the enemy that is so much stronger than us." Tytos chastised the younger man.

"I have no fear of these savages, frankly it was Aiden who pushed for you to be her bride, I personally agree with Cyrus when he says you men of Banefort are too soft. Regardless though we do need allies to help defend the northern border of the Westerlands." James now said ignoring the glares of the three men of Banefort.

"Was it not men of Lefford and the golden pyramid that fled from the Riverlands at the sight of the wolf? They must have heard the bark of Artos and fled." Gregor now added with a shrug and laughed at the looks of anger that graced the face of James. Aiden who was hoping his uncle did not ruin their chances for aide kept quiet.

The terms were laid out and Tytos signed a contract and went back to organizing the new 2,000 prisoners and 200 ships of Hoare. The next night with a group of 2,000 men they now rode north to the Golden Tooth to defend their lands.

(Scene Change)

The Riverlands had seemed to come alive once again as the Lord of the kingdom now walked through his home with a confident air to him. It had only been two moons ago that House Lefford from the Golden Tooth was taking his farmlands en route to his home, now with the infusion of northern warriors though Ser Cyrus had been pushed back to his own home. His new bride had a certain glow to her as she walked alongside him and she now clicked together.

Frankly, he would have never chosen Lady Lynda Stark of all people for his bride but he recently returned warden of Ghaston Grey was paired with him much to the surprise of her as well. He could only hope that he could keep up with her voracious sexual appetite or else she would be taking a lover he knew.

"Lynda, your brother said in five minutes not thirty. It would not be prudent to keep him waiting." Asheffi yelled from the doorway she guarded. With a sneer on her face, Lynda now sped walk to the door. She just stared at Asheffi who did not even bother to move from her position.

"You have fucking arms, use them and open ye own damn door." Asheffi bit back and Lynda now flung the door open and strode in with her new husband. At the massive war table that had a map of all Westeros and the oceans around it stood the lords and generals of Torrhen who could attend.

Arthur was in his court clothes and threw an apple at the woman. Lynda using her reflexes caught it with ease.

"Torr here keeps acting like you did when you found out that Skaagos only had goats with big horns, not actual unicorns. Must you take your time? That is unless you were busy making my kingly cousin an uncle?" He now looked up amused at Lynda who rolled her eyes and now found an empty spot next to Addrivo.

"As much as my sister being late annoys me that is not the reason for my mood. I was at the godswood and the winds disturbed me most. Aye, I know I sound loon but something happened, it was bad." Torrhen now said draining his ale. His mute serving girl now ran over and filled it up quickly as the scribe now got out the quail and ink seeing the meeting starting.

"You damn our gods one day but then that night you are back at the tree praying, you are a mystery brother. Have we heard the damage from Yara's little fuck up?" Lynda asked looking up at Port Lyanna where Maege now stood. Torrhen waved his hand to Ramsey Snow and the messenger now stepped forward bearing a letter with the seal of Searidge.

"203 ships sunk, 874 sailors killed, and 13 of Lord Roland's ships sank in the rescue. Lord Roland did capture 121 ships of Lannister and broke the blockade in the process. They have not been able to reestablish it, as of yet." The man reported and stepped back against the wall.

"Aye, the blockade we had a plan for that would cost our ships nothing!" Torrhen now yelled slamming his fist on the table shaking a few of the pieces off their proper space.

"I just came from the south three days ago brother, what was the initial plan?" Lynda asked curiously and a clearly annoyed Torrhen walked to the window so Arthur took his place in speaking.

"The blockade is taken care of by the Greyjoy forces and with our 300 ships in Port Lyanna we clean up both sides after their battle." Arthur explained and now moved three ships from the Iron Isles towards the blockade position. Then he moved three ships down from Port Lyanna towards the same blockade and knocked down all the ships of Lannister and Greyjoy.

"Then take the captured ships and the fleet of Port Lyanna and lay siege to the Iron Isles from the north." Arthur now moved those ships to the northern islands of the Iron Isles of Harlow. "Then Lord Sol from Tyrosh who has already begun his departure would attack at the same time from their south. With the full fleet of Port Lyanna we still had enough ships to hold back at the coast and keep the North protected, now we are to thin in the north. Told you not to trust her." Arthur now shotted dangerously at Torrhen who did not have a retort but continue to watch the ships in the river.

"Well, what is the plan?"

They all looked at Lynda and then to Torrhen with curious eyes. He did not speak for a while as he now started going over figures in his head. Ser Marq Piper started the conversation off about the harvest with his friend Edmure and the Lord of the Riverlands now reported the damage done to the Riverlands already. It seemed what was not taken by the invaders from the Crownlands or the Westerlands were burnt to the ground.

They now all turned quiet seeing Torrhen walk back to the table with a very neutral face. Lynda staring at her brother's massive scar across his face could have sworn it had only gotten more pronounced as time went by.

"Marcus will continue his path and secure the coastline of the Reach. Without the coast, the Reach has to rely upon food and supplies to the east but the False Dragon now forces King's Landing to use those allocated resources." Torrhen now said and walked the length of the table and moved the sun of Sol ships scattered along the coastline of the Reach.

"What of the Golden Company?" Addrivo asked. "Would it not be prudent to think about Tyrosh and the defenses there?"

"Why? Stannis and Robert need the Stormlands support so they will be trying to fight both us and Aegon. For the fight against Aegon, Robert will be using his navy to put pressure on the Golden Company. The Golden Company will be too busy with Stannis in the sea to restock supplies from Essos. We shall take advantage of the war for the Stormlands."

"Aye Torr, that sounds all good but what of the Iron Isles?" Lynda asked hearing a mumbling of agreeance around them.

"With Aegon helping us out so we do not need to rush the Sol fleet back to Tyrosh so we will have Marcus help conquer the Westerlands Coastline aiding the Bloody Skulls and building the fleet larger. All we do is draw Euron away from his home, he will see the coastline keeps are weak and prime for plundering. Then just sail around him and surround his home. Not a perfect plan but by the time we enter 302 begins we will be the masters of the western coastline."

The generals now seeing holes in the overall decent plan now had a two-hour session. It was as the candle was starting to come near the end of the wick that the yawn of Torrhen signaled the end of the meeting.

"Tomorrow same time, we discuss the plan to strike House Lefford and the Golden Tooth. We shall begin our campaign into the Westerlands." He stated and the door opened and Obara who had switched out for Asheffi now stood in her silver and grey cloak.

They watched their king now leave with his guards looking ready to fall over from exhaustion.

"All I have to do is worry about our northern forces. Torr has to focus on them, his dornish forces, protecting his new home in Harrenhal and not to mention fighting three kings for Westeros. Glad he took the crown instead of me." Arty said and now followed his cousin out.

There seemed to be some thought that stayed back and just enjoyed the conversation. Soon though it was only Marq Piper who much to his delight actually had his very mysterious lover in his bed waiting for him. All Marq knew was that Lynette was able to be released from her service, whatever that meant, to the king and she rode straight for her handsome knight who never stopped looking for her. He had even agreed to adopt her little daughter as an official member of Piper once they married.

Marq now lets out his own yawn and now only Lynda and his friend Edmure remained in the room. Edmure clearly looked uncomfortable from the look of lust in the eyes of Lynda. Marq, of course, knew Edmure was not like Renly in his love of men, that said Edmure was use to young serving girls as fragile as the bone plates they handed out, not a warrior who was proven in battle. Patting his friend on the shoulder Marq now closed the door behind him leaving the Lord and Lady of the Riverlands alone now. She now swayed her hips towards him.

"Well dear husband, it seems as if your wife is in need of a man to take her. Are you that man or shall I find someone else?" She asked trying to get him to grow a spine for the past three days when they fucked. She now gave him a forceful kiss to which he replied with a ginger kiss you give your daughter on the top of the forehead.

He now recoiled feeling his cheek turn red after the slap by Lynda. She now tried again and got more out of him but this time slapped him harder. He now started to grow angry but she was not pleased yet again slapping him on the other cheek. This time though he winded back and now returned the slap to her.

The slap echoed the room and nearly knocked her off her feet. Rather than an offended look though she had a look of excitement in her eyes dancing with lust. She now slapped him again and he now treated her other cheek to the same treatment now knocking her to the ground. She looked up and finally started to see some alpha come out of him.

Before she had always taken the role of alpha because these men were just too weak to take the role, it would not due to stuck with for eternity with someone just as weak.

Unsure of what was coming over him he lifted her to her feet by her hair and pulled her into a seering dominating kiss which she gladly participated in. A few times she tried to dominate the kiss but was pushed back and slapped a few time till tears were starting to come down her face.

He wanted to wipe the tears away but knew this was not a woman who would reward him for that. Stripping her of her training leathers very roughly he now threw his wife over the table in only her under clothes. Pulling down the underbreeches he now lined up and started fucking her hard.

He was surprised to hear some moans come from her since she was silent the past three night.

"Fuck me harder husband, show your wife that you rule over. I wonder if Marq is any better with his cock?" She now said between moans and this lit a fire under Edmure who now grabbed her by the neck and started going harder and faster causing her to moan louder. They had swapped positions some five times all with Lynda clearly being the beta to her alpha finally. The couple now laid on the map of Westeros huffing with satisfaction. Edmure did not come into this marriage as a maiden fresh, but he never felt so alive, that was until a dagger was now placed to his throat by the cuddling Lynda.

"Fuck me hard and dominate me in the bed dear husband. You dare humiliate me before my men, our lords, or gods forbid my brother I will cut you wide open. When we leave this room you will treat me with an equal, you will treat me with respect, you will remember I also am the offspring of Brandon Stark."

His breathing hitched seeing her remove the blade and he gave her a kiss.

"As equals, I shall not be viewed as a cuck husband dear wife to our lords as well."

She agreed and lying nude on the war table until they found their master apartment and slept well. While in his arm Edmure Lynda looked up at her sleeping husband with a new fondness. While he was never timid with the serving girls it seemed he had found a new passion for life, plus with his being Lord of the Riverlands, Lynda realized she would have to thank her brother for the match in the morning.

The next morning Lynda after making love to her husband dressed in her court clothes and found her way to the training ground where there seemed to be some gathered around. Walking to the balcony she looked down to see on a far bench the 16-year-old adopted daughter of and her niece Triana sitting on a bench with a lovely blue dress on. Sitting next to her in a more conservative grey dress was Abigail who even though she could not see the sparring before her she still seemed to follow every footstep and sword swing.

Lynda had to chuckle though see her brother dress in his sparring leather minus his top. His broad shoulders seemed to dominate the attention of men while the battle scars now made the maids in the crowd, even the wives lust. What made her laugh though was seeing Domina who looking the spitting image of her father was picked up by said guardian and tossed four feet away into the hard-packed dirt.

Domina now held her sides while the twin of Abigail now tried to strike her father while he was distracted. Josie though fell to the ground when her father pressed his boot to her chest and kicked her away.

"You fight as two, until you fight as a unit I will not let up." He yelled and with a fury the ten and nine-year-old now launched at their father together. He easily swatted away their strikes but from their mobility you could see they moved a lot better together.

"Father, it hurts." Domina said holding her side as she now backed away dodging from a swing of his. Jocelyn who was in just as much pain now went to attack her father some more until seeing his hand go up. Torrhen now walked over to his daughter and gently placed his hands on her ribs and she winced.

"They are just bruised, sweetling. Have the maester heal it and watch it. You two fought well, my legacy it seems will be left in good hands." He said with pride and both girls who idolized their father now glowed knowing there was no way to ever live up to the reputation he had built up, together though they would try to reach it.

"Thank you, father. Godswood after midday meal?" Jocelyn now asked and smiled seeing him nod.

"Aye, now wash up."

Pushing both of his daughters towards he had a bright smile on his face and Lynda made her way down the steps towards her brother who now took a seat between both of the other daughters. With an arm around each of their shoulders, they seemed to melt into his body not carrying how sweaty he currently was. She held up missive towards her brother.

"If I could only have half as many caring and strong children Torr, speaking of which it seems a messenger from Dorne has brought a missive to you." She said hand it over but he never reached for it.

"Go ahead and read it sister, probably Oberyn tell me that his fucking lords are dragging their toes again in the sand. I swear I will need to conquer the lands again to get them under control." He now growled annoyed and smelt the flower in Abby's hair.

Breaking the seal of the Martell seal she now looked at it and smiled seeing graceful handwriting and read.

 _Father,_

 _I hope this letter finds you well and you are safe. I miss you so much but understand why you must be away. Mors and Oberyn now only hang out with Myrcella forgetting about me and Verona but we are Starks father, we are strong._

 _I had a dream last night mommy was here tucking me in and singing to me at night, why are the gods so cruel to take her away. Rakharo tells me she would want me to be strong like her or like you were when Mama Nym died but it is so hard. You were so strong after both Nan Barbary and Papa Brandon died, please tell me how you did it because if something was to happen to you I do not think I could be as strong._

Ellaria then went onto tell about how strong Mors had been since the death of their mother Arianne. The group laughed when they heard about the two hand sized puppies that her and Verona had received. Both fought on who got to name their pup Artos, Ellie had given in naming hers Mighty Bark.

 _I am at the Water Gardens since Mors and Obie do not want me near the warriors, send the messenger there father. Also, send Verona and Lewyn their own, I will read Lewyns to him._

 _Princess Ellaria Martell, Daughter of King Torrhen II and Princess Arianne Martell_

"I already had missives headed to all five of my children in Dorne messenger, stay here until you are needed to send a message back. How are the people since the death of my wife? I should be there for my children, I swear once the coast is ours I will be sailing south."

The dornish messenger who stood behind Lynda now approached and bowed before his king.

"Your Grace, you son showed great strength and the people believe in him or are afraid of him. With Prince Oberyn as the Regent Prince of Dorne, the lords have not stepped out of line."

"What news of my brother messenger?" A concerned voice said approaching them. With his dual swords at his side, the Lord of Winterfell now approached quickly with concerned etched on his handsome face.

"News is sparse Lord Stark, from traveling merchants we have heard that something happened in King's Landing which sparked a fight at Dragonstone. Brandon Fenn and Doran Sand are dead and your brother it seems is still recovering. We also have news about the fate of Lady Jeyne Fossoway." He reported and now all eyes looked towards him with great interest.

"Her cousin Ser Tanton was champion in her name, was he not?" Arthur asked as the messenger for Lord Leyton Hightower now listened in closer.

"Aye, my lord. Alekyne Florent was champion for the crowning seeking a spot as kingsguard. I am thankful to say Ser Tanton won and refused to slay Ser Alekyne. Ser Gunther and his wife now sit as a guest of Baratheon under guard."

Torrhen nodded and stood up but his daughter Triana now had a question asking in her soft barely audible voice.

"What of Lady Tanya?"

The messenger now looked up at the beautiful teen with a sad face.

"They had to chain her up once she found she was heavy with child through rape. She was maiden prior so she felt she disrespected her vows and brother's name. Guards had to physically restrain her from jumping off the highest tower and now only Lady Jeyne convinces her to eat and drink. I fear much like the maester I spoke with that she may die in childbirth."

No one had any words to say now and the messenger just handed Torrhen notes from Lord Aurane Waters on ship movements and the state of depression that his guest Prince Doran now felt knowing all three of his children would soon be dead.

One by one the group soon dispersed and the king went to bathe while Triana with Jocelyn's hand in her now went to check on the horses. It was near the horses that the recently knighted Patrek Mallister was found. The young man of 18 recently knighted by the king himself for his heroics of pushing Lefford back to the Westerlands lit up seeing Triana.

"Ah Princess Triana, the sun hid its face from me until I seen your smile just now." He now said walking up to her in his training leathers. He gently took her hand and placed a kiss to it after bowing. He was confused when she quickly withdrew the hand though.

"I want nothing to do with you _pig_." She said and finished up in valyrian. " _Go roll in the mud with the sows_." She now spat and started walking away until he quickly reached out and grabbed her arm. That was until from the barn where all you could see was shadows a pair of red eyes now came into view along with a nasty growl that only spoke of death. He nearly fell back into the mud away from her seeing Artos emerge from the shadows and bare his teeth.

"I am not touching, please princess let me explain." He now protested clearly holding his hands up while the guards assigned to her and Princess Josie just looked amused at the terrified man who now kept looking back at the wolf he saw literally bite a man in half.

"Explain why you were… fucking that whore? Ser Reynold, if you told a woman you loved her but then was found in a barn with a whore would you expect her to believe you?" She now asked with a surprisingly loud and clear tone. The knight from Torrhen's Hol simply shook his head.

"Unless you were a fool and no one ever confused you princess with being a fool. Take his cock away then he might be faithful." The knight suggested and Jocelyn now had the biggest laugh as Patrek now winced at the very thought.

"Anything but that and anything you ask for will be yours. I am set to inherit Seagard and I want you to my lady when I rule there."

"Why?" She now asked again very quiet but clear. He was so distracted by the question he said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Because you are the first thing I think of in the morning Triana, you are the last thing I ever want to see when I go to bed. Please, that whore was a mistake, I love…" He now started declaring but she started walking away.

"Fine, part of the reason is that even though you are not of northern blood the children of the king all look up to you as a sibling giving you a level of respect in the kingdom. Please believe me though I do care so much for you. Yes, I ended the night with the whore but when we went on that ride my heart was beating so fast. I am not used to being committed to one woman, please you know who your father is, you must understand." He realized he messed up and the shy Triana now slapped the knight so hard his pale face had a red handprint on it. She now stormed away with Jocelyn.

Patrek kicked himself for insulting the king and damning his tongue now went to the inn to drown his sorrows in ale and breast to try and forget the lovely face, smile, and laugh of Triana Stark.

Making his way down to _The Traveling Mare_ he saw the regular assortment of whore lounging around and in fact soldiers of every sigil. He did not know how long he had been there but it had to be hours. Just when he thought about leaving a young teen bearing the dragon of Targaryen now walked in. From the dust all over his coat and the mud-coated on his books, his looked to have ridden a long way in a short time.

"Ah, we do not get those bearing our queen's sigil down here. Come take a seat. Richard, two more." He now threw up two fingers and the lad now had a nervous face on and nodded taking a seat. The bartender walked over with two fresh ales taking the coins from Patrek.

"Aye, appreciation." He simply said and Patrek looked at him seeing the attire of a messenger.

"Here from Winterfell, I take it? We have not had news from there in a while."

He nodded and drank half his ale in a single gulp causing Patrek to laugh and slap him on the back.

"Have you met the king, good knight?" The messenger asked and Patrek now nodded his head with pride and puffed out his chest.

"He knighted me himself, fought back Cyrus Lefford and was hoping to be his good son one day." He said with a bit of sorrow.

"Which daughter did you seek? He does have nine daughters." The messengers now laughed seeing him struggle to try to see if this messenger was actually correct. "Domina Hill, Princess Ellaria Martell, Verona Snow, Jocelyn and Abigail Snow, Princess Rhaella and Lyanna Stark, Aurora Flowers, and finally Triana Stark."

"Okay smart guy, how many boys does he have?" Patrek asked and instantaneously answered "Seven".

"It is actually nine smart ass."

"Seven living."

Patrek now went to refute him but he answered now. "Prince Mors, Prince Lewyn, Oberyn Snow, Torrhen and Joer Mormont, Crown Prince Bennard and Rhaegar Stark. Sigfryd died as an infant causing his mother to lose her mind and Damien Snow the younger brother of Oberyn died after falling into a lake and falling ill. So nine total claimed but seven living."

"Damn our king does not know how to keep his cock in his pants. It will be a hell of an army Bennard has if they all stay loyal."

"So which daughter?"

Patrek had to think about his question but then remembered where they had started.

"The lovely Triana Stark, I made the mistake of taking her rejection to fuck as a rejection of my heart. Found the cunt of a whore instead and now she is angry with me."

The two talked for a little while longer with two more ales each before there seemed to be a hush through the now crowded inn. Confusion filled them as they peered at the door only to see Asheffi in her trademark blue face paint standing there scanning the crowd.

A drunk passing her by not realizing who she was pinched her ass. He was lifted off of his feet and slammed into a table sending the occupants running away. As if that was a mere distraction she now walked away from the table and scanned the inn once more until here eyes were set on Patrek. He felt himself clench seeing her stride his way.

"Khal Torrhen request your presence in the war room Ser Patrek." She said abruptly and started striding away.

"Dame Asheffi, I am a messenger from Winterfell and must report news that is most urgent. May I come as well?" He asked and she looked at his belt seeing a bastard sword on his hip. He quickly placed it on the bar along with a dagger that the bartender picked up and she nodded.

The two of them now made it to the strategy room where they were discussing the attack on the Golden Tooth. At the head of the table was the king who was arguing about flanks with Lord Arthur Stark.

"Ah, there is my future good son." Torrhen now exclaimed and Patrek saw his father have a serious face glaring at him. Patrek was more surprised to feel the hug by Torrhen. Triana who was not a stranger to these meetings looked straight-faced.

"You are accepting my proposal, Triana?" He said with excitement and the corner of her lips turned up nodding, his father though kept a grim angry expression on his face. He had just defended his son and his whoring while courting Triana and now his son would learn the consequences.

"You see you asked my daughter over here about my whoring and how it was any different. Am I far off?" He now asked and placed his large hand on the back of Patrek guiding him to the front of the table. The hand grabbed tightly onto the shoulder and Patrek felt his legs starting to get weak and his upper body screamed in pain.

"My loves who are dearly departed Nym and Arianne both were not ones to be selfish with there husband, my northern bride in Lyra only wedded me to bare her Mormont heirs with wolf blood, and my wife Rhae I think has more female lovers than I. But do you know what makes them different from my beautiful daughter Triana?" He asked now guiding him to said daughter and with a much gentler grip pulled her to his other side. He shook his head.

"She does not want to share her husband. I have talked with your father and he and I have come to an arrangement. Seagard will receive the favor of Harrenhal with the daughter of the king and with that comes a friendship." Torrhen now smiled but when Patrek smiled Torrhen's turned into anger. Releasing his daughter he now drew a dagger and placed it flush on his cock. Patrek now terrified looked towards his father but Jason just kept the same look.

"The deal comes through if you dare betray my daughter's heart per the contract whether that is during my reign or Bennard's you will have your cock cut out. You will still be Lord Mallister and your children with Triana will still be heirs, but you will be cockless. Am I clear?"

Patrek now quickly agreed and the knife was put back.

"My son shall not betray the heart of Triana, Your Grace." Jason said and his son was now being hugged by Triana. While he was scared the smell of her soap and shampoo now filled his nose and he remembered how beautiful her body was after they had gone swimming in a nearby stream, life could be worse.

"Your Grace, I bear news from Winterfell and it is news I dread reporting." The now quiet voice said from the doorway and all eyes turned towards the messenger in red.

"What did my sister do this time? I thought that cape would mature her." Arthur now said but rather than a smile on the face of the messenger, he still had a sad look.

"The news is about Lord Eddard." The man now said and he now had the attention of everyone including the mouse eating the fallen cracker. "At the godswood in White Harbor…. Lord Eddard Stark died from his wounds sustained in a riot in King's Landing."

A/N:

House Lefford and Banefort family trees will be posted up on twitter handle bigblue2289. Currently working to create different accounts for different series I am making so excuse the family trees for my Harry Potter story, or tune in and give it a chance!

The ending is sudden I know but just use your imagination to the anger that is filling Arthur and Torrhen, well guilt that is filling Torrhen. Also in that last part gives a little recap of Torrhen's children. At least I know for future stories to watch on the children making. And Verona is the daughter that Nym died giving birth to. Also, remember Tanya was raped by Ser Emmon Cuy a Rainbow Guard of Renly.

The plan I know is stupid to invade the Iron Isles but blanked on anything creative or logical so it will have to do. Wanted to stress the point more that there was a reason Torrhen held his ships back at Port Lyanna. If you have ideas that could fix that dialogue please tell me.

With the Stormlands, I wanted to show just like in the books Aegon went after the same locations with Golden Company and not everyone is happy with their prospect. So now Quentyn can return home to his nephew, love family reunions. Spoiler Alert, Quentyn will die. Tell me some creative ways you would have him suffer? Remember Mors had the heads of House Wells on spikes and the women sent away to be whores, he is not afraid to show a point.

The Lefford family will play a big role in an upcoming battle in the next few chapters and it shows that the Westerlands went on the offensive.

Well, I am glad that you have listened to me ramble and like always please comment, review, or suggestions on a battle location to character development and I will get back to you soon. I am still chugging along and I thank you for your patience.

Ric

OCs

 **Ser Rolly Duckfield (Canon)**

Member of Golden Company in canon and provides protection and training to Aegon in book

 **Ronnet Connington (Canon)**

Lord of Griffin's Roost after Jon Connington is in self-exile in canon and strong supporter of Renly

 **Raymund Connington (Canon)**

The younger brother of Ronnet captured in Griffin's Roost in Dance of Dragon along with younger sister Alynne

 **Alynne Connington (Canon)**

The younger sister of Ronnet and Raymund captured by the Golden Company

 **Harry Strickland (Canon)**

Commander of the Golden Company

 **Serjeant Laswell Peake (Canon)**

Serjeant in the Golden Company along with brothers

 **Pykewood Peake (Canon)**

Middle brother of Laswell

 **Torman Peake (Canon)**

Youngest brother of Laswell

 **Black Balaq (Canon)**

Member of the Golden Company

 **Lord Sewyln Tarth (Canon)**

Lord of Tarth

Father of Brienne

Forced ally of Aegon since the Golden Company took his home with him on it

 **Lord Lestor Morrigen (Canon)**

Lord of Crow's Nest

 **Jon Mudd (Canon)**

Serjeant of the Golden Company

A large man like Greatjon

 **Ser Tytos Banefort**

Met last book and heir to Banefort

Best competition for Arthur Stark in what would have been the Harrenhal tourney had Mace not fucked up

His brother Tygett died in the ship battle with Yara Greyjoy in which she was captured by Roland

 **Ser Gregor Banefort**

Youngest son of Lord Tytos Banefort of Banefort

 **Lord Tytos Banefort**

Lord of Banefort

House and location is real but never listed any members names

 **Lord Harren Hoare**

Lord of House Hoare in the Iron Isles

House is canon but members never listed

 **Ser Deimos Banefort**

Brother of Tytos and captain at sea

 **Lord Leo Lefford**

Grandfather of Domina Hill

 **Sandra Lefford**

Mother of Domina

A person who Torrhen wanted to marry but she refused him when her father said no

 **James Lefford**

Brother to Leo and great uncle to Domina

 **Aiden Lefford**

Brother to Sandra Hill and uncle to Domina

 **Alysanne Lefford**

Brother of Aiden and sister to Sandra

 **Lacy Farman**

A daughter from House Farman on Fair Isle in the Westerlands

Died giving birth to Tywin's third son

 **Cyrus Lefford**

Arrogant younger brother of Leo who was pushing up towards Riverrun until Torrhen pushed him back to his own lands

 **Lukas**

Alysanne's husband who died six moons prior to the invasion of Redwyne in Chapter 2

 **Patrek Mallister (Canon)**

Heir to Seagard

Wants to marry the adopted daughter of King Torrhen, Triana Stark

 **Jason Mallister (Canon)**

Lord of Seagard

Notable Deaths

 **Rollun Yronwood**

Yronwood member who delivered a message to Aegon

Was dying of disease so rather than wait 2 years went out on own terms in service to Prince Mors

 **Lord Harren Hoare**

Lord of House Hoare on the Iron Isles

Killed by Tytos Banefort


	7. Chapter 7

The mother of now two sat stroking the sparse hair of the freshly born girl while her elder brother watched out the window with utter fascination. Mace Baratheon being four now and an inquisitive mind watched the horses march in a straight line before and behind the cart while men of Ashford and Baratheon all sat ready high upon said steeds ready to fight.

It was a horse that rode up to the right window that caught Margaery off guard, her grandmother looked away uninterested.

"Ah, Ser Daeron I see you look in a good mood. Is the pathway to King's Landing clear?" Margaery asked as little Olenna Baratheon wiggled in her arms.

"I just found out Ashford was liberated of the invaders by Cider Hall knights, the knight uncle of Lord Fossoway now sits with his army in my keep as my father assumes command of Ashford. But yes Lady Margaery the King's Road was unsafe but we will be in Tumbleton by nightfall."

Olenna Tyrell now looked up at the knight never trusting him for one second. With word from King's Landing though he held the command of her own troops to lead them to safety.

"That is what 70 leagues from King's Landing? Hopefully, my granddaughter's foolish good brother can take back his home. Maiden knows what the dragon offspring is doing to the lands."

"Grandmother, that is the king you call a fool."

Olenna did not respond but rather smiled at her gullible granddaughter.

"Aye, 70 sounds about right Lady Tyrell. Have no worries, the true king will have control over the Stormlands soon, Aegon will not last the year." Daeron said and Margaery nodded while Olenna dissected the words said to her as the horse was ridden off.

A couple miles down the road with exhausted horses, the carriages came to a stop and as her granddaughter chased Mace around Olenna in a whispered meeting passed a note to three Tyrell messengers covertly who disappeared from the group taking a long horse trail towards King's Landing.

With the horses rested the group soon found the road once more as the three guards for Olenna, all standing just over seven feet tall looked around for trouble. Olenna for her part was thoroughly annoyed by the whole journey and just wished to be back in Highgarden once more, rather Redwyne though.

"What are you thinking about grandmother?" Marg asked as Mace watched the passing tree of the tiny two-mile forest near Tumbleton. The Mander River meanwhile crash on their right as the riverside road became more jagged.

"Do not worry sweetling, just the worries of an old woman."

"Do not worry grandmother, soon Redwyne will be once again under your families control and we will take Mace and little Olenna to go see it."

Olenna nodded at her granddaughter and closed her eyes to get some rest. Sleep had almost found the venerable woman when the carriage halted to a quick stop forcing the slumbering baby Olenna to wake up with cries. Looking out the window the two over seven foot Tyrell guards that watched Olenna every second high upon their horses drew their large blades.

They saw it, in the distance from a village outside Tumbleton at a warehouse where Robert's cross bolts were produced fire climbed high into the sky.

Her twin guards moved closer to each side of the door ready to defend their lady to the end. Who Olenna thought was Arryk soon was unseated from his horse as a bolt entered the neck of his steed.

The Tyrell archers on instinct shot arrows into the wooded forest to their right while Ashford men seemed to… hold their aim. Arryk was heard on the ground screaming about a broken leg as a single rider bearing the archer of Tarly and a white flag rode through the lines as the arrows died down.

Lord Mace's cousin, Ser Quentin Tyrell drew his blade approaching the man.

"What is the meaning of this? Let us take our wounded man and go back the way we came." He roared as his men eyed the forest feeling very unsafe. The lad of maybe 20 simply laughed stroking his thin chin whiskers.

"Ah but you see Lord Garlyse Footley has already surrendered Tumbleton to us and now rides west to pledge himself to his new king. But that is not why I cross your path this beautiful evening. Lord Tarly and his nephew Ser Raymund are most interested in the cargo in that carriage of yours. You see Raymund was with Lord Tarly's two daughters at the wagons bound south when his father and brother were slaughtered, the good knight only wants to ask why."

Erryk, the twin of Arryk was whispering something in the ear of the carriage driver when another bolt emerged from the forest striking the horse on the right pulling the carriage. The left horse tried to run away and with an arrow striking the rope holding him in place he successfully broke free running past the messenger.

"Well that worked out well, please Lady Tyrell, Lord Tarly promises to treat you as the guest you deserve to be treated as. Or we can fight. What I see is women and children fleeing the Stormlands from the False Dragon, I assure you we will win."

Olenna on halted breaths exited the carriage and with Erryk by her side walked with dignity past the Stormland refugees. She saw many of the handmaidens, servants, and septas of Storm's End and their children looking terrified at the men bearing the archer of Tarly emerge from the woods.

Dismounting the messenger approached the woman eyeing Erryk carefully and dipped into a bow.

"Ah the lovely Queen of Roses, your reputation is one that has become a legend in the Reach, neigh all of Westeros. Do you accept Lord Tarly's treaty of surrender or shall we put your great grandchildren in danger?"

"Back straight you fool and do not try to flatter me. Yes, the terms of surrender are met, Quentin, Daeron throw down your blades. I expect that once my right is healed he will be able to join his brother in my protection? I go nowhere without my Left and Right."

"Of course My Lady." The man now waved into the forest and what looked to be 25 men approached the caravan of near 200. Quentin looked ready to fight but seeing the glare of his great aunt he stood down throwing his blade. Ser Daeron Ashford also gave in throwing his blade into the dirt below.

"Ah, Ser Daeron I hear congratulations are in order for you, Lord Maxwell has once again become Lord of Ashford. My lord worked so hard to conquer the lands that he defeated Robert on during the rebellion, he was sad to see it once again in King's Landing's control. But the good news is your sister will be at dinner to give you such exciting news. Come My Lord awaits."

Soon the group was escorted into the small town of Tumbleton where the son of Lucas Tarly was sorting out the nobles and staff for their destinations. Olenna was treated with dignity walking with her great-grandchildren but Margaery and her other handmaidens along with Tyrell cousins were herded no better than cattle. The peasants of the small town seemed content with Stark rule though with some even tearing down the stag for the wolf.

After a long day of being sorted and registered Margaery was soon escorted to dinner along with her cousin handmaids, Megga and Elinor. Sitting at the table already was Lord Tarly with his normal grim expression and the Queen of Roses sitting at the other head of the table. Sitting to Lord Tarly's right was his nephew and head captain of his forces, Raymund who was enjoying the company of a 17-year-old beauty with black hair and striking green eyes. Her eyes lit up wider seeing Ser Daeron Ashford being pushed in.

"Brother, you're safe. I was so worried about hearing about what happened in the Stormlands." The woman said getting from her seat and hugging Daeron. She had tears in her eyes while he stroked her hair.

"Rhaena I told you as long as I carry the necklace you made I will always be safe. How did you end up in their captivity? Last reports I heard was you were in King's Landing."

"Father recalled me to Ashford away from the service to the queen, she was enraged being given no reason why. Along the way I was captured by Ser Raymund's scouts and found out Lord Tarly had taken our home. I have missed you so brother."

Margaery was escorted to her seat while her handmaidens sat on either side as Daeron looked into the eyes of Lord Tarly.

"The wolf will hunt, the dragon engulfs, the rose will wither, and the archer shall stand high in the garden."

Randyll simply nodded pointing to the empty chair on his left.

"Welcome to the service of King Torrhen, Ser Daeron Targaryen. Your brother Andruw will assume the role of heir to Ashford while you are given lands in the Dragonlands." Lord Tarly said presenting him with a scroll sealed by the wax imprint of the three-headed dragon.

"Lord Jon Targaryen deems it so."

Confusion lit up the faces of the Tyrells while a bright smile graced the face of Rhaena.

"You fucking traitor." Quentin bellowed grabbing his dinner knife and lunging at the man no more than ten feet away. Within seconds an arrow had pierced his throat while his body was soon littered with nearly ten arrows. A deep shrill of screams echoed in the room while only Ollena and Lord Tarly remained calmly sitting.

"Foolish boy had to get yourself killed." Olenna chastised the now dead Quentin as Arryk stood up quickly drawing his blade ready to protect Olenna.

"Stand down young man, I allowed you and your brother arms to keep Lady Olenna safe. If I intended her dead the family would not have made it to dinner."

Feeling the hand of Olenna on tap on his arm causing him to sit down while Megga using her large body started to emit scared cries seeing the guards drag the body of her cousin away.

"What of this Targaryen business? I have known your mother for many years young man and she is no Targaryen, nor is your father."

Daeron took his seat next to the future Lord of the Reach as did everyone else take their seat.

"You have met my mother, aye but also my father. On his wedding day to his wife, the Mad King forced himself onto my mother and sired me. Lord Maxwell provided me a name, clothes, training, and love but the king provided my mother with seed. I should warn you Lord Tarly that Lady Olenna did send runner along our travel. She seems to not have trust in us but the messenger is dead." Daeron told him and handed the bald serious man a note causing Olenna to swear under her breath at the newly minted Targaryen.

"You did well, not well enough though." Randyll now said waving those standing to their seats. Daeron obliged but was confused. From the side came out servants now with four large bowls of soup, bread, and even pitchers of fresh wine. The handmaidens seemed to have lost their appetite now noticing how many guards were in the room.

"My scouts saw three men fleeing through the woods before the horse was taken down. Two were captured and one eluded them. With news heading back to King's Landing, Robert will no doubt know of my movements and be ready for battle. We are too close to his home."

Daeron now looked upset with himself as Raymund now interjected. "Uncle, his actual home is being held by or will soon be held by the Golden Company. Surely Robert's forces will be headed south to liberate the Stormlands."

Randyll shook his head and sipped his wine. "Enough talk around the prisoners. Ser Daeron, you and my nephew will march with the prisoners captured in Tumbleton and the caravan of Lady Olenna to the true capital. Mors Umber holds the lands strong and with the stag now preparing for war with the dragon Harrenhal will be most secure." Randyll finished with a tone of finality in his words.

Very little was spoken more on the topic, actually any topic for that matter. The prisoners were taken to their quarters after their meal while the officers for Randyll now came in from the side door laying out a large map of the Reach over the now cleared table. Rhaena excused herself giving a kiss to her betrothed and brother on their cheeks before leaving with a curtsy to the Master of War for King Torrhen.

"You asked me Daeron why would Robert intercede?" Randyll asked now standing up and walking to a side table to pour himself some more wine and received an "aye". "The stag has dented their morale with loss after loss without their king in the front. Robert will be sure it is him that inspires his warriors by capturing their first major win. Our forces will be evenly matched but I am sure I will bring the head of Robert Baratheon to her grace." He now looked at the wooden archer that was just due north of their location.

"My son was knighted by King Torrhen and will join me in battle. Robert will feel the power of me and my son fighting together in battle." Randyll now said looking at the piece in pride.

The meeting now went on until the candles had to be changed and the sun was giving a morning yawn. As the men of the meeting were just going to bed a mother now walked with her grandmother to the garden of Tumbleton. The once proud Lord Jon Tumbleton now humbled in a quick battle prepared his men for their ride north and their new allegiance. Margaery overheard some of his speech to the captains and it nearly made her sick that he now dragged her father's name through the mud to them.

"Do not praise your father so dear, I raised him to be a wise man but he only turned a fool. Now, are you prepared to meet King Torrhen sweetling?"

"Yes grandmother, I am more worried about the Warden of the North. I should have been Stark instead of Baratheon, surely I will be punished for such treachery."

Her grandmother thought on this as the small garden came into view. Some of those who recently started following the old gods now knelt beside a small weirwood for morning prayers cleaning their blades.

"Such a simple religion. Pray for strength and just live with the results no matter the outcome. Arthur is no doubt his father's son, that means show him respect befitting his title and blame your father and the oaf king since it is them that deserves judgment. You are as much a victim as Ser Arthur."

They reached the center of the garden and sitting there with some of her handmaidens was a lovely Rhaena Ashford. The dark-haired beauty looked well refreshed as a few tendrils of her hair framed her delicate face. The Queen of Roses looked to avoid the glance of the young woman but held in her annoyance seeing the small delicate hand wave them over. She looked away trying to take a flight down a side trail acting ignorant of eyesight, looking over though it was clear her Tarly guard "escorts" were not amused. Mustering all the courtesy left in her body she now with her granddaughter on her arm walked towards the long garden table.

"Lady Baratheon, Lady Olenna please join me. I do not know if you ate yet but please help yourself." Rhaena now said waving the two of them down. Erryk pulled out the chairs for the ladies and then went to assemble them an assorted plate of fruits along with two half boiled eggs.

"Tell me young Rhaena, did you know of this treachery your brother? Dishonesty and cowardice is a trait not befitting someone of your innocence."

Rhaena took the insult in stride and now started cutting into her egg causing the golden yoke to now ooze onto her plate. "War is filled with dishonesty and half-truths Lady Olenna. I found out Daeron was only my half brother when my father swore himself to King Torrhen in secret a year ago. You confuse your words though." Olenna now looked into the purple eyes showing that her mother came from a long line of Valyrians who sailed from the Doom of Valyria with the Targaryens. "Dishonesty is what the one on the losing side calls it, the victors call it cunning. I have studied you, Queen of Roses, your every word is calculated and steeped with cunning. Quite impressive actually."

Olenna now gave a thank you to Erryk as he delivered their plates breaking the morning fast. "I find it fitting that your king is chummy with the Red Viper, every word is filled with a certain poison to secure his victory. This is what it takes though for a crown."

Rhaena now chuckled seeing first hand visiting the king in secret with her father how the king's words were as smooth as the frozen ice and as sharp as the valyrian blade to press his point. She looked over at Margaery who seemed to conserve her words, choosing to cut her watermelon into small pieces for consumption.

"Lady Margaery Stark, Wardness of the North. Such a lovely and strong title, such a shame that Lady Talla was there on the rebound. Word is she is heavy with child yet again. Keyla, please remind me to find her a suitable gift as congratulations." She now said looking over to her slightly elder handmaiden and cousin.

"Do not mock us with the actions of my oaf of a son. Tell me, does Randyll seem content with his own lands or does he eye Highgarden? Why else would the mighty and fierce Randyll Tarly who was the sole person to hand defeat to Robert in the rebellion side with the wolf."

"As Lady of the Stormlands, I will be requiring an audience with Lady Rhaenys herself. I would call her Lady Stark but her husband forgo any titles given to him by the gods. I shall be judged by a false queen, not the warden and wardeness of a frozen tundra." Margaery now said in a low but confident voice. Olenna now had to smirk seeing the ire rise of Rhaena at the insult towards Rhaenys. Maybe her granddaughter had some thorns on her yet.

"From the birthright of her father and the military right of her husband Queen Rhaenys is the rightful queen of our lands. Your oaf of a king and that false dragon will soon realize their mistake. I will make sure that you are presented before Queen Rhaenys like you requested." Rhaena now stood up quickly and the chair she sat on fell onto the decorative stone below. Her handmaidens now followed her suit. "You may have your thorns in your words, ladies, my queen though has a fire in hers. You have been warned and fire does not take well to insults."

Olenna now watched with interest the once pleasant Rhaena showing her true face with a sneer and march away in anger. "She speaks the truth granddaughter. When we meet the queen you are to hide your thorns, she is no longer the innocent little girl you knew on your visits."

The two finished their food and now went to their room where all the fine clothes they had brought were now missing. In their place was clothed fit for the peasant. Olenna and Margaery did not seemed to be thrown off by the mind games of Rhaena but Megga and Elinor walking over in the same peasant rags seemed very much affected. Never before had the two of them even wore any that was not made special for them, now they were in the maid's hand me downs.

Margaery was comforting her cousins and Olenna was inspecting the outfit when a smirking Rhaena stood at the doorway. "Please be a dear and change into your new clothes, would not want your fine dresses to get ruined en route to Harrenhal. We leave in the hour."

Olenna now looked around and saw, in fact, their luggage had been removed since their little trip to the garden. Walking to the window overlooking the bailey the maids, servants, and other lower-class caught fleeing the Stormlands were being loaded into carriages while the knights and noble ladies were in similar peasant outfits being put into a caged prison transport wagon.

"Help my granddaughter out of her dress Megga, Elinor come help me. We have a long journey ahead of us." The handmaidens obeyed and making their way down to the bailey the Lady of the Stormlands was loaded into the prison carriage while Olenna was given a private carriage where her great-grandchildren already sat with her Left and Right.

Olenna was just getting comfortable as Arryk now propped his casted leg up on the bench across from him when a voice she started to despise sounded mere inches away from her. "Lady Olenna, I am sure you would not mind two more in your carriage." Rhaena with her cousin Keyla now stood looking into the carriage. Olenna did not speak the venom that rested on her tongue, rather moved over silently allowing the two teens to sit as she now cradled the little girl named after her.

The ride north was long and bumpy but after three days the first signs of Stark control had shown itself. At the edge of the lands of Harrenhal, they passed through a village filled with soldiers of Umber, Mormont, even the Dothraki horde of the former Khal Drogo. Everywhere the eyes could reach Stark banners were waved proudly.

It was later that night the city of Wolf's Haven finally came into view with their new Umber escorts. Ollena would never admit it but the city the wolf had built as his capital thanks to the funds from the slain Drogo was spectacular. The courthouse passed them on the right and rather than passing judgment there looked to be refugees calling it home while the war raged on.

The bank stood nearly finished as refugee craftsman to pass the time in the city now finished the final details on the massive direwolves at the entrance. Margaery seeing the castle proper for the first time proper and not only sketches and paintings by passing artist was floored by how tall and thick the walls were. The chains around her wrist rattled as her eyes climbed up the ghost spyre. Finding the courage her grandmother had displayed so effortlessly she now steeled herself and prepared herself for judgment.

(Scene Change)

The woman reread the report the third time with anger flowing through her which seemed to have upset her passengers. A hard kick in her stomach showed the child would have the fighting spirit of the father and her uncle.

"I assure you M' Lady that the report is true, Lady Shyra Errol has betrayed our cause. Lord Selmy still is loyal but will not be much help. His lands have been taken by Aegon forcing him to flee south towards Dorne. His turning of colors shall be found out sooner than later."

Shireen nodded as his daughter Rhaella Lonmouth tended to Shireen's flu-ridden husband. Taking a seat bedside she noticed the shaking and the fever had finally started to drop as the permanent reminder would be evident with his missing left eye. An eye patch now adorned his still handsome face.

The Grey Scaled marred woman let out an agonizing scream feeling the water break. It was a room over and after 12 hours of intense labor that a little boy was welcomed into the world. The lad arrived solemn silence, unlike his elder brother who was born with a scream that matched the pitch of any whore in King's Landing.

Shireen damned the old gods and new for not allowing Bran to be present. Looking down at her newborn and second child now being cleaned by Shana she was filled with utter love and devotion. Rhaella having just given birth to a child of her own gave her nipple to the child and Shireen soon found a peaceful sleep as per the order of Ser Richard Lonmouth.

It was two days later that Shireen finally presented herself and newborn before the busy hall as her father's commanders and refugees all made plans on how to regain the Stormlands. The first one to spot her and make his way was the Lord of Greenstone who like Lord Tarth was homeless thanks to Aegon.

Lord Eldon Estermont the elderly lord of near 70 greeted his great-grandniece with a wide smile spotting the babe in her arms. His son and heir Aemon who was planning how to recapture their home from Marq Mandrake followed closely behind.

"Ah there is my great-niece, you see Aemon a healthy boy. I also hear your husband is also recovering. This is most splendid news from this grim moon."

Shireen smiled as her babe still quiet looked up at the old man playing with his mother's hair.

"Bran has passed his flu and now only sleeps to recover his full strength. I am sorry to hear that your grandson Ser Alyn was captured. I know Ser Andrew escaped but what of his father, Uncle Lomas?" She now asked looking over at a man at a table who bore the strong nose and chin of Estermont. While not traditionally handsome Andrew bore a long face that sported a long thin beard. A young woman who was no more than 24 who sat heavy with child used his arm as a pillow.

"Aye, Alyn is a strong lad who will keep up his constitution. My nephew over there escaped on the first ship with his wife. Lomas though my foolhardy and courageous brother fought back the Golden Company on the docks allowing all six ships of refugees to escape. The sole man who escaped their fate of death said Jon Mudd kicked him into him into the water in full armor. Now, what is the name of my newest kin?"

With a strong little grip the babe now held onto a ring belonging to Aemon as the heir played with the child's belly.

"He had mighty strength in the womb nearly kicking his way out a few times so I named him after the strongest and fiercest man I have ever met, Torrhen. Meet Torrhen Baratheon."

A shock filled the hall as little Torrhen now gave a wide smile at hearing his name. Her mother with loud step marched over giving a nasty scowl as her uncle Ser Axel Florent acted as guard now. Ser Cortney fulfilled that duty until his imprisonment at the order of King Robert for the murder of an unarmed Doran Sand.

"How dare you mock us with this naming, your father is off to war to reclaim the Stormlands and you dare name him such a savage name. It has not been named before the seven so there is still time to revise it daughter."

"Your right mother, he has not been named before the seven, rather the old gods. You do not plan on killing your daughter and her babe once again mother? Ser Rhaegar, please ensure no members of House Florent are near my child ever." Shireen told the eldest son of Richard as the elderly Shireen Estermont who Shireen got her name from walked over. The wife of Eldon with permission from the mother took Torrhen in her arms missing the sights and sounds of babes in her home.

"Now Selyse do calm down, Torrhen is such a strong name from the strong culture of the North. You should be most proud. I do not pray to the gods of olds great niece but have you had the child blessed yet?"

Shireen shook her head playing with the little patch of hair on his head.

"I am waiting for Bran to be present. Speaking of Bran have you found the body of Brandon Fenn so he can be sent back to the swamps of the North?"

Aemon now had the input now.

"We found nobody of the squire Brandon and abandoned our search but have made terms with Sunspear to send the body of Doran to Starfell in a trade for my daughter Taena."

Seeing Shana now with two handmaidens with food for her and Bran along with their entourage she gave Aemon a kiss on the cheek.

"I thank you and I know Lord Edric Dayne will thank you as well. She has been away from you the whole war, you must be so happy. Now, little Torrhen can be as fussy as his namesake so I must lay him down. If you or your kin would like to visit the door is always open."

Selyse stormed away offended as the elder Shireen simply smiled and left to find her seat. It was a week before the excitement kicked off though.

Bran still adjusting to his eyepatch sat half asleep while Torrhen snored softly cradled to his chest. The wolf who was always normally quiet now made his father look talkative over the past few days. It had only been thanks to the visit by his imprisoned cousin Dirron that he started to open up once again at all.

Sleep never found the one-eyed wolf though as the footsteps of Ser Rhaegar with blade drawn ran towards the open balcony. Confused shaking off the effect of last night's poppy Bran looked up to see a mysterious massive figure in black disarm the knight taking him to the ground.

The knight's father was ready to draw his sword for battle when the man stood up taking off his hood and raising his hands in peace.

"I am Shadow Mars, Lord Bran and I serve your liege cousin. I come with news of battle on the horizon." Bran rose from his seat as the scarred Edwyna moved closer to her brother. Lord Tarth meanwhile was placing his nephew Lawrence on the protection of Shireen. The current heir to Tarth stared at the man who walked towards Bran without a single sound in his steps.

Bran though while the soldiers in the room all stood tense simply walk calmly to Edwyna Tarth handing Torrhen over and turning his attention back to the Shadow.

"My brother spoke of you but we assumed you were simply a story. What proof do you carry of your service to Torrhen?" Bran asked walking towards the man forcing him to step back, eventually, Mars hit the railing with his only escape a suicidal fall to the rocks below. Carefully he took out a missive handing it over to young wolf.

Bran looked at the seal seeing the wolf of Stark bearing the crown for Harrenhal. Opening it he read a note personally signed by Torr authorizing the execution of his good brother, Quentyn. Bran nodded and walked into the room where Edwyna said naught but smiled recognizing the robes as her saviors from Essos.

"I fear we speak of treason Lord Tarth, please leave the room so you do not become wrapped up in it losing your head. Your lost your lands already, your head would be most unfortunate to lose as well." Bran requested taking Torrhen back as Rhaegar now holding his hip walked back into the room.

Selwyn shook his head and looked over at his sister.

"It was your cousin's forces that went out of their way to free my sister while in Essos and it is his forces that stand the better chance of winning back my home. I shall serve King Torrhen just like Tarly, Hightower, and Lonmouth."

At this declaration, Bran nodded and looked towards Mars to continue.

"I carry news most grim M' Lord. Can you take a seat please?"

Bran did not take a seat, rather walked over to the mead table pouring himself a glass. Getting the hint Mars continued.

"There was a riot in the streets of King's Landing as your father was on his way for trial by the High Sparrow. We did not spark it, rather the leader of the people, Marius Julius. He hoped freeing your father would cripple King's Landing wanting the rule of your cousin along with many of the hungry in the city."

Bran did not look his way but started a prayer to the old gods while everyone else in the room hanged on every word.

"Lord Forrester was mortally wounded by a blade to his chest and Eddard Karstark fell to the crossbow of the royal guards."

"What of my father." Bran roared slamming his fist on the table for the first time in his life damning Torrhen.

"He was wounded badly but in the confusion the Shadows we had posted their took the three north to White Harbor while I came south to inform Lord Aurane Waters and Lady Lynda the time to strike is now. I do not know the status of your father but Lord Waters sails his fleet with your cousin Lynda and her horde here. They should be within striking distance by nightfall and launch a nighttime offensive."

Bran now took a seat looking at Lord Tarth.

"Have you heard this as well? If I find you kept information as crucial as the death of my fellow northmen and father your time as an ally shall be short."

The old man shook his head playing with the glass in his hand.

"We heard of yet another riot but in King's Landing but details were sparse at best, this is the first I heard of your father and the Faith Militant being at the center. Lawrence, I want you and your men to space through the keep, especially near the armory. Tell them since the kitchen closets are just down the hall from the armory doors you are aiding in the killing of those damn rats that call it home."

Lawrence nodded and departed immediately to work the plan out with his captains.

"Most wise Selwyn, thanks to the gods that you and your kin snuck here. We still hold the element of surprise regarding your loyalty. Tell me love, are you ready to be free?" Bran said now kissing his wife's lips. She melted into him and had never felt safer than she had at this moment.

"My cousin is to be sprung at the first sign of the fleet Mors. I already lost Doran and I will not lose Dirron." Mors agreed and they spent the next twenty minutes going over the plan. They thought about bringing in Lord Eldon in on the conspiracy but thought better of it. Mors had left a spear and stolen armor for Bran and soon the only ones left into the room were Bran, Shireen and Edwyna holding onto little Torrhen.

"I shall defend Torrhen to my last breath Lord Bran, Lady Shireen." The mentally scarred woman said holding the babe closer to her breast.

"You have my thanks Lady Edwyna, you and my wife shall be protected by Rhaegar the entire time. Obey him and his men and I have no doubt we shall be victorious." He now looked at his wife with a look of longing and desire. "Ser Rhaegar is in the next room over with his sister, could you please go under his protection early so I can properly get motivated for battle?"

She did not catch on right away but saw the look of desire from Shireen now glare back at her husband. Edwyna now walked through the connecting door and no sooner had the door closed than the lips of Bran and Shireen started a battle of their own.

Filled the lust and desire coursing their bodies as the sun was just setting. Shireen who was usually ladylike even in her moans now throughout all manner and released moans that would have made Arianne and Nym proud, much like their moans they uttered in Winterfell all those years ago. A while later with both lover panting Shireen kissed her way up the body of Bran before curling tight up to his body.

These were the moments she felt like she was not damned with a disease. Starks had halted her greyscale, given her love, hope, and children. She looked forward to the day she could officially kneel before King Torrhen Stark, the second of his name and pledge her loyalty as Lady of the Stormlands.

Bran though had very different visions, Shireen had not seen it but the sole remaining eye now turned a clear grey color and we were transported to the bow of a small ship looking out the sea. Glancing around him both Jorah Fenn and Lyanna Glover had determined looks on their face. Looking behind him his oldest friend Richard Cerywn was sharpening his blades while the Bastard of Lord Locke, Eddard Snow paced around anxiously. The Kern Warriors were once again reunited and on their way.

Walking the few feet to the back of the boat Bran now saw what must have been 80 ships now waving the banners of Sol, Water, and the houses that served them. Returning to the spot where he started next to Lyanna, the Kingslayer she now inspected her bow and every arrow and the backup quivers. Bran is not sure what came over him but Jorah placed a piece of raw meat before him and… petted him. He tried to refuse the meat but something animal inside of him now started tearing through the deer leg. That is when he came to.

His wife stood up in showing her perky breast as Rhaegar and his sister now came in with concern. Shireen with the appearance of the knight did not even bother to cover up her grayscale marred body, rather she was now checking on her husband. The look her husband gave her confused her more though, it was the look of the wolf going on a hunt.

(Perspective Change)

The war room had been a messy affair for the past hour. The captains of Stannis in his stead now diplomatically denied his Estermont cousins the use of their ships to take back Greenstone. "Lord Stannis much worry about first defeating the Golden Company before we can obtain victory that far south." Ser Samuel Penrose now said trying to calm the recently fatherless Ser Andrew.

"Save your rhetoric for someone else. Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to have the resources and the support as a wolf ally." Andrew spat at the man and walked towards the balcony in disgust. Looking out only partially hearing the argument of treachery being flung at him by Samuel he now swore to see a single ship moving under the cover of darkness. The ship though was not headed towards the main docks though, rather the almost hidden and forgot about docks that his cousin Shireen had shown him in her youth.

He went to say something to the captains behind him until he saw Samuel now throwing nasty insults towards his Uncle Eldon. The once civil affair had turned into one of name-calling and multiple threats.

"Aemon, let's check the stores. We obviously came to the wrong place for help." Andrew advised and Aemon agreed following his cousin out of the room. They made it down to their apartments and his wife Angela, a former peasant seamstress now worked on her latest dress, one for Shireen this time.

"Ang, stay close to our men and do not leave their sight. Get ready to flee to our ship, something is amiss. Captain Jon, keep your men at the ready and warn Lady Estermont's men to be ready as well." Jon was confused but saluted his lord while Aemon was now confused about seeing his cousin kiss his wife and her heavy belly before grabbing his blade.

"It seems you are not telling me something cousin." Aemon now said as the Estermont guard under Jon now ran out of the room to relay the orders to Lady Shireen Estermont.

"I saw a small ship headed to a hidden dock, grab your men and keep them close."

"Should we warn…"

"We shall warn Stark so he can keep his wife safe, as far as I am concerned I am done with this regime of Renly in the Stormlands. We shall offer Lord Bran and Lady Shireen flight from here. I am sure King Torrhen will look at us fondly for freeing his cousin."

Aemon was not as confident but agreed with the logic so followed Andrew towards the east apartments. They were halted by Rhaegar before entering and after surrendering their weapons found entrance into the room. Standing half dressed in stolen armor was the one-eyed wolf where a spear now leaned against the wall. Shireen had a look of pride on her face helping her husband into the plated armor.

Bran looked over at them with a predatory smile on his face that made the two men shiver on spot. "Tell me heir Aemon, are you ready to kneel before the wolf?"

(Perspective Change)

The mead just had hit his throat when the hardly used bells of Dragonstone sounded off. The good father of Randyll Tarly now looked towards the window confused. His nephew Ser Imry Florent now ran over the window and looked out and saw a small fleet barely in the darkness. His heart dropped seeing the sun of Sol on the main mast. Their sparse navy of 40 seemed already launched ready to meet the enemy.

"Uncle, the wolf has come to claim their kin." Imry looked towards Lord Alester who deep down wondered what took so long.

House of Florent who swore itself to Selyse now sprung into action. Grabbing their blade's they now ran with their guards to the master bedroom where a half-dressed Lady Selyse was now gathering up her jewelry.

"Niece, leave that be. Selwyn, thank the gods you are here." Alestor said seeing Lord Tarth walk in with nephew. "House Sol sails our way as we speak. I spotted deployed of our ships to meet them but I fear it will not be enough." Alester now said physically dragging his niece away from her jewelry box.

Lawrence showed some shock that their meetings with Bran and Shireen had gone undercover but Lord Selwyn kept a cool composed demeanor. Tapping his chin he walked towards the window to see in fact that the ships of Baratheon left behind by Stannis now sailed at the ships of Sol and Waters.

"What do you suggest Alestor? There are many women, children, and potential valuable prisoners for the wolf."

"The wolf will not dare get their hands on me." Selyse now shouted throwing her jewelry box into a sack of clothes for the handmaidens to pack. No one spoke for a few minutes as the sound of the sea battle now filled their ears. The sea was nearly pitch black, the only light came from a Baratheon ship that was ablaze courtesy of wildfire.

"We must sail towards King's Landing. I have no doubt Lonmouth has already betrayed us and is swearing themselves to Bran as we speak. Imry, you must secure the cousin of Bran we kept locked up and meet us at the docks. Dragonstone is lost to us. Only if Robert would have allowed us to properly imprison that damn wolf." Alester now spat and saw the younger brother of Selyse now leave after saluting his uncle.

"Samuel, your brother is in the cells as we speak. Grab thirty men and clear out the cells. They may not all be high value, we cannot show up to the queen empty handed though."

Ser Samuel Penrose now concerned about the welfare of his brother Cortnay nearly sprinted out of the room as his metal armor now clashed on itself. Aleister now looked towards Selwyn who if he was being truthful was wondering how dull minded these people were around him.

"My kin and I shall be on the last ships out but you will take the ladies on a smaller vessel that I personally brought here. It is fast, quiet, and will cut through these waters like valyrian steel through flesh."

Selyse never trusting the man since she was a little girl now argued with her uncle while Lord Tarth told his most trusted captain of a new plan in his ear. With all assignments passed out and the ladies following the elderly Lord of Tarth and his nephew they now walked across the banister overlooking the courtyard.

The forces of Baratheon numbering some fifty tried to take on a small group of young adults. The blond rolled effortlessly past a wide swipe and took out an arrow from her quiver. Lunging it up through the chin of the man she pulled it out killing the man instantly. Notching the same bloody arrow and releasing it the arrowhead of death now crossed the courtyard and was stuck into the skull of a large man with a great hammer trying to kill a small nimble man with dual blades. Edwyna playing along with the ruse followed the ladies swearing the man bore the frog of House Fenn from the Neck.

All though looked at the entrance way as the sound of a vicious howl now filled the courtyard, along with the Baratheon guards with fear. A few men tried to be heroes and take down the horse sized wolf but they would have never guessed the speed possessed by the massive beast. With a single bite onto the helmet of the man the teeth did not pierce the skull, rather the skull now seemed to crack open from the pressure. Another man standing damn near the height of the once mighty Mountain now screamed in agony as his throat was ripped out.

Lord Tarth now slowed down seeing a large reserve guard group now try to relieve the stress of the invaders. They were never able to meet the invaders though as they now met by warriors bearing the turtle of House Estermont. Not suspecting betrayal the stag detachment turned their backs on the turtle and paid dearly.

"Those fucking traitors, I will have them skinned alive." Selyse now screamed as the warriors of the turtle seemed to split open for a single man in stolen armor and a spear. The wolf on the other side of the courtyard now seemed to fight harder at the sight of his master and a smirk now graced the handsome face of Bran Stark. Looking out to the enemy he let out a howl and all hell broke loose.

Bran with a spear in hand now moved with purpose to every movement. Twisting his spear around he caught the throats of attackers who thought they were out of his range. Prince Oberyn would have been proud.

"Come on ladies, I assure you the show only gets grimmer for our side." Lord Tarth now said waving them on and his nephew Lawrence now ran ahead with his men to make sure the way was clear.

They now made it to a small dining hall long since not used. The room that once housed the treasures of Rhaenys Targaryen 300 years prior now only housed bugs in spider webs which acted as treasures for the massive arachnids. Lord Tarth now seemed content with the location and found a spot leaning against the wall.

They did not have to ask any questions seeing the smirk on Lord Tarth's face as men bearing the turtle of House Estermont now flooded the room.

"Why Lord Tarth?" Marya Seaworth now asked holding her young children Stannis and Steffan closer.

"Survival Lady Seaworth, survival."

Hours later Bran from the tall tower stood with Cedrick Sol and all the Kern Warriors just short Doran. Kern himself breathed heavily as blood covered his fur and he now protected his mistress who held onto little Torrhen. In the distance, some fifteen ships now fled towards King's Landing.

The wind whipped harder and harder as nearly twenty were pulled tight against the tower by a noose. Shireen walked to the stone railing and glanced down at the dead form of her mother who had begged for her life before she was flung over the edge along with the Penrose brothers and those who conspired to kill Shireen and little Eddard Baratheon.

She now could only smile feeling the protective firm hands Bran wrap around her from behind. Jorah Fenn raised one of his dual swords that bore the alligator on the hilt and all those followed looking at the couple. Jorah looking at his oldest friend in Bran and spoke with the conviction only a northerner could feel towards a Stark. "To Lord Bran and Lady Shireen, the rulers of the Stormlands."

(Scene Change)

Lord Commander Rodwell wondered how Joer had done this for all these years, a moon into his rule as Lord Commander for the Wall he was already about to tear out the grey hairs upon his head. He had wanted to mourn the death of his nephew Ned but that damn great-nephew of his had now left in search of Benjen or other survivors far beyond the Wall.

Walking into the bailey of Castle Black the prisoners sent to serve the Wall from Lord Tarly's campaigns in the Reach trained hard. Taking the rebuilt wooden steps down he saw his swordmaster Rickon Snow dump a "knight" into the dirt once again.

"Yea may have been knighted, yea still shit with steel Ser Samuel." Rickon said to the Reach knight. He sheathed his sword seeing the Lord Commander walk towards him.

"Ah old friend, any one of promising skill we should know of?"

Rickon nodded and pointed towards a twenty-something man who now with what looked like a crooked nose sparred in good form with one of the knights of Wells who was spared his family's fate.

"Ser Horace Cuy listens to orders and is pretty damn talented. No training needed for him or his sparring partner." Rickon said and the two of them now walked past disgruntled brothers. Strangely after hearing about what happened with the Freys being burnt alive at a massive pyre no one fought their new life.

They made it to the end and fighting the pale skin Horace was a tan-skinned warrior who wore his black hair in a ponytail.

"Lord Commander." Both men said seeing Rodwell approach.

"This is Ser Horace Cuy and beside him is Ser Duncan Wells, or Littlefoot." The northerner said and now ran over to fix a 14-year-old's form before he cut off his own head.

"Rickon tells me you two fight well, have you led men before?"

"Aye Lord Commander, I was heir to Cuy so had nearly 2,000 men under my command. Tell me the entire castle has had the same nightmares of the undead, it truly cannot be true." Horace now said sheathing his sword and walking with his new lord towards the elevator. Littlefoot the once heir of House Wells followed now as well.

"Aye, a nightmare. Damn things are killing more and more of our brothers and turn the dead into the undead. Seen it my damn self. So tell me Duncan, I saw three of your cousins on the new rosters as well. How did you survive the massacre of my great nephew?"

Duncan now had to shake the memory of seeing his uncle's head on a pike and his mother and sister being put onto a ship towards Ghaston Grey. They reached the elevator and three other brothers joined them on the trip up.

"My cousins and I were in Rhaenys' Plaza when news came of what my fool father had done. A crow was recruiting at a nearby tavern so we ran to him right away pledging our blades for the crows. I swear it, the moment my cousin Jon placed his signature on the damn sheet the men of Martell knocked the damn door down looking for us."

He now shivered remembering the soldiers still placing him under arrest, it was that or now the cold. Looking down both him and Horace just prayed the elevator did not give out.

"Us four were presented before Prince Mors separately and your crow had to speak on our behalves. Could I ask a favor Lord Commander Rodwell?" He now asked and regained his composure seeing him nod for him to continue. "My sisters and mother do not deserve the fate they are getting, if they submitted themselves to cook, clean, and so forth for the Wall could you write for them to come here."

Rodwell now looked conflicted pondering his thoughts before speaking. He had not said another word until the cage was at the top of the Wall. Duncan looked to the right and saw a mighty set of stairs and outpost that seemed to line the wall down to the ground.

"We could use some women up here to cook and clean. With so many men that would do it being used for battle I swear the horse stalls smell worse with every visit. Are your southern ladies adverse to hard labor?"

Ser Duncan quickly shook his head as he heard the rattle of the elevator and felt his legs shake looking down. The once mighty Castle Black now became smaller and smaller as they neared the top.

"Seven dammit that is a long way down. But should you provide them an escape from that death trap that is Ghaston Grey I am sure they would shovel shit or prepare supper, hopefully not back to back."

This gave Lord Commander Rodwell a mighty laugh and he strongly patted the man on the shoulder. "I will assign them those details on different days. Now ready to see the edge of the world?"

Ser Horace had ventured up the day before so it was not a new view to him but Duncan was most confused. His confusion was cleared up when the elevator finally reached the top. There was an ice ledge before him and it truly looked like the edge of civility. Beyond him was a massive forest that just spoke of danger and death and massive mountains could be seen very far in the distance.

"There is just so much…" Duncan started but was soon at a lost for words. A young man who looked very much like a younger Rodwell now came up with deep grey eyes staring at them. Having seen so many promising knights come and go in the past two years Rickon Stark did not even bother to gauge the two men. He simply handed his great uncle an eye scope and pointed due northeast.

Duncan looked closer and squinted his eyes and the forest seemed to shake.

"35 made it back uncle. 12 younglings, 14 females, and 9 young males ready to repopulate their population. The older males accepted their fate and Lan the Large gave his title as chief over to his son Wun Wun."

Duncan nearly fell back seeing single giant emerge from the forest surrounded by what looked like small black ants that acted as escort.

"What of the mammoths? A single mammoth could give us enough milk for an entire year." Rodwell asked viewing Wun Wun walk towards the wall surrounded by crows and wildlings. His mate Ubor was now emerging through the forest with two mammoths and even more humans.

"6 males and 10 females. They started off with nearly 30 but a few battles with the undead along the way withered that number. I would suggest allowing the giants to settle into the New Gift, that or have them move farther south so they can save their population."

Rodwell now considered this and looked out into the forest wondering if Cregan and Benjen were okay. Rickon taking his silence as agreeance now grabbed the two knights and left his uncle to ponder how the state of his great-nephew at the funeral south of him.

(Scene Change)

The scene was somber miles south as fire now started to rise from the pyre and Arthur, Sylvia, and Ashara now walked down the steps as the hay around the beloved Ned Stark now caught fire.

The two children and wife of Ned now found their spots with the crowds of people who were able to attend. The king for his part stood farther down holding the hand of his twins while the queen now held onto Lady Karstark as she cried for her two sons being burnt on a smaller pyre alongside Eddard.

Snow fell from the gods and many of the underdressed including the dothraki now pulled their furs closer to their body. Torrhen could only look at the ten pyres with disgust towards himself. Looking over at Arthur his cousin seemed to avoid all possible eye contact with him, in fact since they found out by messenger Arthur had avoided his liege cousin. He simply held his sister and watched the flames now claim the body of his father. Arthur finally looked his way when one-year-old Rhaella who now started to grow in a thick mop of hair atop her head started to cry wanting food and to sleep. Deciding to do the fatherly duty he now grabbed his other two young children and followed the handmaiden whose sole purpose in life now was to feed the royal children from her breast.

Torregg and Asheffi with their silver capes on followed closely behind while the twins still held tightly onto the hands of their father. Walking into the warm castle the chill seemed to fall off all of them. Following Gail the Bountiful into the young children's room the maiden found her seat and exposed her breast. Lyanna having the hunger of her father attacked the nipple while Rhaegar slowly ate his meal.

"Girls, it is time for you to lay down. Get ready and I will check in on you." The large and fierce king told his children ever so gently. Domina went to protest but Josie dragged her and her twin out of the room not wanting to be whipped raw again by their father. Rhaegar soon finished his meal and was placed into his crib to find sleep while Rhaella now found the open nipple.

Gail looked towards her liege with lust dancing across her eyes. She had decided to strip down so she opened her legs for the kings to see her womanhood while the children fed. She looked towards the groin of Torrhen wanting to feed as well. What started off as a ceremony that drove him into a frenzy of guilt now started to turn into one of lust. The last he had a woman was over two moons ago and now the wolf demanded to feed.

She grew excited seeing her king look at her as if she was a simple doe in the woods ready to be his next meal on his hunt. Keeping to his promise he did check in on his children and wanted to hear a story about their Uncle Eddard. Telling him one about the rebellion the children were soon asleep and Torrhen now entered the nursery once more to see the nude Gail who gained her title from the Bountiful breast she carried putting Lyanna down in her crib. One last check on the royal triplets and the two bounded off for the room now given to the king and queen.

Gail expected him to be distracted by the funeral pyre and not be able to perform, she had never been so glad to be wrong. Her body felt like it had been torn apart and properly fucked for the first time in her entire life. She was thrown around without any disregard for herself as if she was not even as high as a common street whore and it drove her to obey her liege that much more.

Her moans and screams filled the halls as her womanhood now leaked the seed of her liege. Finally able to catch her breath she nearly lost it looking towards the door and seeing a very hungry Queen Rhaenys staring at them.

"It seems you needed a sparring session to prepare dear husband, tell me are you ready for the battle now?" Rhaenys said striding sliding the dress off her shoulders showing her stunning bare body. Gail was entranced in the silver pubic hairs of her queen when she was thrown back onto the bed gave no choice but to participate.

King Torrhen now ravaged the bodies of both woman and the dragon hoped she could give her husband the gift of one more prince or princess as the result of tonight. Gail exhausted and sore now curled up to her queen who was too tired to push her away. Soon both young ladies found a sound sleep while this only seemed to put more energy into the wolf king.

Putting on his casual clothes and boots he now emerged to see that Ser Arthur with his silver and grey cape freshly cleaned took the place of Torregg on shift. Slapping the commander of his Wolf Guard on the shoulder he now walked down the hall and Asheffi moved from her spot at the door and followed the only man she had ever admired.

"Your Grace, I see you have missed your wife." Asheffi now teased causing the grey eyes of Torrhen to roll.

They made it to the Great Hall and many now seemed to drink in the honor of the fallen. Greatjon now danced with Ashara as it seems a heavy with child Talla had taken the young Arya to lay down. Scanning the crowd he did not see his target but spotted his sister Sarra so danced with her. Sarra seemed two months away from giving birth but still seemed well enough to move like she had before. Her husband Daario now drank the ale she could not and was nearly asleep at the table.

Sarra had cut their dance short saying she had to get her husband to a bed, going as far to call him a lightweight. Walking out of the hall snow now fell onto him as he looked towards the stables. The wolves seemed relaxed and shared an entire bear to themselves. Anytime Artos would approach the bear for more the other wolves would move out of the way to allow their alpha to get his fill.

"They know their alpha, so do we." A soft voice said from behind him. Glancing around he saw the beautiful form of his Aunt Ashara now walking towards him on tipsy steps.

"The alpha got your husband killed Aunt Ash. I tried to say I would do things differently though, I went over all the events that led to Uncle Eddard going to that damn shithole of King's Landing but every plan I come up with he ends up there." Torrhen now took off his crown and looked at it and laughed. "All my life I wanted a beautiful queen to fuck wolves into and to remind Westeros the power of our family. I have lost my brother, mother, wife, and now uncle in this pursuit. Do you hate me?" He asked looking over at her but she quickly shook her head but had a look of sadness on her beautiful face.

"Aye, I miss my husband dearly along with your mother and brother. That said when I first got married to your uncle under the weirwood in our secret little ceremony I asked your father about your family. All we in the south knew was giants roamed your lands and you Starks fed your youngest and weakest children to the wolves."

Torrhen now lets out a mighty laugh hearing many similar things traveling in his youth. "Now we are known for conquering and actually do have giants south of the wall. I promise you Arya will not be fed to the wolves, Aunt Ash."

She slapped his shoulder after giving a chuckle herself. "I will keep that in mind nephew. But your father told me before the prince himself that the wolf was meant to be kings having been kings for the past 10,000 years. While most kingdoms had ten different kings at one time the North always knelt before their true king, Stark." She took the crown out of his hand and placed it atop his head. Going to a knee she now kissed the valyrian ring once worn by the Stark kings of old and bowed her head. "And we still kneel before Stark."

She had not moved to allow her nephew to feel the submission rolling off her always knowing how to cheer him up. Looking around the courtyard he now remembered playing rebellion with Rodwell in here when they were young lads. This time though Smalljon Umber who always got stuck playing Aegon Targaryen always ended up losing to the forces of Torrhen and Rodwell. She gracefully accepted the hand helping her up and rose to her feet.

"Torr, you have my blade and apology." Torrhen looked around and saw the speaker was the Warden of the North. "I acted like a child forgetting that we do not fight to simply put a piece of steel on your head, we fight to protect the people from the undead. We fight to remind all of Westeros that our howl is as fierce as our bite. We fight for you, King Torrhen and Queen Rhaenys Stark. I say we remind the Westerlands that the wolf is coming."

A/N:

So Arthur forgave Torrhen and now as a united front we have the Warden of the North and the King of the North now ready to take all that Tywin holds dear. Yes Talla is heavy with child again and Bran just got another son of his own, the legacy of Ned Stark will live on. The last scene was to show there was once ill feelings between the cousins but now they are refocused, plus we needed to pay proper respect towards Ned.

Speaking of Arthur, Lady Baratheon herself is headed to Harrenhal as a prisoner along with the Queen of Roses. Yes the war is not going the way Robert had hoped especially with another player involved in Aegon, this is what happens when you do not prepare for the worst. Robert may have a good showing in the war but when surrounded by military geniuses like Renly and Mace you did not expect better results. Although next chapter we will see Robert trying to get his win back against Randyll Tarly from the rebellion so do not miss it.

Oh and I love the giants and mammoths so could not kill them off. The ones old enough to fight stay at the wall the ones for repopulation and too young to fight head south for protection. And anyone who has read the books knows the power and badassness of Wun Wun, the dude straight laid out Stannis' men at the wall at the end of the last book.

I thank you for being patient with me and hope you have enjoyed this chapter.

OC

 **Daeron Ashford now Targaryen**

Had introduced him prior but some may have forgot him

"Father" is a Reach lord of Ashford and Aerys took his right as king to bed his wife first upon their wedding night so Daeron is actually Targaryen

Ashford has looked loyal to Baratheon until now being main house guard for Tyrell after they set up the previous house to have all their men killed off blaming a made up vigilanti by the Orphan

 **Arryk and Erryk (Canon)**

In the books is always guarding the Queen of Roses

 **Megga Tyrell (Canon)**

Margaery's handmaiden and cousin in canon

 **Elinor Tyrell (Canon)**

Margaery's handmaiden and cousin in canon

 **Rhaena Ashford**

Future wife of Ser Raymund and half sister to Daeron

 **Andruw Ashford**

Eldest son of Maxwell Ashford and now heir to Ashford

 **Keyla Ashford**

Rhaena's cousin and handmaiden

 **Rhaella Lonmouth**

Daughter of Ser Richard Lonmouth who if you recall was the squire to Rhaegar in his youth

 **Lord Eldon Estermont (Canon)**

Lord of Estermont and brother to Cassana Baratheon who was mother to Stannis, long story short great uncle to Shireen

 **Ser Aemon Estermont (Canon)**

Eldest son of Eldon and heir to Greenstone in the Stormlands

 **Ser Alyn Estermont (Canon)**

Son of Aemon

 **Lomas Estermont (Canon)**

Younger brother of Ser Aemon and second child of Eldon, Cassana is youngest

 **Andrew Estermont (Canon)**

Son of Lomas

 **Torrhen Baratheon**

New child of Shireen and Bran

Born 301

 **Rhaegar Lonmouth**

Son of Ser Richard Lonmouth

 **Edwyna Tarth**

Mentioned her before but she was the sister of Lord Tarth that was saved from slavery in Essos by the Shadows

 **Lawrence Tarth**

Nephew of Lord Tarth and since daughter is Wolf Guard now heir

Created to show there is an heir

 **Ser Samuel Penrose**

Ser Cortnay's brother and… well hung from the tallest tower in Dragonstone so forget about him

 **Marya Seaworth (Canon)**

Wife of Ser Davos Seaworth who is fighting with Stannis currently

 **Stannis Seaworth (Canon)**

Second youngest son of Ser Davos

 **Steffan Seaworth (Canon)**

Youngest son of Ser Davos

 **Ser Duncan Wells**

Former heir to House Wells, the now nearly extinct family thanks to Mors

Became crow with cousins after hearing their father's actions and fate fearing similar death

Also known as Littlefoot

Not an important character in the future developments, mainly setting up a storyline for later and the fear Mors now inspires in some as Prince of Dorne

 **Wun Wun (Canon)**

New giant clan leader who lead his people south with crow and wildings escorts while the elders of his clan stayed to fight alongside Lyarra in Chapter 1

 **Ubor**

Wun Wun's mate

Not important but shows they are not giving up on their race


	8. Chapter 8

Just realized I made 300 slightly to long so… a new year :)

AC 301 or TC 1 (Torrhen's Conquest)

Guilt and heartache now weighed on the man's shoulders as the sound of the wheels bouncing off the stone filled now clicked in his head. That damn faulty axle of the wagon was near to driving the man insane. Opening his ears not a soul even commented on the sun that was lowering in the sky, it truly was an awe-inspiring view as it reflected off the lake. Looking behind him he could only feel sadness as the lord even through distance relationship had made him feel part of the family was confined in a long narrow box. Behind that wagon was the wagon carrying his father who died without even being able to pull his dagger. Lord Arryn had at least the courtesy of a peaceful death while his father saw death approaching him in the form of the eunuch.

"Strange, thought the wolf covered these roads better. That is what the reports spoke." A knight from Gulltown now spoke. Ser James Arryn now looked up and down the road and into the woods to his side wondering the very same thing. "Ser James, do you think the bribe will be enough? I was hoping to see my newborn babe. I do not even know if it is a he or a she."

James confidently patted the man on the shoulder and assured him. He thought the clear road strange as well since they had just passed the Saltpans loosely under the control of Mors Umber's eldest son. While the main keep had been locked and secured the lord of the town, Ser Quincy Cox, remained inside with his daughters and granddaughters. Many expected Mors to order his son Brandon to secure the old man, rather with control of the ports, roads, and so forth they had men posted around the castle and went about their business of the war. Sooner or later the old man would run out of fresh water, grains, and overall sanity and open the gates himself.

James had just entertained the thoughts of camp for the night when the howl of a pack of wolves filled all their ears. The few handmaidens of Arryn who chose to take the risk and ride back home now moved in closer to their Knightley protectors. It had taken an hour but they discovered a spot next to a small lake, it lacked natural protection on two sides but it would have to do for the night.

Dividing up the task of camp amongst the 30 of the party James and a couple men proceeded to make a command tent. Assembling the table he traveled with they laid the map and went to help the others. James now damned his luck as snow started to fall from the sky, sure he knew this time of year had about 12 days in the moon when snow would fall but why did it have to be now? Looking at his handmaiden they had turned idle in their work as it seemed they shivered trying to bring the supplies off the cart. The oldest handmaiden now checked a large steel canister making sure it still had not spoiled.

"Get those maidens into the damn tent and find them some blankets. Get dressed out of your armor in fact and go to the village to see if we buy some. Use some of the bribe coins." James went to find some spare blankets when some of the men tensed. Wondering what could have done this to his men who were experience knights he turned around and saw a tall burly man with a much more shapely beard compared to the rest of his kin. Unlike his father, he still had both eyes but spoke of high intellect much like his father.

Brandon Umber now casually strolled into the camp inspecting their set up and the nearly ten wagons of goods. A few men drew their blades and Brandon did not even react. He simply waited and soon three arrows from three separate bushes now all planted themselves into three separate crates.

"You enter our lands without checking in and then draw on us? I am having to rethink your fate now." The man spoke plainly but with authority. "You know His Grace sent me a message personally that if I can find a way to open the gates of the keep in the Saltpans and extract that old fool Cox that my father would then become Lord of the Saltpans, I heir. I could be there planning with my brother but here I am being threatened by intruders."

James eyed the man and waved for his men to sheath their blades. "I would truly appreciate it if you could have your party line up for us. While we inspect what you carry I would sure hate for one of my knights to be killed by a rogue knight of yours."

James knowing something like this would happen surely on the road home now went about lining up his men with the handmaidens at the end. It was much to his surprise that Brandon had even given a couple of the thick northern coats they carried extra on their saddles to the handmaidens. Little Jesibelle looked quite humorous in a bear coat larger than her but she looked warm finally.

"Those two long boxes are the body of my father Lord Randyll Arryn of Gulltown and more importantly Lord Jon Arryn, Warden of the East and former Hand to the King. We would appreciate it if their crates remain intact."

Brandon raised his eyebrow and walked over to the steel drum and opened it. "Please, not the milk. Leave us that, the babes need it in the mountains." The older handmaiden said with desperation in her voice. They had already lost three babes in the Eyrie thanks to that nutcase Lady Arryn not trusting the goats due to an obscure passage in her holy book of the seven. All were thrown through the Moon Door, not even the meat was used.

Brandon tapped his chin and walked over to the container and opened it. "Hate to say it but this has spoiled." She now ran over panicked and saw, in fact, she only saw what she wanted to see just an hour before. She now started to cry thinking of all the babes that would suffer for the delays of King's Landing.

He wrapped his large arm around her shoulder and guided her back to the line calming her. "There, there. We have a solution that could help you out should you and your entire troupe cooperate. Let us go somewhere warm and discuss what happens next."

The men of Arryn now gave their blades to that of Umber and they all packed up the camp and moved to a rundown castle that looked to be undergoing repairs. While the stone was not fixed yet the wooden frame around the largest tower was all set up.

"Lady Tully thought it wise to build up these old castles." Brandon commented looking up at the castle where the once King of the Trident sat as ruler. The walls were in decent shape and had the craftsmanship which would impress any stone mason in his own home. The bailey showed a little more wear and tear but carpenters now worked to build up the stables long lost to time. A few laborers lounged on bays of hay while the horses fed off those same ones but many were probably in the guest tower which was in the best shape.

Entering the great hall warmth filled the bones of the cold and tired troupe Arryn. James was surprised when they had not brought in the bodies of his father and lord. "It would be unwise to bring long-dead bodies into a warm building." The cousin of Brandon pointed out. James contemplated the advice as he looked over to see a maester healing one of the craftsmen. Upon the muscular forearm of what looked like a stone mason was a nasty gash. The man was biting down on a piece of wood as pain filled his eyes as the maester now took out each and individual grain of debris from the wound.

"Now what is the price to pass?" James asks plainly looking back at Brandon.

Brandon gives them an easy smile and waves for them to sit at an empty table. As if the Umber house staff was awaiting the return of their lord a large pot of venison stew came out and it danced in the nose of the guest.

"Aye, there is a price." James now listened closer and Brandon raised his mug as it was filled high. "We drink and be merry tonight, enemies another day." James one to not look a gift horse in the mouth now raised his glass and clinked glasses with the large man. Three ales and two large bowls in James felt the pressure of the past six moons start to run off his shoulders.

Looking around seeing all the northerners partake in the drink and dance to the music with a traveling troupe of whores James could only smirk. "I have not crossed the Frey's bridge before Brandon, tell me of your home." James spoke now draining his ale in one last large gulp. The man mid six feet tall who just celebrate his one and thirty namesday pushed the whore off his lap and had a wide smirk on his face.

"Beauty only the gods of old themselves could have shaped and should you prove a decent arrow shot food in abundance. Aye, winters harsh but it is the lands I was born in and the lands I will rest in should the old gods watch over me. What of the mountains? His Grace tells us of his visits in his youth to see Waynwood and told us the majesty of Ironoaks was still placed in his head."

"I can only speak for Gulltown on the Narrow Sea but the mountains to our back looming over us truly makes one feel small. The few times I visited the Eyrie the Bloody Gate almost deterred my path but once there it is easy to see why the kings of old chose that as their home."

He now twisted his face to that of one of confusion waving a maid over to him once again to fill his glass. Tipping the maid a piece of silver he now looked back at Brandon. "Throughout the kingdom, we have heard many stories of your king and his conquest. Drove his armies to the Stepstones and claimed the lands the dragons could not and conquered a Free City of Essos. Then ventured to Pentos and laid claim to all the possessions and army of the mighty Khal Drogo. How much of what we hear of the Savage Wolf is true?"

This caught the interest of many of the listeners and the one knight looking forward to meeting his new child now leaned in closer as did some of the handmaidens.

"You have heard of the legends of King Torrhen through many traveling acting troupes and those who trade goods throughout our kingdom." The serious face now grew a sideways grin. "I saw one traveling guild even try to do justice to the Battle of Burning Sept and his duel with Randyll Harloon, having fought alongside my liege in both I can say the actual man is much more dangerous than the legends." This caused James to grow concerned but Brandon continued. "I am nearly ten years the elder of King Torrhen and actually was set to squire for his father and my namesake before he rode off to King's Landing to his death. I have seen Torr insult visiting dignitaries at the young age of four and ten and they were so scared of a mere young lad that rather than show offense they continue the jest and insult themselves."

"My legs tremble from the stories alone, I would probably faint from the sight of him." Little Jesibelle now spoke holding the bear coat closer. An almost predatory grin now formed on the face of Brandon and it made the young handmaiden shiver.

"You will get the chance to test this out one day little one. When Torr walks up the Bloody Gate without having to draw his blade or lose a single knight under him you all will be waiting for him on your knees. This is your fate mountainmen."

"As if we will lose the mountain or just surrender it. What makes you so sure northerner?" Ser Raymond now spoke pushing his bowl of stew away having his fill. The second cousin of Lysa who traveled with her to the mountains all those years ago looked defiant now.

"Tell me, good knight, have you ever seen a dragon up close?" Brandon now asked as if it was a passing comment about the food.

"Do you think we fear the dragons of your dragon whore queen?" He now stood up angry and many angry eyes now rested on the guest for the night. "I assure you Rhaenys is no Aegon the Conqueror and Lord Robin will not surrender the mountains to you savages and your savage gods." Raymond now spat but underestimated the amount of drink Brandon had drank. With surprising agility, the heavily bearded northerner still in armor lept off the table with a fire in his eyes.

Ser Raymond tried to react quick enough but soon the large hand of Brandon was wrapped around his thin neck and was being dragged to the stone wall. Lydia now screamed watching her husband now get slammed to the hard stone and now fight for breath. Some knights went to help their comrade but the warriors of Umber blocked them off. James simply shrugged and went back to his stew as Lydia tried to push him into action.

"You may insult many of things about us, the next time you insult our queen though I will rip that cunt tongue out of your mouth and send you up Winterfell so you can burn like all those Freys." Brandon now spoke with anger pulsing through him.

"Forgive my pigeon brained knight Brandon. He speaks ill when he should shut his mouth." James said finally coming to his aide. Brandon now looked over and saw him approaching with the knight's wife. Seeing her she shivered to see his predatory smile.

"Lady Lydia Torrent, youngest daughter of former lord Alestor Torrent. Your four brothers have knelt before his grace personally and now wave the banner of the North rather than that of the Vale like they should. Tell me, when you see the Savage Wolf walking towards you will you surrender like your kin?" Brandon spoke casually now releasing the thin neck of the knight.

"My father and brother, they traveled north right?" She asked now slowly walking over to her husband to help him up. Brandon grunted and nodded.

"I was at the Wall not last moon and your father is already in training to become a crow ranger and your brother now serves as an aide to Commander Rodwell Stark himself. Now as for your payment for guided transport to the Bloody Gate." Brandon now turned to James who listened in closely. "Half that chest you brought for bribes and along with that payment, we will give you 20 yaks that are from the Last Hearths personal herd. We also require two knights for the Wall and one handmaiden to take her post at this very castle."

"If we refuse this heavy cost?" James now asked inspecting the neck of his knight whom he considered sacrificing to the Wall.

Brandon hearing this now looked over at the entire group of travelers with a smirk. "All those with cocks will be crows and those with cunts will serve here. Plus we will take the entire chest of gold for the transport fee to send you north."

James thought about calling the bluff and nodded. A young knight no older than three and twenty with hardly any real combat experience stepped forward. "My wife is now servant to Lady Val Wildstark and my four children live in wretched conditions with their grandsires. If you could write to the lady of the Three Sisters and improve their positions in the castle I shall volunteer my blade for the crows." The man rushed out his words lacking any sense of confidence. Brandon seemed to regard the man and look into his eyes wondering if this man would be an asset or hindrance to the crows.

"All I can do is write the missive and send it out. If Lady Wildstark so chooses to ignore my suggestion you will still fight alongside your new brothers. From what I hear the brother of our king had to put ten crows to the gallows after they tried to flee their service in the past moon. I assure you your sob story will not save you from the gallows."

The knight quickly agreed and soon arrangements with one more knight and Little Jesibelle much to the chagrin of James was chosen by Brandon as the handmaiden. James escorted the girl to her room calming her along the way. He was yielded from leaving when she now asked him to sit with her till she fell into a slumber. Obliging the girl he now found a chair in the corner and saw a book lying on the table near it.

Rest found ended up finding the knight of Gulltown as he had only read three pages. His slumber was sound as he now dreamt of drinking another ale with his senior brother Jon. The heir to Gulltown would continue to eat the mealy oatcakes while James chose to forgo the meal for more ale. Leaving the dream he was now awoken from his slumber as the light now shined through brightly.

Looking around it seemed the teen had left the room while leaving her dress for the day spread out on her bed. Finding his way to his feet James now cracked his neck and exited the room to see a fury of activity. All up and down the halls stonemasons seemed to get ready for the day to restore the hallway. Walking by one mason, a fat man no younger than nine and fifty now measured out a piece of the wall that seemed to have the entire stone block carved out over time. Peaking through the hole he saw what must have been a maids room and a worker putting in a glass window that displayed the direwolf of Stark.

"A reminder for those who reside here that it is the wolf we cower before and it is the wolf we kneel before." Brandon spoke approaching him in his light armor. "Shall we break fast Ser James?" He now asked waving him down the hall with him. They walked with matched steps all around them the castle seemed to start getting to work. They nearly knocked over a plump maiden who had a large stack of sheets in her hand.

"What is the constitution of your king Bran? I do not want to hear legends since it is known that you have known the wolf since he was a boy on the teete." James asked passing a mirror and just realized his usually thin beard had started to grow out.

Brandon seemed to contemplate this question now stroking his large overgrown but trimmed beard. "A most complicated man. A man I would happily drink all night with and on the next morrow fight his enemies to the mysterious lands to the west of us. He is a man who lives in his vices without shame but the most pious in the entire kingdom. A man who carries the ghost with him like the burden of a heavy sack during a march."

"Ghost? You speak of his mother and brother?"

Brandon just chuckled as they now approached the stairwell. "Aye, more though. The ghost of his father haunts him much like that of his aunt and from what I hear his uncle now. The greatest burden he carries though is that of the Stark kings of old." Brandon now turned his smirk into a full smile and laugh. "I remember when he was a lad of no more than ten, me and father visited and your lord sent someone to demand a larger share of taxes. Torr stood up before the hall and spat at the man bearing the banner of Arryn."

James was now shocked. "I heard of this tale but only thought it spread by messengers of the wolf to promote themselves."

"This is no tall tale. He spoke about for the past 10,000 years Stark has ruled the North uncaged and now a new handler now holds the keys of the wolf. Spoke plainly saying they were southern cunts who cared little for the harsh North. Ultimately his Uncle Eddard as lord approved the tax increase but seeing the victory on the face of the tax collectors as they left only pushed him more to free the North."

"Now the wolf is uncaged. He really has no intention of marching his men up the Bloody Road with his troops and besieging us?"

Brandon had left the question unanswered but a smirk told him his answer. Now reaching the hall they spoke on other matters until they were well fed, dressed, and mounted upon steeds. Their caravan lost two knights, a maiden, and nearly 100,000 gold pieces but had gained a large caravan of yaks who seemed content to follow those walking in front.

With their new allies to the mountain they now traveled to the Eyrie. They rode hard until they reached the Inn at the Crossroads where they found sleep. James watched with hesitation as Brandon Umber now spoke in the corner with a traveling merchant in whispers. The only thing James could hear was the grumblings of Ser Raymond complaining about the disloyalty of Redfort and Waynwood who had yet to report to the Eyrie to swear themselves to their new lord Robin.

The next day they entered the Mountains of the Moon and now road the path that led to the Bloody Road. Ser Raymond and the young cousin of Brandon scouted ahead for those mountain clans and shadowcats while Brandon seemed inclined to hold James back towards the rear.

"A warning I must pass and sanctuary Umber will provide." Brandon spoke under his breath and James looked over confused. "Your brother Jon Arryn now challenges the word and command of Lysa and Robin quoting old text from the Arryn kings of old. It seems through this Lysa only loses her mind more and is said to have thrown a minstrel through the moon door when he wrote a song about her madness in jest to his whore."

"Gratitude Brandon but I must return Lord Jon to the Eyrie. The road to the sea is a few miles up and I have my younger brother now set to ride there with our father's body. I shall instruct him to watch for Lysa's treachery should anything happened to Jon or I."

The two rode in silence until James now spoke with his brother Elbert. The knight of five and ten looked concerned for his brother but carried out his instructions. "Have no worries young Elbert, my liege is most insistence that Arryn rules the Eyrie, no matter the Arryn. Should the situation arise you brothers two just keep your ears on the open." Elbert now looked at James and after seeing him nod he rode away keeping the conversation to himself. Ser Raymond prodded him before departing down the searoad with five knights but kept the conversation secret.

The travelers found shock when they had found their path blocked by the Painted Dogs. The most fierce mountain clan though had not attacked as they usually did having the advantage. Some of the maidens now moved closer to the knights as Brandon now rode forward speaking the chieftain in the old tongue.

It was with a wave of Brandon's hand that his squire now road to the two with a beautiful bow made from James would find out later was a fallen weirwood branch. The chieftain seemed most pleased with the gift and now gave Brandon a weirwood mask that many of his elite warriors wore into battle. Painted in a white paint was what looked like weirwood tree. Sending their greetings in the old tongue the chieftain now waved his some thirty clansmen off the main road allowing them passage.

Brandon just smiled looking at his new mask as they passed the clan that caused many traders to die and their goods to vanish. "What witchcraft was that Umber?" Ser Raymond asked still looking around not trusting the savages.

"Those who pray to the old gods have a spiritual connection, good knight. On my journey back we are to stop by their weirwood and pray with them. He even offers me his eldest daughter as my bride." Brandon now spoke wondering if she had either the beauty of his queen or the ferocity of Lyanna who his father worshipped to this day.

There, in fact, was no attacks and they even saw a few riders of the Painted Dogs in the distance watching them as if to tell the other clans they were off limits. Soon though joy struck many the hearts of the travelers as the mountains now at first started to slowing emerge but soon they were dominated by the formations.

Riding a few more miles the first of the many twin gates came into view. The escorts stopped well short of the gate. "This is where we leave you mountainmen, may the gods of old watch you." Brandon spoke and brought his fist to his chest in salute. James and a few other knights returned the salute before watching the northerners now ride back the way they came.

James had forgotten how much he hated this damn road up and the yaks seemed to hate it even more. A few knights at the gates seeing a source for milk for their children happily led the animals up and only one yak fell to his death in the mountains below.

Ser Albar Royce, the son of Lord Nestor Royce acted as their guide up the mountain and by sun fall the last gate was opened and the Eyrie was before them. The small castle that barely held 500 was not impressive in the slightest compared to the other capital keeps but it was home thought many in the group.

They were escorted to the bailey where it seemed they were preparing to descend down to the Gates of Moon for the winter. There was some snow but thankfully unlike in the North winter had not fully reached them yet.

"Nestor, thank the gods you have arrived with Lord Arryn." Lord Yohn Royce of Runestone came down the large stone steps looking to have aged ten years under the short reign of Lord Robin. "Have your men prepare to turn those yak around and have them distributed between the three towers. I finally convinced Lord Robin that we must depart for the winter and he chose Sky as his winter retreat."

The cousin now saluted and departed.

"I will be glad the day I am relieved and can return back to my home by the sea. Come Ser James, Lady Lysa has already prepared a trial for you and your brother." Yhon said with annoyance as guards of Arryn now surrounded him and his knights. He was relieved of his weapons and escorted to the throne room. Walking in he looked around and saw much to his horror Ser Symond Templeton, the head of House Templeton now losing a duel to the right hand of Lord Jon Arryn, Vardis Egen.

It was with a mighty boot to the chest that Ser Symond now went flying through the Moon Door to his death. The humorless man who wore a square, plain face showed now emotion but up at the stands Robin seemed to clap happily.

"It is the way of the gods, Ser Symond Templeton has paid for his treason to my son Robin." Lysa now screeched in a maddening voice. "We shall seek out and punish the rest of his house and those other traitors. Lady Anya Waynwood, Lord Gilwood Hunter, Lord Horton Redfort, Lord Benedar Belmore shall be punished. These Lords Declarant all shall be punished for their plots. So will Ser James who delays bringing my husband to us and conspires with our enemies. House Arryn thanks you Ser Raymond." She now spoke to the knight who rode ahead and stood at his lady's side.

"What treason do you speak?" James questioned now looking around for his brother.

"Do not speak ignorant Ser James, we all know the deal you made with the wolf who looks to tear our mountain apart. Who looks to see my little Robin's reign come to an end before it has a chance to thrive. Tell me, sweetling, do you want to see your cousin fly like his brother?" She now asked stroking his hair.

A fire now grew inside the man as he saw the nearly grown adult look excited. "I want to see him fly mother." He now spoke.

"You killed my brother? I made no deal with the wolf but it seems we are surrounded by cowards who would see this mountain of ours given to madness. Present me the man who killed my kin so I can return death upon him." James screamed as the guards of House Royce and Arryn now backed away from him. A smile of delight now graced the face Lysa as Vardis Egen from his victory now stepped forwards with no emotion on his face once again.

Being given an unsharpened bastard sword probably from a squires belt James spat at Lord Nestor Royce who seemed to be the main power base behind Lysa. Turning his attention to his opponent for his trial James now slowly walked forward wishing he had made the damn deal with Umber.

Silence filled the air as the two fighters now stared each other down and now circled carefully to avoid the now opened Moon Door. James grew now more annoyed seeing in Vardis' hand was the silver falcon sword that Lord Arryn had wielded into battle during the rebellion.

James engaging steel with the man wondered how both his brother and Ser Symond who were amongst the finest knights in all the Vale had died against Vardis. To call the former captain of the guard to Lord Arryn in King's Landing slow and ungraceful was almost insulting to those who lacked any grace fighting. Lysa grew more annoyed as she saw her knight now flail around and swing wildly tiring himself out.

Maneuvering the knight near 50 towards the hole James saw his moment to strike as he once again dodges a slow strike lazily. Coming up on a strike the man who spoke no words as of yet now screamed as James found a seam between the elbow in the armor. The sword was not strong enough to pierce deep but it was enough to cause the man to drop the blade.

With reflexes taught to him by his brother, he caught the blade out of the air and then plunged it into the surprised face of Vardis. Piercing the man through his open mouth the blade only stopped once it hit the chain mail that covered his head. The champion of Lysa now fell back through the Moon Door as Lysa let out a most wretched scream calling for his arrest.

Per customs of old James should have been free but it seemed Lysa had other plans. Nestor at the order of his lady disarmed him of Lord Arryn's blade and dragged him out of the court. Along the way, they cut away his armor and anytime he fought or protested he just received a quick beating. Soon James was thrown into the Sky Cells and had just stayed on the solid ground as the door behind him was secure.

Coldness filled James as he looked down into the great abyss some 500 feet below. The small clothes he was left in did little to block the harsh winds coming and he scrambled to the corner for safety wrapping himself into the blanket left for him. Over the next few days he had little in the means of food and water and found conversation in what seemed to be his alleged traitor neighbors through loud shouts to break through the wind.

Soon the food stopped and a day after that the guard's footsteps also stopped. He knew he was going to die in this cell as Lysa and the rest of the castle, besides the prisoners, all went to the Sky gate. Thinking about how long it would take him to decide to throw himself into the abyss below a noise filled his ears that he had not heard since the guards left three days ago. It was from five cells down but the sound of the unlocking gate now echoed throughout the mountain.

Cell by cell he could hear the doors opening getting ever closer to himself. Finally, it was his turn and he was not disappointed. Looking up tired and hungry he the doorway turn black as the steel door was flung open. Walking in was a woman in black robes that covered her entire face allowing only a few strands of bright blond hair to show through. Her figure was small but there was something about her stance that told him she could beat him healthy, let alone in his current state.

Her voice was sweet but also sounded most deadly. "Ser James, it seems they left all you to die. What say we promote you to Protector of the Vale?"

(Scene Change)

Stale water and rotten bread was the only thing that sustained the woman and now her stomach grumbled in anger as she wrenched out the bread onto the stone floor. Pulling the thin blanket across her whipped back Yara attempted to find sleep when the door was flung open.

On instinct, she stood up showing her damaged bare body and got herself into position for more lashing. The first 100 lashings the former captain remained strong and defiant against her captures. The next 300 she slowly started to get broken with each mark. Now with the past 100 the once proud and defiant mistress of the sea, Yara Greyjoy now remained the shell of a woman. She kept counting up like instructed and was at 532 but did not know where the end was.

Bracing herself she expected more but was confused when no whip struck her. Looking behind her was her former first mate and now lady of Port Lyanna. Madison Searidge 9 moons heavy walked slowly towards her inspecting her bare back which did not have an unmarked spot on it anymore. Some welts seemed to be growing their own welts. With her eyes scanning over the rest of her body Yara's legs lost nearly all the muscle and her arms were now thin and almost sickly.

"You know my husband I love him but he would not tell me where you were being kept. I tried to order him but of course, he countered with he is now Lord Searidge. I guess all it took was a visit from Lord Targaryen to get him to tell his secret. What number are you at Yara?" Madison asked as Yara turned around. With the lack of food, she was looking at her body weight, even her breast had become smaller.

"532 Maddy. What am I counting up to? I keep asking but I only get raped by the guards if I dare ask any questions. Please no more." Yara said falling to her knees and crying. The once proud sea captain now looked a wretched mess

"My husband intended 874 for every soul killed in your foolish flight south, your punishment was never approved by the king and queen though and Queen Rhae is most displeased with you not being sent to her for judgment. You will be released and travel with Lord Targaryen so bath up, I could smell you from down the hall." Yara now finally opened her nose and did, in fact, notice the wretched smell from her. Looking down her leg she had even stopped bothering to use a bucket and clean herself below hoping to dissuade the guards, it had not worked.

"I will pay you back by speaking for you before Lord Targaryen but beyond that, you better get ready to beg. You saw how much the dragon likes her broken toys, maybe you could beg to be saved becoming a toy." Madison just shrugged and rose from the seat walking towards the exit. Entering the room was her main guard Tylan who took extra enjoyment in her screams.

"You will fetch her a warm bath with soaps and a fresh meal after that. She will be given a blade to clean up as well. You will be presented before Lord Targaryen to plead your case with him, my husband with right alongside you. If she receives even a glare from you I will make sure you are missing your head by nightfall on the morrow, am I clear.

Tylan who had always been the one in control now nodded submissively seeing the dragons for the first time as they flew over their small town towards Port Lyanna. He went to fulfill the order now rubbing his neck thinking of his words and how to blame Lord Roland.

Emerging from the dark stone basement of the tiny castle at Dragon's Hamlet she walked up to see her husband chatting with the local minor lord who was just risen up. Lord Arthur Vyland was laughing at a joke by his overlord Roland when he rose seeing Madison enter.

"Ah, dear wife it looks as if you have seen a ghost. Are you still angered with me?" Roland asked walking up to Madison and kissing her hand softly.

"Angry you did not tell me where she was being kept but not angry with her punishment. We told her with patience she would be Lady Reaper but now her sister and cousin are dead along with 874 sailors. Why she thought those ships belonged to her over the crown I will never know. Lord Arthur, please ready a wagon for her transport as soon as she is bathed, shaved, and fed."

Arthur nodded and went to find his brother to get that all set up. Madison grabbed the arm of her husband and carefully walked towards their horses in the stables. Making their way through the small keep they came across a tall lean man with long curly hair wearing his father's armor. He lied atop the carriage just daydreaming while his white wolf Valyria just finished gnawing at a bear leg.

Surrounding the carriage on all sides were soldiers bearing the three dragons of Targaryen. Without a word from their lord the men now all moved towards the Lord of Port Lyanna and those captains involved in the plot.

"Please Lord Targaryen, this is unnecessary. We shall ride to Winterfell right away for judgment." The pregnant Madison now begged to approach the carriage but was stopped by a large man with tree trunk-sized arms. Jon now rose from his lying position as Roland and the captains were now being put into shackles and a few more went into the keep to locate the prisoner.

"Madison Rivers, bastard of Old Man Walder Frey. Who gave you this opportunity at a very wealthy port?" He asked now leaping from the carriage and kissing Valyria on the top of his head.

"King Torrhen m'lord. You must understand that I…" She started off until hearing the vicious bark of Valyria and she went silent.

"My cousin gave you and your husband a chance to rule lands, yet you try to take away his right as judge for someone who sunk his ships. Whose ships were they Lady Searidge?" He asked now approaching and grabbing her cheeks forcing their eyes to meet. "His m'lord."

"Now you may take the defense of ignorance but let us make one thing very clear Lady Searidge, if it was not for that babe in your belly you would be riding in chains as well." Jon now scanned through the crowd of guards who were now corralled by those wearing the sigil of the three-headed dragon.

"This city was named after my very own mother." Jon now shouted looking at Madison and Roland. "She would be ashamed. Willem, process the prisoners for transport." Jon now said to his captain who stood a good head taller than his lord and nearly twice as wide.

"Please Lord Targaryen, Madison had no knowledge of the plot. She cannot be judged guilty for my actions." Roland pleaded and tried to approach the dark-haired dragon. As he got closer Ser Willem now brought his hilt to the chest of the man dropping him. Madison now rushed to her husband who held his chest in pain only to be blocked by the man who dropped him.

"My cousin told me when I was young, when you are to rule lands that I bestow upon you remember this, at times those you rise up with take it upon themselves to spit on your face as they try to rise ever higher. Tell me Lady Searidge, much did you pull back the hunt for Yara so you could spit right into the face of my sister and cousin?" Jon now spoke plainly and she felt fear looking into the grey eyes of the Targaryen lord.

Soon all those responsible for the deception were corralled no better than sheep for the slaughter and loaded into nearby wagons. In all Madison sat in a locked carriage with three handmaidens and her husband was in a prison transport wagon behind her with some 15 other men.

Lining up on both sides were warriors of Targaryen high upon their horses. Many of them looked to be wildlings still learning the discipline of an organized army. Her handmaiden Elizabeth who upon her orders neglected to conduct a proper search for Yara now sat across from her in her small clothes having being ripped away from her lover in the night. Speaking of Yara they now saw her shaking form properly dressed following Lord Targaryen like an obedient puppy. The white direwolf was nowhere to be seen but soon the skies filled with an angry roar that seemed to shake the carriage. The four ladies looked through the bars and saw a massive dragon approaching them.

The girl of two and ten who sat beside her now hugged her close as fear filled the girl. Madison Searidge held the girl comforting her wishing there was someone to comfort her about now. The ground shook as the dragon now landed not 100 feet away from them. Much to her annoyance the current Master of Ships, Jasper Sol was walking towards Jon who had cut in front of their wagon.

"M'lord, it seems you travel only in luxury. Tell me, what is the cost for a dragon of my own?" Jasper jested and Jon actually smiled shaking the forearm of his friend from a long time back.

"Aye, the cost heavy. Just have to sacrifice an uncle of yours and anger your wife with an ancient ceremony. My sister gave me this." Jon spoke and handed a rolled up scroll pressed with the direwolf bearing the crown. "Until further notice, you are lord of Port Lyanna and are to press on with the plan prior. The Iron Isles shall be ours."

Jon now turned towards Ser Willem Darry who much like his uncle now served the dragon once again as a staunch Targaryen supporter. "Place Yara in the frontmost carriage and make to Winterfell with haste. It seems my sister after the plot on her life has no intention of risking her children at the Wall."

"What of Valyria m'lord?" Ser Willem ask now as his younger cousin now starts to secure the wagons. "He will follow and feed himself. You stay safe Jasper, it would be a shame to tell my cousin that your personal whore is no longer attached. I am sure Torr would happily entertain her in her grief." This gave Jasper a mighty laugh.

"If His Grace wanted Lora there would be nothing I could do about it even in the land of the living. Fly safe old friend." With that, they shook forearms and Jon now approached the dragon who lowered its body and wings allowing Jon onto the back. With a mighty gust up the dragon now hovered above the caravan for a minute and then flew off.

They pushed hard and made it to the heart of the Wolfswood where they saw their first appearance of Valyria who trotted into camp with blood over her white coat. A few squires lost their campfire to the wolf but they quickly lost their nerve. Madison had tried to sneak and see her husband but was quickly found and now slept in a tent with some of the other females headed back.

The next day was a much harder push and they made much less ground trying to travel through the makeshift trails getting lost once or twice. She was delighted when Ser Willem announced they would be sleeping at the nearby inn. Walking into the inn with her guards Madison caught her first sight of Yara who now sat at a table and ate what looked like her third large bowl of stew at a quick pace.

"If you do not move it we will leave you in the carriage all night long. I am sure the winter winds will be kind to you and your babe." The wildling from the icy west now said and she quickly scampered up the steps giving her old captain and friend one last look of guilt. A maid from the inn did bring up a pot of stew for her and the ten females who now shared the room and she found a much easier rest on a bed tonight.

They had awoken them before the sun even came out it seemed and Madison after receiving three apples for the breaking of morning fast the caravan now rode off. This journey was much easier on the horse as they quickly found the proper road to Winterfell. From from the materials left behind just further up it seemed Lady Talla Stark had started a project already to continue this road up to Port Lyanna.

Emerging through the forest they first saw a sight that struck the hearts of fear amongst many of warriors, flying dragons. Rhaegal and the massive black scaled Torrgon now flew over the ancient keep of Stark in the far distance. The young handmaiden in the carriage with Madison now shrunk closer looking into the skies and hearing the mighty roar.

They were met at the entrance of Winter's Town and there seemed to be more changes under the new warden. The roads which at one time could fit two carts while bumping each other now seemed to expand and there were buildings of education being propped up. Their caravan halted for the crossing of an old maester pulling a wagon with his mule that seemed to be full of books. Behind him, his young pupils currently away from the farms now followed him pestering him with questions of arithmetic and languages.

Their attention was pulled with a young teen girl of three and ten bearing the bear of Mormont rode up. She was plain in the face and lacked the strong build of her elder sisters currently. "I am Lyanna Mormont and her grace requires your presence in her solar Lady Searidge. You will present yourself in humility or you shall see how hot the dragon's fire truly burns." The teen spoke to Madison and then rode ahead.

She, of course, had been in Winterfell many times but this time made the hairs on her arms stand tall. Emerging into the open air she now felt a chill in the bailey but that chill left her body from the warmth of the keep. Excitement filled her heart seeing her husband in chains being placed alongside her and guilt replaced that seeing Yara take the spot to her right.

The daughter of Rodwell Stark, Sansa, nearly trampled over the group with her friends who now skipped out on needle lessons for archery practice. The girl who was now starting to look the spitting image of her father with the build of her mother apologized quickly and ran down the halls with the six other girls.

They were stopped at the solar and their guide Lyanna Mormont now knocked on the door. The door was swung open and in they stepped. Looking around the room at the main desk Lady Stark sat the desk going over reports of grain movement for the North while her mother in a chair behind her against the wall now played with little Randyll Stark. Looking to their right they saw that Ser Arthur who had now grown out his sandy blond hair out opened the door and barely shielded the thin form of their queen.

Beside Queen Rhaenys Stark in the corner was her eldest son now playing with a wooden wolf and bear carved toy with his youngest three true siblings. The girl with the Targaryen silver hair seemed to be more interested in the new visitors while the other boy and girl seemed to only want to slobber on the toys and throw them much to the crown princes dismay. He would chase them down causing Rhaella and Rhaegar to laugh and throw them once again.

Turning their attention back to their queen she now was as beautiful as Madison last remembered but seemed to glow with a slight baby bump popping out from her metallic silver dress. Around her rail-thin neck and down to her petite breast was a necklace that bore the single dragon of Targaryen.

"My husband has a way of surprising me still. Not only does he gift me with another wolf cub in me but he also has the ruins of Valyria searched and gives me a necklace that was once worn by my ancestors more than three centuries ago."

The two ladies curtsy before their queen while Roland quickly bows. "Most wonderful news Your Grace." Roland quickly answered when they all rose. Rhaenys seemed to eye Yara with a look of hunger before turning back to the lord and lady of Port Lyanna.

"It is most wonderful. My husband before riding off with Lord Stark even agreed if it is a girl to name her Elia Stark after my mother or Brandon Stark after his father. Not sure how Bran will feel about not being the only Bran Stark." She now had a look of concern on her face thinking about her husband's cousin. It quickly shook away though and she turned her attention to the kraken in the room. "Roslin, please see my children to their rooms. I have no doubt my babes will need a nap and Bennard will be most excited to ride with Drogo before I show him his surprise." The now six-year-old Bennard looked up with confusion.

"Momma, what surprise?" He asked now running up and hugging her leg.

She leaned forward and kissed her child's forehead. "You are a warrior in the making son, only little boys say momma. What kind of mother would I be if I spoiled your seventh namesday gift from me and your father? Now go find Drogo and practice your swordplay or practice riding with him." She said and he now straightened up his back and Roslin with another handmaiden now picked up the triplets, although Lyanna struggled her way to the ground and now ran to her room forcing the two adults to chase after her.

"Aye mother." He now said and ran out to find his most trusted and best friend with a guard struggling to keep up. Arthur now closed the door after the boy left.

"It seems my husband still has a soft spot for you Yara. Personally, I would have taken your fucking head off for your actions." She now spoke with venom guiding her small soft hand against the gaunt cheeks of Yara causing the woman to flinch. "It seems all it takes is a lashing to break the mighty squid. Be a dear and show me your back." Rhaenys now requested and stepped back to the bookcase putting back her book written in ancient high valyrian that she struggled to read.

Yara looked around the room and saw that Talla was much too busy with her reports while her mother concentrated on that grandson in her arms to avoid looking altogether. On shaky hands she now undressed to the nude and put her clothes to the side showing her starved and scarred form. Rhaenys let out a low whistle walking to the back to see the welts forming more welts. Walking around the woman she now placed a hand on the cunt of Yara and felt that she was wrecked from all the abuse.

"Arthur, have your men lead her to the maester and she is to be checked for disease and be healed up. It seems my husband does not want you double punished for the same offense Yara so thanks to Roland here you get to keep your head and even get a second chance. Personally, I nearly convinced him to take your head until the reports came in of Roland here setting your punishment." She now laughed and looked at Lord Searidge. "Strange, the woman you wanted to punish on your own will now get a chance at redemption while you may yet lose your head. Get dressed Yara and if I do not see you eating thrice your normal portions every meal I will lash you myself. Understood squid?"

"Aye Your Grace, I am eternally grateful for you and your husband's mercy." Yara quickly spoke and got dressed. The squire for Arthur was called in and Yara was led to the maester to heal up.

"Please do not take my husband's head Queen Rhaenys or our lands away from us. Aye, I should have searched harder and my husband should have turned her over but we are nothing but loyal servants to House Stark of Winterfell and Harrenhal." She now fell to her knees in humility and even kissed feet of her queen even though her large belly hindered her movements.

"While I do enjoy you humiliating yourself I do not want to feel guilty when that humility comes at the cost of your child to get up." Rhae now ordered and Madison with the help of Roland was back on her feet. The young queen now looked at her necklace and even holding it in her thin hand she felt the eternal love of her husband pulsing through it.

"A woman will do a lot for her husband when she loves him. I gave up the right of Targaryen to rule on the Iron Throne in favor to serve alongside my husband in the rule of Stark. I guess it helps though that my husband had the armies and I only come to the marriage with a powerful name to secure our right." She surmised and then looked at Roland. "My husband also surrenders many of the powers of sole ruler allowing me to truly rule alongside him as an equal. Tell me Lord Searidge, what would you do to ensure your family keeps their new name and their new lands?"

"Anything Your Grace, ask me to become a brother or take the block and I will not fight." He quickly responds getting a nod of approval from his queen.

"How many children have you planned for Madison?"

This question catches her off guard and her mind struggles to answer. "I… uhh… we were thinking three, Your Grace."

"Very well. Roland here will become a Black Brother and every 18 moons should he survive his duty to that point will be sent back to Port Lyanna to make you heavy with child. The child in your stomach will be trained from a young age to join the Wolf Guard should they prove mentally and physically capable. Once you third child is birthed and declared healthy by our maester, Roland Searidge will then not be allowed to leave the Wall from that point forward."

Roland not expecting to leave Winterfell with his head now fell to his knee and kissed the valyrian ring that Torrhen gave Rhaenys for their wedding at the heart tree.

"In the forest to the north, you know better than most the ghost stories that have jumped out of our nightmares and children books. Will you Roland Searidge do your duty to the North and your kin?"

"Of course Your Grace." Roland quickly agreed and was ushered out of the room.

"Come Lady Searidge, see me to the heart tree." The queen instructed and obeying her queen they now walked down into the bailey to see Bennard and Drogo now practicing with dull swords. The dothraki screamer who taught them seemed to be in the middle of his blue paint but now taught them how to shoot a bow properly.

"Nizzo, I require my son." She now said to one of the first dothraki to declare for her personal guard. He saluted his khalessi and the children now kept pace with the two women heavy with child.

"Where is his grace if I may ask?" Madison asked as they now passed the crypt.

"Torr and his cousin Arthur now ride south to secure the northernmost lands of Lannister. He looks to secure the Riverlands soon so we can go back home to Harrenhal." She now looked at her son who looked to be flowing with excitement at his surprise. "This is a gift from father and I. You do not get them all, you will choose the one that calls to you and allow your siblings to then choose theirs. Once you've made your decision it will be your partner."

Bennard was confused when they entered the farthest stable but turned to joy seeing his gift. He now hugged his mother and had tears in his eyes seeing the large unnamed direwolf bitch that Artos had planted with seed. Surrounding the bitch were five pups but what made Madison raise her eyebrows was seeing a second horse sized wolf nurse her own six pups.

"It seems Artos claimed the bitch meant for Dawn as well. I am sure Arty and Talla will be glad for this and more reason when we have departed." She now jested and the nerves that Madison felt looking into the soulless eyes of the mothers and at the sharp teeth Bennard felt none.

His eyes looking towards the second bitch saw the one meant for him. This was the exact replica of Artos and it now attempted to bit through the leg of a lamb. Calming his breath he now remembered his father's instructions on approaching a direwolf and halted just short of the mother till they made eye contact and bowed before her. Rhaenys who hated the sight now grabbed Ser Arthur's hand tightly hearing the bitch now growl towards him but bow her head.

Drogo threw his friend a piece of a cured bear in his pocket and he approached the black pup still focused on breaking the bone in half. The smell of the meat got the attention of a few pups but Bennard glowed with joy seeing his pup look over as well. It took some work but eventually, he convinced the largest of the litter to come over towards him and eat the cured meat.

Rhae now almost screamed for help seeing the once wild mother now approach her son but held in her concern. Arthur for his part gritted his teeth now feeling the sharp nails of his queen dig into his hand. The wolf looked at the six year old from a towering position and the young queen now released a breath when she first licked Bennard and then the pup before laying down.

The whole time to the heart tree Bennard carrying the pup who seemed to bark at Torrgon who slumbered just rolled through names with Drogo. Rodwell and Sansa having picked their pups as well helped their cousin and tried to narrow down pup names of their own.

Sansa had gone with a female pup with light brown hair and seemed the calmest of the litter. Her younger brother who now grew into the smile his father and namesake had made so popular here in Winterfell had chosen one that was more wild but seemed to be determined to keep his kin safe.

"Who are the other seven for Your Grace?"

Rhae smiled seeing the small pond and the sad-faced etched into the tree. Taking off her thin clothed shoes she now sat at the shore and put her feet into the cold water. Closing her eyes she allowed the old gods to overtake her for the moment before answer.

"By nightfall, both Abigail and Jocelyn will have their pups. Torrhen and Joer Mormont are headed south with their mother to pick their two in a few days. After that Aurora, the child of Alerie Hightower will then choose her pup. We offered Domina a pup but she chose to wait till the next liter. The last three are headed to Dorne for Mors, Oberyn and Ellaria."

They now watched the crowned prince now play with the pup and try to teach it how to play catch. Rather than retrieve the stick the pup seemed content to struggle and break the stick in half before running back wanting another stick.

Watching her son so filled with joy eldest child of Rhaegar Targaryen almost did not notice the almost unnoticeable Quan standing there in his dark robes. "What does the raven say Master of Whispers?" She asked looking over at him and waving him to a seat. He bowed and accepted the invitation as she finally took her feet out of the water getting a chill.

"The crows bare news I am fearful to report Your Grace." Quan started off and even Arthur could see the fire start to build in the quick-tempered Rhaenys. "Our contacts that worked inside the castle alongside Varys under your grandfather's rule and also alongside Jon Connington have confirmed the reports. The babe who had his head bashed against the wall inside your brother's crib was a Blackfyre child taken from his home at the order of Prince Rhaegar to play double your brother. The man who now controls the Stormlands and calls himself King Aegon VI is, in fact, your brother."

Bennard seeing his mother this angry before now remained quiet and even the pup seemed to sense her anger halting his barking. "Your Grace, I…"

"Was it my brother who dares defy my right to the throne?"

"Aye, Your Grace."

"Was it my brother that dared sent assassins to try and kill my husband this past moon on his hunt with our son and his niece and nephew?"

"Aye, Your Grace."

"Was it my traitorous cunt brother who dared try and kill the dragon of Westeros when she carried the crown prince in her belly in Redwyne and his own nephew?"

One more time Quan responds, "Aye, Your Grace."

Then a sick smile curved up the lip of Rhaenys as she now looked at the pride and joy of her life with loving eyes. "Then it will be King Aegon Targaryen VI who dies."

(Scene Change)

The man was finally home, in chains.

The tall manor that he grew up in with Arianne and Trystane rose high into the sky just blocking out the cruel dornish sun. Having been dragged through the desert behind steed the man now had severe sunburns over his body and his body ached to see the dothraki drink the water so carelessly it simply fell onto their tunic.

The last living child of Prince Doran Martell now spat at the people who dared throw the fruit at him. He went to swear but his voice could hardly make a noise his throat was so dry. The damn brothers rode behind him on horseback taking in the praise of the dornish. Torman the youngest of the three kin now watched on as with excitement as the beautiful woman surround him with lovely sun-rich skin now promised to reward him. A few times he forgot about his follower tied to his saddled and ended up dragging Quentyn for a few feet before allowing the prisoner to get back to his feet.

Entering the palace the eldest Laswell now rode up to their escort that bore the sunspear of Martell. The old man and cousin of his father, Manfrey Martell now looked on upon Quentyn with a look of disgrace.

"Halt new friends." The man said in a quiet voice but also spoke deliberately. Laswell obliged and soon the whole line behind them was slowing down to a halt. Looking around he did have to admit the Old Palace was a beautiful structure, no wonder the cunt wanted to be Prince of Dorne so bad.

"We came looking for Prince Mors, not an old man." Pykewood now shouted.

"You shall wait until the prince is ready to see you. He currently trains as we speak and will not be disturbed. I am Prince Manfrey, castellion of Sunspear while Prince Oberyn is off gathering the forces."

Laswell now glared at his brother as he now rode past and approached the old man on foot. The dothraki around him still wore their traditional clothing since Mors even Torrhen encouraged them to keep their culture but the light steel was pressed with the sunspear of Martell. The tallest of the men alongside Manfrey now pulled his arakh pointing it at Laswell when he had advanced far enough.

"You are a traitor Manfrey. A cockless traitor." Quentyn now rasped out to his one-time advisor and the man who opened the gates for the wolf to finish his reign as Prince of Dorne. The older man now just smirked as his only son brought the shaft of his spear to his cousin's stomach. Quentyn fell over in agony and onto his knees. Aerys Martell now 42 brought his spear hard onto the back of Quentyn forcing his cousin into the sand.

"I only seek to serve the worthy, tell me son do you think Quentyn here is worthy of ours or my grandchildren's service? I say no but I shall speak not for you."

Aerys throwing his spear back to his captain smirked handsomely and gazed lovingly upon his wife Diana. The one time whore he fell in love with during childhood even though he was 10 years her junior had even given him three sons and two daughters.

"I am proud that my son Robin serves as guard to Prince Mors and my youngest daughter Elia serves as handmaiden to Princess Myrcella. It disgusted me to be cordial and serve Quentyn here. I shall remove him to the dungeons father." He now told his 15-year-old son. Son saluted father and walked off with two dothraki and two dornishmen.

"Now that is arranged, what of our gold Prince Manfrey? We assume the rewards discussed are still offered."

"Rewards you traitor, I could have given you any lands you wanted." Quentyn now screams at Laswell as he is being dragged away. "Tell these mongrols to get their hands off me you old coot." The prince now spits at a dothraki with a braid longer than his own arm. The warrior's face grows cruel and brings his balled fist to the face of the prince. Quentyn is now rolling around on the ground in agony as the freshly broken nose now caused his breathing to hitch.

"Azo, the prince may speak crude but my great nephew's punishment is not for you to decide. Take him to his cells." Manfrey orders causing the dothraki to growl at the man in charge of the defense for Old Palace, still the dothraki now dragged Quentyn away.

Manfrey waved to a side entrance and the three brothers now followed Manfrey and his son Aerys. "Alas, I am not at liberty to give you your reward. Fear not though, the lands that once belonged to Wells shall belong to you. Should you swear fealty to Prince Mors of course." The old man now spoke. They passed by a smaller bailey that looked like the personal entrance just for the royal family.

Torman looked around amazed by the stonework and the designs etched over the walls. The only thing that came close in design was the lands once controlled by the Rhoynish warrior queen, Nymeria. Over at the stables were some of the finest horses he have ever laid eyes on. The one that stood out was a philly whose coat was as white as the driven snow.

"You act brother like you never seen a horse." Pykewood teases and Manfrey now guides the group to the fence as they see a stable girl now feeding the horse some oats.

"This is where you are wrong. Prince Mors had his contacts bring her over from the Basilisk Isles for Princess Myrcella's namesday. She has yet to see the steed yet so it would be wise to keep the comments to yourself as of yet." Manfrey now said as the stable girl put the horse to her stall. The girl no older than 16 looked to be a surviving member of House Wells from her well-manicured hands and frightful look over her face.

"Tell me Prince Manfrey, where is our new liege then?" Laswell asked as they entered the palace proper. The inside did not disappoint as the red sand walls looked bare but eloquent.

"Our liege now grieves for his uncle in Winterfell, his son and our prince inspects the graduating class from the Torrhen's Military Academy and hunts at Ghost Hill. Another 200 sharp minds that will ensure our victory over Balon, Robert, Aegon, and most importantly the Nightking."

This now got a snort and a laugh from Pykewood. "Tell me you Dornish are not buying this shit as well. Next you are going to tell me that the ghost of Harren the Black still haunts Harrenhal. If this is so than I will have to spread the horror that was the whore Tabitha, her cunt smelled so bad that it drove men into the ground." A few laughed but many looked very serious at the man.

"I think father it would be wise if Pykewood joined the guards to drop off the supplies at the Wall. I have seen recruiting crows stronger than even our liege get terrified when we probe them on the Others. If you see Princess Lyarra it would be prudent to keep your opinions to yourself. Father." Aerys now bowed to his father and departed with a few of his men and wife.

"What would a little girl know about any loss in her life?" Pykewood scoffed and received a glare from his older brother as he saw their prize starting to slip away.

"My brother speaks when he should listen, Prince Manfrey. Shall we take meal while we wait for the arrival of the prince?" Laswell now said and the old man of Martell nodded and led them to the dining hall.

Elsewhere up near the mountains of Ghost Hill three people now stood downwind high upon a ledge. The girl of nine and ten whispered instructions into the ears of the one and ten year old while his slightly older cousin looked down some 40 feet. Tempted to take a drink of his own water looking down at the strange oasis that rested just west of the base of the mountain he held off seeing their target now approach.

The lad with the bow now per instructions slowly drew his bow back and kept a slow breathing pattern. The cave lion wore a large mane and seemed to total near 8 feet in length. His coat was a beautiful sand color with orange stripes alongside the back and seemed to have paws as big as the boys face.

The girl having lived in the neck near her entire life and hunting lizard-lions with her father she showed no fear but kept her three-prong frog spear at the ready. Slowly the lad in lightweight tempered leather armor thanks to a gift from his Uncle Oberyn now drew the bow back slowly and slowed his breaths even more. The cave lion oblivious to his predators now started to lap up the water. With one last prayer to the old gods he now released his arrow and after the hours of training with Meera Reed, Prince Mors Martell's arrow aimed straight and true piercing through the thin coat and piercing the heart dropping him dead.

"What a shot Mors, look at the mane on that one. I was gonna give Cella a coat of the one I killed but yours puts mine to shame." Oberyn now said walking over and admiring the kill with Mors.

"Thanks, Obe and thank you Meera. I know this is a long way from the North."

She halted him quickly. "Do not start this Prince Mors. Your father personally called me into counsel and asked me to travel south to train and remind you of the old gods and our customs. Your kill reflects upon your skill and that of your father's blood." She now looked at the sun starting to lower and the chill that now graced her arms. "Come, let us clean it for travel before the desert dogs come out or the cold overtakes us." She now ushered them down the mountain path taking a few moments to admire the simplistic beauty of the desert.

Teaching them the ways of northern skinning and cleaning Mors almost puked having bit into the heart per northern custom on his first kill. Nearing the end of skinning and packing the meat up the middle son of Manfrey Martell now rode into the pass with three dothraki guards and three horses. One horse was already loaded with the skin of Oberyn's kill and seemed to only have a small amount a meat left in a side pouch.

"Prince Mors, we did as you asked and donated the lion's share of the meat so to speak to a nearby village in the name of Martell. It seems that three women heavy with child now want to name their children after Oberyn over here." Ser Deryk Martell now jested to his cousin.

"Very well Ser Deryk, ensure all this meat makes it to the village that provided us water along the way to the hunting grounds and advised us of this location. Prince Mors here has enough to eat at Ghost Hill and we ride out for Sunspear on the morrow." Meera now commanded. Deryk went to contest her authority but since his young prince seemed content with the instructions thought it ill-advised to question a personal friend of the kings.

Leaping off his zorse he now helped his cousin finish off the skinning and soon the small party was riding due east to Ghost Hill. With former Lady Nymella Toland now serving Lady Ashara in Winterfell the new lady of Ghost Hill had met them at the gates. Mors now felt happiness in him when he looked towards the bailey and saw Cella walking with a little pup trailing her wearing a lovely blue dress. Feeling eyes on her she looked towards the entrance and saw some servants take to large cave lion pelts of horses to be tanned.

"We had a good hunt Prince Mors, now we thank the gods." Meera told him and waving Cella towards them her and her two ladys in wait from Banefort and Casterly Rock now followed the group of three to a small heart tree in a garden behind the castle. Rumor had it the ruler of the lands during the great exodus of the old gods from the south kept the tree to honor his mother while still turning to the seven.

Cella had just arrived slightly after her betrothed and he was already kneeling before the tree with the carved face holding his bow. Silently she fell to her knees beside him and blushed a bright red feeling him his small hand wrap around hers. They stayed like this with the three followers of the old gods now muttering the ancient language, well the two children of Torrhen followed along with Meera.

It was a cough that now shook Mors out of his prayers. Turning around he saw a large man with a massive beard walking with a pretty woman with a warrior build missing her sword hand. She did look though to be carrying a child in her stomach ready to be birthed soon. Besides the two were Deryk Martell and his younger brother and newly knighted, Ser Eryk Martell. Standing in front though was Lady Valena Toland.

"See wife, not all Dorne follows your savage gods." The large man now spoke and Mors now realized how much Dryn Giantsbane looked like his father Tormund. Move over necker." Dryn now said to Meera.

"Your requested our presence Prince Mors?" Myra Giantsbane, formerly Gargalen now asked stepping forward.

"Aye Lady Myra. I thank you for riding to meet me here." He spoke and now stood up. "I know it was my Aunt Lynda who took your hand but you have been most loyal to my rule." He now turned towards Dryn. "And father says there is no greater men in the North than that being the sigil of Giantsbane. I would ask if I wrote father that if I could take your service into mine and help me rule Sunspear."

Myra was shocked having enjoyed being a traveling envoy for the king with her husband, although she did miss Dorne. "Our duties my prince?" She asked.

"I would ask that since you were trained in the way of military tactics to help coordinate our strike between the Prince's Path to the north and take the Reach for my father with Uncle Oberyn. While you advise I would give Dyrn here 500 dothraki and 1,000 dornish archers and spearmen to ride alongside our fellow dornishmen into battle against Tyrell."

Dryn and his wife quickly agreed and Mors now turned towards Lady Valena. "I have need of you as well." She raised her pretty groomed eyebrow. "Mother and father before commanded you to pay high taxes and remain compliant to prove your loyalty. Do you wish to remove your ten-year sentence on high taxes?"

Valena tapped her chin and now looked at the boy standing before her. Her mother had once openly defied and mocked his father and now she cleaned sheets for Lady Ashara in the cold North. Did this boy have the strength of his father? "Terms?" She simply asked and he now pointed to his newly knighted eight and ten cousin who looked just as confused.

"You wed my brother Ser Eryk here and all your children will carry the name Toland. With the match we will open a spot in the inner counsel of Sunspear for House Toland alongside Dayne and Jordayne." Ser Deryk informed her and his brother.

She looked at the handsome and thin figured Martell who short sandy brown hair and a thin beard thinking of the match. Her eyes drifted to the heart tree that she now could never rid herself of like she planned and felt a shiver staring into the laughing face of the tree that seem to mock the dornishwoman.

"Fine, the little trade route you have planned to travel from Wyl to Sunspear will pass my lands then." With all parties agreeing they departed for night meal as a chill now graced the thin arms of Princess Myrcella.

The next day they had ridden hard home with the couple of Giantsbane now in addition. Cella had trouble keeping up at times upon her steed and Meera at their stop by an oasis to water the horses educated her on some tips to keep pace. They rode for two more days until Sunspear came into view. Entering the bailey they were excited to see a black steed with the mane as red as fire.

"Nephew, shall we have a talk with your Uncle Quentyn?" Oberyn says walking from the side training yard in his training leathers. His fifth eldest and current heir to Hellholt, Dorea, now looked exhausted from training with her father. Cella rode over and grabbed his hand seeing anger cross over the face of her betrothed.

Along the way to the cells he was introduced to the brothers who returned the self-exiled prince and told the story of their journey minus their shadow escorts. Mors had not spoken but listened intently.

Making it to the cell the steel door was opened up and Quentyn now thin looked miserable as his lips now started to crack and his throat like the desert he called home. He tried to spit at the direction of his nephew but no saliva could be produced.

"You will be given a trial uncle. I look to adapt my father's systems of laws so the smallfolk have already elected Damien Sand of Rhaenys Plaza as their judge, the lords last moon elected Lady Ellaria Uller, and my judge will be Lord Gerold Dayne, the Darkstar. You will be given counsel and time to find a champion should she seek it. Your trial is in five days uncle."

With a wave of his hand water and food was ushered into the cell and the party left. Upon entering the dining hall it was Prince Oberyn that spoke.

"Brothers Peake three." He now said to the three brothers. "We shall seek to give the lands of Starpike to you Laswell usurping your uncle and lord of the lands, Titus Peake. Torman, the lands of Wells sits empty. Once you swear yourself to my nephew you shall rule the lands." Both the elder brothers look pleased and Pykewood now looked over wondering his prize.

"There can be no reward without service, no service without loyalty. You Pykewood shall serve as a sworn sword to my nephew and his future bride."

"If I refuse." He now spoke annoyed.

Much to the surprise of everyone, it was Myrcella who spoke now. "Than the deal with your brothers is naught. I am sure Lord Titus can be convinced to see my soon to be good father as his king and there must be knights or lords that have children who could fill in as ruler of Wells."

Thinking she overstepped her bounds she looked over to her betrothed but was relieved to see him smile rather.

"I will do pledge my blade, there will be no oath of celibacy though." Pykewood now spoke causing those around him to laugh.

Over the next five days the Darkstar who had been preparing to attack the Reach from Wyl now concentrated on his notes for the trial. Many from all around now gathered into the small towns around Sunspear not wanting to miss the trial of Quentyn.

The trial had been a quick affair with no one coming to the aide of the disgraced prince and no one championing for him when he asked the crowd of knights for one. A few considered it but after remembering the massacre of House Well none stepped forward.

It was on much more confident steps that Mors approached the block that his uncle currently was bent over unlike his last execution. Looking around all the knights, smallfolk, lords, and ladies alike looked up at the stage and him as if this was the biggest early test in his reign.

Not looking to disappoint his mother, father, and Stark ancestors he pulled out the valyrian blade his great-grandfather Lord Rickard Stark wielded into battle and placed it gently on the back of Quentyn's neck. The disgraced prince now started to cry and even shit his pants in fear.

"Prince Quentyn Martell. You in a trial amongst your peers was found guilty of regicide and kin slaying to one Princess Arianne Martell. The judges have left your punishment for me to decide on and I choose death. Per the customs of my father's land it will be me that carries out your sentence with the blade of the late Lord Rickard Stark. Any last words?" The boy of one and ten spoke. While he did not have the strength of his father's voice just yet all those in attendance could hear and feel the fire that emitted much like hearing King Torrhen speak.

"Please, spare me." Quentyn now begged pathetically.

"You led your younger brother to death and killed your older sister. You made the decisions of a man now you must take your punishment like a man, not a cunt. May the gods of old watch over you soul uncle." With that on a clean swing down the life of Quentyn Martell had come to an end as his head fell into the basket below.

Mors that night was found alone only with his dothraki guard at the godswood in Sunspear since his half-brother seemed to be taken in by the strategy of war with Prince Oberyn soon leading his dornishmen north to invade the Reach. For the first time in a long time Mors cried a few tears thinking of his mother and now in thinking of his uncle there seemed to be a pressure that lifted off his young growing shoulders.

Looking away from the sad face of the heart tree he looked down into his palm and saw the valyrian dagger his father had gifted him. It was made and tempered in the traditional northern method and bore the sigil of stark at the top. His mother may be Martell much like his last name but looking back at the face that seemed to speak towards him with his grey eyes matching the wooden ones he reminded himself he was Stark.

A/N:

I do thank you for being patient with me. Finished my bachelors so will have time to devote to this story properly. I should have finished the story and then posted but it is what it is. Please message/comment/review and tell me who you want more of, less of, storyline arches and so forth. I do apologize if you do not like the author's monologue at the end, just like to tell the reader my mind scape on certain storylines and clear some things up.

The first scene is to show the return of Jon Arryn and his Gulltown lord and cousin to the Eyrie and the madness of Lysa. Like Brandon spoke, his king had no intention of drawing blades to siege the Bloody Gate, rather they would open it for them and now we see why Torrhen was so confident. James is now heir to Gulltown and probably the highest ranking Arryn outside of Robin since his brother Jon was thrown through the Moon Door.

House Templeton was thought by Lysa and probably correct to be believed as a house in the Vale looking towards a Stark throne much like Waynwood and Redfort who have ancient ties to Stark. Almost forgot about the Vale so hopefully this is showing the pieces are still moving there and I wonder the fate of Robin and Lysa.

The punishments of Yara had already been handed down by Roland otherwise we would have seen her probably lose her head. At this point who shall we have become lord or lady Reaper, Yara or Theon? Please message me with your view. I keep bouncing back and forth. And yes Rhae is heavy once again and the new branch of Stark now chooses name from both Targaryen and Stark history while the Starks of Winterfell will stay traditional.

For those who did not know in canon it was Ser Willem Darry who traveled with Queen Rhaella across the Narrow Sea fleeing with both her son and newborn daughter. Ser Willem cared for Dany until he died in 290 and now his nephew who bares his name now serves as sworn sword of Jon as Lord Targaryen. If you have thoughts on pup names please share and message me.

Yes I expanded the Martell family quite a bit but it is only to show that the ranks of Martell have thinned out with the death of the children of Doran and with Doran being exiled so Mors now relies upon his Uncle Manfrey more. With that he relies upon the kin from Manfrey who is canon. They may be featured but will not be important besides background characters besides Aerys probably.

Desert dogs are coyotes, not canon but the bestiary does not even list coyotes on the ASOIAF wiki. Lady Nymella to remind you serves Ashara because she back Quentyn and Myra Gargalen lost her hand to Lynda, the Bloody Wolf when Torrhen fought back to gain control of Dorne. Dryn being the son of Tormund Mors looks to surround himself with those he can trust and with the marriage of Eryk Martell to Lady Toland secure his reign on Dorne.

 **OCs**

 **Brandon Umber**

Mors Umber eldest son

Mors Umber is canon and uncle to the Greatjon

 **Ser Raymond Tully**

Distant cousin to Lysa who rode with her to the mountains when she wedded Jon

Fanatic supporter of Lysa and Robin

 **Lady Lydia Tully**

His lady wife

Not important to remember long term

From the Sister Islands which are now controlled by House Wildstark per a previous chapter

 **Ser Albar Royce (Canon)**

Son of Lord Nestor Royce, Lord of Gates of the Moon

 **Lord Nestor Royce (Canon)**

Cousin to Lord Yohn Royce of Runestone

Follower of the rule of Lysa and became a lord under her signature to create a separate branch of Royce, loyal to her

 **Ser Willem Darry**

Sworn sword and captain to Lord Jon Targaryen

 **Lord Yhon Royce**

Lord of Runestone by the sea and hides his true allegiance from Lysa

 **Manfrey Martell (Canon)**

Uncle of Oberyn, Elia, and Doran and castellion to Dorne in the books

Served Quentyn as an advisor during the short reign of Prince Quentyn but ordered the gates opened for the wolf invaders

 **Aerys Martell**

Manfrey 42-year-old son

 **Diana Martell**

Wife of Aerys

 **Robin Martell**

Aerys' eldest son and part of Prince Mors' personal guard

 **Elia Martell**

Young daughter of Aerys and handmaiden to Princess Myrcella

 **Meera Reed (Canon)**

Absent from the story so far but now at the request of King Torrhen teaches her son the way of the old gods and the hunt

Without Bran being the three eyed raven or even being born in this story her and Jojen had no purpose to flee north of the Wall

 **Ser Deryk Martell**

Middle son of Manfrey

 **Ser Eryk Martell**

Youngest son of Manfrey and soon to be husband of Lady Valena Toland


	9. Chapter 9

The smell of lost humanity filled the rolling hills as the howl of the ferocious beast filled his ears. It took only a mere second distraction but his downed opponent capitalized picking up his dual blades cutting up as he rose. The knight screamed in pain as the tip of the blade cut deep into the weak spot between the breastplate and the pauldron.

Ser Tywin Banefort felt the blade leave his shoulder as Lord Arthur Stark now rose to his feet once more eyeing his opponent. Looking over the shoulder of the Lord of Winterfell, Tywin spotted the wolf that distracted him tore through his lines as heavily armored Northmen dominated his pikemen.

Both men ready to engage were now distracted by an even more cruel howl and screams to match it. Looking over men on large war horses and wolf helms came riding in as a black wolf the size of a horse now took arms and legs off with single bites.

Behind the beast high upon his horse was the beast's master slicing someone's throat with his valyrian blade. Arthur smirking at the arrival of his liege cousin was ready to engage the knight from Banefort once more. This assault was halted when horses rang behind him and Arthur had to pick an errand shield on the ground to deflect the arrows coming his way.

Looking to his rear Tywin eyes his captain with some 100 men riding his way. The moment of joy only lasted a second as Stark dothraki archers now met the newcomers. Running to Marcus, Tywin saw an empty steed from a fallen archer. With painful movements, Tywin mounted the brown steed and fled with what seemed to be the Lefford captains. One last look to his rear he spotted an angry Arthur with a deadly fury killing anyone that dared approached him with no mercy.

He rode in silence with the retreating captains towards the town of Stormhaven as a sound that broke his heart filled his ears. The bells of the sept from the hill they just battled over could be heard sounding off. Peering to his rear as he rode it showed even more retreating defenders of the land.

Making it into town he was greeted with the sight of maesters already patching up warriors from the previous battle that resulted in a push as the sun broke this morning. Dismounting his steed an old maester walked over with concern seeing the look of pain.

"Lord Arthur pierced his blade into my shoulder. We must not remain here though, tell your fellow brothers to start moving the wounded to the nearest keep cause the wolf now has a foothold in the Golden Tooth."

The maester nodded with concern and ran off to gather the knights assigned to aide him and maesters to discuss the move.

"They have more than a foothold old friend. I just came from the gold mines to the north and House Mormont and Whitehill have just taken it. All that stands between the Savage Wolf and his prize of the Golden Tooth is this small town."

Lord Andros Brax of Hornvale now walked with heavily dented armor and a grim expression and glanced at the town that could barely hold 500, let alone the nearly 1,000 that it did right now.

"That damn daughter of Tormund nearly cracked my ribs with that morning star of hers. If I wasn't so afraid Lady Munda would bash my head in I would have offered her a spot in my bed."

Andros now laughed winching rubbing his ribs as the men around them started to form back up to defend the town until reinforcements could appear.

"Between the North to the well.. North, the Ironborn to our northern coast, and the Bloody Skulls moving closer to us on the south I wonder how much more our lands can handle."

Andros nodded as his squire ran over starting to unlace his armor. When the pressure of the tight armor was released the lord of Hornvale squirmed in pain causing a maester to begin looking at him immediately. Leaving Andros to the maester with the aid of his own Frey squire Tywin was now removing his armor with great pain.

It was as the now shirtless Tywin was having his bandage applied that from the west were a group of riders bearing the pyramid of Lefford. At their lead was the younger brother of Lord Leo Lefford, Ser Cyrus. Alongside the knight rode Leo's son and heir Ser Aiden. The braggart of a man, Cyrus rode up with a smirk on his face eyeing all the wounded Banefort men.

Cyrus seemed to have just woken up avoiding all battles this day as his armor was freshly polished from his cousin squire's hard work. The man had a waist that demanded larger armor and he stood nearly three heads under their adversary in the wolf king. Through all this Tywin had no doubt Cyrus bragged to his nephew the entire ride about his future victory of the self-proclaimed King of the North.

"I told you nephew it was ill-advised to send out Banefort men to defend our home. Tell me Aiden, are you ready to slay a wolf? I still owe that bastard for making your sister heavy." Cyrus now spat at the ground as the battlefield green Aiden looked around seeing all the wounded. The uncle of Domina Hill did not look so confident.

"You would be a fool to underestimate the wolf, Cyrus. I hope your nephew makes it back to live a meaningful life, you, I will see at your pryor if there is even a body left. Oh just so you know I spotted King Torrhen entering the battlefield as they took Holy Hill. Do try and survive Cyrus."

Cyrus eyed the man and then eyed the massive hill in the distance that now waved the direwolf of Stark. For a mere second, the color and courage seemed to drain out of the knight's face before turning back to Tywin.

"Report back to my brother Tywin, he requires a battle report and my sister requires to see that her new husband survived the battle. Come Aiden, let us take that hill back."

With that, the captains rode off and some 800 men followed in suit.

"That Aiden boy is a good lad, I sure hope he survives the battle. The prick will end up as a meal for that black wolf probably." Marcus said walking towards him with two horses. Tywin simply nodded and mounted his steed riding back to the keep of House Lefford. Approaching the castle looked to be farmers and townspeople desperate to escape the war inside the safety of the castle. A group of silent sisters with a full wagon was welcomed in with what looked to be nobles in the back of the wagon. The face of Lord Leo's middle brother, James, was bloodied as it looked a mace had crushed it. The only identifying mark of the young 22-year-old was his iconic blue armor.

With a wave from the guards, the two of them navigated around citizens trying to bribe the guards with food, coins, and even their wives to allow them the safety of the castle. Tywin upon entering the mid-sized keep found out why no more were admitted as it already looked to be people stacked on top of each other.

Upon entering the keep military advisors and captains from Banefort, Lefford, Lannister, and more looked to be huddled up discussing strategy while a beautiful black haired female stood by the fireplace. Walking his way to the fireplace Alysanne upon seeing her new husband engulfed him in a hug. He melted happily into her hug ignoring the pain but upon her pulling away he spotted a missive in her hand with the seal of the three-headed dragons.

"What is that Aly? Did you betray us to the…" Tywin started but was stopped by a slap on his face.

"How dare you accuse me of that Tywin. We have known each other since childhood and even attended the union of each other and the pyror of our partners. Now we are wed and you accuse me of treason. This is a letter from my niece Domina."

Tywin calmed slightly taking the opened letter from her and reading it.

 _Aunt Alysanne,_

 _Mother Rhae told me not to write to you again and even gave me a whipping after the last letter but it was worth reading the stories of my true mother. I had no idea father and mother were that in love with each other, that fool that is my grandfather even denied them getting married? Well, I look forward to seeing grandmother's statue once I am in the Golden Tooth. The last I saw of her was dropping me off in Sunspear and I miss her so. Only you and Uncle Aiden did not make my life a living hell just because I was the bastard of my father._

 _I have been at the Wall for what seems like three moons and I am bored to death. It is only thanks to that Frey girl that I am not bored out of my mind. I did what you suggested and gave her a chance and we do everything now, even though she hates when I try to spar with her._

 _I am sorry to hear about Uncle Lukas, you must be devastated that your husband died. I know daddy is no fun to be around since the death of Mama Arianne. I will write to Lord Ajax to see if Uncle Lukas' body can be sent to the Westerlands, at least his belongings since he died on the Redwyne invasion._

 _The messenger while waiting for me started to eat all my pastries so I will let you go so I can send this pastry thief away._

 _Domina Hill, daughter to the Savage Wolf, King Torrhen Stark, the Second of his name, owner of delicious pastries_

Tywin reread the note twice overseeing no actual clues to the invasion.

"Why did you not tell anyone Aly? We could have directed some questions…" Tywin started but was halted by the hard slap on his cheek. The letter was yanked from his hand and thrown into the roaring flames.

"I promised Domina our correspondence would be secret and I would not betray that trust. Now that you have insulted my honor so I think it is best I lay down before I say something I regret."

Tywin could only sigh seeing Alysanne marching her way down the hall to the apartments while a lady in wait ran to keep up. With a temptation to chase after her he resigned and made his way to the solar passing many of the lower captains of Lefford finding out they had been promoted due to the death of their superiors.

Opening the solar door the grizzled old veteran with his large mustache and thinning hair sat reading reports while Marcus sat in the chair attempting to read a book from the shelf.

"Ah Tywin, Marcus says you almost slew the Dual Fanged Wolf. The gods have shown us they bleed, now we just need to kill them."

"Lord Lefford, we found out they bleed with the death of Rodwell Stark and now they control Holy Hill. The only thing we control there now is the sept and the village surrounding it."

Leo nodded stroking his mustache while a wincing Tywin took a seat.

"We have seen no signs of those from Septa Harleen Town, we must assume that the 200 occupants are under wolf control along with the town unless Cyrus was able to push him back off the hill. Any news from the gold mines? I sent my brother Rufus there with some 2,000 men."

Tywin shook his head sadly as a visible sigh left the Lord of the Golden Tooth.

"Last I heard from the battlefield was House Whitehill and Giantsbane had taken the mines. They are most likely moving to the Toothless Mines as we speak. Outside of the Casterly Rock area, that mine produces the most gold in all Westeros."

"I will pray to the gods for my brother's safe return and for the protection of the warrior. They struck us out of surprise so we have little to none Lannister protection, if we can just hold the castle for less than one moon I already having someone running west towards Casterly Rock requesting help."

Leo finished and a faint sound of a bell could be heard sound through the closed windows. It sounded again, this time louder. Marcus walked over and swung open the window where the farmlands and villages that Leo called his appeared. In the distance on Holy Hill the location of the largest sept in all Westeros till the building of the Great Sept of Baelor the bells could be heard sounding.

"I assume the wolf now controls the sept and no flames," Marcus noted seeing all eyes in the bailey pointed east.

"He would not burn the sept for no reason and place 200 men and women of the seven to the sword. No, he is too wise for that."

Leo outraged by Tywin's comments threw his glass against the wall.

"He is not wise, he is a coward who fucks your daughter and then leaves her heavy. And you will see flames, what of the Battle of the Burning Sept on the Stepstones? How is that for wise?"

"From what I hear you old fool he asked for Sandra's hand and you said no. And he only burnt down the sept because his enemies were cowards and ran to the gods for help. Not a single septa or septon was in that building as it burnt. Now let us make a plan of attack before we hear the howl of Artos outside the castle."

Leo still angry nodded as he was welcomed by the returned Lord Brax and a few other minor lords that acted as his counsel. The sole woman in the meeting was a septa who being a bastard of Lord Rolph Spicer was well versed in politics. Septa Leyna over the past three years had been Leo's closest advisor.

The two-hour meeting accomplished nothing on offense, only to play defense and wait for Lannister reinforcements. Making their way down to the Great Hall the room was filled with silence as a new group of septon with blood over them approached the Lord of the Golden Tooth.

The woman had pale skin and a cut across her forehead but Tywin noticed she was not a frail-looking woman like the septas normally had. Stopping before the lord she dipped her head slightly and rose it.

"We have wounded outside the gates including your brother Cyrus who is critical. We asked for entrance but your nephew Jaxson refused us entrance, he feared us being spies My Lord."

Leo looked over at his new knight by way of brotherhood as the nine and ten year old man with blond hair was receiving reports from the Lefford scouts to all directions. Nearby him Leo's wife and sister to Andros, Daliha Brax was seen sitting with her ladies. The five and twenty year old daughter of the deceased Stafford Lannister, Cerrena, sat to her right keeping the four year old daughter of Andros calm.

"Please My Lord, we need entry or your brother will die. Ser Cyrus is gravely ill ready to meet the stranger." The septon pleaded forcing Leo's eyes to leave the beauty of Cerrena and refocus on the septon.

"I suggest My Lord that we.." Septon Leyla started off but was halted by a raised hand.

"We will give you passage once we get all the ladies to their apartments. We will not expose their innocent eyes to such gore. Make it happen Leyla."

Getting a round of nods Leo departed to the battlement with Andros and his son Jaxson leaving the rest to execute the plan.

"I do not like it Ser Tywin." Leyla expressed as the fellow sister was out of ear's reach. Tywin eyed her up and down nodding.

"I will keep people watching but we can only obey Leo though, it is his castle. Start the exodus of the ladies and I will escort my wife to her room then we will allow them in." Leyla dipped into a quick curtsy before walking off to organize her sisters to the task at hand.

Alysanne was by the flames once again with a wooden wolf carving by Domina as Tywin appeared. Fearing her father Alysanne quickly put it in her center pocket, calm found her seeing Tywin.

"Did you hear the news husband?"

Alysanne asked as her Lady in Wait Joanna Hawthorne walked up. The three and ten year old looked around nervously seeing the bloodied and battered men pass through the halls.

"Aye Aly and Septa Leyla does not trust their intent. You heard how the wolf fooled Lady Nymella Toland in Dorne? I am sending you and Joanna away to Ashemark where Lord Damon Marband will look over you until I send word. Please do not fight me on this."

Alysanne looked up ready to argue but looking at her terrified Lady in Wait nodded seeing Marcus with Tywin's ten most trusted men beside him.

"I will husband but you be safe, I will not seek a third husband."

Tywin smiled closing the distance and their lips met, for the first time in three moons of being wed a true connection was felt by both. Parting from Tywin's lips Alysanne leading Joanna and the eleven men walked towards the dungeon where the secret exit her and Sandra would use so much as children still remain secret.

Gathering his composure Tywin with heavy breaths walked out back to the bailey to see the portcullis gate just disappearing into the stone room above. The first cart to come in was a peasant style wagon with what looked to be five men in noble dress heavily bandaged.

Guiding the mule was a woman who looked to be a veteran in combat medicine as the faraway look was evident in her eyes. The woman had broader shoulders and a pretty tan face probably from dragging an ass around in the hot sun. Walking up to her he spotted Cyrus moaning in agony with a bandage wrapped around his face.

"I am Septa Mya if it pleases you m' lord. I thank you passage into the castle, it was a most gruesome sight."

Looking over Tywin spotted on a cart of the dead Ser Alyn Stackspear, the nine and ten year old knight who he had trained personally. The fool thought the best way to rid the wolf menace was to burn his lands.

"How did you escape sister? We all heard the bells and assumed the wolf has Holy Hill."

"Yes m' lord he does have the hill but allowed us to bring back the wounded and dead. I was most confused but dared not question."

Tywin nodded seeing a Lefford captain approach.

"All the men that are injured are ones I have served alongside and trained with Ser Tywin. Anything else you require or may I help with the wounded?"

Tywin looked into his eyes and saw sincerity before nodding. With a salute, the 30 something man ran off to unload a group of injured from a large next to the door leading to the portcullis.

"We have some more wagons a mile out good knight. On one of those wagons is Lord Leo's son, Aiden."

"Alive?" Tywin looked hopeful seeing her nod.

"The moment the last wagon enters is when the gates are lowered, that or the sounds of hoofs. Those dothrakis are the quickest horse riders I have ever witnessed."

The sister dipped into a quick curtsy that looked awkward and unladylike before running off to help her fellow sisters. Tywin started to help unload the cart before him keeping a watchful eye around him. The watchful eye spotted the lovely Cerrena opened the ajar portcullis doors some ten minutes later and ascend up the stairs.

(Perspective Change)

Her fine Myr dress was bloody and ripped but with no dead that left her sight the maiden did not care. Looking around for another cart it seemed they had all been relocated, except one. Seeing the soldiers helping their brothers in arm and the healers attend to the wounded, curiosity which Tyrion would always warn her about won out.

Walking around the largest of the wagons to come in the normally heavily guarded door seemed abandoned and strangely ajar. With halted breathes the door was opened wider and only a spiral stone staircase leading to the top greeted her.

In all her years in Casterly Rock, the inner working of security had one that been stranger to her but had always held interest after the book for a namesday gift from her cousin Tyrion. On slow steps, the maiden ascended guiding her right hand alongside the stone.

When the steps were no more what looked to be an empty break room with bread and warm soup on the table. Then she heard it, it was a clash coming from the door just before her. A clash heard from the practicing of her father and brother in the yard of their home.

Walking forward she opened the door and eyed two women staring down what looked to be seven guards. The two women in septa gowns both had their back to the door it seems to prevent the guards from fleeing. Along the far wall was the fully exposed portcullis gate that was raised over a long stone hole in the ground. The appearance of Cerrena seemed to spark the guards to strike.

She could only watch amazed as the septa with a large curved blade in her deftly dodged the attack as if it was thrown by a mere squire. Clearing herself out of the path of the strike the second septa carrying a nasty morning star with three heavy spiked balls at the end struck at the man's head.

Even through the weak steel the morning star seemed to crush the young man's head causing him to fall over dying, not able to scream. Cerenna lost the ability as well as the arakh welding woman now danced through opponent slicing joints and throats at will, the other seemed more than happy to do clean up slicing their throats with her blade before they could scream in agony. The last two men eyed the madness in the woman's eyes before throwing down their blades in fear. The woman relished the fear it seemed and was ready to kill them regardless until the one with the morning star tapped her shoulder and pointing to the open door.

Cerenna now froze as both women started to approach her. One of the guards tried to take advantage of and plunging for his fallen blade. Upon gripping his blade the kneeling guard never saw the Stranger coming as the arakh beheaded the man cleanly. The now lone guard still never moving had pissed himself and was visibly shaking in fear.

"What shall we do with her Shef? She looks like a Lannister too, our queen would be most appreciative of her as a gift. With Mya dead all she has is a Frey whore to serve her, she looks like she eats a good cunt."

"Do what you will Munda, I serve the king with my sword and shall serve no man or woman any other way."

Cerenna started shaking in fear seeing the wild eyes of "Munda" eye her up and down. On unsteady legs, she started to back out the door only to be halted by the feeling of light steel on her back. Turning around was another sister with a large spear in her hand and a beautiful tan skin adorning her face.

"Septa Mya please help me." She begged in a small voice.

"Do not tell me all Lannisters are this foolish? Well, when your family murdered my aunt I guess Lord Tywin is every bit the fool you are."

Cerenna was confused as she was pushed into the room once again into the grip of Munda. The spear-carrying woman walked over to the table where a bow and few arrows lied picking them up. Walking towards the warming fire she lit a single arrow and released it outside the arrow slits used for defense. The arrow seemed to fly forever before disappearing into the distance.

"Who are you three? You are no sisters of the seven." Cerenna demanded as the fingers of Munda traced alongside her frail neck.

"You have just met the fierce Munda Giantsbane, Lady Cerenna. She is the one determined to take advantage of you. The one that I am assuming told our king the portcullis has been disabling is Dame Obara of the Wolf Guard."

Obara nodded placing a thick piece of wood under the gates and cutting the rope to release the gates. The gates slammed onto the piece of wood and trapped the gate inside the room. The hateful eyes of Obara now glared at Cerenna who was being stripped of her clothes by Munda at knifepoint.

It was with a sword in hand the guest who rode to defend these very lands now stared at the scene before him. The four had not noticed him until his boots betrayed him upon the stone below. Tywin took a quick glance at Cerenna knowing any move to save her would kill her, also the Lannister genes were strong in her as she looked quite beautiful in only her small clothes now.

"And I good knight?" The final woman asked spinning her arakh in hand looking at the newcomer to the room. Tywin eyed the open door to his rear thinking about the help he could receive from the soldiers still helping the wounded.

"If you dare run I will slit her throat personally and her death will live with you forever."

"You must be the deadly Asheffi, personal lapdog of King Torrhen. How does it feel to be the king's cock? It seems like you are the one doing the work more than he is."

The insult failed as Asheffi simply laughed.

"My king's cock is just fine good ser from the screams of my broken sister. She was a fierce warrior along with my father's bloodriders. Now they were broken and bent to his will. Any moment those mighty dothraki warriors you all fear so much will be riding in, throw down your blade or I shall disarm you personally."

Tywin now heard the whimpers of Cerenna as she now nude was being dragged into a side room by Munda.

"Do not worry about her, a good Lannister is a dead one or raped." Obara spat on the ground enjoying the sight herself, only wishing she could partake risking public banishment and branding.

"You say this as reports of how happy your kin is with his future Lannister bride? I am sure Prince Mors would be most upset you pray his future bride gets raped. Shall I write to him in Dorne and tell him this."

Obara gritted her teeth but dared not approach almost fearful of disobeying the dothraki before her.

Asheffi looked over at Obara liked a knight looked down to his squire, Tywin took advantage of this. Tywin found out why she was so feared on the battlefield as he barely took a step and her blade was up in defense.

Obara watched on as the two equal warriors battled and felt the very ground shake. Walking over to the window from which she launched the arrow she spotted what looked to be 500 dothraki on horseback charging towards the open gate. The sound of the door below was opened and Obara knew it was time to move on.

With her spear, she jumped behind the even battled warriors and brought the spear shaft onto the back of the right knee forcing Tywin to the ground in more pain as his armpit wound was reopened. He tried to struggle back to his feet but the movement was stopped by a spear shaft to the side of his head. Tywin fell over cold. Asheffi looked angry at first but hearing footsteps approaching nodded and walked towards the closet where Munda had gone off to.

Opening the door Cerenna was gagged with a rag and looked to be tied to a steel bar jetting from the wall. The girl looked to be in miserable pain as Munda seemed to enjoy painfully fingering the maiden. Upon her fingers, blood now drenched her hand showing her a virgin.

"Finish later, fight now."

Munda did not hesitate to grab her morning star ready to fight. The three fought through ten guards making it to the bailey as the screaming of the horde had just passed through the gates. The genuine septas who were unaware of the scheme ran in fear as near 400 horses filled the bailey.

The Lord of the Twins, Addrivo had already dismounted his stead leading some 20 well-armored men up the stairs leading to the battlement where archers were raining down on the invaders. A few defenders tried to attack the three but the appearance of the Ice Warriors of Harrenhal and the newly minted Warriors of Dawn from Winterfell scattered those forces quickly.

It was not ten minutes later as two large steeds entered the bailey. High upon his black steed the king looked around the captured castle eyeing the ladies of the castle on one side all standing on shaky legs while the men remained kneeling in the mud in chains. Tywin had been the latest prisoner added as a nude crying Cerenna was dragged before the king by Munda. At this moment she truly looked like the most pathetic little mouse in the castle.

Attempting to cover her breast and cunt with hand Munda simply yanked them away exposing her before the castle.

"I present to you Lady Cerenna Lannister, daughter of the now deceased Ser Stafford. I hope she is…"

Munda started off but was caught off guard by the look of anger on the bearded face of her king. She felt like that little girl in Winterfell once again as her father begged for safety in the south.

"For the sake of my friendship with your father and I know since it was me that allowed you to stay south of the Wall you would never humiliate me by raping a prisoner of mine. Now you will prepare Lady Cerenna by helping her with bath and dress and she will be present at dinner. I expect only kind words of your treatment towards here from here and now. Sylvia, secure the apartments and find me one that overlooks the field." Torrhen now told his cousin who much like her eldest brother had anger towards her kin but also realized it was her father who insisted he would be safe and left on his own accord. With a salute she now left as Cerenna was wrapped in the king's fur.

"I know I did not speak to that fucking post over there Munda so I am confused why you are still in my sight." The king said agitated and quickly Munda pushed the Lannister towards the castle while Obara rolled her eyes at the stupidity of the female warrior. She still recalled the dothraki who had his balls cut off after he had raped a prisoner of his khal.

Torrhen now sat on a barrel drinking wine reading the reports of Robert and Randyll Tarly now getting ready to battle over the lands of the Fossoways. His eyes were moved up by the footsteps of a young four and ten-year old dothraki who was apart of the group securing the castle. Saluting he bowed before his khal, seeing the nod he rose and spoke.

"Khal Torrhen, we have searched the castle for the lord but found him in his quarters. It seemed fearing your judgment the craven took poison."

Torrhen nodded and waved the boy away as he wondered what the old coot's last thoughts were. Torrhen prayed to the old gods that the last thing Lord Leo Lefford thought before drinking his poison was about the refused marriage between him and Sandra, his first love.

(Perspective Change)

Thoughts racing along with the snoring of her lady in wait kept the woman up as the uncomfortable inn bed seemed to creak under every movement she made. The moon came up many hours ago nearing the arrival of the sun and she finally gave up on the hope of sleep.

Placing on a nightgown and sandals she walked out of the room passing by the room that housed her mother in the hopes for an early meal. Making her way down the two stories of the inn there looked to be some travelers at a table and the morning barkeep now cleaning off the counter. Across said counter were the five ale barrels ready to be replaced for the midday rush.

Looking around her guards seemed to be absent as well, might well be slumbering.

"M'lady, may I entice you with some mince stew? Nuthin like yer fancy castles but still will make you strong." The keep said and she looked towards the flame to see a kettle already on. She nodded and walked over to a table and the keep went to the far table. It had only taken a few minutes but the keep had brought over a hot bowl and an orange. Leaving a knife at the table he now walked back to change the barrels of mead for the day.

With how cold it was the stew warmed up her body. Alysanne sat there for what seemed like 20 minutes and the travelers had not moved from their seat, the only movement it seemed was to wave for more ale.

She went back to her thoughts and plan for the day's travel when one of the six occupying the table now rose and made his way to her table. She tensed up hoping her guards would get here soon, surely they listened to orders and kept watch around them. Looking up the young man was handsome with a tan face and black hair. Aly started to trembled looking into those eyes, grey eyes.

She went to grab the table knife once more but he simply raised his eyebrow and slightly pulled his slender lovely sword out of its sheath. When she slid the knife away he now put the blade back to the position it started and sat down.

"It was the eyes wasn't it?" He pondered. Grabbing some of her bread he dipped it into the stew tasting the broth. "Hard to get a good stew away from home it seems. I know you are Alysanne Lefford, aunt to little Domina Hill. Do you know I?"

She now looked into those grey eyes and the tan skin. "Either you are Lord Arthur Stark, Warden of the North or his brother Bran. With Bran in the Crownlands, you must be the former. What is to happen to me?"

He did not answer right away. Rather waving the keep over the two were given two fresh meads. The keeper perked up when he was paid in a single piece of gold that rather than bearing the dragon or stag had a wolf on it. On the other end was a bearded man who quite resembled King Torrhen.

"My cousin thought it wise to start producing gold with the Stark wolf on it. Apparently, the silver pieces will have Rhae on them. Let me ask first, in our position what would you do with someone like you?"

She was taken aback by the question and quickly drank nearly half the ale hoping her throat would get some moisture. "Well… I would gladly help rear my niece Domina. I heard about the stories of Ghaston Grey, I assure you I would make a miserable whore. If it takes a demonstration I will begrudgingly show this to you or your liege cousin."

Arthur now laughed and downed his ale in one gulp. "I am sure we would have quite the fun Lady Alysanne, sadly I would wake up gutted by my wife and you would be drawn and quartered. Talla does not share the open bed policy of that of Rhae."

Waving the keep over once more the keep now filled up the ales again and received another gold piece. "The castle fell you may have guessed and your husband now awaits verdict in a cell. Believe it or not, Torr wants Tywin to keep his head and not be sent to the Wall but the fool keeps on insisting for a trial by battle. If you are to save his skin we must return post haste."

"What does the Wolf King require of Tywin then?"

"To simply kneel before his true king. Torrhen is ready to make verdict but I insisted on finding you to talk some damn sense into the man. We have till nightfall before Torr grants his request allowing him to fight Asheffi." She now looked concerned hearing the name. Everyone in the 7...9 kingdoms had heard of the prowess and ruthlessness of Asheffi. With Tywin now injured, he stood no chance against the woman who killed Khal Drogo.

"Your mother and lady in wait will serve alongside you as you now help the Lady of the Golden Tooth rule."

Her eyebrows now darted up and she now thought. Arthur spoke the answer. "Lady Domina Lefford. Torr seeks to make his daughter legitimate and rule over the Goldentooth. It seems Domina insists that her aunt and grandmother help rule by her side. If you do not delay your husband may even be able to serve as her sword and shield once healthy."

"What of my kin? Surely they will protest her rule?"

"Your kin will be sent to the Wall or lose their heads. Your father Leo has already accepted his fate with the gods and took poison and your brother Cyrus chose life on the wall over the chopping block. Aiden is still recovering but I have no doubt you can convince him to serve Domina as well. Dear Uncle Rufus has agreed to ride south and serve as a protector for Prince Mors in Dorne. If we are to save Tywin we must leave now, what say you?"

She did not even need to ponder the question and stood up quickly to run up the stairs. She was soon escorted up by one of the Dawn Guard troops of Arthur who would replace the Ice Warriors as the elite troops in the North with them officially moving to Harrenhal.

She had turned shy along with her mother and lady in wait as they were forced to dress in the same room under careful guard but soon within the hour, the group of nearly twenty plus the small band of Starks was now riding back to the castle. She had been thankful that only one guard of hers had died after he tried to run away on foot to get help.

The castle under the occupation of Stark seemed so strange. What was most queer for her though was seeing the Ice Warriors walk down the streets with barrels full of cabbage, carrots, barley, and even a piece of meat for each household. The strategy seemed to work since the peasants seemed to rejoice their new rulers and even sung songs in the glory of King Torrhen.

"Us nobles care about the lands they live on and the honor in our service. The smallfolk care more about feeding their children than who they serve, as they should. Should the day House Stark starts starving the people and we fail in our duty and the people rise up then we deserve our 10,000-year reign to come to an end. Come, let us save Tywin."

She pondered the words of the Warden of the North and followed him into the bailey and then into the dungeon. Passing by a whole row of small cells she passed her brother nursing his wounds and her uncle bound for the wall nursing his pride. At the end of the hall in the cell that at least had a caged window was her husband who sat in small clothes. He looked to be bandaged up tightly and in pain. Beside him was Maester Aerys who had served her family since he was a lad of seven and ten.

"Lady Aly, it is so good to see you again. Your husband will need time to heal but it seems he will recover just fine. Did you sustain any injuries I should look at m'lady?" He asked and looked relieved seeing her shake her head. "I am fine Maester Aerys, may I speak with my bull-headed husband?"

He stood up after securing the last bandage and the cell was opened by an Ice Warrior standing guard. The maester bowed to her in passing and now left to check on some more of the wounded. The smile of relief now graced the face of Tywin as he looked up at her.

"You are such a bull-headed husband Tywin, you are offered the chance to survive away from the Wall yet you choose to accept your death." "I can beat her this time Aly-" "From what Lord Stark tells me you could not beat her in the portcullis and she will defeat you once again. We read the same reports that told us of her lack of mercy. I will advise my niece in ruling these lands and you will act as her sword and shield, this is how it will be husband." She now turned to Arthur who watched amused wondering if he was bullied this much by Talla, Rhae sure seemed tense to raise the dragon to Torr in public.

"My husband and I will kneel before his grace and pledge our lives to that of his cause outside of fighting our own Westerlanders in this war. These are our the only terms"

There was a chuckle from the entrance and the prisoners all seemed to tense as the dothraki woman with a blue skull painted on her face now walked towards them. "Terms, this is most humorous. The last one who demanded terms to my khal with that tone had that strength whipped out of her. Tell me Lady Aly are you next on the whipping post?" Asheffi now asked and pressed her against the steel and hand on throat. It was not tight enough to choke her but tight enough to make a point. She may have been a dog to scare those who would dare cross the king but she was very effective in her duty.

"Shef, release her." Arthur said with authority but Asheffi did not release. She did release and quickly step back though seeing her khal now walk forward with his bastard daughter. Domina now ran forward and gave the shook up Alysanne a hug. Aly had to step back from her niece and had to be amazed at how the nearly two and ten-year-old girl was the spitting image of her mother but had the fierce eyes of her father.

Speaking of her father she looked up and felt small to him like she did all those years ago when he was a young boy flirting with his sister. Rather than the eyes of hope though his grey eyes showed the death of his brother, aunt, uncle, father, and many more northerners.

"Will you kneel?" Was all he asked. Some of the prisoners had sharp responses on their tongues but it seemed to get lost on the way out. Husband looked at wife and both nodded to their new king. Looking down at his daughter she seemed to be over the moon. "She is to be at the training grounds in one hours time. You will help her keep track of her training times along with study sessions while your husband is to train her once he is healed." There was no discussion and he now strolled out as quick as he came in with Asheffi speed walking to catch up.

Looking down at her niece she could only wonder what new adventures her new path would present.

(Scene Change) (A/N) The next scene will be graphic but remember the training Jeyne Poole received at the hands of first Littlefinger and then Ramsey Snow when she was captured. Just do not want to hear backlash that I am insensitive or some other shit when GRRM wrote it graphic.)

Her mouth was left with a nasty after taste and her cunt was sore once again but at least she was not Lady Redwyne. While the blond woman with tan skin who was once lady of House Wells was undressing out of her training clothes she looked over at the now miserable existence of Mina Tyrell. The sister of Mace Tyrell now laid nude on the bed and across her back were whip marks for every time she failed to suck properly or give a realistic moan.

Jasmyn Wells of course hated her new life having fucked three different prisoners in Ghaston Grey every day for the past five moons, the coins she earned though for mastering her moan and the experience gained from being Prince Oberyn's one-time paramore now paid off. In her bag was enough gold stags to pay for her daughter to receive no whore training and she could afford decent bread and meals.

Many felt in her same profession she had the advantage of being born a good head or two over most females in Westeros and a body blessed by the mother herself. Even in a state of unrest, her black hair seemed to naturally be as healthy as the well-fed steed. It was said her body that was thin in the waist but large in the breast was the desire of most men in Dorne, now in Ghaston Grey.

Getting dressed in her servant clothing she now departed to the warden's solar to earn a few extra pieces of gold and favor. It seemed like the warden and guards were always the best payers. Mina woke up ten minutes later to see a fresh loaf of bread on her bedside table along with a fresh jug of water courtesy of Jasmyn.

Passing a few of her best customers in the guards she now entered the solar finding Warden Waylon Jordayne sitting behind his desk. The nephew of Lord Trebor had been given the assignment right after Lady Lynda had left for the Riverlands after defending the lands from the Golden Company.

Without saying a word she stript out of her clothes and grabbed the cleaning brush and soap already prepared for her. She did not understand it but the warden seemed to enjoy watching her clean in the nude. Falling to her knees she now started scrubbing the floor stone square by stone square.

Sweat now poured from her forehead and her shoulders now screamed in pain as after two hours she was now done with the floor. Seeing the larger man with a big round belly taking off his trousers she now placed her hands on the wall spreading her legs and he grew excited.

His small cock barely entered her it seemed but she gave moans full of life calling herself a whore, insecure men like him seemed to enjoy this and she always got more coins out of it. Pretending to match her release with his own he now walked away happy fixing his trousers. As he left the solar she saw on the desk there was already moon tea waiting for her as well as a bag of coins. Picking up the bag she estimated that there were maybe 30 gold pieces in there.

There was a knock on the door and she turned around to see Elizabeth Flowers, the bastard sister of Mina now standing there with a bag of gold in her hand as well. The seven and ten year old who had been apart of the caravan that went along with Horas and his brother to insult the new lady of Redwyne now found herself in the same lifestyle.

"Mistress Jasmyn, here is your cut." She said timidly holding up the small bag. Walking over to the small blond girl she grabbed the bag and was disappointed to only see six golden pieces at the bottom.

"Our former master died because he was greedy, tell me are you getting greedy as well?" She now asked and even still in the nude with cum dripping out of her she exuded power.

"No Mistress Jasmyn, I swear it. The big spenders on me got killed trying to escape, please give me time to find new clients who pay." She now begged knowing a guard was blamed on the death of their former master but knew it was really Jasmyn who killed Lionel the Black. The guard lost his head, she became the head of all the whores in Ghaston Grey.

Jasmyn now reached into her breaches and started playing with her pussy, Elizabeth knowing the exercise well now showed her mistress her moans and winced feeling a hard slap rather than a gentle rub.

"You are not apart of a traveling mummer show, make your moans more believable. Again." So Jasmyn now started again and Elizabeth did infact improve her moans. Jasmyn now kissed the girl but pulled back right away. "Do not give tongue until they pay for it, the longer you keep them occupied with you the more they are inclined to pay you higher. Now again."

Again Jasmyn kissed the girl and was pleased with the build that Elizabeth was doing. Separating she nodded and lifted the girl's armpits and smelt.

"Take a bath every day, it cost gold I know but if you smell better they will be inclined to pay more as well. We are giving them away from their shitty life if only from ten minutes Elizabeth, they do not want to smell the realities of their current existence."

"Thank you Mistress Jasmyn for being so kind. Do you want me to pleasure you mistress?" She now asked but Jasmyn just shook her head at the girl who was a maiden before all this.

"I have Mina in my room to keep me entertained. Now go rest before your water shift begins."

Pushing the girl out of the room she now got dressed again and started making her to the private quarters she paid for to house Sella. Walking past the Jordayne guards paid to protect her she gave each a crotch grab telling them of her free time after this and entered the small but private cell. Hanging off the bar was the three servant dresses freshly washed by her.

Looking around the room she finally spotted her four and ten-year old daughter asleep. She went to leave but heard a moan come from the bed. Jasmyn now approached the bed and saw from the side of her face what looked like a large bruise. Pulling the covers back her daughter was nude with deep bruises all over her body. Her eye looked damn near swollen. Anger grew in the woman seeing a fresh rose on the pillow.

Doran Sand, the taller of the two guards now came in hearing an angry scream and looked shocked.

"I was just coming on shift when Lady Raena was walking out with her water jug." He said and Jasmyn now felt the refilled jug and the water was still cold.

"Take care of my daughter Doran and I will even let you bugger me tonight."

The man now smiled agreeing as she ran out of the door and down the halls. She received a few slaps by the guards telling her to slow down but eventually, she made it to A wing on the female side. Everyone seemed to be out on detail so the halls were empty but coming to the end cell she eyed the dark-skinned former pirate from the Summer Islands. The pirate turned whore was in stunning shape wearing her hair short.

She seemed to not even acknowledge the new guest in her room sitting in her underclothes sewing up her yellow dress. Jasmyn now stormed in, that is when she heard footsteps approach her from the side. Two fellow pirates captured raiding the Dornish coast trying to kidnap Princess Ellaria now flanked her from each side while a third now entered through the door blocking the path out.

She struck the one on the right hard in the face but as she was turning around to face the one to her right the one to her rear stuck. It was not with a fist Jasmyn quickly felt, rather a small dagger stolen from one of the guards. The knife slid into her side and she was stabbed three more times forcing her to fall to the ground.

"Ah they use to call you the Golden Lady here, it seems the Lady in Red is more appropriate." She now said in a thick Summer Islander accent. Putting down the dress she strode over to the now dying madame of Ghaston Grey. The pirate with the knife went to slice her throat until Raena held up her hand.

"Let her bleed as she did with my lover Lionel." The woman now said and spat in her face walking over her mindful to step on the wound that turned her white servant dress red. She did not know how long she sat there but she started to feel lightheaded and decided to fight for life.

Using the door handle she now dragged herself to her feet and stumbled out of the cell. She could have taken 100 steps or two but she knew her feet were moving forward. Finally collapsing she heard footsteps right before she passed out.

It was the song of King Torrhen conquering Dorne that she awoke to and eyed a maester coming into view. Looking up she saw different stones than the ones in her own cell, the ones in the infirmary. Looking over to her right there was the bed Lionel was lying in recovering from food poisoning when she stabbed him to death. She now let out a scream feeling a pressure on the stab wound.

Looking over the jolly fat maester now smiled. His beard was patchy and his morals were straight, everyone knew Maester Roger was one who could not be bought, for better or worse.

"Ah my dear you are back with us. Now I must seal your wound since it is healed, tell me do you know any songs dear?" He asked and she looked down at her side and saw the stab wounds were massive. Her top was off but rather than looking at her with lust Roger just did his work. She started singing the first one that came to mind.

" _The lords of the North will slash you down, slash you down till the wolf rules all. The dragon shall burn you down, burn you down till the queen rules all,"_ She now screamed feeling him put an ointment that shook her entire body but went back to singing. " _May the old gods watch over the King of the North, the King of the North as his will submits all."_ With screams in between, she now sung the song some of the northern guards sang through the halls. Eventually, she was all patched up and breathing heavily and was handed her top.

"Maester Roger, could you leave us be?" A voice said from the doorway and there stood the warden. Waylon Jordayne with his large belly now waddled over and the maester bowed to him and then to her taking his leave.

"You had us scared Jasmyn." He said taking the seat just vacated by the maester. She now put on her top and had a face of panic though.

"What of my daughter? How long have I been out?" She now asked trying to get out of bed but was pushed back into bed by the warden.

"The second answer is more pleasant than the first it seems." He said adjusting on the chair seeing her look of worry. "It has been nearly a week and I am sorry to say Raina stole the gold on your person and in your cell. Without gold to provide protection…."

She now jolted up just thinking about what could be done to Sella as they spoke.

"Your daughter and all your girls now work for Raina. You still have friends in the guards but with Raina lacing their pockets with your gold friendships are shifting. It seems the gods favor you though." He helped her to a sitting position an explained. "Lord Commander Rodwell Stark is requesting 120 females from Ghaston Grey to clean, wash clothes, cook, the sort. But I have an opportunity for you to put your skills to the test and make us a lot of gold." He now said and she looked over strangely at him.

"My bastard Oberyn runs a tavern in Mole Town not far from there and is also requesting 20 of his own. With how many troops are at the Wall and all that gold it would be a shame if they did not have an outlet." He said pondering and pulled out a missive. Taking it from his hand she read it and found it was a service contract for release from Ghaston Grey on good behavior as long as she serves the tavern for 5 years.

"So I run a whorehouse and just send you back your cut? Can I choose the twenty girls?" She now lit up seeing him nod and laughed causing him to look strangely at her. "Before my husband was such a fool and plotted to kill Princess Arianne I only fucked him twice a year and was celibate the rest of the year, now I am a madame."

He now burst out laughing and she signed the contract. Without the gold she could only recover and pray her daughter and the girls she hands in mind would be safe until they had freedom. Doran Sand soon became promised flight from Ghaston Grey as the new head guard for the brothel, along with all the perks that came with it. When it was time for him to rest his brother soon came in relief to watch over the healing Jasmyn Wells.

Raina had sent some assassins to kill her in her sleep but the prisoners were found three days later in the shit pipes courtesy of Doran.

The day had finally come and Maester Roger now signed the release form for her allowing her to leave the infirmary. With guards that were paid for by the personal purse of the warden she now strolled in confidence with a bright red dress on.

Walking down the ward that housed Raina she now followed her guards into the room. It being just past nightfall the four girls now slumbered. With a wave of her hand, Doran and the guards went into action. Grabbing a leather strap from her dress she walked up to Raina and now brought it down onto the body of the pirate. Raina let out a scream as Jasmyn now released a barrage of lashes onto the body of Raina. For a while, the underclothes of Raina kept the bruises from forming but a guard now tore her clothes off along with the other three pirates. Jasmyn did not stop until she was blistered and bruised.

Raina from her prone position looked over and saw her three friends and enforcers now being strung up in a noose, the only thing that kept them from swinging was a thin stool. They tried to fight the restraints but eventually had their hands tied behind their back. Jasmyn saw the Tyroshi whore who stabbed her from behind four times. With a vicious smile she walked up and kicked the stool from underneath her.

The woman now started flailing as Raina now wept to see her best friend since she knee high choke on the rope. Strangely though Jasmyn put the stool back under her feet and she now gasped for air.

"What is it you want?" Raina now asked in a panic. Jasmyn seemed to ignore her and walked up to the oldest of the three strung up.

"Show me how well you were trained and I may let you live." She now asked and guided her hand over the bare sex of the woman. The woman in a panic now started to lightly and build up her voice until she fake an orgasm. Jasmyn looked pleased with her.

"That is most wonderful dear, now who do you serve?" She asked of the woman.

"You Mistress Jasmyn, please let me live." The woman now wept which seemed to please Jasmyn. She now did the same exercise with the other two women and the one with noose mark now around her neck took a few lashes but Jasmyn was pleased.

Two girls now walked in and were surprised by the sight. Sella seeing her mother ran up with a partially filled bag of gold alongside Elizabeth. They looked over to see the one guard using Raina as a punching bag.

"Mother you are okay? I tried to keep strong but without the guards, I had no choice." She now wept in her mother's arms.

"We will be out of here by the end of the week dear, we are headed to the Wall." She said and both girls looked at her strangely. "Well, Mole Town to start our own brothel. Do not worry dear, you will be assigned to balance the books. I know how much you probably hated this life and how much you love numbers." She now looked over at Raina and strolled over to her.

"I will be taking those three as well since I know they will serve me as their madame, isn't that right?" She now asked looking over at the three still on stools. They quickly agreed. "But what to do with you? I could cut you up and just leave you here as you left me." She now said and teased a blade on the same spot she was stabbed in.

"I want to live and make coins, allow me to make a decent living Mistress Jasmyn and I will fuck the stallions in the livery for you. Please let me live." She now begged and fell to the floor ducking her head under the dress and started to please Jasmyn. The former pirate never had a chance to start since Jasmyn now saw the awkward look her daughter gave her.

"Welcome aboard ladies." She now said and strolled out of the cell with her daughter and Elizabeth. It was three days later with them all in shackles that they boarded the ship bound for Pentos first then the easternmost tower on the Wall.

All the twenty left with the gold they had earned and was left over while the Lady in Red as they called Jasmyn now walked in shackle free with Doran carrying her bag of dresses. The large warden met her on the docks with a note for her bag and a kiss for her cheek.

"My son is expecting you Jasmyn and he has already shut the tavern down it seems and started renovation to add more rooms. Let me warn you, you have come across dark minded guards here but be warned should you ever have the honor to pleasure Queen Rhaenys or King Torrhen it will not be gentle. Her Grace especially enjoys seeing the suffering." He warned her and she looked alarmed but thanked him and kissed him on the cheek. Agreeing to fuck the captain on the trip north she had free reign of the ship and spent most of her days when not with the captain in the crow's nest.

Stopping by Pentos they picked up former slaves now freed looking for work. It was the sight of the North from the docks of the Sister Islands that she truly felt alive. At one time much like Dorne, these islands thought a fever dream that the wolf would hold power over them.

The one time she had met the king when he just a lad of five and ten her husband asked what is it he wants the most in this world. She was surprised to hear him simply say "Power, the power to ensure my family is safe, the power to ensure all those under me know to never cross me."

It was another three days on the sea and rising through the sky was something she had only heard described by maesters. The massive wall of ice and unknown magic just radiated power and safety. The closer she got to it the more she was amazed by its height. Finally, she nearly fell out of the crow's nest trying to see to the top. Climbing down she was met by some of the former slaves who were equally amazed. For those who visited her for the first time, it was hard to find those not amazed by the sight across the three ships they traveled with.

Walking the docks with the group she saw ships full of men from all the kingdoms in Westeros. Some wore the outfit of the black brothers while others wore that of the house they served. It was a large marching contingent of men in steel armor on horseback that took her breath away. Their helms were that of a snarling wolf and the lead man on the right of column carried the banner of Stark. Riding her horse alongside the group was a girl who could not have been more than 20 but her grey eyes looked like someone who was 60 seeing war her entire life.

She seemed to have a commanding presence to her that just screamed submit to my orders. The men around her seemed as small as ants when compared to her.

"Ah I see you spotted Princess Lyarra, the meanest cunt I have ever met, I would follow her into the uncharted lands to the north though." A voice said walking up to her. She turned around to see her old friend Ser Randyll Ladybright walking towards her. Rather than the naked woman of Ladybright, the man wore a thick black coat of the crows. He was greeted by a hug and a kiss on his cheek.

"It has been much too long Randyll, we heard you were sent to the Wall but never heard about you again. Tell me why are there so many swords here? It must be tall tales that the undead are beyond the Wall, it was always a silly northern tale to highlight their importance to the kingdom." She looked worried seeing him put on a grim expression.

"Wish I could say that to ease your mind Jasmyn, the truth of the matter is King Torrhen fights with three kings to the south and the winter king to the north. We all have heard of the service you plan on providing in Mole Town, let me tell you these boys no older than 16 could use the feeling of a warm cunt before heading north."

With Ser Randyll at the lead and Jasmyn to his side the 200 female set to work at the towers or Mole Town now followed praying to the gods the wall would hold up.

A/N:

Jasmyn Well was the former Lady Wells, her husband was the one who planned the assassination of Arianne Martell and tried to kill her children as well. Felt weird not showing the consequences of her husband's actions. She may be a passing character at the wall but whores at the walls have their purposes, for the soldiers not the crows.

The scene regarding the whores headed to the Wall was to show that life goes on in the prison and wanted to revisit it and they need to bring some luxuries for morale purposes in Mole Town for the men. The ones working at the wall are strictly gonna be servants protected by a security force of kind under the direct command of that tower commander. Think of it as a police force to ensure they are not raped or beaten.

Also if this treatment seems rough remember what happened to Jeyne Poole after Ned and his group were captured in the books. Littlefinger had her trained as a whore and sent up to Ramsey Bolton to be "Arya Stark". Yes there is a system of colleges, courts, and so forth being made but we are still talking about a medieval setting, life sucked for men and women.

As for the first battle of King Torrhen in the Westerlands he is on the move much like his King of the North counterpart Robb did in the books. I am sure though no Freys will betray Torrhen like they did Robb though. I do hope you do not mind the Lefford clan since I wanted to show that strenght in numbers is important to a family.

I do hope you enjoyed this chapter and any ideas for the directions of characters, battles and so forth please message me. Also look forward to responding to your comments/reviews.

Ric

OC

 **Tywin Banefort**

Knight and heir to Banefort in Westerlands

 **Lord Andros Brax**

Lord of Westerlands from Hornvale and good brother to Lord Leo. Lefford

 **Ser Cyrus Lefford**

Great uncle to Domina and brother to Leo

Braggart of a man who was wounded in the battle

 **Ser Aiden Lefford**

Lady Sandra Lefford's younger brother and Domina's uncle

More humble of a knight who swears to serve the new lady in the Goldentooth

 **Ser James "The Blue" Lefford**

Youngest brother of Leo who died in battle against Munda Giantsbane

 **Alysanne Lefford**

New wife to Tywin and sister to Sandra Lefford

Lost her hsuband Lord Lukas Plumm when Ajax took Redwyne

 **Rufus Lefford**

Leo's second youngest brother

Captured by House Whitehill at the gold mines

 **Septa Leyla**

Attractive septa who was a born bastard of Lord Rolph Spicer

Works with strategy over medicine like most septas

May come into the picture as an aide for King Torrhen, not sure yet

 **Daliha Brax**

Sister to Andros and wife to Leo

Grandmother of Domina

Great grandmother was the one who dropped her off in Dorne

 **Lady Cerrena Lannister (Canon)**

Canon daughter of Stafford Lannister who in my story died at the Twins

 **Lord Damon Marband**

Lord of Ashemark in the Westerlands, may come up soon in future battles

 **Jasmyn Wells**

Wife of the now dead Lord Wells who led the coup that killed Arianne

Madame of whore house in Moletown for the soldiers

 **Elizabeth Flowers**

Bastard sister of Mina Tyrell

 **Sella Wells**

Daughter of Jasmyn

 **Raina**

Former pirate who now works as a whore

 **Waylon Jordayne**

Son of Lord Jordayne and new heir to the Tor


End file.
